Infinite Moment
by MoonlightxShadow
Summary: Let's imagine for a moment the complete opposite of the current Yukiteru we all know, what would we get?- A clever young man, a person who strivers for perfection, someone who wants to protect the one he loves, a cunning character who knows how and when to use people for his benefits and lastly, a brave soul who can stand up and face any challenge, no matter what it is or who it is
1. And thus his journey begins

**Infinite Moment**

**A **_**Future Diary**_** Fanfiction**

_We all have those special moments in our lives when a sudden inspiration takes control over us completely, when a simple moment of courage can make the difference between "Oh how I wish it would happen…" and ''I will obtain it no matter what!" One of those moments happened to young Yukiteru Amano, or Yuki for short. Nothing special, nothing planned, merely a few words stringed together that would have a profound impact on his whole being. One special moment when he managed to view life in a different perspective; some would say an idealistic one, while others-those who were once called idealistic but now are well known as ''those particular people who seized their dream and made it happen''-all bow down in respect before this young soul, who accomplished in that little time he had, what others couldn't achieve in a lifetime._

* * *

'_This wasn't supposed to happen…why are they fighting? They should be planning the trip they promised me a few weeks ago,_' Young Yukiteru was thinking to himself while hiding in a corner, watching from the shadows while his parents got in yet another fight. This time it seemed it wouldn't end so nicely.

His father recently arrived from a so-called ''business'' travel abroad, and wasted no time in complaining about his newest debts and how he's "the only one who finances this family." This particular event wouldn't be out of the ordinary, if only he hadn't begun to criticize everything he knew would badly insult his wife. The pressure kept building for months, but now, something snapped. She finally decided to strike back.

"I wish I never married a lowlife like you!" Rea Amano snarled. "All you do is complain about everything every time you come home! I can't take it anymore! I refuse to be with someone who drags his family into debts, ruining every day with everything that comes out of his mouth!"

We couldn't say his father, Kurou Amano, was a man of words: one could best describe him as a man of action, and that he did. Refusing to hear anymore words, he raised his hand against the devoted wife that has been by his side in good and bad for so many years, and he began to hit her with everything near his reach, striking with thirst for blood until finally she lost conscious out of sheer pain.

Not wasting anymore time, he quickly searched all possible hiding spots for the money his wife had surely hidden. After a few minutes of frantic movement, he was satisfied with the amount of cash found. Grinning in victory he took his already packed suitcase with all the necessary "equipment" for a new life, and opened the door as casually as if he was leaving for a stroll.

Back then, not even Yukiteru could find a reason for his action. There was no explanation but pure love for his family that drove him to stop his father mid-step, timidly grabbing his left sleeve, and pleading with a pair of eyes that could melt even the coldest ice.

"Dad, please stay! You promised we go and watch the stars together, don't you remember?"

He supported his words by pointing to the newly purchased telescope laying near the door. It worked innocently in his mind; dad would see what he did, and would deeply regret it, dad would hug him and tell him everything will be alright, dad would come back and stay forever with them…childish dreams.

Kurou Amano lost in that day everything that gave him the right to be called a human. He casually jerked the young's child grasp, walked over to the telescope, and showed it to him, exposing a wicked smile, one that a child should never see in his life.

"Is this the telescope you kept bragging about?" he asked viciously.

Not showing any sign of emotion he unpacked the telescope and proceeded to sadistically destroy it beyond all recognizable comprehension. Yukiteru watched with a mixture of shock and horror as his father destroyed the only thing that kept them together. He embraced himself in a gesture of self-protection, well aware that nothing would stop his father from doing the same thing with him. To his surprise, however, no such thing happened.

His father, throwing a disgusted glance over at his wife and son, opened the door to leave, and then paused as if he forgot something important. He turned around to face his son.

"You're the reason I hated this place in the beginning," he snarled venomously, his words cutting through the boy like a burning knife. "I never wanted a pathetic child like you! No friends no life, you're nothing! No one would ever care if you would die right here and now! I regret the day I even had the thought to make you!"

As his father was about to leave, he grimaced at his frightened offspring, and uttered the final words that in his mind, would make his statement complete: "You are nothing more than a stupid little coward!"

And with that he vanished, like a thief who beats helpless women unconscious, robs their wealth and mentally scars young children for life.

With that, Yukiteru, ran to his mother and tried desperately to wake her up. After a failed attempt he dialed the ambulance, as he had seen on television, and told the person on the other line everything that had happened. As he waited for the paramedics to arrive, he walked into a corner, crouched down and buried his face in his hands, exploding in torrent of tears and repeating throw sobs:

"Stupid coward! Stupid coward! That's everything that I am, and that's the reason why dad left! I'm nothing more than a stupid little coward!...And no one can change that."

And while it continued long after the paramedics arrived, nothing could erase that memory. The most vicious disease ever created by man, an idea, an idea implanted that would weigh his life down for all his days left.

* * *

Months after those events, there weren't enough days in the week for all the psychology he needed to wash that nightmare away. His mother eventually had to give up on all those sessions, fearing that she would become like her ex-husband: buried in depth. Nevertheless, she comforted her child on every occasion she could, assuring him that nothing was his fault, and that everything would be alright. Nothing worked. Moreover, he seemed to become more and more solitary every day: no social contact at all, he began to fear people, and even refused to watch television. Weeks past by, but his condition never improved.

And now we find Yukiteru in his classroom, as far as he knew all alone, struggling at an assignment his teacher gave him to improve his grades. He always sat in the same row, same desk, same position, near the window watching as time went by, praying that sometimes it would end faster.

The question that wouldn't let him leave was '_What do you want to do in your future?' _He thought what to write, he honestly tried, but all he would think of was '_I don't want to be a stupid coward_.' And it somehow felt impossible to change.

On the opposite row, a girl was struggling at the same assignment, although not to improve her grades as for the extra credit it offered. She watched curiously as the lonely boy was bumping his pencil repeatedly on his forehead. In a way it made him look cute, all hopeless and innocent. Eventually she decided to see what he managed to write so far.

The young girl carefully slid the chair away so she wouldn't make her presence noticed, brushed her hair instinctively for a better view, and walked quietly towards him, hands together behind her back, as though not to perturb the silence that was already settled. She leaned in close to see his paper, and frowned when she saw the words written. After a few seconds of thought she casually tapped his shoulder waiting for a surprised reaction.

As expected, when the boy looked at her, he thought he'd seen a ghost. The pink-haired girl chuckled softly at her prediction, and leaned closer to the boy so that they were at eye level. As though chatting with a scared kitten she asked in a soft, almost comforting voice, "Why don't you write something positive? It doesn't suit you to be this dark and gloomy all the time."

He looked at her, a bit shocked by her presence, but after so many days of a sheltered life, he decided just a few minutes of casual chat would actually put his mind on something else. He looked back in his paper, a bit disappointed, and replied with a voice full of sorrow, "I can't think of anything else. These words haunted me ever since my dad…cursed me with them. I simply don't know what else to think."

She looked a bit disappointed as well. Looking at the young boy, she immediately had an interesting idea. The pink-haired girl rose up, grabbed his pencil, and scrawled away his depressing words, while writing a new dream, she looked at the boy and said in the same cheerful tone, "You can't simply expect a change in your life if you keep wishing for it to happen. It's impossible, in the end those bad things will reach you and they will drag you into the deepest pit of sadness. Try this for a change: use a different way of viewing life, what do you want to attract, and what do you want to reach, something like…this, here!"

And she handed over the newly forged dream, quite the opposite from his previous one: this one was more positive, and come to think of it, it even sounded realistic…even achievable.

"'I want to become a brave genius, and if I never give up, nothing and no one in this world will be able to stop me!'"

He read the newly written sentence, wondering just why would she even think he would be capable of something like this.

"Umm…you see, the problem is…"

But he never got to finish his excuse, because the pink-haired girl hastily interrupted him, placing a finger on his lips, and smiling as if all the world was hers.

"I don't want to hear it; there were plenty of other inspirational phrases to use."

There certainly were benefts for being a clever young girl, and why she was on the top of her class was made quite obvious withher next statement. She casually begun to number those uplifting quotes in her own order, raising one finger for each one:

"If you never give up, you never lose; there no losing, only delayed victory; no one is taller than the last man standing; the world is against you-it wouldn't be fair otherwise; the doctors called it 'impossible disease', I call it challenge; pain is temporary, glory is eternal. And my favorite one: courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear, thus a man of courage never wants a weapon. That's why I tried to sum these all up in one simple sentence that would describe both you and your goal."

And she exhaled deeply as if she was holding her breath the whole time, after smiling joyfully at her little speech she looked at the boy in hope of a positive reaction. Her efforts would be meaningless otherwise.

And surprise-surprise, a positive reaction she had. He looked at her in awe, eyes gazing at her as if she grew a second head. After a few seconds he blinked, a bit stunned, and tried to process the current situation. After some moments of thought he replied in a low voice, "How can I become brave and smart when I have no reason to? No one ever wanted me to become someone better. They all want just want me to stop feeling sorry for myself."

She cocked her head to the side a bit and stared at him, a bit annoyed by his response. "Geez, you're really stubborn, how about this then? 'Don't believe in yourself, believe in me who believes in you!'"

Again, the boy blinked a bit surprised, not even noticing the young girl leaning over to write something else.

"And to be sure you never stray away from this path, I'll become your bride in the future!"

Those final words were written on the paper, near his new dream, like an eternal declaration of love and commitment. Yukiteru was, for the first time in many months, amused by something. That declaration alone was enough to invigorate him. In the end, he had to submit.

"Alright, when we grow up. Until then I will do everything in my power to make this dream a reality."

The young girl looked as if she was blushing. Nevertheless, she seemed pleased by his statement. She shook her head in approval, murmuring her own response in a low voice, only for his ears, "Okay! And that's a promise!"

He blushed as well, not knowing exactly why, and had time to think of a single question before he watched her leave, "Wait, can you tell me your name, please?"

Just as she was about to leave, she stopped and looked back into his eyes for a moment and replied with a smile on her face that could light up the entire world:

"Gasai Yuno, and yours?"

He tried to match her smile, mostly from his desire to make her leave with a happy face.

"Amano Yukiteru, recently known as that one brave genius!"

She chuckled cheerfully after waving him goodbye, and so he was left again all alone in that solitary aura that defined his reputation.

Something was different this time, something he couldn't explain. He leaned on the chair and said to himself, "Waw, just…waw. This girl was everything I needed get myself up from that sad phase of life. Come to think of it, I wasted a lot of time dwelling in my own misery, all that time wasted for nothing…when I could have put it to oh, so many better objectives. Sad thought I admit, but at the end it is. or most likely was, just a thought, and nothing else."

He couldn't keep a grin from spreading across his face. He felt... something strange, a feeling he never experienced before possessed his entire being, he tried to remember the name: "I believe this is what people call confidence. Hmph." He closed his eyes as if to visualize the word

"What this power is, I cannot say, all I know is that it exists...and it's chanting continuously two words that this time, I know will guide my life on the right path: brave and genius."

He felt like laughing, but any sound of amusement he might have uttered died in his throat when his teacher, Mr. Hiyama, walked in, his clothes formal, his composure relaxed. "Amano? I thought I heard someone speaking. Was that you, young man?"

Yukiteru looked over his shoulder and for the first time in his life, he wasn't afraid of the sudden appearance or the need to answer questions, quite the opposite actually.

"Hmm? No, I didn't heard anything, must have been your imagination, Mr. Hiyama. Quite convenient that you arrived, I just finished my assignment, if you would be so kind as to check it."

And with those words he casually rose up, grabbing the paper and politely handing it over with a sacrastic smirk on his expression. The teacher saw that, but decided to ignore it. He also knew about Yukiteru's condition, and thought reactions like these would be unavoidable. After looking over the assignment for a few moments, his eyes rested on the answer he gave to the last question, and asked with a bit of mockery in his voice, "So you actually want to become a _brave genius_?" He couldn't keep a chuckle from escaping.

The young boy looked at him in the exact way he handed the paper, only this time, he replied in a more authoritative tone than usual , almost as if he was demanding to be taken seriously-also, there was something in his eyes, something that was too intense for even the teacher to ignore, almost like...fire?

"You see, Mr. Hiyama, here we find ourselves in small conflict. You were wrong, I don't want to become one, that statement is open to the possibility of failure, which is something I cannot accept. This time, I'm fighting to become someone real, but allow me to eliminate any sense of doubt. I'm not fighting because I want to become that person. I'm fighting because I _have_ to be that person. If not for myself, then for the one who believes in me, the only one who did, and the only one who I need to."

And with that, he left the once mocking teacher, petrified at the boy's statement, having a hard time believing this determined character was once the same solitary soul.

Not waiting for his reaction, young Yukiteru turned to leave, waving right above his head two fingers in a sarcastic goodbye to his teacher, replying instead of a normal salute, "And if this assignment doesn't brighten up my grades, rest assured, starting tomorrow everyone will see an oh so joyful improvement in both my marks and my attitude. I'm supposed to be a genius after all."

On the way home, he had never felt the air taste so fresh, had never seen the sun shine so bright. Even his steps seemed to hold a purpose. In the end he really was a new man, all thanks to that pink-haired girl, Gasai Yuno. Maybe that was all he needed: someone to believe in him. Asking for more would be an insult to this divine inspiration. He looked at his hands, paused in his walk, and closed his eyes to visualize yet again her own words.

"In my hands, the means-in my heart, the will."

He opened his eyes, unable to restrain a bright smile.

"Simply wonderful."

After a few weeks, drastic changes could be seen in his attitude, marks, social skills, basically his whole life. To line them all up would require too much effort. Fortunately, one day he decided to sum up all his experiences in one phrase. A simple phrase composed of nothing but how he left and what that feeling manifested:

"Recalling back on that day I can honestly say that was the turning point. Since that day, I've lived a lie: The lie of living. My inner self, too, was a lie. My personal history, a lie. Nothing but lies. I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed. But even in my lies, I somehow refused to give up in despair, she refused to give up on me. And now, this incredible power, because that's the only way I can name this change, now…it's _mine_."

Yukiteru Amano grinned, trying (effortlessly) to mask his utter delight.

"Well, then…"

* * *

**Author's note**:

And no, this is not a one-shot, I plan to continue this story following the anime entirely, however, completely ignoring old Yukiteru and focusing on developing my own version, just to create a plot very few could imagine. Believe me, what I have in stored has everything an avid reader would want, humour, reasoning, strategic planning, a bit of horror mixed with the same amount of romance, fictional events maybe to stretched for my own mental health. And so… so much more.

I do require one thing though, one review that will simply say something like ''Me, Like, Another!'' (and perhaps if it's not too much of a bother a mark from 1 to 10 on how good the story war, that, and my writing skills. Not to worry, I honestly don't care if it's 1 or 0,0001, I just need to know if it's worth continuing).

Until then dear reader I bow down respect waving my stylish hat in a mysterious:

– Oh, stay tuned, this show Will go on!


	2. What a fine evening of entertainment

Infinite Moment

A Future Diary fanfiction

Disclaimer :I do not own Future Diary/Mirai Nikki, all the rights belong to their respective owners.

**Author's note**: From here on, character thoughts will be written in italic, dialogues in '' brackets '', and description will be written with normal characters.

Reader to be advised, in the first part I could go a little overboard with the character description, but it's a necessary requirement if I want to define his abilities in one go, and thus observe this fine specimen in all his glory!

* * *

Chapter II

_I believe I can see the future. Cause I repeat the same routine…_

_I think I used to have a purpose .But then again. That might have been a dream.._

_Cause every day is exactly the same. There is no love here and there is no pain .Every day is exactly the same…_

_Yeah, think this song would sum up my whole year!_

I was leaning on my trusted chair listening to this song I recently stumbled across, almost forgot I even had it, who would've guessed these lyrics could actually fit in my life one day.

Yes, as the song says, I live a daily routine, ever since that particular blissful day that woke me up to reality, I strived for perfection, in all the domains I could think of, mental, physical, and spiritual. Most of my daily schedule revolves around reading half of the day anything that to would benefit my personal development, from motivational books to detective novels, from fictional worlds, to self-defense manuals. Not so much fun here, I admit, but right after that I begin my daily mental exercises, that include mostly observation tests, logistic tests, or deduction problems. At start I honestly didn't knew how to scratch my head on the first exercise, but with time, I became what you could say a mini version of Sherlock Holmes. Aside from all of this my favorite domain is by far psychology, more precise human behavior and how I can predict people's actions. With this interest I developed a passion for what is well known as body language, as a result of endless obervations and endless books on this science, not so many people can hide from my eyes what they are truly thinking at the moment. Weather it's a random statement or some dark secret they don't want to revel, I usually can spot it, quite annoying when I'm receive birthday or Christmas presents, but I'm not complaining. And if that that wasn't enough, of a mental training, I used to wander around random chess competitions, and again after some humiliating dozens defeats (and of course my obsession on not giving up no matter what) I eventually couldn't find someone who could finally beat me.

And after all of that, I reserve at least 2 to 3 hours for personal work, surprisingly for my age, I do have a job….well mostly I offer my advices to some people who actually listen, as a result, I'm able to financially support myself. It would be best if I leave some of the details aside, simply because I'm supposed to and I quote –Not a word even a word about our business or you won't be able to use that mouth again-. Of course that alone isn't enough to ensure my silence, I simply didn't felt the need to elaborate on this matter.

If you may have noticed, I didn't mentioned any social activities in my schedule, that's because I have none. I find it somehow distracting to have actual friends, don't get me wrong, every human being enjoys casual chat's with people they call friends, even myself, I just….tend to hide that need quite efficient.

Now, in the end the most common question would be –Why do all of this? What do you want to accomplish by this? Well, here I could offer an elaborate speech in the lines of… because I view everything as a challenge, every competition, every task, even following a daily schedule, everything is a challenge to me. Why do I do all of this might you ask? Well simply because I don't run from a challenge, I stand and face it The day I lose will be the day I die. But in actuality, I'm just trying to fulfil that vow I took to myself and to that pink haired girl, the vow that obligates me to become…or rather be courageous and smart.

Now at the current moment I find myself in my class writing these words in this phone of mine, I usually use it as a life chart, or diary as some may call it. In it I mention in particular detail all my failures the one's that really thought me a lesson and how I could have overcome them, I also mention my stunning accomplishments but only briefly, and when I'm truly bored of all my surroundings which surprisingly happens quite often, I write random entries about the environment, the people around me, their actions and reactions, like now for instance as I see some of my classmates talking about some event that requires one more players, and since their looking at me the next comment would be…

''Hey Yukiteru , we need another player for our soccer match, care to join?''

I raise my head just so I can see him, and reply with a bored voice, trying to mask my disinterest:

''Nah, sorry I'm not into sports that much, maybe some other time, hope you'll win the match guys!''

''Yeah sure no problem, and thanks you can count on that!''

As he lifted his right thumb showing me the OK signal, I never really understood why people use this move, maybe it got into their habit without their knowledge, still easy way to mask that moment when you have no idea what to reply next.

Now were all facing the teacher as he rose up from his desk to listen the common, free to go, carry on now, much to my surprise his words were a bit different:

''And also, please be careful around the streets it can be dangerous if you walk all by yourself. Class dismissed.''

And with that last announcement something caught my attention, for a fraction of a second I could see a sadistic grin on his features, a little to quick for the untrained eye to spot, but it was still there, and even though he hid it pretty well, I couldn't get my mind of it the whole day. Does he really hate his pupils that much enough to feel some weird joy in their potential suffering…who knows, I tried to ignore it though, no need to bother myself with all the subtle facial expressions I catch, most likely it would drive me insane.

I rose up from by seat, carefully settling the chair in its normal position and grabbing my jacket. I don't have a particular style in fashion, most of the time you will see me in a long sleeved shirt preferably white, the kind you see on those important business men, and dark jeans accompanied by a pair of white sneakers to match the outfit. I forgot to mention, I'm wearing glasses now, no special frame or extravagant model, just a simple line of black that rest on my ears. All that reading got to me eventually, it's nothing serious though, my eyesight almost got back to it's previous state, and now I could manage my daily life even without them, although I still wear them mostly because they became a part of me, somehow. And ever since I chose this outfit people tend to view me as a charismatic person, that kind of person you would gladly listen to if he has something to say.

As I pass by elegantly along the desks, a glimpse of that pink haired girl draws my attention, Seems like she's talking with some friends, not interested in their conversation, I pass by her side nodding my trademark goodbye as I always have for the past year. Even though she's the one who changed my life, I haven't talked to her that much, maybe I was too shy, or didn't wanted to offend her with some random comment, not exactly sure, all I know is that I respect and care for her as though she's my personal savior, which come to think of it she really is.

Every time I walk the road towards home, I completely shut down my attention, and focus on either the lyrics from my earphones, or casually organize my new schedule for today. As expected I arrive home without even noticing, and as the day passes, so do my objectives, until I can finally sit back on my bed, facing the ceiling and noting yet another random entry to kill some time away.

Maybe I mentioned I don't got any friends, well I may have lied a little bit there, I do have some friends, they only problem is, they only live in my imagination. I close my eyes, to retreat into my sheltered sanctuary.

"Deus."

My room shifted its setting to a space that was far bigger than it's previous form . In front of me was my imaginary friend Deus and his little servant, Murmur.

Deus notices his friend, "Oh. It's Yukiteru. Please wait for a moment." He tapped skinny rod cranes in the same manor of typing a keyboard.

"I'm currently adjusting the Law of cause and effect, this world could use some thril"

I couldn't help but smile at his remark.

''And may I ask what is your diabolical master plan?''

'' Well if I told you, it wouldn't be very diabolical, now would it? Even so You could say that the world will be turning into an... interesting place.

''Let me guess, you're planning another war to lighten up some spirits?''

"Please don't say such things," reprimanded Deus, "Besides this is more interesting."

I sighed, batting an eye at him, and started to type my phone again.

In front of me is the Lord of time and space. Deus ex Machina. He controls time and space. Basically, he is a god. Bad things can happen if one does not listen to his words. Deus was someone that shouldn't be taken so lightly.

I typed ''The Almighty god of time + space, seems to be as bored as me,curious things might happen if you place a bored genius and a bored god in the same room''.

"You like to write a lot of things. Don't you?" said Deus's little servant, Murmur as he decided to climb on my bed.

"I enjoy writing things around me. The time, place,incident, and let's not forget people. It's really a fine way of entertainment when I'm particulary that bored." I smiled. Murmur looked sad.

"That's not so special, my diary serves a similar purpose, it's a no diffrence diary as you may call it.''

I tried ignoring them for a few moments, contemplating about my current situation.

_Although my life has a purpose, and clear objectives, I still can't say without a trace of dobut that I also have a solid real dream on which I can grasp. My life, my imaginary world, and this diary, these would be all my belongings on this realm…_

I closed my eyes returning to my room, and tried to fall asleep in a vain attempt to distract my mind from gloomy thoughts as the one above. Luckily for me Deus had other plans in mind.

'Are you feeling lonely? I heard Deus in my mind.

"No, not exactly.''

"If you could change your current situation, would you do it?" Deus's long fingers was holding Yukteru's phone. "Let's see. I entrust the future to you,in all it's endless possibilities.

"How would you do that?" I then realized Deus had my phone the whole time, "Isn't that my phone?" I took it back.

"What are you plotting?" I asked, thinking Deus couldn't anything I didn't gave him permission to.

"An...interesting game you might call it.''

''Hmm…we both know the word –interesting- has a special meaning to me, I only use it to describe events that require all my concentration just to understand it, let alone manipulate it''

''Exactly.'' He said twisting his mouth into something unusual, I deduced that was his way of grinning evilly.

''Not that it would matter though, you're just a breeze in my imagination, nothing more, and sadly it will never be more that this….if only….if only.'' And I managed to catch the last train towards dreamland.

* * *

A new morning has arrived, and with it a bugging feeling as if something incredible is going to happen. I open my eyes annoyed by my alarm clock, I specifically set a song I absolutely despise, just so that it would force me to turn it off as quickly as possible.

''Not sure why, but something tells me this day is a new opportunity far different from others, almost as if this day is going to be…interesting.''

As intended to enter a new diary entry, I notice something disturbing, much to my surprise it was already filled with events.

7:01 I managed to hit a double bulls-eye, who would've thought I still got it!

7:15 TV told me a local criminal had his fun recently a little to close to my area, much to my surprise my school is suspected to be somehow involved. Should investigate in my free time, it shouldn't take more than half an hour to find his identity.

_Well that's odd, first off, I don't play darts that often, I indeed have a board hanging on my wall, but that's just because it was a gift. Well, let's give it a shot._

I look around the closet to find a dart, aim for my target and throw the sharp metal, picturing myself a Spartan launching his spear. As predicted in my note, I hit a bulls-eye.

''Huh…well that happened'' I pick up the dart and decide to keep it with me as my lucky talisman, it's no every day I win at a game I never played before.

While enjoying my cereals, I turn on the news out of curiosity. Again, as predicted in my diary, a person was murdered near my area, and the criminal is suspected to have some connections to my school. I was drinking milk at the last part, and nearly chocked to death.

''Well this is quite fun, was I that creative last night? Let's hope this won't be end of it.''

On the way to school, I repeat the same routine, only this time I also check my diary to see if I wrote any more _–_predictions-. And again, for the third time this day, I am surprised.

7:50 Got knocked down by someone in a hurry, and nearly kissed the concrete, fortunately my reflexes kicked in and managed break the fall using my hands.

_Right well the other two could have been imagined randomly, but this one, it involves actual human prediction, it simply ca-_

And my train of thoughts was abruptly halted by someone yelling ''Make way I'm in a hurry, step aside'' he knocked me down somehow, later on I noticed one of my shoelace was untied, and as the diary said, I managed to save my face, profiting on the quick reflexes I had. Immediately I picked myself up, and ran through endless possibilities regarding the current events. I the end I concluded that I need one more accurate prediction to acknowledge this diary's authenticity.

Later in the afternoon, we had a surprise test at math. And I can honestly say…I was surprised. I didn't expected this, well didn't cared actually. My grades were above average, enough to qualify me as a smart guy, but not enough to tag me the class geek. Usually I bother learning only if a test is scheduled, and this time, it seems Mr. Hiyama deliberately tried to teach some smart-asses a lesson, I happen to fall in that category.

I noticed something yet again unusual in my diary. It predicted this test, and the answer's I didn't knew were there, written in black and white. I managed to add them to my paper, half hoping they were right so that this day wouldn't be just a dream came true.

The rest of the day went uneventful, aside from one small detail.

16:23 I was questioned by some detectives about the recent criminal. Profiting on the opportunity I found out the criminal's measurements, his weapon of choice and one particular feature, his long red hair.

_It happened exactly as anticipated, is this even possible? Some of my instincts are telling me that I'm still dreaming._

I scraped my hand out of curiosity and it turns out I wasn't dreaming, and then, after arriving home, I drifted in my imagination, trying to analyze the events in a logistical view, my efforts were nullified by Deus's intervention.

"That's right," said Deus, "This is a diary can read the future."

_This is begining to get annoying…_

''Aren't you supposed to be a fictive creation of my imagination, how can you even adress me, while I'm not thinking it?''

"If I'm a god," chuckled Deus. Even though Deus face was like an ox's skull, I could see the death glare, "Do you think it's possible for me to live in a childish imagination that you created?"

Murmur patted me at the back, posing sarcastic face.

"However, there is a flaw in this diary. You must protect it with all cost. You and the diary are one. If the phone breaks, your future breaks too. In that moment if the diary is gone, so is your future. In other words, you'll die.''

_This is actually happening, apparently. Fine then, I'll play along Deus, let's just see how far this can actually go._

''Well, isn't that convenient, if my future diary breaks, I'll break, and if it's battery runs out, will my life force run out too?''

''I think we both know the answer to that'' said Deus with an annoyed voice.'' This diary will record everything about the coming 90 days. When the day is over it will be replaced by the next day's future.''

_How indeed fascinating._

''Why 90 days, Deus? What will happen in 90 days that will abrutly terminate the predictions, and as my instincts tell me, my own future as well?''

''That will be revealed very soon, for now, manage your diary careful, you're life depends on it.''

_To many details remained unanswered, a game where the rules aren't clearly specified is not a fair one_,_ unless…the –very soon- part held a second meaning. Why not now? Is he waiting for something…perhaps someone…_

''Deus, in this game of yours, I'm not the only participant, aren't I?

The imposing god, glared at me with interest, and replied with a satisfied grin.

''Aren't you the clever one? And to tame your curiosity, no, you are not the only one, several other humans possess a diary such as yours. Now as I said, ask no more questions, I will reveal the details very soon.''

I decided to give it a rest, it's not smart to annoy the almighty god of time. My rest of the day went as usual, and as I woke up for a new morning, I was certain as if the sun will rise, that there were new entries in my diary.

On the way to school, I read for the forth time all the entries. _Deus was right, it only shows this one day, well better than nothing, right? Let's see, had to teach Kousaka's his place, pink haired girl glanced at me at a too convenient moment, some answers on another surprise test and, hmm…well this is a bit scary…_

16:01 I encountered the worst possible enemy I could think of, this is not happening, this is-

_And it abruptly ends just like that, alright this is turning out a bit to disturbing even for my own liking. No matter the threat, I refused to let my actions be dictated by fear, no matter what, and I mean no matter WHAT. So the next question would be, who was that enemy, who was so frightening that was able to shake the very foundations of my reality …_

_As I strained my mind with all the possible scenarios I could think of, the only possible, and closest to reality answers were 1 Death itself 2 A person who could read my mind and predict my actions, even before myself…and 3 all the possibilities above in one real nightmare. Alright I'll admit, reading the mind part, will surely seem ridiculous to some. But for me, for a guy as myself whose only weapon is his mind, who relies on rational decisions and the certainty that his only sanctuary his only sheltered fortress is his mind…well, just say I wouldn't be eager to play a game of chess with that particular person. Even I have secrets, some personal, some precious, and no one want's his whole life to be fully exposed to someone he doesn't know, or who could turn out to be his fiercest enemy._

I was trying to read pocket novel while I was debating with myself on what my possible moves should be. I took me a few seconds to abruptly stop my thought process and witness Kousaka kicking my desk and saying something I wasn't paying attention to. All that I know is that he was looking at me with a satisfied grin waiting for a response.

I sighed not even raising looking at him and said.''Please leave me alone, I have to finish this novel.''

With the same confident grin he replied'That so? make me!''

_I really don't have time for this…_

Trying to mask my annoyance with the most calm state I could pose, I replied as if I was talking with a child '' If you won't leave now, I will stick this pencil I keep carrying with me in your eye socket, twist it until I hear you scream for mercy, and if you can still move I'll aim for your head smashing it repedeatly until you faint,after which I will paint the walls with the blood from your lifeless and still twitching corpse.''

He had a hard time comprehending all that speech.''Wha-What?''

_Still didn't worked, dear God, I must be loosing my touch, and I was so good at threats in the past._

'' I'll give you 3 seconds before I start mutilating you''

''1''

''Dude what's-''

''2'' this time I closed my book

''Man I was just-''

''3'' and I grabbed the pencil from my pocket.

The last part was enough to make him run, saying something in the line's of –this dude is insane-, I really needed to think my situation through and he seemed eager to start a fight, it was the quickest way I could think of.

Finally the surprise test arrived, never imagined I would be this excited for an actual surprise test at math. On a normal day I wouldn't be, by this wasn't a normal day, this was the part where again I had to test this diary's power, copy pasting all the answers I needed.

Somewhere in the middle of the test someone was complaining ''Teacher, we didn't learn this part yet''

Mr. Hiyama glanced away from his book towards the boy and replied ‚'Oh, I'm pretty sure we covered this up in the last lesson''.

I was admiring the whole situation and couldn't help but think _Too bad you don't got one of these future diaries, bet half of this class would give anything to be able to read my mind right now._

And for the first time in all our time spent together as classmates, Gasai Yuno turned around facing me directly, at the exact same moment I thought about the mind reading part. This alone was enough to make me flinch at her gaze thinking _No…it's impossible, right?_

Oddly enough, after some minutes Yuno started molding something with her long fingers. The teacher noticed it and gave her a warning.

'' We are in the middle of a test, put that away please''

She didn't even bothered to look at him "It's just a mental exercise. There is nothing wrong with that." her fingers molding a head.

Eventually class was over, my mind drifted away thinking about the recent situation, after some time I noticed I was the only one left in class. Surprised by my own ability to ignore completely everything, I hastily packed up, grabbed my jacket and headed for the door, when I caught a sight of the figure Yuno was molding. I picked it up, admiring how skilful she can be with those hands.

_Come to think of it, this seems familiar where have I seen this before? Long ears, small height, cartoon looking face, weird almost resembles-_

''Murumur''?

Didn't had time to finish my sentence when I saw her silhouette standing in the shadows, closing in on me with an amused but frightening smile on her face.

''Wha-What did you just said?''

''It does resemble Murumur, don't you think?''

_This can't be happening….Murumur was a creation of my own mind, it existed only there, the only way she could have possibly knew about him was…impossible._

I barely managed to restrain the fright from my voice ''You read my mind, didn't you''?

She as still walking towards me, why is she doing that?

''It seems I have, why, do you have something there you wouldn't want others to find out?''

* * *

I never got to answer that question. At the present moment I'm running like a maniac away from that school, away from that girl.

_And in the exact same day I assumed who my worst possible enemy could be, how did she read my mind? That little doll was her way of saying –I know what's going on in your head!- I imagined countless possibilities, but how did I not anticipated this?_

And with that said, just as I was turning to another corner she appeared right in front of me, still with that smile on her face.

''Stop running, I'll just find you wherever you're going''

I backed away slowly processing her words –wherever I will go she will find me-_ This only strengthens my initial assumption, I need to get away from this girl, every plan that I think of now will simply be read by her in this very instant._ I turned around, running frantically towards a building still under construction. I managed to grab my phone at some point, and just as I entered a lift, I read only one thing:

18:37 Found the criminal. bad news is he found me first –Dead End.

''Does this mean I'm going to die?!''

''Not if I can help it''

And I saw the pink haired girl standing right in front of the entrance, while she walked in, I could feel my heart throbbing. _Was she the criminal all the news kept talking about.? I have no choice, I must get out of here fast before she-_

And with that, she held me by the hands while pressing her lips on mine, she kissed me for a few seconds and the whole time my mind went completely blank, I didn't knew what to think. She released the kiss and looked me in the eyes, she was still smiling after all this time.

''Can you stop being so afraid? I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to prevent that. How could I kill the person I love?''

_She's not the criminal, that's good, she's here to help me escape somehow, also good, last she said how could she kill the person she lo-_

''Wait, what? Back that up a bit, did you said you loved me?''

''Yes, I did, and I will say it again until you will stop being such scaredy-cat. I love you and I will do anything to protect you''

_Master reset on my entire mind. Done. Man the hell up and face your idiotic fear._

''Yuno, how did you knew who Murumur, was?'' I asked her this time a bit more relaxed by her words.

''It's because of this, you see-'' and as she slowly raised her phone, I started bumping my head repeatedly on the wall, think I managed to smack myself 4 times in under a second, with each bump, I made a logical deduction that brought me back into reality.

_1 Deus said, there were more than one diary users, she's one of them._

_2 She knows about Murumur because she is also involved in Deus's game. Not even close to mind reading, that puppet was her way of drawing my attention._

_3. I'm an idiot for even thinking she was my enemy, I literally scared myself with that diary, with those assumptions, basically I built this irrational fear. Now that I think of it, am I really more afraid of person who could read minds than Death...there must be something seriously wrong with me._

_4 I'm an idiot and must apologize for my stupidity._

It didn't took me more than one second to make all those assumptions. Once I can think properly, not influenced by fear there's no limits on what I can do. As expected she didn't even had time to finish her sentence.

''I'm a diary owner, and this is my future diary'' and she showed me some entries about….me?

_Yes I'm seeing correctly all these entries are about me, noted almost every minute…_

18:30 Yuki sees the little puppet I made up

18:31 He seems scared about something, oh he looks so cute this way

18:33 I cut his path and try to calm him down.

18:35 He sees me, and is still frightened about something, can he be more cute than this

18:38 I finally explained the situation to him, and he seems to take it rather calmly, and he was trembling just minutes ago.

18:40 Yuki is killed by the criminal who surprises us in the elevator.

_18:40? But it's exactly 18:39 according to my watch…which could only mean._

She understands my look and presses the button for the rooftop._ Clever girl_. On the bottom half of the elevator was glass , Yuno was able to see a person on the bottom, "He's coming."

A man's face was covered by a goggle. He wore a top hat that showed hir hair spread around his shoulders. His long jacket was black and no gaps were shown. He walks in the building.

"That man is the serial killer we've been hearing in the news," said Yuno, "He's also the third dairy user."

I got a glimpse of the figure she was talking about. And what a curious fact. _He matches perfectly the description offered by the police, even his long red hair, which means he must be from our school, couldn't be a student he seems to well build for that, most likely an adult, possibly in his mid 30' hair, who do I know with red long hair._ While thinking I saw the pink haired girl showing a worried look on her face. _I should at least let her know I'm alright now._

''I understand the situation completely, you want to protect me, and because of my imagination I ran into his trap. Unfortunately for him, I'm back to my old self, which means…'' and I search for my diary, as expected the dead end is still there, but this time there are a few more entries that could just save our lives.

-Shot in the dark

-Force his attention

-Muy thai knee kick

-She likes ramen

_As expected this diary dose not only match my future, it matches my reactions and attitude before and after that particular future. Which means these are all the instructions I need to defeat this villan._

Yuno notices my silence and decides to talk the initiative again ''You used your diary to many times now, you left traces, those surprise tests were meant to lower your grades, instead they improved them''

''Yeah, I was testing in a way the authenticity of this diary back then, didn't assumed people will pick up on that, I never thought diary owners would want to kill each other either…''

''Eliminating the competition, don't tell me you never heard of this strategy''? she asked a bit too amused.

''To be honest I followed Deus's words and believed this was a game, and nothing more, a competition would have made me way more cautious and paranoid, so in the end it was really not my fault I was in lack of information'' I tried to excuse my incompetence.

_She was right, I was careless, Deus mentioned he didn't told me all the details so I should have assumed this could be a competition not just a game….minor mistake, won't happen again, that I will make sure of._

''For now, we should work together and then after that we'll see what happens. How about it?''

She looked a bit surprised'' To be honest I thought I had to do all the protecting and fighting, never thought you can think so rational in a situation like this, I'll admit, this almost makes me love you even more.'' adding to her words one of the most cutest girly giggles I ever heard.

''Yes, we'll settle the love part, after our victory, now do you have a plan or should I devise a strategy''?

At that point we arrived at the top floor, she walked in the open stretching her arms while saying' ''Isn't it nice here? So bright and open, almost for a perfect romantic date''

From there on I looked at her with a serious face, waiting expectantly at her response, she didn't failed to notice me.

''You still have a dart with you right?''

''Yeah, almost forgot about that, what about it?''

She pointed towards the dart I just fished up '''That dart will decide your destiny'' A clever strategy has plotted itself on Yuno's head, "Are you in good shape today?"

* * *

Third opens the door,but was no one there at all. Just a crane that was swing far above his head. He looked around expcting some frightfull teenagers, but was wrong.

_‚_''Not here?_'' _Third looked around the wide open space. There was a short ledge that hid me well in.

I breathed in. I only have one shot at this. I have to shoot once he reveals his diary, most likely looking for informations on our whereabouts.

Third looked all over the place, and finally pulls his cell phone.I reminded myself what Yuno said. ''The diary is also the weakness of the diary holder. That is because it's also their future.''

"That brat! Where the hell did she go?"

_In other words…_

Yuno sprung out of her hiding spot, distracting the third, giving me an opening to shoot staight for his phone. I strained my arm and aimed perfectly for his phone, and as I did in that morning I thew away with all my might. This should go well, if Yuno's plan works out not only will we eliminate a criminal, but a competitor in this game of Deus, it can't go wrong.

''I missed?!''

_Well not exactly I did hit his hand, just not his diary, no matter, he dropped his knife all I need now is to-_

But he was to fast, he quickly grabbed the knife again, and darted towards Yuno. I knew in those moments, I had to follow the diary's instructions.

_I already made the shot in the dark, which leaves. Force his attention. Other words distract him from Yuno. How do you distract a criminal from his prey? His identity….of course. Damn, and I said it would take me about 30 minutes to find fast, she only has a few seconds before he reaches. Adult, long red hair,works at the school. Teacher, that's how he found out about my marks. What teacher, has these features. Think dammit! Think! –ponytail math teacher from all those surprise tests- Then it's safe to assume-_

''Hey Mr. Hiyama I cheated on all your tests, why didn't you caught me?''

As expected it was enough to stop him forcing him to turn around in anger towards me, fortunately I remembered exactly the third instruction, his reaction was predictable, and with all those human weapon videos, and a manual entitled -Lost art of muy thai, learn how to defend yourself-, they all made me remember one essential instruction, or more exactly techique-Muy thai kick.

As he turned around I managed to use his knee as a support and jumped right to his face level kicking his jaw with my kneecap, I felt something crack and it was enough to stun him and drop his phone. Without blinking I picked it up. He regained his senses sooner that I expected and ignored me seeing Yuno close enough to him, he raised his knife with an obvious intention and-

''To slow teacher'' used all my strength to brake the phone in two pieces, and barely making it just in time.A swirling black vortex appeared in third's abdomen. His left arm turned into a shape that looked like her arm lost all of the bones. The vortex expanded, changing the shape of his whole body, and soon disappeared in the air.

''Is that it?'' she stretched her arms up.''How boring, was that?'' looking at me cheerfully ''Hey Yuki, let's go for a bit, I know your mother won't be home tonight, so you have no excuses! ''

I looked at her perplexed _We barely avoided death and she was just inches away from a blade, yet she is till so composed and relaxed as this would be a normal event in her life. This girl is just unbeliveble…she is just…._

I couldn't help but burst into a joyful laughter. All the events that happened, deserved one hell of a laugh!. She looked at me with those innocent eyes, her face amused as well waiting for me to give a response.

''Perfect for me.''

''Huh?'' she asked a bit surprised.

''Ow, nothing, was just talking to myself, it happens every now and then. Sure let's go get dinner, it's on me by the way, since you were the one who arrived just in time to save my life''

_Although I couldn't help to think about that 10 minutes diary of me. Disturbing beyond words, yes, interesing beyond measure, also yes. From that obsession, she surely is a stalker….a lovely cute, clever and funny stalker. Admitdly this will pose some major impediments in my daily life, but nothing that can't be handled. I have to be honest here I practically begged faith for something like this._

And I muttred to myself. ''My my, what a _fine evening_ of entertainment this has turned into'' maybe she heard me, maybe she didn't, either way, she chose to ignore it.

''Sure, let's go, I knew this new family restaurant that just opened, we'll have a blast!''

Later on, we chatted like casual friends as if we knew each other our whole lives. I managed to explain her my funny little fright from before, and she almost chocked out of laughter. The rest of the night went on wonderful, didn't even thought it possible but she actually was cuter from up close. And at the end of the night I made a pretty good impression, and come to think of it, that diary helped me a lot on that matter, the last entry proved more than helpful.

–Her favorite food was actually ramen.

* * *

Thril proofreading added- Enjoy!

For the most part this is my character, and no, I am not going to add everysingle episode of Future Diary from his perspective. This chapter was necerssary to set out the plot, ground rulles and basic game.


	3. This war is on

Author's note: This was intended to be part of chapter II, but I figured the entire game setting should deserve its chapter. I may have overextended it a bit, so take your time! Also, I added a few rules of my own, just to make this fic that more interesting, because even this early in the story, we can all agree my Yukiteru won't even break a sweat with his opponents.

-Proofreading added, have fun!

* * *

Chapter III

_There are some things in life, people by their own power cannot possibly change. And at the same time, there are some things people can change to their own will. While this is generally true, there will always be exceptions, as it is for any rule. What most people are not aware of, is that on this Earth, on this realm and reality anything is possible. As an old saying teaches us 'Only a few find the way. Some don't recognize when they do, some don't ever want to.'' And it applies even here most characters did not knew they had the power to change their future, while others, refused to believe it. Something similar happened to Yukiteru quite recently._

* * *

After the eventful day of staying alive, eliminating a criminal through some rather ''mystical'' means, and bounding on some level with my current stalker, I decided at least 10 hours of sleep would be enough to recharge my life force, and help me meditate on the events above. I was lying on my bed, trying to shut down my mind and get some needed rest, but of course faith, or rather that one deity who controls it, found it amusing to drag me into his world. The word annoyed didn't even begin to cover my emotions.

''Deus, since you're al knowing and all, how could I permanently erase you from my imagination''

I saw the clouds warped in a certain spot, the broken semi-sphere that Deus always rested in. While meeting my question with an amused look, he replied with a matching voice.'' And a good evening yourself, my dear Yukieteru. Why so serious all of a sudden, I thought you would first in line waiting for the formal presentation of this game.''

_Well, this might actually turn out to be interesting._'' Very well then, Deus, do procede with your speech, I'm listening.''

Deus, stoped all his current activities, and offered me his full interest.'' As you already know, you are not the only competitor in this game, this is why, I intend to present the rules one time for all of you.''

Think I managed to add a bit more interest to my voice'' Well then, I'm listening, intently.''

The moment I finished my remark, I was shifted, on what appeared to be a wide platform, supported by a column, as you would see in greek architecture. Deus was located in his normal position, being surrounded by twelve such structures, each supporting one more peculiar than the other character. Barely had I had time to finish my analysis, as I was overwhelmed with remarks from all the participants.

''Oho, look who joined the party''

''So, you're the First they told me about, huh?''

''Word gets around, They say you had your fun with that serial killer.''

_Impressive, so they are all diary owners, 12 to be precise, although seems like one is missing, must be Mr. Hiyama from the other day. Let's see all their silhouettes are hidden in shadows most likely to prevent me from recognizing them, mostly all of them seem unfamiliar to me except for, the one standing next to me, which is clearly Yuno, and it would seem like…who would've guessed._

''So he's here to, huh?'' I murmured to myself. Deus took the word again.

''Now then, as everyone has gathered, allow me to explain about this survival game, once more''

First let me explain this to you once more. That diary in your hand is called the future diary. Originally, you had a normal diary. I bended the time on your phone and now you can see up to 90 days of your future. As of now you can foresee the future, to a certain extent.

''May I ask a question'' someone raised his hand. ''What is it, Tenth?'' ''

"I have seen the contents of the phone changing by itself on several occasions. What is the meaning of this?''

''The future changes, depending on the actions of the owners.'' Up above a green wide arrow floated in the air, a small stick figure was walking in the direction of the arrow, "For example, you didn't use the diary, and you were walking down the street. You stumbled on a rock and scrapped your knee. When you do use it, you avoided the rock and become unscratched. In other words you have changed the future. The diary will simply follow the New Future and change."

An important aspect had to be explained here. I raised my hand accordingly and said '' One moment Deus. My entries changed without me doing anything. It prophesied my death by Third.''

''You are not the only one who can change the future. That's why it is called a survival game. When a diary owner is confirmed to have killed another, the sentence of death will be passed down. That is the notice of Dead End. ''

''You're telling us to kill, but we don't even know what the other look like'' a young girl's voice remarked. It was definitely hard to match the voice with the person, due to the simple fact that I couldn't see their faces.

''You will have to find them using your own diary.'' Deus replied.

''The game starts when we identified the other players, huh?'' a smurf looking character asked.

''If your identity's known, you'll be killed.'' Replied a tall figure wearing what appeared to be a business suit. After which Deus commented.

''When you receive a dead end entry that will be on the top of your future diary and nothing else after it. Of course, if the possibility of your survival arises, other entries will be written accordingly, it all depends on your future self will react, and most importantly how you will react at that particular situation. Remember that any diary owner can change your future, as you can change theirs, it all depends on who makes the first and final move.''

''Find their identities and set Dead End flags. If someone sets the flag on you, avoid it by any means necessary, or confront it at your own risk. That's the essence of this survival game.''

''First'' and with these words, that being moved its immense form to get on my eye level, his scheletic features, were dangerously close to my face, I had to back up a little.'' You were supposed to die back there. Yet you turned the tables and killed him instead. A highly skilled and most deadly criminal, who was well prepared for everything, lost to a simple teenager. That is a miracle among miracles. First might just be the winner who kills all others.'' And fortunately he backed away to his original position.'' I think you are the favorite to win right now'' and with that all the competitors sighed in awe.

_Dammit, this is not going well, at this rate, everyone will be well aware of my full abilities. As it turned out to, this game anything but ordinary. Killed or be killed. In other words, a full scale war, fought on all possible levels. And by a disturbing turn of events, I happen to be highly skilled in this kind of war, simply because any war is no more than a chess match in real life. Now the first rule about war that I learned from an author Sun Tzu , was '' Pretend to be weak when you're strong, making the enemy underestimate you.'' And Deus felt the need to praise my skills just now, I must turn this situation somehow, I can't let them see me for who I truly am, I must make them severely underestimate me somwhow!_

Hopefully those drama classes will be of some use. ''Wait Deus, what are you saying! I survived just by meer luck. He was killed because someone saved me just in time! Don't praise me because of what someone else did, I didn't do anything, if it was only me, I would surely be killed! Please, I don't want to kill anyone in this game, I just want to live as a normal teenager, I just want to live, Deus!'' I even managed to fake a desperate look in my eyes.

The imposing God, stared at me with what I deduced was surprise, and for this one instance he didn't messed up all my tactic.'' As you wish then, First, I never figured you for such a scared little boy.'' And what an excellent ending, he even laughed mockingly at my little speech.

The others, were apparently gazing at me with the same attitude, and couldn't help to throw in a few sarcastic remarks.

''Oh, poor little boy, don't worry, I'll personally kill you before any one of these mean guys lay a hand on your precious life.''

''Pathetic, and I was hoping you would prove some challenge…''

'' So it was all an accident, Oh that is so lame'' and with that a symphony of laughter could be heard, along with other petty insults.

I managed to ignore all of them, all these tauntings gave me enough time for an actual strategy. Even if I couldn't see their faces, I could see their silhouettes quite clear, their clothing, their pattern in movement, and their measurements. I took some precious seconds to memorize everything I saw, and with the help of some basic associations and name tag such as –smurf with funny voice, girl with extravagant ball dress, alpha male with ridiculous hairdo,- and other such. Bottom line is that I got a clear glimpse of how they will look like in reality, therefore whenever I see such person matching my memories, I will immediately know the enemy, maybe even before realized this himself.

_Come to think of it, I would write these kind of details in my diary, so it would be safe to assume that… _And I got a glance on my most recent entries, as expected, what I memorized was already on the phone. _How annoyingly convenient, this phone takes all the challenge away…_

Whether Deus has the power to read mind or not, I noticed a mischievous grin on his features, and once again he took the word to speak his mind. I'll be honest, at that moment I panicked a little.

_He can't seriously be thinking to tell everyone all my thought process, no, no way! Not even Deus would be so unfair, it would mean to ensure his ''favorite's'' certain death. Please don't let it be…''_

''There has been a minor change in the game. As recent events demanded.'' Everyone ended their little fun and gave Deus all the attention.

''One of the competitors, may have already discovered all your identities, and so to ensure this competition won't end to predictably, I will add a thirth contestant in this game. His name will be….Zero'' At that precise moment, everyone became slightly paranoid, throwing suspicious death glares….at basically everyone else. Deus didn't betrayed me, I barely suppressed an enormous sigh of pure relief.

_And would you look at that, everyone's suspecting all other competitors, except, ME. They still believe I'm that scared little boy whose more determined to stay alive than win this game. Got one word for this, Magnificent!_This time it took all my conscious power to quench a half maniacal victory laugh.

Again, Deus ignored everyone continuing his idea.'' This new competitor will be quite different from any one of you. Meaning, he alone will be able to win this game not even using his full potential. I will not reveal more but this- Fear not, the new contestant will be given a diary, halfway into the game, to ensure that all the weaklings have been eliminated, leaving only the elites. Of course, if you play your game smart, anyone of those particular elites will be able to win the competition, it will all be decided by who has the greater mind to out-level others, and the greater will to do so.'' After which everyone became silent.

Apparently Deus spoke the next words with a bit more passion, standing up and raising his hands as to expose this wonderful event.'' As for the winner, the last man standing will be the successor to my throne as God-ruler of time and space. Live or die. There are eleven of you left. Kill before you are killed. And win the throne of God!'' surprisingly enough, each and every one of them, had the guts to throw one final taunt to all their opponents. Again, I thought it would be of some use to keep in mind all their words, as followed:

''It seems the greatest obstacle is…worth winning.''

''Zero, huh?''

''Farewell then, everyone.''

''Hey First! I hope you're not dead by the time I get to you.''

''Goodbye, good luck to everyone….you'll need it''

'' Oh frightened little First, I can see your fear!''

'' The potential to win the game by himself huh…this character is quite troublesome''

'' Hey, First, worry not, I will protect you.''

'''Aww poor thing.''

Disturbing I know, even with this new competitor, it seem I'm sill their preferred target. Most likely –kill the weak one, and let the real challenge begin- or something in those lines. In the end, Deus concluded.

''This meeting is adjourned'' and even he disappeared, leaving me standing what I first assumed to be alone, in an imaginary glass arena with circular stained glass where I pictured all the most grandios acts that defined our history-From the temptation of the forbidden apple and historical epic battles, which were mostly won by the better strategy, to crucial historic figures that dictated history by their own liking. I used to retreat here and mediate in solitude, not sure why though, but I find all these portrayed events quite soothing.

After a moment of thinking I was the only one there,heard someone from behind me, speaking in caring, yet oddly seductive voice.'' Don't worry Yuki. I will protect you.'' I turned around facing her, and was a bit startled by her pose. She was leaning her head to a side, hands pressed on her cheeks, and her eyes, well those were honestly the eyes of someone infatuated as if looking at her most cherished possession. She finished her phrase ''Alright…Yuki?''

I closed my eyes and had to lower my head a bit to contain my amused chuckle._ Well, seems even this girl was somehow fooled by my little act. No matter, think I'll let her believe whatever she wants for now, way easier than to explain my whole logic behind that act. Although she's earned my trust and gratitude, she still remains a stalker , and possibly overprotective and a close to disturbing infatuated stalker. What more of an ally could I possibly wish for? _I raised my head and caught her eyes for a moment, while I replied with what I assumed to be a reassuring and slightly ironic tune and wide smile to match my remark.

''Is that a promise, my dear stalker?'

* * *

A response, I wasn't able to be hear, as I suddenly woke up, as if all the events were nothing more than my own imagination. I glanced at the phone I was still holding, grinning with confidence. ''Well, it would seem my phone noted every single detail of my little encounter, how lovely.'' Placed the item on my bedside, and slided both my arms under my head while facing the ceiling.

''Alright, Deus, I'll play your little game, using my Own methods. It would ruin to fun to actually kill the competitors in cold blood, sadly I don't work that way. Anyhow Deus, I'm practically burning with expectations from my soon to be Nemesis,Zero. And come to think of it, at the present moment, I'm destined to be killed by someone simply by not doing anything. Well, allow me to dissapoint you Deus, I will change this future, the future will change as I want it to, because I will make my own future! And if you're actually listening Deus, I got one last comment to finish with.-This war is on Deus. Do you hear me?-This war is on and it will be mine!

At the most random moment in my little declaration of war, my phone started buzzing, alerting me on a text message. _It's from…Yuno? How did she get my number…no matter, let's see._ And I read.-That's the spirit Yuki! Keep fighting, and I will always fight along with you.P.S. Love you, nighty night!- and that was all. I had to blankly stare at the message for a few moments, some questioned bothered me regarding, how when and why, but I decided to ignore them and get a peaceful rest. Little did I know that evening, this was not the only message scheduled for this night, this girl was in for a chat mode and the phone kept buzzing, in the end, I turned it off, along with any telephone in the house. In the end, due to all the events that occoured in just a few hours, I managed to give it one hell of a laughter, cause it sure deserved one, until I finally caught the last train to dreamland.

''Very interesting indeed, with you here this game might just provide some actual entertainment...I choose you well as First, Amano Yukiteru!'' an ominous voice echoed through my room.

Of course I was vividly aware of what just echoed through the pitch darkness of my room, and naturally I was fine...not scared at all...

_Holy sh*t Deus could you get more creepier?!_


	4. The day a hero was born

Infinite Moment

Chapter IV

* * *

**Author's note:**

To answer some of your reviews-No, Zero is not Lelouch from Code Geass. As much as I respect and appreciate CG, this will solely be a Future Diary fanfic. And let's think about this for a second, if I were to add Lelouch in this story, all of us, including myself, will focus solely on that master tactician, thus ignoring almost completely his opponent Yukiteru. And this would defeat the purpose of all my work.

For the time being, assume Zero will be who I said he will, a perfect enemy for Yukiteru. And I'm a bit surprised to be honest, that you still haven't figured out who Lelouch is in this story, yes there is Lelouch not in actual appearance, but in that particular domain that we all grew to know and love him by. I will clarify the matter in this chapter.

(OFF topic, after I finish with this story and perfectly sketch this Yukiteru's character, mind and potential, I may go for a crossover between FD and CG, that is if I have enough readers, and if some of you send me this request. Although I do not consider myself to be even close on mimicking or predicting Lelouch's actions or though process, I will try everything within my powers to keep his character at its true greatness, it will be one hell of a mind strain, which may lead to the death of a couple million neurons in the process, but I never back down from a challenge, I stand and face it.)

This being said, I welcome you all to chapter VI, delight your eyes with this new development and leave me a review on what taste it left you with.

* * *

New day, a new beginning, and of course whole new series of opportunities. That was the thought that woke me up and drove me directly to school. It kept me alert through the day to one crucial point when….I found to actual argument to remain this excited. The usual pattern I follow in these situations, get inspired by a thought, and keep the flame burning until I find something more important to do, or until I remain out of fuel to burn.

The last part got to me first. It's 15:23 pm, and our new math teacher still hasn't finished with the formal introductions, he seems quite fixed on presenting us his life from birth to the present time. I decided it would be best to ignore everything and plan my next moves in advance. For random chance I considered a good idea to bring my chessboard along with me, maybe someone will prove of some challenge, and to be honest I am quite curious on how skilled Yuno on this game. With that in mind, I was playing with a chess piece, the black king to be precise, my personal favorite, spinning it randomly trying to get a triple rotation in one go. This while enjoying the tunes my earphones seemed to produce. Truth be told, the song went straight to my soul fitting so graciously with the recent events, that I begun humming to myself without noticing.

'' Define your meaning of war  
To me it's what we do when we're bored  
I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
And it makes me want it more  
Because I'm hyped up out of control  
If it's a fight, I'm ready to go  
I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
If you know what I know that I know''

_And to think I actually have these kind of songs in my playlist, I would be certainly be worthwhile to check all of them. If the lyrics got me humming, then by its main verse I was surely tapping it's rhythm._

'' It's been a long time coming  
And the table's turned around  
'Cause one of us is going  
One of us is going down  
I'm not running,  
It's a little different now  
'Cause one of us is going  
One of us is going down''

I placed that song on a loop, and started focusing on my battle plan. And thinking on the events that followed right after, I am most grateful that I allocated the time to this soon to be life-saving master plan.

_First off, in 90 days everything will be ended whether the new god has been decided or not. I'm not sure how many of my opponents are aware of this fact, but I am more than certain that Deus will stop existing in exactly 90 days. It's logic to assume that any god, no matter how bored or depressed he is of his own existence, he would never suicide. I don't think it's even possible for gods to do so. Based I can safely assume this is out of Deus's control._

_Second part, these diaries are our only weapon for both offense and defense, therefore I must study and know my weapon to its full potential, I can't leave anything at faith's call._

_Thinking about what Deus said ''_ _Remember that any diary owner can change your future, as you can change theirs, it all depends on who makes the first and final move'' I already identified one major flaw in all future diaries._

_My entries will predict my own movements, and possibly my opponent's. However, if the opponent changes his future, by reading his own entries on what will happen, and acting accordingly to prevent his defeat, then it means I won't be able to foresee all his actions. The entries change according to our decisions, if they avoid an accident planned by someone, that someone will not be aware of the fact until it is to late and his enemy is right behind him. Something like this applies to our diaries, I can change their future, and they can change mine as easy. Once a dead end flag has been triggered my diary becomes useless the moment my opponent uses his own diary to change his future, and mine as well._

_This being said, following my entries in a real battle will become a real disadvantage due to its obviously wrong intel. On certain extent this dairy proves highly reliable on long term strategic planning, but when it comes to tactical anticipation, it becomes more of a nuisance How can I avoid that?-Simply by following my diary as little as possible, and relying solely on my intellect and plans…. It honestly terrifies me to think of that situation where I followed my entries believing them to be reliable and being taught the contrary on the last moment, when my enemy is one step away from my throat._

_Thirdly and lastly, I need allies, it would be ridiculous to march in a war all by yourself. And old saying taught me ''No matter how gifted you are, you alone cannot change the world.'' …I believe his the man who said this was an anime character named L, commonly known as the best detective in the world. And if someone like him teaches me to seek allies, then not even in my wildest imagination would I think to ignore that._

_The first person that comes in mind is, my one girl fan club, smartest student in highschool and one of the most beautiful girls I ever seen, stalker girl Gasai Yuno,_

Seemed it took far more time than anticipated to get through all those deductions, and so, the new teacher Mr. Kaname Yoshi, was leaving the classroom instructing us to take care and avoid drugs.

_Well..at least the last part held some actual advice. Now, where was I…_

All the students were leaving, and I walked over to Yuno's desk just as she was packing her things. I patted her on the shoulder getting her attention.

''Hey! How's it going? I'll get straight to the point, I need to confirm some theories with you. We got a while until the next class starts, care for a little stroll?'

' I tried to ignore everything I knew about her, and what happened between us, all that to act as normal friends for the general public. She reacted way more casually that I hoped for.

'''Yeah, things are pretty good, and sadly I'll have to decline the offer, I got sports next and need to change up. Maybe later, alright?'' adding a cheerful smile

. I was pleasantly impressed by her reaction, never thought she could act so…normal.'' Course, no problem, have fun at sports then!'' she nodded in acceptance, and left for her activity.

Come to think of it, all my classmates from this particular floor had sports at this hour, and I was supposed to have to, if I hadn't made a convenient deal with the teacher that excused me from sport every month. It happened a while back, maybe 6 months ago, when I became obsessed with physical training and self defense practice. I wagered the teacher that I every month I could pass all the tests he could think of in one day. No matter the difficulty I would pass them all, if of course were near the limits of any normal teenager's capacity. In the first couple of months he took me easy, giving me somewhere around a hundred pushups, crunches and squats in 3-4 hours, and a time limit jog. After which, he got a little annoyed on my performance, and made me take down some of his karate students, that man never imagined his style would be so easily defeated by plain old boxing. In the end, we submitted and resorted to yet the usual cardio workouts. And since then I can skip all his classes with no absence. Some may ask, how, to those I would simply explain the need to keep a sharp mind and healthy body balanced so that I will always be in my prime form, both mentally and physically. I learned at one time, that if you neglect one of the two, you will never reach your full potential. Now, the theory was easy to follow, I just needed a fixed schedule where I trained my mind in the morning and afternoon, and then my trained my body through daily jogging and tractions in the evening. That added with a friend of mine specialized in one on one combat, that taught me everything I need to know on self-defense, resulted in an athletic, bit light-weighted but firm Amano Yukiteru.

Absorbed by my own childish arrogance, I didn't noted the feminine silhouete that peeked curiously in my classroom. She knocked on the still opened door signaling my attention, and asked with a innocent voice.

''Excuse me. Can you help me?'' ''How do I get to the teachers office? I want to find out something about Mr. Hiyama.''

In less than a second three imporitant details striked my concern. _She's not a student here, most likely in her mid 20's, medium height girl, two ponytails on each side, extravagant gothic lolita dress somewhat similar what you'd see on a housemaid, purple stripes matching her hair, and her eyes, waw, those deep purple eyes could put any male under her spell. Second she asked for Mr. Hiyama, the ex teacher criminal who tried to eliminate me, therefore she must know some details about him I'm not aware of. Lastly, that dress and that voice reminds me of someone I meet recently….who was it, girl high attitude arrogant ball dress…..Deus's meeting, she's a diary holder._

''He's your homeroom teacher, right? My sources tell me he's was that street killer.'' she entered the room at a slow pace matching her words.

'' By the way, I heard the rumor about your grades suddenly improving. It's as if you've turned into a whole new person.''. she was moving close to the windows at a casual pace.

''I'm sure you know by now why Mr. Hiyama's absent was killed'' with that she was moving dangerolsy close to my side.'' Meaning the murdered was killed, by someone.''

Although I showed no sign of emotion, my mind was drifting with all possible scenarios._ This speech will all end with-I know who you are and I'm here to kill you-. How is she going to do so, a simple girl, although that is a ridiculously large dress, so maybe she has hidden some weapons there. Now that I think of it, can I really prevent my death by killing another person in cold blood. Have I really became that twisted. The simple thought of killing a women terrifies me to the bones, I can't, or more exact, I refuse to be such a person. I won't kill her! _As I was debating with myself she continued her monologue.

''His future diary was the Murder Diary.'' _Oh, so now were naming our diaries…._

_''_He cornered First, but the tables got turned, and he was killed instead. That's right, Hiyama Takao was Third.'

_Just perfect…one of my opponents found me first….just freaking perfect…._

She got closer and cocked her head to look at the pocket whitch held my phone, it wasn't such a hard guess considering the lump on my chest pocket.'' I bet it's a nice phone you got there.''

Finally I opened my mouth to comment. ''That it is, one of a kind to be exact.''

''It's you. You're First'' and on the next words her features turned into a completely different person, from that innocent young girl, into one of a sadistic maniac facing her it was my time to take the word, I placed both my hands in my side pocket while adopting a serious figure.

I was about to open my mouth when I glanced with the corner of my eye, Yuno holding a fire extinguisher coming at this girl with an obvious intention. I managed to catch her eyesight when she was still near the door, and threw her a death glare which said loud and clear-Stay out of this- and fortunately she got the message, she held her movement and hid right near the doorframe waiting for the right moment to assault my potential killer.

_Now, where was I…_ ''So…now that you discovered my identity resorting to such an…uncommon method, who could've guessed my marks would be noticed by so many people. Now it would be only fair to know your name as well. So, how about it, Ninth, care to introduce yourself?''

Her sadistic features, turned down a notch making way for a shocked look, she backing away.''When did you…'' I never let her finish her words.

''When did I found out? Quite simple, remember the part where Deus told us someone found all your identities, that was me. Yeah, that whole scared kid act was just to make you all underestimate me, and it gave me enough time to analyze all of you. I knew from the moment you stepped in this classroom who you were, the only problem is I was not sure how you found me so easily. But thanks for sharing your info, now I know what tracks to cover up.''

I turned my sight at Yuno, and nodded for her rescue. She didn't even falter, in a moment she rushed with that extinguisher aiming directly at my opponet's head. Curiously enough, she dodged it quite gracefully, and sidestepped near the window. An enormous grin covered her face.

''Oh, so you might prove a challenge after all, try to live for a while longer I want to enjoy your suffering in its entirety!'' She opened the window and casually lifted herself on the edge. Was she preparing to jump?

''And by the way, First, my name is Uryuu Minene, remember it cause it will be the last name you hear. Now hurry up and die'' she leaped out of the window _was she insane_? I hadn't had time to think about it for much,as I felt Yuno hastily grabbing my hand and dragging me down the corridor.

Not much after, the classes behind us were engulfed in flames and I was hearing walls shattering everywhere quenched by louder explosions. We kept running until it finally stopped. My mind was having a hard time processing all that happened, and was still startled to even speak, I collapsed to the ground unable to fully adapt to the current situation, I never imagined this competition to be so intense, so real, I honestly don't know why I acted that way.

Yuno noticed all of that and leaned next to me putting both her hands on my shoulder, I glanced up at her, and saw yet again those caring eyes that once were the symbol of my so called resurrection. And apparently she planned to repeat the history.

''Yuki, don't worry, I said I will protect you, and I'll do anything to keep that promise. I will even kill her if that means saving you.'' _How can she talk about murder so casually, even I was feeling slightly unprepared to even attempt such a thing, and yet, she speaks of it so freely._

_''_Yuki, I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe.'' She leaned her forehead next to mine and whispered the next words only for my ears ''Because I love you that much.'' With those words, she kissed my forehead, blushing lightly.

On a normal day, that kiss would be all I needed to regain my self, but this wasn't a normal day, still the gesture should be at least appreciated.

A chuckle escaped understandably. _This girl has a real habit on giving me the exact inspiration I need, , I guess for now I should play along. _''Yuno, isn't the boy supposed to be doing the reassuring and promises?'' she giggled at my remark placing her hands near her mouth. Again, she offered me that amused look that it seems grow on me.

'' You were failing so badly at it, someone had to take the initiative, and since I'm the only here…'' She lifted herself up, extending a helping hand for me, I superficially took it respecting the intention and raising myself up.

''Now, ready to put that clever mind of your to good use?'' asking cheerfully, to which my old confidence surfaced up.''Oh, just try to stop me''

Outside, Ninth positioned herself in the middle of our campus, supporting an intriguing Ipad attached to her side holding a remote control in her left had, and what appeared to me as a megaphone?

''Attention all you miserable students and teachers! I , Uryuu Minene, took control over all this school.. Motion-sensor bombs have been planted throughout the school. Don't leave your classrooms if you don't want to die.'' Several students were glancing through the window at the young women, their looks, expressing one common feeling, terror.'' And if some of you feels the need to act heroic, I've placed minefields all around the campus, if you or any police gets cocky, have fun dying. The entire student body in this school Is my hostage!'' and of course she ended with the traditional-I'm all mighty and evil laughter-.

We were hiding under a window just above, Ninth. Yuno was checking her movements using a shard of mirror. In this whole turn of events, I never noticed her clothing, she was wearing the standard tracksuit our school provided, short shorts and a white t-shirt. I on the other hand was still in my usual style, white shirt, with dark jeans, also I'm still wearing the glasses, it gives me a false sense of security and makes people think I'm a smart guy, from a first glance.

_I originally planned to avoid my diary for the most part, but I'm still curious on what I've written so far, more likely, what the future me has written._ I fished up my diary and checked the entries.

-Dead End.

15:10 Ninth discovered me, she looks as I assumed.

15:12 Hostile intentions, as expected, possibly a gun or a knife, although she is a girl, her attitude and quick glances towards the window and door, denote someone with enough experience in war to be aware of her escape route, based on this, she maybe skilled in one to one combat, procede with caution.

15:14 Was not able to react in time, my reflex to adapt seemed highly overestimated, which should've been considered since I never felt so cornered in my life.

15:20 I manage to avoid the blasts…barely, Yuno helped me, why am I so useless, after that moment we had in the hall I was certain my old self would come back, I still can't adapt properly, maybe on some level I actually want to die.

_Why is future me such an emotional child? _I glanced at Yuno who was still keeping an eye on Ninth's movements. Maybe she could solve my emotional dilemma.

''Hey, Yuno, got a second?'' she ended the surveillance and offered me her full attention.

''What's the matter?'' This situation as so weird I wasn't even sure how to put it into words. So I chose to show her the facts on my phone.

''Read this, and tell me what you think'' I handed her the phone, after a few seconds, she chuckled again giving it back.

''And I'm assuming you still don't know why the last part is there?''

I nodded accordingly, she suddenly adopted a grave posture ''On the short version, you're still not sure what you want most, to win this game, stay alive or kill your opponents. And it should be normal, no one should ask themselves if it's alright to kill someone for their own survival, you've never been in this kind of situation, always so prepared for everything, and this for this once time, someone genuinely find you unprepared. Whether you like it or not, you don't know what do to anymore.'' I had no words to reply.

_This girl knows me even better than myself, this is completely ridiculous, why am I even in this situation, I always imagine myself calm and confident, so why now at all times am doubting my own moves and reasons?_

''Of course…'''and with that she regained her cheerful posture.'' There is a quick and simple way for you to surpass and swiftly adapt, and overcome this situation and many, many more. Although I'm not sure you can see it, it's pretty obvious to me since I studied you for over a year every minute of your time.''

My astonished features did not change.'' So you're actually telling me that a stranger knows me better than I know myself?''

''Yup'' she answered casually.

''But not a stranger, your guardian and lover!''.

I still was at loss of words, even still, I had to get over this ridiculous limitation. ''Care to shed some knowledge about that particular life saving info, then, dear guardian and lover?''

''With pleasure! You just have to…'''by the most frustrating turn of events, her phone started buzzing, she checked it and gave me a panicked look, not saying a word, she dragged me away just in time to avoid another explosion just near the room we were facing. We kept running, but the explosions never stopped.

Back outside, Ninth was tapping fervently on her ipad, using her detonator to start a new blast every few seconds.''That little bastard is stil moving, huh? No matter'' she checked her diary.

''It's only a matter of time before they make one mistake, and when that happens'' she pressed the detonator again '' One competitor less will be standing between me and the throne of God.'' She started pressing her detonator repeatedly.

* * *

Outside the campus, near the school, several police cars surrounded the area, A man in grey suit and long brown hair was leaning over one such car, enjoying his cigar. While exhaling smoke in the air, he was continuously checking his phone.

'' Detective Kurusu, the snipers are in place, at your command the terrorist will be'' the one called Kurusu abruptly ended his sentence with his own version.

''Will be responsible for the deaths of all those students. Call the snipers off' 'the man he was talking to was also wearing a grey suit, with a an officer badge on his chest.

''But detective, if we do this, their chances of survival will drop severely.''

The detective drew another smoke with thirst still checking his phone. _That bi*ch really thought this through, if she's killed, that device of hers monitoring her heart rate will trigger all the bombs at once._

'' If we kill her, all the bombs are set to explode in unison. She is one living detonator, call off the snipers and don't take any further actions without my notice.''

The officer, nodded in agreement.'' Understood sir!''

* * *

_Can't believe the explosions finally stopped, she must neglecting this area to avoid killing any innocent students, at least she's not that crazy._ We were crouching near the walls to avoid being seen by Ninth outside, soon after we took the first corner, Yuno saw one of our classmates and was a bit relieved, she turned to me and said. ''We've made it, we should be safe here'' she checked her diary again and something caught my attention, she became suspicious of something.

''Something happened?'' she was still looking at her diary.'' There shouldn't be students outside, I was sure she threatened everyone to stay inside…I'm not sure right now, it would be best though if all of us worked together, if we follow my diary if we present them all the facts we know they will help us.'' She managed to pose a slight smile, but we both knew it was fake.

Something else forced my attention, she mentioned –if we follow my diary-, it didn't took me more than a second to remember all my debating from a few hours ago. Acting accordingly, it was my turn to take the lead, I took her hand and we guided her to the top floor, making sure not to be seen by any students.

I didn't saw her reaction at the moment, but after we got to a safe area and I searched for any sings of danger both students and bombs, she seemed rather happy by my actions. I knew her question before she even asked it.

''The part where you said-if we follow my diary- triggered my reaction. This was one of the theories I wanted to talk with you about.'' I got her attention.

''Our diaries become a death trap once the enemy decided to change the future. Yes, if we followed your diary maybe we would've been safe and now plotting a way to stop Ninth, but consider the opposite, what if Ninth foresaw this and gave the students certain orders. Any normal person would obey anything at the threat of death. I saw the look in that student's eyes, it was as if Ninth was right beside him with a gun at his head, he was clearly waiting for something she ordered him to do. And if I were in her place I'd use the best advantage I could possibly have, the whole student body as my own obedient army. Most likely he would've alerted the others, capture us and present us to their master. It's basic human behavior and simple logic.''

Soon as I finished my theory, she leaned with her back next to the wall, closing her eyes, and sighing in relaxation.

''I was thinking something similar, obviously not so elaborated, but still in those lines. Yes we should be careful from now on, we can't tell precisely what Ninth is planning. And I liked your little theory about our diaries, you're also right you know, now that I think of it, it makes a lot of sense.''

She opened her eyes and all they beamed was happiness'' Does that mean you're back with us?''.

I lowered my eyesight a bit embarrassed'' Well, something like that. I promised a long time ago that no matter how scared I am, I'll be the only one who knows that, and on a similar level, it's more of a habit to avoid mistakes I can clearly see, no matter how unsure I am of my decisions.''

She chuckled at my remark in her girly style'' Good enough! Now, follow me!''

'' Where are we going?''

''To kill Uryuu Minene of course, and teach her better than to threaten my dear Yukiteru.'' The last part came unexpected, but I'm getting accustomed with her caring, not that I'm complaining though.

We needed to get outside, and to avoid any other motion sensor bombs, we decided to retrace our steps on where the bombs already exploded. It was easy enough at first, until we arrived on the last floor, here there was a huge crack in the middle of the class, and that was the only bomb free zone we knew. I got near the corner, grabbed the edges, and lowered myself to the final floor jumping on some crumble to lower the height distance.

Yuno did the same, only that on the last part, she stepped on a crumble way more fragile than expected, she got safe by my side, but her attempt made a block dislocate from its original part, and landed on another and so on, until all we saw was a dusty image.

That was a grave mistake, Ninth must have heard it because in the next moment, Yuno's phone buzzed, she checked it and what happened next developed way to fast for me to comprehend. I heard an explosion, she was looking up and screamed .

''Yuki, move!'' pushing me away with all her strength. I was lying down brushing my head from the sudden fall, and when I got to my senses, I could barely distinguish something in that think dust.

Finally I got a clear glimpse of the situation, and I honestly wish I hadn't. Yuno was lying buried in the resulting debris. A considerable block fell on her legs trapping her there. I dashed forward removing the rocks I could, but that block still remained in its place.

''Dammit, this thing must weigh over 80 kilograms it will be practically impossible to move it.'' She was still awake all that time.

''Yuki'' I heard a soft call, I leaned to her face level trying to hear her.

''Give me a few seconds I'll get you out of here, I just need to…'' but I was interrupted.

''No, leave me here, there's no telling where the next blast will be, I'm no use to you now, leave now, save yourself, all I ever wanted was for you to be safe, now Go!'' she demanded while looking me in the eyes.

I could see her in suffering, she was holding back tears of pain. Ninth made an announcement at the same moment .

''Hey, First, got some news for you, I'm getting pretty bored with this guessing and blowing routine, so I'll make you an offer you can't refuse- I'll blow up half of the student body if you don't show yourself in the next…let's say 30 minutes this should be enough time to write your will and kiss that girlfriend of your goodbye that is…if she's not already dead! See how generous I am!'' then she laughed hysterically at her own joke.

My fists were clenched, I was angry, no I was burning with anger. Anger on Yuno for caring so much for someone who didn't even deserved it, angry at her for sacrificing herself so easily, but mostly I was angry at myself for being so helpless, so weak so….afraid. I was unable to understand it completely, but that moment, was the one, final moment something in me changed for ever.

Surveying the area I located a few iron bars among the debris _Must be what's left from some desk's, perfect!_ Grabbed two of them and placed them right under the block Yuno was trapped. _On theory, it should act as leverage and lift the block away._

''Yuki…'' I could hear Yuno's calls, her voice was getting weaker. I raised the bars.

_- Ever since that day-_

''C'mon, move already!'' I lifted the bars again, more determined.

_- my heart simply couldn't accept it-_

''Yuki…please leave'' I ignored her. Lifted again putting more force.''Move! Move already!''

_- This fake life I was never able to fit into-_

''All those tractions and I can't'' Put more force into it with each try.

_- all the time that was lost-_

''Lift…'' more determination.

_- these_ _childish concepts of good and and wrong planted in me, giving me a life as one of the herd,-_

''One freaking…'' more anger.

_- and yet…the truth continues to guide me toward itself-_

'' …piece of block!'' pure rage.

_-She, was always there to guide me towards the truth I always needed-_

''Move dammit!''

It finally rose up, only for a second, the pressure was to high my arms were trembling I barely managed to lift it a few inches, I gave it everything, I couldn't leave her here, not when I owe her so much! It was beyond me, my arms collapsed, and the block with it, I did more damage than good. She held a soft cry she was in obvious more pain.

_-A world drowning in its own corruption, in its lust for power, a world where these events and many more happen on a daily basis-_

I rushed down her level holding her hand.

''Yuno, Yuno, I'm so sorry, I tried, I wasn't strong enough.'' She still managed to put a reassuring smile on her face.

'' It's okay, I appreciate the gesture, please leave, save yourself…'' I held her hand tighter.

''Yuno,listen to me very carefully, when I'll it will be carrying you with me, or I won't leave at all.''

She held her smile, I could see a mixture of disappointment and joy in her eyes. She needed something to grasp on.'' And I promise, after we get out of there, I'm gonna take you on your most romantic date ever.''

Now I could see only joy in her eyes ''I'll keep you to that promise'' I matched her smile ''I was hoping you will''.

_-And I always tried to find my place in this kind of world?, Now I refuse to even think such a hereshy!-_

I rose up again._ What's not working, this block should be lifted by now, why can't I do this!_ I swept my hands through my hair, until finally. ''I'm not using the right muscles'

_- It wasn't me who was wrong! That's right! **It was the world!-**_

Took the two bars and jammed them firmly on a crack near the block. This plan was not meant to fail.

I got down on the floor, back supported by the two bars, and placed both my feet on the edges of the block.''Yuki, what are you trying?''

I was already pushing ''With my arms I can barely lift 50 kilograms'' I kept pushing.''But using the strongest muscle in the human body, my legs, I can push way over that limit'' I drove all my anger in that block.

'' Way over…'' I yelled in determination, and raised the block completely up, my legs were burning with pain, I did not cared, I kept it in the air for as long as she needed.

_- The world has to change, so I will change it.-_

Yuno crawled over and I did not dared to leave it until I hear her ''Yuki, let go, I'm safe.'' I pushed myself away from the block. Barely managing not to get trapped myself.

I got up, barely, I was still strained from earlier, went straight to Yuno, analyzing her injuries.

It wasn't that threatening. G_ood..._ The lower part of her thighs were bleeding though, not severely, but I could easily see some veins were also damaged.

'' Did any bone break, Yuno'' all our conversation was made in a serious tone.''No, I think I'm alright.''

She checked just to be sure.''No, It's alright, no internal injuries either, its mostly superficial.''

To say I was pleasantly shocked would be an understatement. I crouched down, and helped her get on my back. There was one destination I had in mind, school medical our way, I felt the need to ask.

''Yuno..''

''Hmm..?''

That block weighed way over 50 kilograms, its not that I'm ungrateful to whatever deity saved your legs but…'' she continued my question.

''Why were no bones broken?'' I nodded. She chuckled silently ''It's of all the jogging I did, it made my bones tough and durable, every time you went out for a jog, I was silently jogging along, fortunately for your earphone you never heard me.''

I couldn't suppress a chuckle.''How rude of me…next I'm out for a run, I'll be sure to take you along with me'' she whispered silently.

''That's two promises in one day, hope you're not giving this girl any false hopes.'' I closed my eyes, and answered solemnly.

''Not even hell itself could stop me from those promises. Come to think of it, Ninth put you through all of this in the first place. Very well then.''

'' Yuki, what are you planning'' asking innocently.

''What am I planning, well, quite simple darling. That bitch wanted a war, so I'm gonna give her hell!''

* * *

The police finally surrounded Uryuu Minene, although they kept her distance aware of her potential to kill the entire student block. Detective Kurusu was trying hopelessly to negotiate with the terrorist. Her demands proved ridiculous. His death, along with an escape helicopter, after all the police left the town to ensure her escape. Ninth general plan was to kill the detective, as it turned out he was also a diary holder and all this charade was just to lure him out in the part where she could kill First, was just a bonus. Finally patience run out, she held up her megaphone to speak, there was an obvious threat in her words.

''Tch, tch, tch, First, you're time is up, I don't blame you though anyone would save his own skin at the cost of others. What can I say, I had fun!. She extended her hand so everyone could see her intention. A voice stopped her.

''Uryuu Minene, I'm right here.'' I was walking slowly out of the school gate, threw away my glasses, they became distracting, it was time for a new look, a new Yukieteru altogether. Both hands in my pocket while the wind brushed through my shirt.

She smirked at my confident posture. ''So you actually had the guts to show up, pity, I thought you were smarter than that.''

I was showing only one thing, the only feeling I needed and the one that finally wiped that annoying grin off her face. Determination, I had nothing to lose and everything to gain. You know that moment when the hero is so sure of his victory nothing else but a wild fire burning in his eyes, a fire accumulated by all the pain the bad guy caused, by all he had to lose, and how finally he got the change to end it all for good, picture that and you get a glimpse of how I looked at the moment.

''Ninth, orphan who raised herself while her country was still at war. You became a soldier at the age when most of us discover television, over the years your skills became sharper, deadlier, you excel in crafting explosives and setting ingenious traps. At the current moment you have no history, no general records, no known friends, and no belongings involving a safe zone where you could retreat. On a level I can sympathize with you, the only reason you want to become god is to prevent wars and tragedies that separate a child from their parents .I respect you for this intention, but nothing more above that, your goal no matter how rightful or just, does not excuse the means used to make it happen. You threatened, you killed, and most of all your injured a person very dear to me.

She remained speechless, still processing all I knew about her, seems I was right after all, the last part on her reason to became God was a shot in the dark, but it seems I got it right, all she could do was mutter '' How did you…when did..'' I never let her finish her predictable sentence.

''Ninth! Ever notice how you come across somebody once in a while you shouldn't have fuc*ed with?''

That was the moment when I became a completely different person, a person, determined to win this game, not to keep his pathetic self alive, but to protect all his loved ones, all the people around me, all of them, and most of all, to protect her! I raked a hand through my hair, revealing menacing eyes and a very different hairstyle my hair was now swept back, with a strand hanging in my face. I ended my death sentence.

''That's me.''

* * *

_-30 minutes earlier that day-_

''Yuki..''

''Hmm..?''

''Where are we going''?

''The only place you need right now, school medical center .Say, could you be a dear and fish my phone from my pocket, I need to make a call, and my hands are a little inconvenienced at the moment.'' She picked up the phone from my chest pocket.

''Yeah saving carrying damnzels in distress does that to you, who do you need to call?''

''Oh just press speed dial number 6, place the phone to my ear and try not to listen in to much on the conversation''. She couldn't help a chuckle.

''It might be impossible at given our way to close proximity, but sure..here''. I waited a few seconds, finally a man with a grave voice answered.

''Yes, hello?''

''Lancelot 7, you there C?''

''Code verified. Of course, what do you require?''

''A sniper in 15 minutes tops, excellent aim, positioned on a nearby roof to face our little terrorist from outside, think you can manage it?''

I heard him muttering something to himself, usually he think aloud so.'' Yes, it's possible but you'll need to do your business fast with him, to many authorities are in the area and we wouldn't want to lose one of our best sharpshooter. Next instructions?''

''Yes, on my cue, meaning when I sweep my hair back, I need him to fire to shots, one aimed at her device eliminating her intimidation item, next shot at her leg, make it superficial avoid any permanent damage, I just her to be incapacitated.''

''Understood, I'll make the arrangements right away.'' We hang up.

Yuno was showing a puzzling look as I could hear from her voice.''Ýuki, who was that?''

I matched her voice.'' Oh, I thought my lovely stalker should have known everything about me.''

She blushed lightly''Yeah well, usually I skipped your random interactions with people and got straight to your alone time, it was much more entertaining,'' wasn't able to hide the disturbance in my voice.

'' Right…not creepy at all…''She giggled again, I truly think it's getting cuter with each occasions.

'' Anyhow, it would be a pretty long introduction, so you want the long version or the short one?'' by this time she was just teasing me.

''Well…considering the fact that on our future romantic date I'll seduce you in telling me everything, think it's your call.''

I snickered at her remark ''You're gonna have to put some effort on that part. Anyhow, short version, Christopher is what you might call, the right hand of a very influencial person, who by this time of the day should be controlling half of Japan, and all the industries you could think of. If you remember, some days I attended to my so called work, this work involves helping that particular influencial person using my accurate deductions. As a result, I practically placed him in his current position, and now he owes me, very, very much. Since then, anything I require, anything at all, money, protection, even soldiers, I'm supposed to call Chris and make my requests. Oh and here we are.''

We just made it to the medical center, and I was about to enter, we heard a man talking with someone at the phone.

''Yes exactly, when he sweeps his hair back, time limit 15 minutes, cover your tracks well, don't get caught.'' He finished his conversation.

He turned to face the two new people in his office and was surprised to say the least.''Yukiteru…? Weren't you supposed to be…no matter, I've made the arrangements as you requested, whose the girl?''

I looked back at Yuno, and smiled at my remark. ''Yuno, meet Christopher, a dear friend of mine…actually some of the very few I have come to think of it.''

''Well, you always were a sheltered person buried in his own studies, it's a given'' He approached us with a welcoming smile.

Christopher was a tall man, well built in his mid 40's, his hair was almost completely gray, only some shades of black, a manly jaw as carved by Michelangelo himself, and a pair of warm eyes, that contrasted severely with his menacing appearance. Which shouldn't surprise anyone, he is a veteran, he told me once before about numerous secret campaigns he was in, Iraq, Afghanistan, Vietnam, and after a respectful career, he decided it was time to retire. All his life he wanted to make a difference, something what will change this world for the better, and after 20 years of serving the army proved to be inefficient, he took another path, one that soon crossed with mine.

''Let's leave the introductions for later, she's injured badly, short story, a block crumbled on her legs.''

Didn't had time to say anything else, Chris stepped in his role.''On the table, bring me the first aid kit''

' I gently placed Yuno where he told me, giving her a reassuring look that clearly said-You're in good hands now-, and followed his every instructions.

After 8 minutes or so, the wounds were cleaned, legs bandaged, and Yuno seemed quite alright given her situation. After that process, she pulled my sleeve a couple of times to get my attention.

''Since he's your undercover guardian, how come he's so skilled in medical treatment?'' took her hand in mine, and bended on her eye level.

''Well. Even though he was in war, most of his career, he was the medical officer, providing quick treatment at in enough time to send them back to war, all that unti..''

I looked at Chris asking for permission, I didn't knew if he wanted to share his convictions, he nodded while still inspecting the wounds.

'' Until he lost a major part of his men in lack of medical equipment, the government was supposed to provide everything necessary, but they never did, since they he swore to himself that anyone in his care from now one, will survive no matter what.''

She glanced up at the man who treated her, and saw regret in his eyes, everything she was told was true. ''I see…'''she whispered to herself.

Chris took the word sensing the question on everyone's minds.

''Yuno, that's your name right? Don't worry, it's mostly a superficial wound, more in the looks than the actual damage. You couldn't walk from mostly from the shook, I estimate it will pass in about a couple of hours, and in one or two days you'll be running freely not even remembering this event. On my doctor's word!'' and he even placed his hand right above his heart, this guy sure knew how to comfort his patients. Yuno seemed reassured.

Suddenly another question lit up in her mind.''Yuki, you told me he was a good friend of yours, how did that happen?'' at her remark, the old veteran reacted with a sincere laughter, taking a seat at his desk.

'''Well , Yuno my dear, there I could provide some answers. You see that young man over there, all firm and experienced ?'' he was pointing at me. ''Well let me tell you he wasn't always like that, oh quite the contrary.''

By now he was resting his chin in palm, recollecting memories.'' When I was first put in his service, this young boy came weekly with a new bruise, injury, or even dislocated bone, every time I patched him up quick enough so his mother or teachers, wouldn't find out about this courageous ''errands'' picking up fights with every guy who assaulted a civilian, whether he was a bully or a dangerous robber, for him size didn't seem to matter. Every time no matter how the severe the injury was, he held a confident smirk on his face knowing that for every bruise, he held someone's gratitude, every time, whenever he helped someone, that simple –thanks- held great value to him. One day it became frustrating to see him put himself through all this misery with only the moves learned from internet videos and self defense manuals, that day I took him under my wing.''

By now Chris was closing his eyes revealing a satisfied grin on his features '' I coached him all he needed for a one on one combat, not the kind you learn in judo or karate classes, no, the real stuff that happens in war, real punches, real hits and most importantly how to dodge and counter attack. He was a fast learner, I'll give him that.''

That was the part where I stepped in, walking towards him. ''But that's not the only thing you taught me isn't it? He nodded.

''Not even close, this man over here with each lesson, he lectured me every time on how to use the new moves learned. He lectured me on good and wrong, what's right and what's evil, whose the villain and their victims. And most importantly the philosophy with which every soldier died, that one principle that all believed in, a better world for tomorrow. In other words, the stuff true hero's are made.''

With that I was no more than 1 meter away, staring straight into his eyes, expressing nothing but gratefulness.''Back there in the hallway, I forgot everything I learned, I was afraid whether I admit it or not, I didn't knew what to believe in, and as a result, it all ended in the potential death of all my friends, and this girl's suffering. That ended it, that was the moment all the convictions I doubted in the past turned into solid foundations which now hold the basis of the man before your was my moment.''

Christopher raised from his seat, and placed a firm had on my shoulder almost gazing into my soul. ''And do you remember the most important lesson I taught you?'' I approved.

''Those who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed'' he nodded in acceptance.

'' And by this time, I'm certain you know there's a second part to that saying.'' I didn't release the eye contact.

''No man should have the right to kill another it's wrong, but when the innocent are killed by the strong and the call for a hero is not answered, that is more than unforgivable.'' He patted me on the head with a fatherly pride.

''I see you finally got it, best lessons are always those learned by oneself.'' He regained his solemnness '' You know what you have to do now''.

''I always did, I just had hard time figuring why.''

I walked over to Yuno, handing her my phone ''Take this, I could be wrong, but I suspect she'll attempt to trigger other explosions after some time, by now I'm convinced this diary reflects me entirely.'' She took it hesitantly, opened it and checked the entries, she sighed in awe .

''Yuki…are you aware that if you followed the diary exactly, you'd be standing over her corpse, everyone being saved?'' I brushed her hair slightly.

'' Yuno, I'm afraid you're wrong on that one. This diary only does one thing, it shows you everything I will do by myself, I don't need a god's toy to show me what I'm capable of, I'm already sure of it. In fact this was one of the reasons I doubted so much on my reasons, I never wanted to find out the future because'' the last part I added with a joyful smile'' because it takes all the challenge away, and you know my philosophy on challenges.''

She finally agreed reassured. '' Yeah, you would sooner die than lose one, and this diary basically takes any challenge.'' _So she finally understands._

I gave her a comforting kiss on the forehead, exactly as she died earlier on. I looked back at Christopher covering another step of my plan.

''Chris, I need you to gather all the information possible on a terrorist named Uryuu Minene. Now I need one of your mobile phones.'' Chris grabbed one from his desk, the man always had 3 phones, one for business, one for friends, and one for emergency calls, he gave me the second one.'' Brief me with the intel on my way, I need to make a lasting first impression after all.''

Had one thought in mind, I must stop that woman before she kills any more people, while I was walking I was sure Yuno would try to stop me, or at least follow me, she cared too much not to. And to my wonder she only left me with a question ''Yuki, why are you doing all of this.''

Think we both knew my answered will determine whether I was ready of not. I halted my walk, and turned my head to throw a determined look''I ain't such a saint that I can promise to risk my life for strangers. Neither am I scum enough to sit quietly by while people are getting hurt before my eyes.'' I never waited for her response.

''Just making sure'' she whispered to herself proud of the man she loved. Christopher saw her reaction and added.

''That boy... always was a man of words '' he had to laugh at his next statement, it was way to amusing ''Only recently he became a man of action, quite a frightening combination to be honest, a man like that could earn this world effortlessly'' Yuno nodded in agreement holding up tears of joy '' Wouldn't surprise me if he did so''.

* * *

_-Back on our timeline, Uryuu Minene had just been shot-_

''What the hell! If I die here, all of your friends die with me, I made sure to…''

''To put yourself in the perfect trap, is that what you were going to say?

''What?!''

I closed my eyes, aside from my severe tone, my grin was wide and it was beaming with determination.'' That device you were holding was the only thing ensuring your threat, now it's gone, and so is your backbone in this matter..''

I move closer to the detective.'' You made this so easy for me, it was almost to easy to attempt. But in all your insanity you managed to injure that pink haired girl from when we first meet, and that my dear enemy, triggered something in me that was never supposed to be seen by this world, it was not prepared, and never will be.

''What are you keep talking about, no man can change the world by himself!''

''You are nothing than correct. But I am not alone, I have every living person who strives for justice on my side, more importantly, I got that one girl who always makes me better!

''And how do you intend to possibly stop me, First, you're just one kid!''

''Hmm…I'm glad you asked.'' I held up my hand gesturing towards an invisible point behind me'' My sniper rook as you pinned down, I could easily end you now, but I promised someone I'll give you hell.'' I held my hands at her feet.'' Your own mine field pawns are not preventing your escape, you cannot move, and no matter how well you know their location, you won't make it in time.''

''In time for what?''

I grabbed the megaphone from Detective Kurusu, speaking loud and clear ''Students, teachers, everyone, hear me out. If you want to live here and now, I urge you all to throw everything you have, pencils, books, chairs, at the area around miss Uryuu Minene. Those items will trigger some mine fields,setting a chain reaction on all of them which will all fry this bit*h. On my mark!''I pierced her trembling frame with my gaze, showing nothing but determination.

'**'Ánd with that…'''**

**I threw her something, she caught easily, inspecting the item she noticed a black chess king resting in her hand, what it represented was continued in my next sentence, as I raised my hand above my head, fingers waiting to snap the signal.**

**'' I call checkmate''.**

No more than two seconds, and the entire campus was engulfed in a blazing inferno accompanied by symphonic resounding blasts. I turned around walked at a winner, refusing to watch the spectacle.

''What was that expression? Oh yes, cool guys don't look at their explosions''

Detective Kurusu was still staring at the explosion, he called me back ''Hey, hero boy, It's not over yet'' I glanced back disturbed by those words.

_What do you mean it's not over, no one could survive that…_ She did, a few seconds after the blast, she leaped forward ridding a motorcycle, grinning with a mixture of hurt and pride. _This has got to be a sick joke!_ It wasn't.

'' No matter what you plan kid, I'll always escape using my personal –Escape Diary- . She waved her phone while drifting between the other police cars, way to fast for them to react.

''So I'm guessing all that plan of yours was for nothing?'' the detective retorted with confidence, I gazed at him with honest surprise '''What do you mean Kurusu? If you saw her just now, her leg was bleeding badly, my debt for hurting my friends was pain, she clearly was suffering from severe burning although the clothes still masked her wounds, and lastly I saved everyone and deactivated her bombs in one blow. So what if she got away, there's always a tomorrow, even so anyone would call this day a resounding success, wouldn't you agree?''

His grin faded away, even he couldn't deny my accomplishment, deciding to change the subject , he guided me go a to a zone out of hearing distance ''So you're a diary holder, First according to Minene, when did this happen?''

I took a casual stance, there was no more need to act all serious.'' A few days ago, not important. I'm assuming your Forth, what's your diary's abilities?'' he was looking bewildered, ''How did you…Oh, you must've heard me and Ninth talking, yes that explains it, well my diary is called the –Detective Diary- it records every move a criminal or suspect does, in fact it's helped me a lot with Ninth.''

I waited patiently for him to finish, and I added. ''No, not exactly, I was in the medical office the whole time, I knew you were forth, because I immediately recognized you at Deus's meeting, you promised as I recalled – Worry not, I will protect you?-'' his eyes grew just a little larger, but then he recalled all our history, and gave it a relaxed laughter.

''I'm guessing you were the one Deus's warned us about, figuring our identities so fast, as expected, I should admit, anyway, what-''

_Most predictable question detective, let's have some fun_. I never let him finish the question and added. ''It can read minds'', soon after my quick statement, his words were already out of the mouth, as if In the time he drew breath to ask, my answered already arrived.

''What is your diary ability'' he processed the situation quite quick. A sense of wonder and doubt already covered his features ''Wait, no that's not possible,really?''

I nodded in agreement ''On some level, yes, to put it more simply, it gets my job done, that's why I decided to stop using it.'' If I was in his place this answer would've seemed ludacrious even to me, apparently he decided to give it a rest.

His posture grew serious, the next words were meant to be taken accordingly ''What do you intend to do about this competition, are you planning on winning it?''

I matched his voice '' I already made my decision, no, I do not intend to kill anyone, I will however protect myself and my dear ones at any cost necessary, we've known each other for a long time Kurusu, what do you think is my battle plan?'' he searched his right pocket for a cigar, and lit it up, drawing the smoke as to gather his words he replied.

'' From my knowledge you would sooner stop everyone from killing each other in this twisted game. Which is quite convenient because this is exactly what I intend to do. Alone we will make mistakes, together we would have a better chance of survival, I propose an alliance. Catch all the bad guys, prevent anymore deaths, and see what happens afterwards. What do you say?''

_I knew his sense of justice was as strong as mine, perhaps even grater, the decision should be obvious_. ''I may have some simple conditions considering you already owe me for doing your job earlier'' I pointed towards the campus still in flames.

He agreed with a smirk ''Do tell.'' I brushed my hair, it was getting my my eyes again, and replied ''For exactly 2 days, don't use your diary to track Ninth, you can however use your position as detective, but nothing more. She is a wounded animal right now, and I have the decency to at least allow her to heal. 2 days should be enough for anyone with an escape diary to get prepared for our next round. I don't want to face my opponents with a disadvantage, I already made her pay for what she did to my friend, so there's no more need to act on my prime, and neither do you.''

I waited for his response, as expected, he was inclining to reject everything. ''You must be joking she's a terrorist, we should profit on every possible advantage, I can't simply-''

_This is getting to boring…_''Detective, tell me who am I and what part I played in all out history.'' I demanded in a serious tone, he looked at me questioningly analyzing how serious I was, he had no other option, finaly he sighed in submission.

'' You are Amano Yukiteru, you helped me…well more the police force to crack one of the most difficult cases ever encountered. From your words-Everything is a puzzle waiting to be solved- and with this your proved your words to be true every time. We provided you all the information you requested via e-mail or direct video link, and from the shelter of your home, you instructed us where to look, who to interrogate, and finally who the culprit was. I'm not certain, but I believe you were never wrong.''

He kept blowing smokes with each sentence '' In the end you became a private detective consultant, and when we asked you repeatedly how do you do it, you just answered-Detective novels, mostly Sherlock Holmes, and enough chocolate to keep you focused- .''

I had to add on this one ''Í told you several times, Kurusu, the brain needs energy to function, and all that caffe you keep drinking like water, doesn't give you nearly as enough mental and physical performance, and still you refuse to listen…'' he snorted in annoyance.

''And I told you all the times that chocolate is for kids, grown man use real caffeine.''

_Well, this kid certainly does your job far better, but I'll keep this to myself._ With that I was taking my leave while adding ''Based on all you've said yourself on me, what will you do regarding my condition.'' I think he bit that cigar apart, and added with a yell.

''Two days, nothing more, and we better catch her or I'll charge you for being an accomplice!''

I gave him my trademark goodbye, waving two fingers above my head, while adding with a little more confidence than I expected.

'' And if I'm out of the picture, whose going to catch her next time she escapes?'' I never heard his response.

Later on that day I found some one of his subordinates had to suffer his pent up frustration, was never curious on the details.

''Now, at this time Yuno should be able to walk freely, most likely we'll depart on friendly terms, and then….well then comes tomorrow, and as I promised the girl, I'll have to take her on a romantic date.''

_Honestly was I using my mind at that point, I never even been to a date, hell I even rarely went out with the few friends I have…how am I supposed to act on a date with a girl._

''Well, I'll worry about it when I get there, now the only question that I still haven't got at clue for would be….'' And I stopped my movement resting a hand on my chin, this was a serious question for me. '' Flowers or candy…and what do girls usually expect from a romantic date…?''

* * *

A/N: And with this ends our lovely chapter, feel free to tell me how you felt about it.

Now, think I'm gonna use the excuse of a writer block, but in actuality I'll be re-watching future diary to set up the basis for my next chapter which will be obviously more of a comic story than a adventure full of mystery. Also if you remember that was the episode when Yukiteru discovered Yuno killed her parents, curious on how my man will react? So am I honestly.

After which the real trouble begins, I'm still not sure how to develop chapter VI, the one with Tsubaki, it game me some real mental bother, but hopefully I'll get it in time right before you lose your hope!

Stay tunned the next chapter entitled -And they say I can't be romantic!-

Proofreading added.


	5. And they say I can't be romantic

Chapter V

* * *

**A/N**

***recorded message starts playing on a speaker* -Why hello my fellow readers, as you might not know, my disturbingly long delay in posting another chapter has been due to some unpredicted events, such as, lacking the inspiration, health problems, being dumped by girlfriend and finally…- ***Random 66 caliber bullet flies through the speaker. Guy with red coat leaning on a chair twirls a silver gun a couple times before holstering it*

That kid is lying through his teeth, he was jus to lazy to move his ass on another chapter,and I still wonder why the hell did I signed out for this…..oh yeah new bike. * Small kid from the audience raises his hand to ask something* Umm…sir, who are you?

Huh? What never played games before kid? I'm Dante, and no, not that virgin character from your latest dmc , nah, I'm the real OG, the guy who put S into Stylish! *Same kid asks again* And umm…what are you doing here?

Taking charge of the author's note for some time, that Shadowy lightmoon paid quite nicely just for some random comments of mine. And hey, let's get real, what devil hunter in his right mind, wouldn't go for an easy job and good money? Yeah, figured so.

Now, you there guy or girl seeing this….What, this is not a live broadcast ? This is all text? What the hell man?! Ah, screw it, you who reads this, put on you're a helmet or something to support your mouth, because after reading this piece of work, Jaws shall be dropped!

* * *

In basic theory, things should be moving quite smoothly, Kurusu insisted we'd to this circus outside the town, although we both knew it was just to keep an eye on us in case Ninth decided to take her revenge a little to early.

On other less tragic events, the carnival was pretty stereotypical it got all the basic elements, the big wheel, random stands, a late night performance, and….clowns…Moving on to the present time, we find ourselves going towards the said circus, I was wearing my usual getup, and Yuno, well aside from a pink sweater, she pretty much matched my outfit.I was moving both hands in my pocket, while she was holding her hands behind.

_Well, were walking, that should be a good start. Thinking ahead, I made a mental list of all the possible stands we could try. First one on the list was the horror house, should turn out amuzing. _I moved my eyes on her side.

''Any parcitular place you wanna visit?'' she didn't even need to look at me while saying.

'''You promised me a romantic date, most likely planned our entire night, and according to my diary, by the end of this night I'm will be pleasantly surprised, so I'm just gonna let you take the lead'. _Well, at least she's direct, no double meaning in that line that's sure._

''How about we try our luck in the horror house?'' she nodded, grabbed my hand and brought us just there. _Well, someone's in a happy mood…_.

No less that 5 minutes in, we were escorted outside, with money refunded. ''Yuki…you didn't had to punch that man, he was just trying to do his job, scare us best as he could''

I was massaging my fist, still angry at what happened. ''Scare us? He didn't even laid a finger on me, yet he left the need to act all Dracula like, and freely touch you 'best as he could''.

She smiled innocently ''He was just trying to create a scary atmosphere, shaking me a bit seemed natural .

''I rolled my eyes .'' Shaking you? In my world that's called grouping, damn he's lucky to have a girl like scream, guards arrived just in time, or else his face would've become my new punching bag '' She chuckled in amusement.

''Still you didn't had to brake his nose, the poor man was bleeding badly.'' I shrugged.

''Well I couldn't see his face over that mask, so I figured I'd throw all my strength in that punch, if by chance I didn't hit his face, I thought the shockwave would get him. For his sake, I hope that'll teach him how alright it is to have his fun with cute girls, come to think of it, I'm gonna make sure of that, I'll bribe the manager to give me his address, after which It will just…-''

''No you won't'' she cut my sentence.''I won't?'' asking in disapproval.

She then grabbed my shirt, pulled me to her level, and gave me one of the most passionate kisses I ever had, after she let me go, I was still a bit bewildered, even my voice was a bit hesitant.

''Yeah…alright then, I .. I won't.'' she giggled at my reaction, curled around my arm, and took us to one of those stands where you had to hit a small punchbag test to your strength.

''Try this, Yuki, let's see just how tough you are.'' She joked while pushing me forward.

The guy who was in charge of that stand, was, to say the least, big. He eyed me closely, and gave an arrogant smirk. Truth me told, I appeared to be quite frail but way stronger for someone my weight.

''Yo, care to try your luck with my little toy here?'' he waved the punchbag' 'Tell you what, if you can hit it with enough force to score at least 60 kilograms, I'll give that friend of yours the biggest fluffy teddy bear I got, truth be told, it creeps me out. So how about it?'' he patted me on the shoulder ''Do you have it in you?'' I moved his hand away, and got a ticket. Yuno was still eyeing the adorable prize, before she faced me, eyes pleading almost in tears with her hands crossed, the message was clear.

_Should be easy enough _I thought. I cracked my wrists, set one foot behind, got a generous momentum, and threw a right hook with all my strength. I regained my pose, the sign above showed 48 kg. scored. ''That has got to be a joke….I practice box for a hobby, and that's all I got?!'' The guy next to the stand was laughing like a maniac, for a moment I thought he he would choke to death.

''Dear, Lord, you actually are as week as you appear, Damn, even my 8 year old kid, could score that.'' After he regained his breathing '' Well, better luck another time kid,'' He glanced at the crowd. ''Whose next?'' I still couldn't believe it. _Even Chris told me, I got a right hook enough to knock him out….something must be seriously wrong here..._

I glanced at Yuno, she was holding the same pleading eyes, with a clear expression of hope. One idea was running in my mind-I can't let her down-.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face.''This ain't over'' I fished some cash out of my right pocket, and placed the money without even looking, I assumed I had enough for at least 20 more tires.'' Oh, you're really serious about this'' He got the cash, and after counting them ''31 more tries kid, knock yourself out'' Now he patted me on the head…this was getting annoying, then left to put the money away, leaving me alone with me new objective-To punch a nasty hole through this sandbag-.

Only God, and possibly Yuno knows, the frustration and anger that was building up in me with each punch. After 10 more attempts, I got to 55 kg. I was kept using my right hook, knowing that was by best punch. I pushed forward, at attempt number 30, I got to 58 kg, it wasn't enough, and to make it even better, my arm was numb with pain, I didn't even felt when the original small scratches on my fist, turned to full sized wounds, my hand was actually bleeding.

_And this is the part where I should care, right? Sure…_

''Kid'' the guy looked actually worried. ''Give it a rest, you tried enough, you got yourself injured, take the damn prize you earned it. Just stop…it's getting disturbing even for me…'' After those many punches, even the sack bore some of my blood, my arm was actually trembling with pain, the numbness was starting to fade away, I wondered if maybe I broke broke some ligaments somehow. I brushed the thought quickly. By this time my words turned into a growl.

"Forget it. I still need to win this. If this is the bast my punch can do I might as well get a new arm.''

I didn't even glanced at Yuno, by this time, I figured even she would tell me to stop, she didn't. She got near my side, and whispered my in ear '' Think you will like this saying –if you're going through hell, keep going-, push forward Yuki, I'm always by your side'' she kissed me on the neck, and moved back.

_Any normal human being would tell me to stop…but this girl, damn this girl is with me even in my insanity…Well then. _I backed up a few steps. I had to think this situation through._1. My right arm is half dead, even if I want it, I can't use it anymore.2 my left hook is considerably weaker than my right one.3 I got one more try, use that head of yours Yukiteru…come to think of it, in this particular situation it's useless to use logic, well there not much I can do then, except…_

_All right Yukiteru, you've tried everything else. Time to be stupid._

I had the perfect distance, angle, and plan. I didn't even flinched, got momentum, and sprinted towards that punchbag. What I did next, cause some of the audience to sigh in awe, and the rest to laugh their lungs out. I headbuted that sandbag with all my might. And as predicted it was enough, I scored almost 66 kg,._Damn…who would've thought it will actually work…well I did of starters._

At my last attempt, the man in charge, walked at my side, and placed a hand on my shoulder, his expression, was a mixture of pride and shook.''You're insane, and possibly mentally damaged. Nice job, you have my respect!'' He handed Yuno the bear, then got to my ear level ''By the way, that sign shows only half of the strength you punch, little trick I used, it's easier to get more public…'' he then pointed us away. ''Now take your prize, and get outta here, you're scaring my clients!'

After that inspiring event, Yuno, dragged me with one hand, holding her toy with the other, to a local medical center to get my arm patched up. Luckily there was one quite near our location, I figured it was placed there in case some poor got a heart attack from the so called 'horror house'. My injury wasn't even serious, a nurse just cleaned the wound, wrapped my hand on some bandages and set me away, with a concerned look…Yuno may had mentioned how my fist got so damaged…anyhow.

She insisted it we had enough fun for one night, and decided it would be best to just watch the circus performance. I got tickets, and we took our seat somewhere in the front row. As we were settling, I didn't even glanced at my surrounding thinking intently how do end this night in a romantic style. And as a result, by the time I got to my senses, I heard someone taking his seat right next to mine. He just sat there staring at a fixed point, no movement at all.

I glanced at what I assumed was a he, not knowing I would regret that decision for the rest of the night. I was a clown, and as soon as I looked at it, he came to life, and started laughing like a maniac in my face…. his white face, red eyes, strands of hair hanging viciously around his features, and that smile…long red teeth, that could scare even death away, you remember that TV serial IT'? Well, now you have a clear glimpse of what was laughing in my face. Was I scared? Nooo…why would you think that?!

Yuno saw how petrified I was, and using her overly grown teddy bear, she began to whoop his face repeatedly with the same joyful smile she always had. After a few strikes, the clown pleaded for mercy and ran away, Yuno threw the hear at him with a wonderful headshot that ended with him stumbling in some anaconda's nest I assumed were part of the performance. I heard screams, didn't dare to look….later on I found out he was still alive..ish.

''I can't describe how grateful I am for that rescue.'' She looked worried.

''Why were you so scared of a clown, Yuki?'' I scratched the back of my head ashamed of my next words.''Well, you see, clowns are my sole and only phobia…I had that since I was a little kid. Her expression didn't change.

''And care to share why or how you got this phobia?''

_Well, we still got some time before the show starts._I glanced at my watch. _45 more minutes? How in the…ugh..no matter._

''Well for starters, my mom had this creative idea to cheer me up after the even with my father. Late at night, probably 00 am. When I was relaxing in my bed, minding my own business, when I heard a knock in the who and why, I walked beside it, uncovered the drapes, and saw a freakin clown tapping with its nails in my window!.'' I shrugged at that memory, and struggled to move on. ''I stumbled down, crawling back in my bed. I don't know how, but that clown, having some striking resemblance with the one I just meet, opened the window, climbed off his ladder, and approached my shivering frame. He then said something like –I'm here to cheer you up young fellow, how about a magic trick? For starters I'll make you disappear!- after which the natural burst of chortle began. That was the part where I feinted. Later on, found out it was my grandpa acting on my mother's request. And so my grandpa had a night of laughter, while I got a lifetime of phobia.''

After I ended my story, I heard her laugh while patting me on the head, I looked at up questioningly, and she smiled innocently.

''Don't worry, anyone would've acted the same, but now I'm here to protect you from all those living nightmares, so relax.''

The part with 'living nightmares' got me wondering if she meant it in a sarcastic way, or that's her way of teasing me. She wasn't finished apparently.

''But that still doesn't explain why you're still scared of them…why not move on?''

Normally she was right, anyone after some therapy sessions would move onward, but not me, no…I just had to find some logical arguments to preserve my fear…don't ask why even I'm not sure.

'''Well…here's the thing. Aside from the fact that their makeup creeps me out, even if it's just your average red nose and puffy hair…come to think of it, that's how exactly the clown from before looked…guess my imagination just felt the need to kick in…anyhow. I never understood why they're so happy, all the time laughing for no reason. I get it, you laugh like that out of nothing if you're high or drunk, or both, but you don't just do it on a daily basis for no logic reason. And secondly, why all that makeup? Sometimes I wonder if all of it is just to cover up some hideous deformity or monster underneath.''

She couldn't restrain a honest laugh, and I had to admit it seems almost cuter every time I heard it.

''Alright, maybe I overreacted a bit…'' regaining her normal breath, she nodded.

''Just a bit there,no problem though.'' she got closer to me.''Yuki, I need you to make me another promise.'' She got my curiosity.

''Sure, but keep in mind that I have a fixed principle to always honor my word, so anything I agree with, will eventually come true sooner or later…ok now that's a bit weird, all those words rushed out of my mouth without even thinking, that was my longest way of saying 'yes'ever…''

She chuckled ''Yeah, we'll have to work on that. Now, her this out, I want you to promise me that you'll never let your actions be dictated by fear, that every time you even feel fear, just remember that there will be always something more important than fear, understand?''

The 'something more important' got me thinking of her. ''I believe that was my entire way of living, but sure if it'll make you happy, I give you my word on that one.''

She replied. ''I know, Yuki, it's just my way of making sure you'll always be the person I fell in love with.''

_We'll have to work at the whole 'love'part, don't even know why or how much she loves me. But now it's not the right time, show's about to start, and the crowd is way to attentive._

The crowd was extatic, the performance was flawless, Yuno was more focused on leaning on my shoulder, and I…well I was yawning so severely I was cracking my jaws.

_This is just not my show, clowns everywhere, not so scary at this distance, quite boring actually, and their not even talking…their just splashing pies on each other…_ I was annoyed, this date was not turning out how I'd hoped._ I promised this girl a romantic date, not clown masquerade, there's still time though, if my predictions were correct by now it should …_I got my phone diary, and checked the entries, everything was developing perfectly and going exactly to the moment I've been waiting this entire evening.

''Oh could this get anymore perfect?'' The last remark got her attention.'

'What exactly, Yuki?'' I placed my phone back, and leaned next to her ear.

''Yuno, I'm bored, and so are you, let's ditch this place and head on to the best part of this date''. She didn't say a word, just smiled and nodded in acceptance. We got up, and left the carnival.

This was going to be the 'OMG' part of the date. We walked into a nearby forest. And no, I wasn't going to the kind of 'OMG' you're thinking of…We went to a meadow with a clear view towards the sky, and stopped in the middle. I told her to wait a few moments, searched for my phone to check the entries.

''Perfect'', and picked a romantic song from my playlist, or at least what I assumed was of the girl's liking. Sound at its maximum, hit play, placed in on the ground. And with that my plan is set into motion.

- _I'm dying to catch my breath_  
_oh why don't i ever learn-_

I extended my hand ''Shall we my dear?'' She took it, and I adjusted us in a vals position.''Since when do you know how vals Yuki?''

-_I've lost all my trust,_  
_though I've surely tried to turn it aroun_d-

''At this part in the date, does it realy matter?' I was leading the steps.

_-Can you still see the heart of me?_  
_All my agony fades away_  
_when you hold me in your embrace_-

We moved graciously on the lyrics, twirling around with each sentence.

-_Make my heart a better place_  
_Give me something I can believe_  
_Don't tear me down_  
_You've opened the door now, don't let it close-_

Everything was moving as planned, the night was young, the breeze was gentle, and the stars, well they were blessing or dance. Only one more detail, the coulds covered a certain something that should be revealed…

-_Don't tear me down for all I need_  
_Make my heart a better place_  
_Don't tear me down for all I need_  
_Make my heart a better place_-

_Right about…_ At the last word, I allowed her to lean on my hand, facing the sky completely. I couldn't see what she was seeing, but according to my predictions, my calculations, and my diary.

-_Give me something I can believe_  
_Don't tear it down, what's left of me_  
_Make my heart a better place_  
_Make my heart a better place_-

_The pure rays of the moon are brushing over her features, acting as a spotlight for this lovely couple valsing in the night._

Do I need to describe her expression? As anyone would expect, she was astonished, she looked more than delighted, and her eyes were….about to burst into tears?!

_Well, let's say I never saw that coming…_ Fortunatly I had a fail safe in case of reactions. I broght her to my face level, and as a prince charming saving his princess.

_Seal the night with a kiss._

What followed next, can be described as critical hit on my plan, it started raining…a lot. We rushed to a nerby oak, and watched as the once peaceffull meadow was being drowned with tears from a devastated sky accompanied with a terefiying wind howl.

''Alright, mother nature must hate me to death for this one.'' I sensed as if I forgot something, next second.''Oh God, I forgot my-''

''Here'' she handed me the phone._Alright now I'm impressed._ Placed it back in my she was holding my arm like her new teddy bear, her constant eyes closed and a constant smile of content holding her features. I matched her smile, and leaned my back on the oak, we settled down, and now she was resting on my chest. After a moment she whispered.

'' It was all I could ever dream for, thank you, Yuki, this was the best date ever, I love you.''

With those last words a question was dancing on my brain ''Yuno, I have to ask. You say you love me, but the most normal question anyone could have-Why, Why do you love me. Since we first meet in that abandoned building, you declared your love to me, heck you even proved it, but why?'' by now she was holding my arm cuddling next to me.''And Yuno, please prove your love to me, by telling me the truth.'' She was leaning against me, I could feel her breathing down my neck.

''Sometime ago, I promised I'll become your wife to make sure you stay yourself. By that time I..I was going through some rough events and you may not realize it, but you gave me a purpose to move forward, You keep saying how I inspired you to become greater, and in fact you did the exact same thing for me. You gave me a purpose to live for, and over time, my gratitude, evolved to adoration, obsession and finally the current stage…love. I love you Yuki.''

She was indeed telling the truth, I made sure of it, checked her pulse repeatedly for any lie, followed her voice pattern searching for inflexions in her tone to determine any difference, her facial movement showed only content, no twitch, no flickering, honesty all the way, as if she was releasing a burden from heart. And finally the most obvious sing of all, her heart, it was beating with intensity, I could feel it while she was leaning over my chest. She was telling the truth.

''I understand..I understand why you love me. And I wish my feelings were the same. I feel everything from respect to gratitude towards you, but I can't say it's love, not now at least, I wish I could though, you're worth it.'' With her eyes closed she nodded.

''It's alright, I can wait for at long as it takes.''.

We sat in that position some time, waiting for the rain to settle down. She feel asleep quite fast, me on the other hand, kept a close watch on everything. Yes I'm a bit too paranoid, but can you blame me? Two teenagers resting in the middle of a forest, easiest target for anyone.

After a couple of hours, the rain didn't show any sign of tiredness, it got even worse, this oak, no matter how large, couldn't shelter us from the drought much longer. We had to move.

"Hey," I shook her, "Yuno, wake up." Yuno stirred and yawned. Her yawn was like a dove's gentle coo through the morning air.

"What time is it?"

"Late enough that you should be home by now'' I told her. She surveyed the area for a moment, seeing my conclusion, she nodded.

''Alright, but how are supposed to get past this storm?''

_Good question….well if I'm still on the –time to be stupid- line of thoughts._

_''_Care to make a run for?'' I asked joyful.

''Huh?'' obvious reaction, with an obvious answer.

''I also promised you we would jog together sometime, why not now? I can't think of a better way, and since were both with exemplar grades on sports, it should be fun.''

She got up, and stretched her arms a bit.''Alright then, my house is closer. Say…how about a contest, whoever gets there first, chooses our next date together'' she proposed playfully.

_Well, I'm sure she knows how I deal with any challenge, and given that she's a girl, damn this will be easy._

''I'll be waiting at the finish line'' and dashed forward. She caught up, pretty fast, most of the time we were running shoulder to shoulder picking the other one up, if we stumbled on the wet environment. After I saw her house, I sprinted forward. Soon after I heard her cry in pain about her injury opening up, I rushed back to her, leaned to see what was the matter, and with my alerted posture, she quickly got up and finished the race.

_Figures…how did I ever fell for that one, out of my perception. _I got to her and between my hyperventilations, (cause after over 5 kilometers that's the only way I could describe my breathing) muttered ''Beaten by a little girl? My licence as a man should be revoked…'' she chuckled at my joke.

'''Oh, don't worry we'll keep this our little secret. And since you're all soaked, come inside I got a towel with your name on it.''

Again, I didn't knew if the last part was a metaphor, or she literally meant it…

Events from there on, went normal, I finished soaking my towel, and Yuno went to get me another. She took a lot more than expected, although since this house is bigger than our school campus, its understandable. All that rain finally got a hold of me, and basic human needs started to kick in. I knew Yuno won't come back for a least 5-10 minutes, and I couldn't hold it much longer. Fortunately my phone guided me towards the bathroom, it even drew a little map of the mansion. After the deed was done, I tried to find the way back without the phone, retracing my steps. I think I went through the right corridor more than required, and ended up…lost.

While I was using my phone a a small lantern, I noticed a sealed room, ducktape placed all over the entrance.

_Interesting, as it seems my diary doesn't inform me at all about this room. Was I never meant to find it? I changed the future using my diary to get me here, therefore in normal circumstances this should never happen. Although my diary should predict what's behind this door, why doesn't it? One possible answer, this door holds an effect so profound on my future, that will change my life completely, in something it should never meant to be?_

_Normally I would avoid seeking into private matters, but this girl, now that I think of it, I don't know anything, and I mean anything about her. Usually, no, all the time a girl's most kept secret is a perfect description of how and who she really is. Therefore, if I ever want to know her true self, this door should offer me the answer._ I ripped the ducktape on the edges, so that I can open the door, placed my hand on a side and prepared myself to slide it._ A reflection of Yuno I behind this door, now I'm wondering, dear stalker, just who are you in reality?_

* * *

**Deus's dimension**

The environment around the lord of time and space was slowly collapsing. Purple lightnings were hitting randomly in his champers. His little servant Murumur, was running desperately to avoid being crush by the collapsing ceiling, while Deus remained emotionless in his seat, arms crossed staring at a fixed point.

''Amano Yukieru, First, choose to... open that door. Wonderful, absolutely Wonderful! This future was never meant to happen, the space and time continuum is changing before my very eyes, everything has been set in motion, all is changing, events, decisions, people, and especially, you!

With one simple action, First, you managed to create a reality even beyond my powers, I am impressed, all thanks to you, this dull death match is developing into something much…so much more! Are you prepared to face to consequence of your decision? Are you prepare to tame the reality you created, I'm wondering, Amano Yukiteru!''

At that precise moment, every future diary entry has changed, they beamed a bright light and one entry appeared on all their screans –Zero has awoken-

**Gasai residence**

The door was slided, but I soon I wished I never opened it. In a dark room lighted up only by sudden lightnings, I saw a cage, a cage with people in it, no, corpses, they were surely dead, but their eyes, oh, they were still staring at something, in their present position, I thought they stared at me, and the hatred in their look for a moment I thought they would jump at my throat, but that putrid smell of rotting corpse, made it obvious they were dead bodies. Still, they way they died , made it obvious something unnatural happened to them.

''Everything was going well'' she was in tears, it was obvious from her voice''Why…Why did you had to open it Yuki?''

She was standing behind me, something reflected in her hand dispersing the moonlight all around the room, it was a blade, and a wide one. Anyone could guess her morbid intentions.I still remained frozen in place, staring at those eyes, or more likely they were staring at me…

_So this is it huh? I am to die here as a result of my curiosity, this is my destiny to die at the hands of a killer well, might as well…_

_No! Destiny will wait, I will be there when history is born because I shall make it!._

_Fear will NOT dictate my actions!_

_Master reset –understand,adapt, overcome-Three words, three objectives._

_What am I looking at?- A cage with corpses in it, ignore the boddies. What am I seeing?- A cage in a room. Ignore the cage, what are you seeing?-The floor is torn apart in sevral places, what am I siting on -tatami mats, originaly grass. In desperate times those parts could consist as food. Ignore the center of the room what are you seeing?- Symetrical room, near the center I can see plates with traces of food on the edges, what else?- right side, blood-Where from?- A person most likely, judning from the angle the blood is spilled in horizontal 38 degree angle, possibly a child…no, more likely a person sitting in a crouched position taken by surprise._

_In a case the most crucial details are the small and insignificant ones, I leanred that from mr Holmes. Everything is analyzed, the puzzle is set backwards. I am given the conclusion, and I must solve the beginning. What events happened that links all these elements together?_

I was very lucky Yuno still waited for something behind me, the analyze and the solution came to me in approximately 1 minute and 12 seconds. It was easy once the details of the story were clear, all I had to do was a reverse deduction, starting from the end, to the next words were in a grave tone, I hoped it would prevent Yuno from taking any actions while I explained my conclusion.

''This cage is quite old, it wasn't dragged a few months or ago to keep the bodies in. It was placed here a few years ago. Now, why would a family poses a cage? Obviously they wouldn't lock themselves in, the cage is to small for them. So then a child is the only explanation. They were keeping a child there for reasons to me unknown for now, and this child spent a very long time in that cage. Why? Some parts of the floor are missing, grass can prove to be a source of nutrition in desperate times. And by desperate times, I'm referring to long confinement for several days in a row, on a period of at least 1 year, that's the only way the child would resort for such a method.

I am sure the people in the cage did not ate that grass, from two reasons-The craks in the floor appear to be very old, secondly, the hatred in their eyes suggest one thing, pride and arrogance, they were to proud to use that method, but that is just an assumption. The real resson, is because they never thought about it, they had to be confided sevral weeks or at least a month for the idea to strike their head, in desperate times, you have desperate idea, but in this case, they were more focused on their hatred towards someone, and with this I reach my second conclusion.

The child escaped, or was let free from the cage. She couldn't'bear it any longer, therefore she drugged them-Why drugged?-Only explanation on how you could get your parents in a cage, also the same method I would use.

Now this is merely a side deduction, a child that was confided in a cage could not possibly be able to procure those kind of sleeping pills all by herself, her situation, and her parent's severity prevented that. Therefore, the drugs had to be procured from somewhere close, most likely here and why would someone use sleeping pills?-A person suffering from depression, trying to force themselves to sleep, that kind of person couldn't had been the man, it's no in the nature, it was the women. Why would a women take sleeping pills? She was sleeping alone that is certain, or else the husband would have never allowed that. If she was sleeping alone, that meant the husband was away for several days weeks months, and she craved him dearly. Therefore in lack of this satisfaction she started to drain her anger on their child, punishing and forcing her in that cage.

_I still can't believe she's just standing there waiting for me to finish._

Going back to my original conclusion, they were put to sleep and dragged in this cage. On what line of thought, simple-Mother and father will see how I am suffering and eventually they will stop treating me this way, becoming a happy family-. What happened?- Exactly the opposite, the parents were raging through the bars, screaming to be let lose, the child was frightened, she brought them food several times, but eventually they grew angrier and she became to scared to face them. In the end they died of starvation, due to their own stupidity to treat a child like a child, and not as a prison warden.''

After which I turned around facing her, her expression was still soaked in tears. ''You were that child Yuno, and I don't blame you for what you tried, anyone should have done the same. It was not your fault they died, it was theirs entirely, I consider their death as a punishment for the crime of imprisoning a child, their Own child.'' At the last statement I sighed in relief. _Even if she killed me right here and now, I can't say I'd blame her, even so, I showed her my view, so it should be avoided._

She was frozen, her right hand, the one holding the blade was trembling, her eyes bore a mixture of shook, and distrust. That moment I remembered a similar situation that happened a few weeks ago. I was in her exact position, in that elevator room. Frightened, unaware of what to do, and especially prepared to fight my way out of that situation. I also remembered what calmed me down, and if I understand just a small part of her, what I'm about to do next should save both of us.

I grabbed her in my arms, and kissed her as passionately as she deserved. During this, I heard the loud clinchet of the blade being dropped. That was all I needed to hear. I released the kiss, and discreetly closed the door behind me.

At this moment, she was no longer in shook, her eyes were red from tears, but I could see a sense of happiness in them. After I tried to release her form the hug, she clung to me stronger, holding me with both arms. It was obvious she didn't want to let me go. I sighed in submission, and leaned on the door behind me, I eventually decided to lay down, she did the same.

Now she dug her face in my chest, arms folded behind my back while I was just supporting her with one hand, and gently brushing her hair with the other. After a few minutes she spoke silently.

''To the last detail, you are right, and ever since their death, I blamed myself continuously, and now here you are telling me the contrary. I…I…thank you , Yuki.''

I matched her tone'' My pleasure Yuno. You gave me a reason to live for, and I gave you one in return, seems like we're both reason for each other to live. Can't say I don't like it, on the contrary, I finally found who you are, and why you feel this way about me. And so, with this I can finally say the words.'' I leaned over to her ear ''I love you too, Yuno.'' She began to cry softly, holding my shirt tighter as for fear I might fade away. I tried to comfort her.

'' Don't worry love, I'm not going anywhere, I'll remain here no matter what, by your side, protecting you. I will win this childish game and make sure events like these.'' I banged my head on the door I was leaning on.'' Never happened to anyone. I will become god, I will bring peace in this world, and anyone I must kill I will then revive as my first act of god. Nothing can stop me, not anymore, we have each other, and I have an entire world to save from corruption and madness.

''I promised you earlier, my actions won't be dictated by fear, I kept that promise, as I also vowed to myself that the past was my last mistake, and the future will be my next accomplishment. The present is just the road between these two.''

I couldn't hear clearly, she was still keeping her face on my shirt, but I thought I heard her chuckling. It wasn't just a feeling. She rose her face up, only to show a half smile and a pair of bright matching eyes. ''Anyone ever told you, you talk to much?''

''You would the first, that I'm sure, although I think I get this habit when in the presence of a cute pink haired girlfriend.'' She smiled back, and rested gently leaning over my shoulder, replying ''Lucky girl''. I tried to get up, but she dragged me down, it was her way of saying –I'm falling asleep on your shoulder and you'll obey like a good boyfriend-. I didn't complain, didn't need.

* * *

**A/N**

Awww, would you look at that, the guy got the girl. But there's still something I'm unaware –DID HE GET SOME? The dude's a teenager, right, he should be all over her, and she should be all over him, right? Someone? Anyone?!

*same kid as before from the audience answers the question* Umm..Mr. Dante, I think it's against the cannon if they'd do that just now, it should be in 20 chapters or so…

20 WHAT?! You joking right? Tell me you're joking! At this part in the story the guy can request ANYTHING and the girl would just give herself over! Trust me, I've been there, several times, sometimes even 6 turns in one night!

Dammit! Yo, Iukiteru or whatever that Japanese name of yours is- You hear that-That`s the sound of every man in the world laughing at you. Aha you heard me! You had your chance and you blew it-You're nothing more than a little smartass virgin twat! *Dante barley dodges a wild axe from the audience that went right above his head, chopping a few strands of hair, the demon hunter was now massaging his injured hair* Huh…wonder where that came from…* the next axe hit it's target*

* * *

Proofreading added, and waw was there a lot...


	6. When Justice takes wings 1

Chapter VI

When Justice takes wings 1

* * *

**A/N**

-Good evening to you all proud readers, here we are again with another exciting chapter of- Gahh! Screw this, how the hell to people actually read scripts?!

You there seeing this, I'm Dante and this the part where you sit down and enjoy the show, cause I gotta tell you, this one chapter's gonna pack one hell of a show. Oh yeah baby, it's got action, it's got blood, it's got tragedy and to make it all classy it's got Me! Well…at least in the author's not, but you get it!

*kid from the audience raises hand* Mr. Dante, weren't you hit by an axe in the head?

What was that kid? An axe? Who knows, I usually forget all the swords, axes, scythes, spears, katanas and other such that run through me, it comes with the job so what can ya do?

*same kid* But umm…it was a clean slash through the head…are you sure you're alright?

Kid….I'm Dante, son of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda, An axe hardly qualifies as a playful accident, I eat demons for breakfast, kill devils for lunch, and by dinner I end up defeating Sir I'm the immortal Ruler of Hell undefeated for eons and blah blah it all ends with me pointing a steaming gun at their corpse.

So now, where were we! Ah yes the chapter with a fancy name. Without further introductions –On with the show ladies!

* * *

* Alarm clock stats playing in the background Hans Zimmer-Why do we fall?, in his sheltered bed, teenager slowly opens his eyes preparing to get up he runs a hand through his hair whispering to himself*

''So we can rise…..God, must've said this line like a million times now….still'' I grinned '' It always gets me out of this bed''.

It was a fresh Saturday, as you may recall, yesterday night I spent it with Yuno resting along her side, which was all fun in theory and all, but sadly my biological watch only allows me to sleep for 6 hours, after which I wake up and stay up. Soon after that happened I checked the watch it was around 4 am, thinking what a wonderful experience it would be to just sit there waiting for her to wake up, I chose the second option, lifting her up and tucking her in bed. Went home and tried to enjoy a book entitled 'The Key', a novel on a girl set on world domination, and it was incredibly dull, action so predictable it actually forced me to fall asleep, thus we move to our present time.

My body ached all over, the kind of pain when you fall asleep in a wrong position, and to my surprise I was still feeling sleepy.

As if just to prevent my desire to rest, phone rang, I picked it up and read unknown number usually Chris used way of contact, but this early in the morning?, I flipped it open commenting with a grumpy voice.

''This better be global.''

''How about universal?'' a grave voice responded.

_Only 1 or 2 people I know use this kind of number, and judging from the reply and tone, it's neither of them, and it sounds awfully familiar…_

''Deus?'' I replied.

''Indeed, First, may we have a word for a moment?''

'' How about next month cause now-'' And with that he dragged me into his world. I was in my usual place, column number 1.

_And of course he does that…_ I rubbed my forehead in annoyance, trying hard to show ''disrespectful'' advices regarding his face…

Deus took the word.'' First, as you may have found out, your actions from yesterday altered the future, creating a new variation, unplanned for this game. And with that action you made yourself the favorite to win this game both in my eyes and fate's.''

I was slightly surprised ''Waw, well there's a creative way to start your Saturdays…''

''I'll say, and the game barely began!'' Murumur replied somewhere behind me, I didn't bothered to look. Deus took the word again.

''In light of these events almost every diary owner received a message, it read-Zero has awoken-.''

_Did they now? ''_ And how come I didn't received such a warning?''

Deus grinned at my question. '' Why would you need to be made aware of your own awakening?''

I titled my head to a side an eyebrow raised in suspicion.'' Why, and how am I Zero?''

This time Deus took a serious expression.'' Remember my words, First, the first time I announced Zero, I mentioned -This new competitor will be quite different from any one of you. Meaning, he alone will be able to win this game not even using his full potential-.''

''Yes, yes, and how am I a new competitor?'' I matched his expressions.

''You're not, but you fulfill the only requirement needed.'' This time I had to admit, I was at a loss here…

''Feel free to elaborate on that one''

''Zero, as you all assumed is a person, but contrary to all your assumptions, it's also a title. A title given to the one who meets the requirement. Do not worry, a new competitor will arise, and if by then you're abilities won't surpass his, he will he titled the new Zero.''

It made sense…somehow.'' How…fascinating, so at the present moment given my capabilities and determination I am the one most likely to win this match, can't say I'm disappointed.'' By now my smile grew wide and radiant.

Deus regained his grave tone.'' First, as you may assumed, the present Zero doesn't bear only a simple title, he is also given an…edge as you may call it.''

''And what would that edge be?''_ Already I'm given an advantage, how cute is that?_

'' For now, we shall name it an upgrade to your diary. This new ability will predict the actual future in it's entirety. The user can simply specify what future they want to know, whether it is a person's life or a specific event, anything is possible.''

_One thing I learned over the years, if something is too good to be true…well you know the rest. There's always a catch._'' And for how long will I have this upgrade?''

''For as long as you bear the title of Zero, of course. After you lose it, the ability automatically transfers from your phone to theirs.''

_This is probably the perfect definition of a double edged sword, it's got risk written all over it.'' _ And I will assume once I'm given this ability, it will be mine, and I will have the right to do anything with it, correct?''

''Indeed it is correct. Will you accept this gift, First?''

'' Of course, I accept, Deus.'' My phone rang, I was sent a message. Deus spoke again,

''As soon as you open the message, this ability will integrate itself in your diary, and after a moment you will be the only one able to…-''

As Deus spoke, I took a good look at the soon to be most lethal weapon in the game, truth me told sometimes I wonder what would happened if I decided differently that day.

I deleted the message, this made Deus end his speech abruptly.

''Amano Yukiteru, how do you even dare!'' His voice was thundering quite fiercely, I had to insert my earplugs to avoid the tension. I saw his lips moving, and after I concluded that his speech ended, I replied casualy.

''Deus, you said it yourself, once I am given this ability it falls to me what I do with it. No I did not do this to defy you in any way, my reason was way more far planned than that.'' Deus finally relaxed his posture and started to pay attention.

'' Speak faster, and perhaps I won't end your existence.'' I should have been frightened by that statement right? It didn't show in my voice nor my posture.

''As I was saying. I analyzed on the spot this so called 'privilege' and came to one simple conclusion. It's a weapon far too powerful for any human to use. No once except God has the right to see and change the future. '' I stretched my neck for a moment, I was beginning to recover from that awful sleep.

''Also, I analyzed for a moment the future possibilities, here were my thoughts.

1 Yes it would have given me the ultimate edge, surely I would have killed the other competitors with it,

2 But what if by some unforeseen events, the new competitor, I'm going to call him x-Zero, would surpass me by a long shot? What then? Make his stronger than he already is?

3 Only possible way to keep my conscious clear, and my chances still up high, was to refuse this power, and make sure that no one in this world will use it.

4 Lastly, from what I understood, once I delete it, I permanently erase it, only way to explain your little outburst from earlier.

5 Oh and as a bonus, it's against all my principles to win a game where other competitors are handicapped. I will always chose to fight my battles with honour.

Whether lose or win was and always be determined by my will, not a childish advantage that could backfire at anytime!

_ Waw, I even said all that speech in one breath._

Deus…well he wasn't displeased anymore that I can say, still his face was expressionless at the moment. After 3 seconds he….burst into a genuine laughter?

_For real?_

''First, oh, my dear First, you never cease to amaze me, even now you still add reasons to why I consider you my favorite!'' He started to regain his composure, slightly…

'' Well played, Amano Yukiteru, well played. I was curious how my gift would have changed this game, but nevertheless, I will respect your decision, it will never meet the eyes of another human, that I can guarantee. Still…'' now his tone grew serious again.

'' You decision, will not make this game easier, you may be my favorite, but that is all you will be. No privileges, no special rights, while a participant you are no different then the rest of the competitors.''

'' Meaning, exactly how I want it to be.''

''Yes, now there is one more issue. Originally I intended to announce Zero's identity, meaning the one who bears the title. However, now that you destroyed your only edge and are no more than Zero with the name, I will leave it to you whether to reveal it or not.''

_So a God is asking me if I want to become a marked target for all 9 unknown enemies, excluding Kurusu me and Yuno. Gee… what a hard decision….wait on second thought…_

''Will it make the game more interesting in your eyes Deus?'' Again, by that time it seemed like a good plan…

''Yet it will, in fact it will most likely place you in serious danger. Therefore, I will leave it to you when to reveal your identity.''

_Oh, why would've guessed, my assumption on his last offer proved to be correct…shocker. Come to think of it, it's a little frightening to imagine that I can actually predict the thought process of a god….hmm must be from those new vitamins I take._ Of course I didn't let my voice, expression or body betray my thoughts, although on some level I was beginning to think Deus was already aware of my thoughts, he just preferred to leave me this lovely illusion of superiority…we'll see.

''You can announce my title, when x-Zero decided to join the show, me having the title, and he having the name, that should blow a few minds, wouldn't you agree?''

''As you wish, First, and before you leave, an advice. Although you made strong allies, be aware, people are not always what they seem, keep your guard up, First, or else this game will become quite dull.''

'' I always do, Deus, you know what better than anyone.'' And with that I opened my eyes in the real world. I checked the watch, it was already 10 am.

_And honestly, what did I accomplish in that time I was there? Got some praises from a god, destroyed a potential weapon of mass destruction, and was made yet again aware of how easily people can betray you. Oh….yes, who could forget that._ A grin brightened my face.

''At the present time, I am the one most likely to win this game, how fun is that? Heh''

I didn't even had time to elaborate that line, my phone rang, again._ Oh, dear Lord, please don't tell me he changed his mind…_ It was detective Kurusu's private number, I answered.

''Yukiteru? Morning, I got new information on Minene's location. According to my investigation diary, a cult named The Sacred Eye caught her, I'm going to investigate and I could use your help''

I was still pretty tired.'' Yes about that, can't we resch-''

''Perfect, I'm heading to your place right now, be ready in 5.'' He didn't let me finish my line, and closed the call.

_Really, anyone ever listen?_

I got up, put my usual outfit, Kurusu picked me up, I insisted to bring Yuno as well, we all made our diary acquaintances, and got moving. On the way over Yuno was resting on my shoulder the entire time, and I couldn't relax myself because of one nagging thought.

_This is my first actual interference in this game, all of the previous one's took my by surprise. But this time, I'm making the first move, and one thing cannot leave me be. _

_I am walking into unknown territory without an actual plan. My entire life policy is to always have a backup plan, and I don't even have the main plan devised…this is not working, this is not me. Now I not only have to protect myself but my allies too, I simply can't walk into enemy territory without a plan, all my instincts are telling me to stop. And it would be a foolish move to ignore them._

_If I know myself, or better yet, my future self, all the future events regarding this day should be written already. It's true that sometimes I only write once a week, even a month, but it's also true that all defining accomplishments had at least over 30 entries, sometimes the same day. _

_Now, let's see…_ I opened my diary, as assumed this day had over 20 entries already written, reading them was like seeing a movie on all the events this day had to offer.

11:35 Driving towards the cult, no plan devised, am I that suicidal?

11:36 I message Chris to dig up on the sacred eye cult, aiming for actual facts, it's founders and the current leader.

11:59 He's fast, I have to admit, abundant history, will use keywords: founders died in car accident, Tsubaki Kasugano cult figure, real leader Funatsu, obvious cover up, it seems to formal, need testimonies from members, what's really happening there.

13:02 We just arrived, perfect synchronization with Chris's intel. Before entering, I went for a drink with Yuno. Long testimonies, keywords: Funatsu benefited the most, the girl used a sexual object every week for their purification, in return obedience, she has poor eyesight sheltered in a cage chamber, why not commit suicide?

13:05 Predictable events ahead, so I simply listen to some new tracks of mine while the situation develops into something interesting.

I checked my watch 11:36, and I had to intention of altering this future. I did exactly as my diary predicted, messaged Chris, got the information, arrived at the place, made up an excuse for me and Yuno to head for a drink. And now it was 13:04, which means.

''Yuno, please speak on my behalf, I'm going to focus on my music while switching off reality''

I never noticed but she was holding my hand the entire time, she nodded with a smile '' Sure thing, but promise to switch back into reality when I need you, alright?''

'' Don't I always?'' And with that my earplugs were in.

What I didn't know that day, was just how perfect the song would fit the future events.

-You hid your skeletons when I had shown you mine  
You woke the devil that I thought you'd left behind-

Kurusu, was talking to someone, asking for our entrance, it took some time, and we ended up having to wear a traditional neckcloth of theirs. We got in, settled down, and saw the girl in the cage just as the diary predicted.

-I saw the evidence, the crimson soaking through  
Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose –

The song was on loop, it was quite catchy. The girl talked for some time, I was attentive at the environment analyzing her followers, and the chamber.

-And you held it all. but you were careless to let it fall  
You held it all, and I was by your side  
Powerless –

Something made both of my allies sigh in awe, their expression astonished. I looked over the girl, she was holding a parchment with a Dead End written in the middle. It got my curiosity, still not enough, I checked my phone.

-I watched you fall apart and chased you to the end  
I'm left with emptiness that words can not defend –

14:00 Tsubaki reveals herself to be Sixth. Her future is to be killed by an unknown assassin and Asks for my help giving how I escaped 2 dead ends. Her ability- To see everything her followers see written as a report in her diary.

I nodded in acceptance. She continued speaking.

-You'll never know what I became because of you  
Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose –

_On second thought, if she is a diary owner, then…the game has changed._

Once again, I went in one of my defining analyze processes.

_First off this girl is a diary owner, the possibility to become God is at her grasp. One thing never added up for me. On the time she was abused by the cult members, why didn't she killed herself? 9 out of 10 in that situation would have, fear, disgust, depression, you name it, anything should've lead to her downfall. One probable answer, anger, pure rage on her followers. That's enough to bind spirits on this earth, and it is surely enough to keep one alive with the thought of revenge. _

_Second, in all this time that 9 out of 10 persons would be traumatized for life, maybe even driven to madness. Add up the equation, prospect of becoming God + utter revenge multiplied with a slight degree of insanity = a girl who is willing to do anything to win. Life and death are just words for this girl, that is certain. And given the fact that her cult is obedient to her every suggestion, ends with one conclusion. _

_As soon as we will save her from the dead end, she will betray us and kill everyone, eliminating 4diary owners, maybe even 5 if we add Minene in one night. Scary thought actually. _

_This obviously is one possibility, another would be that she is an innocent soul who kept her sanity intact waiting for someone to save her. I will have to make certain of her intentions…_

I even managed to do all that thought process before the song's verse.

-And you held it all, but you were careless to let it fall  
You held it all, and I was by your side, powerless –

She was still speaking, I assumed she was strengthening her words with reasons why to help her, and I noticed something strange. Along those lines, she looked to her low left, and for a microsecond , it almost escaped me but I saw her features being twisted by a slight grin of content, cheekbones were pulled up so It was genuine. Her last statement was a lie, and the truth that she was hiding satisfied her beyond words. And as luck had it, I was listening to my song the whole time.

I dropped the earphones, and discretely addressed the girl beside me ''Yuno, what was her last statement just now, I didn't caught it'' She was also discreet with the answer '' She said she didn't want to become God, why did you want to know?'' I had to make this chat quick, people were staring more intently '' It was a lie, keep your guard up, in a worst case scenario the whole cult could turn into our enemy'' She nodded and resumed her posture.

Sixth continued talking this time I managed to actually hear her.'' Help me avoid the dead end, and I will gladly return Uryuu Minene to you, what will it be?''

The answer should've been obvious, we all accepted. She instructed us to stay near her the entire to keep a close watch. Our movement was limited, we weren't allowed to leave the temple. After a couple of hours we were walking aimlessly around the temple, I signaled Kurusu to get closer. '' All my instincts are blazing one clear info, there is more to it than she is telling, also that assassin will have to be fiercely prepared to take on the entire cult. Call for reinforcements tell them to stand by in case of danger.'' Just as mine he spoke with in a serious voice.'' Already did that, they are instructed to charge the place if I don't report to them every 15 minutes, learned that old trick on our Saitama gang case.'' I nodded with a sad expression, in that case we lost over 8 police officers, in a situation similar to this one, they were good men, and if I had this idea sooner, maybe they could still be alive.

Hours passed, by nightfall we gathered near her chambers. Kurusu was talking at his phone near the entrance, and Yuno was near him keeping a close eye on the surroundings. I was near her cage with my back resting on a wall, arms folded, waiting for the inevitable. Sixth took the word.

''Yukiteru, I am curious why did you accept to help me? I know it wasn't just for Minene, you could've easily taken her away, so why?

I looked up at her and replied with a determined voice. ''I don't know about the others, but I for one will not stand while innocent are killed before my eyes, not while I can prevent it. I always thought that those with power, those who can protect themselves, have been given this power to also protect the ones who won't or can't protect themselves.''

She chuckled to my statement '' You know, not many people think this way, usually those with power abuse it to their benefit, no one is that saint to give themselves in order to protect others, well no one in their right mind at least…''

I walked near her cage, trying to catch to look her in the eyes, adopting the same tone.'' Tsubaki please keep this in mind this world is a dangerous place to live; not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it.''

''And you are one of those few idealistic type who think this world can be rid of evil? Please…'' her expression was now one of utter disgust'' No man has the power to tame the unseen world of evil, it's beyond anyone's powers, the only thing that we can do is adapt ourselves, be the evil that makes us suffer, and make it suffer more in return, that is the only way to live.''

By now I was looking in her eyes, and we both know my next words were spoken from the depths of my heart.'' The only way you say? Close my eyes on evil and become It myself? Never-I will admit this I ain't such a saint that I can promise to risk my life for strangers. Neither am I scum enough to sit quietly by while people are getting hurt before my eyes.

Everybody knows that some things are impossible, that corruption no matter how many times we fight it it will always be lurking there in the dark waiting to spread evil, and nobody knows it like me. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark if ever, for one moment, the last good man on this Earth will accept it.

In the honor of those few stubborn souls I keep on fighting, and for them if I am given the power, I will finally turn the balance of good.''

''You….you are actually telling the truth'' I saw a tear forming on her cheek, her tears were inevitable.

And just like that, the sound of our future changing, made itself heard from over our phones. I quickly checked the future and read - Hell is happening before my very eyes, call for help, call anyone, now!-

_Okay Mr. apocalypse…I just wonder what would've been so mad that ended with me behaving this way._ I texted Chris to send some of his men, blend with the police force, and wait for my signal to seize this place, I had to be prepared for anything.

Half a second later, in Tsubaki's champers some blankets near her caught on fire, it spread rapidly across half of her room. I noticed this temple no matter how traditional, still had a modern touch on them, meaning…

I looked over at Kurusu, said one word ''Sprinkles'' He got my point nodded and headed to see why they weren't functioning.

The followers were complete chaos, running around the temple when someone announced the situation. A member walked over with a bucket of water, he poured the content and the fire grew even stronger. ''You idiot!'' another member shouted at him ''That was gasoline, what are you doing?!'' as he was about to get more aggressive someone else took a blow on this neck with an actual axe.''What am I doing, where am I?'' the one responsible seemed unaware of his previous actions. Not a moment later three other members that were near the entrance begun attacking themselves using the same method. Soon after, other members were driven mad and begun attacking everyone , it was chaos, the champers were filled in a matter of seconds with people swinging axes at each other, neck head, limbs everywhere, it was a pure carnage, and to add it all up, the fire spread all over the place, the members were burning, but they didn't seem to care continuing their massacre. The walls were painted red, corpses were laying on every step. I backed on a corner not believing my eyes, it was just as the diary described it, hell. To say that I was scared, wouldn't even begin to cover it, I've seen horror movies in my time, but this was…it was sick, it was happening before my very eyes,

''Please, someone, please help me'' That pleading voice came from Tsubaki's cage, the fire was almost engulfed all her room, she was screaming franticly, there was no questioning, I had to help her. I ordered my body to move, but nothing happened, I was literally paralyzed by fear. The thought was there, -Move dammit- but the body refuse to respond. I could hardly help it, the diary was correct I will lose my composure completely, I couldn't believe this, I actually had no control on my body, I was barely able to move a hand, this was not right, no matter how insane the situation is, I am never this frightened, this fear was unnatural.

_Maybe that's it, it is unnatural, from an outside source, all these followers acting psychotic, they must've been hypnotized. And the only way to do this is would be the use of a very powerful drug, if that's the case how do you administrate it to all of them in one shot? What do they all eat of Drink! Yes, their traditional water well, of course , I also drank from it earlier that day. This drug once it takes effect it makes you believe anything, or succumb to the first feeling you're exposed to, in my case utter fear._

_No, I have to fight this thing, it's just a drug for the love of sanity! _Tried to move, same result stiff as a rock, but with my right hand I could feel something in my trousers, a pocket knife, I always carry one with me in case of anything. I also remembered one of Chris's battle lessons –When fear overcomes you and takes control, replace it with something else, something more powerful and more real, replace it with pain-.

_Pain huh? If that's what it takes to save that girl, then gladly!_

I grabbed the knife from my pocket, and with a trembling hand I jabbed into the palm of my other hand. The pain felt like hell, but it was just the hell I needed to get myself back in the game.

I clenched my injured hand to stop the bleeding and headed for Tsubaki. No more than three steps, Yuno grabbed me with both hands stopping me ''No Yuki, don't go there, the flames will kill both of you, I read it in my diary'' she was hysterical, I didn't care. ''And let her in front of me while I can still do something?! Be damned if that happens, she's not dying, not while I'm still breathing!'' I struggled out of her clench, she was holding tightly, one last attempt and I got free, for a moment I thought she let me go. Rushing towards her chambers exactly then I stepped on the first step, the sprinkles burst with me along the door. The flames were put out in a matter of seconds.

_Kurusu must've got them fixed._

Tsubaki looked up at me with grateful eyes ''Thanks for the intention''

''Anytime'' I replied.

After which she yelled to all her followers ''Snap out of it you fools'' they all heard her, and they all stoped.''Huh, what was I doing?-What's going on here?-Why are they dead?'' and other such questionings. They spread out, leaving only the corpses of their friends behind. I helped Tsubaki down the stairs and we got out of that cage like room. Yuno was slowly moving towards us with an expressionless face one hand hanging by her side while the other held an axe?!

''You took away Yuki from me, Yuki could have died trying to save you, I would never let that happen to Yuki, you tricked him little girl you made him believe I'm the evil one here keeping him away from his goals, but that's not true, no I, I know better, Yuki can only be happy with me, I am the only one who will accomplish his goals, HE IS MINE!'' Tsubaki grabbed my shirt and moved behind me.

She got closer with every sentence, by near one meter away from us, she slowly raised her axe at Tsubaki's face level and asked with what seemed like a joyful tone with an expression to match ''So, when do you plan on letting him go?''

* * *

In the temple basement, two figures were standing in a small room with shade of dark only lightened by a candle. The man was sitting on a chair faced towards the door he was wearing a high school uniform, no older than 20, while the woman was held in a spacious cage, hands tied above her head on a pipe with handcuffs, she had violet eyes with hair to match, right thigh was wrapped with bandage a red stain still resting on the white material, her calves seemed slightly burned, but well healed, she was couldn't have been older than 22, also, she was held in that cage naked.

''So how is your leg, Ninth? Or should I say, Uryuu Minene?'' the man asked while playing with a damaged bullet in his right hand.'' The women remained silent''You seem well, thanks to my treatement''

She growled at his ''Treatment, my ass you sick bastard, you pulled out the bullet with your bare hand, and then squeezed Firt's intel out of me.''

The man smiled at her reply ''Oh be grateful I found when I did, best case scenario, the cops would've found you sooner or later, and with that injured leg of yours you could barely move short distances. And worst case scenario, if it weren't for me, you would've lost that leg.

''Don't even try to escape, you can't beat the Sacred Eye''

''What?''

''It's rick paper scissors logic'' the man responded. ''Rock can't beat paper, paper can't beat rock, scissors can't beat rock. That's the relationship you have with the Sacred Eye. The ability to escape is no match for her diary, the clairvoyance that can reach for miles..''

''Ów? It's quite upstairs, the commotion the followers made ended, odd''

_Commotion? I didn't hear anything. _Minene thought.

''You know, I always wanted to become a righteous hero'' He man said while holding up a batman like belt. ''Excuse me for a moment'' the man stripped himself naked.

_The hell is this freak trying to do..!?_

He dressed up in a tight black suit, same as any superhero would need, and added his own touch with a mask three times his head that resembled a white balloon with a red circle indicating his face, there were no holes for eyes, or mouth.

_What, but how can he see in that thing?_

''Well miss, aren't I cool?''

''You…you are twelfth.''

''It seems they are bewildered upstairs.'' He said while placing a hand near his right hear.

''How can you hear them at this distance?''

'' If Sixth is all seeing, then I am all hearing!''

''You're eyes are…'' Minene rationalized he was blind.

The man begin chanting while punching in the air randomly ''Die, die, die evil cult''

_What is he talking about?_''Hey you, has the cult done anything wrong?

The man was surprised at her question ''What are you talking about? The righteous are winners, the evil are losers. The one's above cannot defeat me. I'm righteous, their evil!'' by now he was raising his hands as if praying to an unseen god.'' My righteous extermination plan can't be foiled by mere mortals! ''

Minene grinned in confidence ''Well, I don't know about that..''

''What?'' the hero wannabe stoped his little dance

''He can foil them quite easily. A simple game of –guess the enemy's movements?- that ridiculous tactical genius can do it in his sleep''

* * *

Both of phones buzzed off, a new change has been made, it read –Dead End-. I knew from Yuno's features that no cause of death was indicated, neither had mine.

'' Girls, my diary has no clue where the next attack will come from, and we got a dead end flag in one minute, suggestions?''

''Yes of course we could…'' Tsubaki started, my last remark was just to get their thoughts off the desperate situation, I had to analyze the situation.

_The last move was quite clever I'll give him that, using her own diary against her, the followers, that was the only possible way to kill her. Still what will his next move be, it read dead end with no cause of death, meaning I'll be dead before I find out what killed me. That particular speed of death can be done with a limited number of possibilities,1 sniper shot, not likely thinking he could have done this from the beginning, also her followers would've noticed an unseen presence 2. Explosion, again the bombs had to be planted sometime, and the followers should have seen any suspicious movement or minor change in the setting, also it wouldn't be fast enough 3 some kind of virus, no, every virus behaves differently depending on the organism, also if spread by air it could kill the entire country. DAMMIT! This is not working, random assumptions aren't going to work here. Use your key plan, when a solution never show's itself, ask yourself._

_Am I asking the right set of questions here?_

_Why would he kill us using exterior means? The first one worked quite efficient the first time, and from the start I'm assuming the drug wore off, which would be incorrect thinking how I still have to stroke my wound to keep me focused and out of fear's grasp, he will use the same method, people coming at me with an axe I can dodge, only if I wasn't taken by complete surprise…therefore…_

_Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth._

I looked down, saw a corpse with an axe dangerously close to me, and he was still holding the weapon firmly for a dead man. Yuno saw my reaction, and immediately caught up, for a moment a seriously believed she reached the same conclusion with 2 seconds earlier than me, because her face twisted with one of those smile a serial killer has before their crime., her voice was also unearthly calm and serene for what she was about to say.

''Yuki, kill the corpses, they aren't dead!'' She didn't even waited for my reaction, she swung her axe several times, hitting someone's neck each time, that wicked smile was still on her face, I never noticed it before but her eyes, her red eyes matched perfectly with the bloodstains on that axe.

Although it opposed all my principles, I tried to do the same, avoiding lethal blows, and aiming mostly for the limbs, it should do enough, and each of my hesitant swing was eclipsed by her determined blows.

* * *

The hero wannabe was now panicking''-What they foiled my plan, but how can that be?! Rock paper scissors logic can't be overturned!''

''What's wrong? Isn't your version of righteousness about winning?

By now his voice was trembling ''Wh-What?''

She opposed his tone with a fierce shout ''Didn't I tell you? That kid is isn't one who will go down without a fight, he's more likely to turn your entire strategy in his advantage faster that you can even process it! And that girl, she has to be a new level of mad to bear what crimes she did.''

The man was still shacking, he was obviously unaware of the situation.

She regained her composure but still wore a confident smile '' Let me put it this way maybe you'll comprehend it- No matter what strategy you got, he will always find it's weak spot, and once he got it, she will always be there do deliver the devastating blow!''

He was slowly regaining his senses ''Ánd why do you praise him so badly, wasn't he the one who got you in this situation?''

Her smile was still here'' He didn't attacked me when I was at my weakest, for that he has my respect, and also, I just love twist the knife on the back of my imprisoner, what can I say, it goes in the family!'' She ended with a hysterical laugh.

* * *

By now the zombie like followers were attacking us from every direction, I was barely dodging trying to keep Tsubaki safe, all my strikes were merely to incapacitate , I can't say the same for Yuno, oh no. Her swings were all elegant and swift, she was dancing through these enemies like a true warrior, and what made it all terrifying, she was enjoying it all…I never imagined she would be so skilled with a weapon that sharp.

The bloody princess turned to be, her voice matched her outfit ''Yuki, don't be so silly, you can't protect her and stay alive at the same time, you don't even know how to kill properly. Leave her here and come by my side. You have to chose Yuki-Chose me and live, chose her and die.'' Her cheerful tone was all that made it that more wicked, I could clearly hear Tsubaki whispering –That Bitch-. The now red haired girl ended her statement ''Choose, Yuki.''

_How did I ended up in this situation again?_

**A/N**

Same question I would ask kid. Damn that chapter was sick even by my standards, I LOVED IT!

What's not to like, action-it's made out of it, cool quotes- Hell's yeah we got them, romance- ugh…yea sure we got something in those lines too, suspense- need to ask?

I'm curious myself what the kid will choose, cause if I were in his position, I would slice them zm followers with two ore three swings, and then blast my way out of that joint with both girls, maybe even that Minene chick on my side, head to the closest hotel, Then the Real Party starts all Night Long! Oh yeah baby!

*another wild axe aimed directly at his head, Dante catches it easily* Not this time baby, not while this handsome devil hunters still-*the handle of the axe was a mini bomb and exploded in his face*


	7. When Justice takes wings 2

Chapter VII

When Justice takes wings 2

**A/N**

*white haired man raises a glass of bourbon* And here's to another weekly chapter of your favori- *scythe cleaves through his glass barely missing his hand, random demon retracts his scythe*

That….was a 75$ J.D. in a custom made glass…how the hell do I find demons in the author's note?! you freaks of nature are really begging for pain*grabs rebellion and prepares a battle stance* And luckily for you, today I'm feeling generous!

-Swordmaster Style- Let's rock!

* * *

_-Later on-_

…. Leave her here and come by my side. You have to chose Yuki-Chose me and live, chose her and die.'' Her cheerful tone was all that made it that more wicked ''Choose, Yuki.''

_How did I ended up in this situation again?..._

My options at that point were, well drastically limited to say the least, usually when under that kind of pressure people tend to make a really bad and lasting mistake, never happened to me personally mostly because I devised a simple method to pull myself out of that kind of life or death decision. And that was what I opted for this time.

From the looks of it, they weren't in any rush, the followers were resting peacefully in their own blood, Tsubaki was quivering in fear behind me, and Yuno, well that girl was still held her hand extended with a clear smile that stated-Grab it and let's run away-.

In light of that situation, there was only one possible solution my mind could come up with.

''Girls, excuse me for just a minute'' and of course they were more or less perplexed.

I fished in my jacket for something I knew I brought with me, and found my trusty chocolate bar. I unwrapped said treat and enjoyed it peacefully still under their questioning gaze.

''What? I just need a minute to think this through, and we all know the human brain can't function without energy, so …'' with that I bit another chunk.

_Most likely if I chose to rescue Tsubaki, Yuno will simply come after us kill her and drag me out of here, at the same time if I chose Yuno that annoying thing called conscious is sure to torture me nights in a row, and if I chose neither of them….well I'm not about to explore that possibility. _

_And from what I know the drug used to the followers worked like a charm, complete obedience, therefore as the drug is more powerful it's effects are short lasted to prevent permanent brain damage, and knowing that this charade lasted for over 28 minutes now, I'd say it's effects are about to wore off completely, so no matter who I chose no danger will come across._

With that in mind, I wrapped my treat and placed it back, grabbed Tsubaki by the hand at the same time I took Yuno's hand as well. With that I took both girls, Yuno being slightly ahead to prevent any nasty swings of her axe, over the outdoor hallway and towards the front gate. Running along we passed by random followers who begun to awaken at last from their trance, they were all happy to see the Sacred Eye figure unharmed. Halfway through we had to stop, my phone rang. I still held Yuno's hand to prevent any ''accidents'', fortunately she remained quite stiff, my guess was she was having what appeared to me an inner conflict whether I chose her or Tsubaki. Said, cult figure was adjusting remarkably well to the situation she didn't seemed frightened or disturbed at all.

''Talk fast'' I said to the one who called me.

''Took me forever to fix those sprinkles, sorry about that, everything alright there?'' it was Kurusu.

''Could be better, I got things under control in a way, keep your men on standby, we still haven't caught the assassin, and I don't want to scare away the poor bastard.''

''Got it, be cautious though, my investigation diary didn't revealed anything about the killer. Also, keep Sixth safe until I get there, at the moment I got a clear location on Ninth she's in a prison at the lower levels, it should take me 15 minutes to find and apprehend her, think you can last that long?''

''Take your time, my diary will keep us all safe, and recently I found I got an amazon warrior on my side, I'll contact you when I catch the assassin.'' Ended the call before he had a chance to comment.

5 Minutes earlier, the Temple's basement.

Ninth was staring at her masked imprisoner, he was resting on a chair holding near his ear what appeared to be a voice recorder. Some words were heard from the said object but nothing clear.

''Hey, freak show, what's that recorder in your hand?''

The masked vigilante paused his recorder and answered without lifting his head '' It's my diary, a diary righteousness that records criminals who must be stopped and the helpless who must be proteted. With it, I foresaw the cult's evil deeds and infiltrated it to stop Sixth.'' He got up of his chair ''Then, I pretended to obey their orders and captured you. Everything happened according to my diary''-18:48 Trash discovered beside the desk- the diary announced, with that the masked man quickly complied and cleaned the floor.

''Huh, that was refreshing'' his excitement was ended by a buzzing sound coming from the diary, Minene realized it was the same sound that announced her dead end flag a few times.

''What's wrong?'' she asked in anticipation

''Nothing much, I'm borrowing your bomb'' the vigilante said walking in a sad pose.

''Wait, what did you said?''

''I have to in order to fulfill my righteousness. And if you don't want to get caught up in it, then hurry up and escape'' with the last words he threw the keys at her feet, the gesture caught her off guard

''H-Hey.'' He was already gone.

We continued our run, Yuno was leading the way and we were following close, with each corner turned another follower seem to awaken.

'' Look at that, the hypnosis is wearing off faster than anticipated, and I believe our assassin knows that as well.'' They both ignored my comment and kept on running. From what I recalled the path we were heading lead for the front gate. As expected, a few moments after we were standing on a indoor bridge, custom made specifically to admire the temple I assumed, when Tsubaki grabbed my left sleeve forcing me to stop.

''Yukiteru, let's face the enemy here. My followers are back to normal, as is my diary, so now we at least have a fighting chance.''

Yuno was quick to react, she stopped in her tracks the same time, and slowly walked towards Tsubaki, her axe a little to close for comfort. '' You're deceiving Yuki again, aren't you? Always placing him in danger just for your own sake, the assassin is after you only, there's no reason for Yuki to risk his life just to protect you, right Yuki?'' she turned her head to face me with a pair of expressionless eyes.

The sight was disturbing to say the least, I didn't know what to expect from this girl, my response matched my uncertainty'' Yes well, I would feel much more comfortable continuing this conversation without that….way to sharp axe between us, don't you agree?'' adding a nervous laugh.

My phone rang again, preventing her reply, I picked it up.'' Yukiteru Twelfth is heading your way''

''Twelfth you say?'' _A diary owner, that would explain how he infiltrated so easily and why my diary couldn't foresee his decisions._

On the other end of the call, detective Kurusu was holding his phone in his left hand, and a gun in his left pointed towards a Minene dressed with a top white shirt and trousers to match, her resentment was concentrated in her comment ''This sucks…''

Kurusu continued his call ''Twelfth is blind, but his sense of hearing is incredibly sensitive. He took Ninth's mini-bomb.''

''Well that changed the game a bit….''

''Yes, and I bet he'll make a ridiculous use of it-''

''Yuki on the roof!'' Yuno pointed towards a masked fellow with a a small sized ballon instead of a head, and soon after I closed the call, four more same masked fellows appeared right by his side. 5 vigilantes same black superhero costume only difference was the color of their masks acting as a face. There were 5 circles, violet, yellow, red, green, and pink. The moment they started to have a little synchronized power ranger dance routine, a suspicious opening track begun to sing from somewhere, merely a symphony of trumpets synchronized with their movement. Half way through their dance I noticed mini cassette in the pink one's hand.

''The five of make-Quintwelve!'' and the as they made their stance the green one pressed what looked like a traditional bomb detonator, and….fireworks matching their color blasted right behind them.

I rubbed my forehead in annoyance. _Is This the assassin I was halfway to consider my executioner…?_

''Yuno, could you come here for a second?'' she complied, I leaned over and whispered in her hear ''Listen, I can't battle this individual, he's blind and that's simply not fair, I don't want to win against someone that handicapped, if I even try, that annoying little thing called conscious wouldn't let me sleep for weeks. So I'm asking for your help, I'll just give you the right individual, and you do the head chopping, how about it?''

Her next moved caught me off guard, she simply hugged me tightly, still holding that axe, with a content expression she sighed slowly down my neck. What I noticed at first was the warmth of her body, it seemed almost unnatural, I figured it must've been from the exhaustion you get after killing countless supposed to be dead followers. She released me from the hug and nodded with a cheerful smile and hand behind her back. '' You know I'd do anything for you Yuki, consider him dead''

_Just how far can I got with the word –anything-….._

They marched with their little dance, climbing down the roof parkour style, until they reached our location, now they continued their party on the bridge each of the them saying one sentence.

''Good to meet you''

''First''

''I am..''

''Known as''

''Twelfth''

_He's a blind dude, so announcing my presence via a response would be just dumb._

The red one got annoyed and pointed in front of him ''Those who can't even greet will eventually turn into villains!''

I smirked in amusement _Oh c'mon man, stealing even his sense of hearing would be just cruelty._'I looked over at Yuno eyes asking for permission to reveal our location, I didn't wanted to make things harder for her, she nodded with a genuine smile.

'' Five vigilantes dressed the same, almost impossible to tell which is which, and it would've worked quite lovely if the guy from the middle didn't announced his desperate need to hear my voice and give my away my location.''

They immediately mixed together changing their position completely, after which continued their speech. ''The evil organization has initiation an ritual of committing evil deeds!'' red one said.

_News flash pal, my whole escape plan is based on that info. _ At this point I was ignoring them and analyzed my possible next opponent, Tsubaki simply scowled at his statement. The five vigilante's continued their speech.

''They test to see if you have what it takes to work for the cult, and share their sins, to prevent traitors.'' Pink one said.

''Can you actually trust such an organization?'' green one said.

''My goal is to assassinate Sixth'' violet one said.

''Run away now if you don't want to get caught'' yellow one said.

''One of us five has swallowed the timed bomb'' red one said.

''That's the real me'' I really lost count by this time.

''The other four are controlled by the drug use don the followers''

'' I'm quite desperate, unfortunately. A dead end flag was triggered on me earlier as well.''

''I'm in the enemy territory after all.''

''But I will take Sixth with me!''

_Well aren't you the kamikaze type…_

''Righteousness is about winning. I will defeat evil, even if it costs my life!''

''Here I go'' all five of them charged ahead. I turned to Yuno.

''My bloody princess, the stage if yours'' She nodded and picked up a pebble, I was curious where she was going with that.

Soon after she slipped the pebble in the other hand and shouted ''Watch this!'' she pretended to throw the pebble with her right hand, her body perfectly mimicking the process, in reality she threw it with her left hitting a side of the bridge.

_Oh this girl, she's got looks deadly skills and tactical mastery. The real one is blind therefore only he can hear the actual sound, while the rest will focus on her body movement, I'll admit this was even beyond my level, well any strategy against an actual blind man would be beyond my level for that matter…._

With that four of them turned to the right, while only the real one hear the sound and turned for the left, worked like a clockwork, Yuno was pleased as well as I heard in her reply ''You have good ears'' she dodged the other four and sliced the red one's neck with ease, his body fell over the bridge and exploded as he said. His last words ''You win, you are righteous''

''Oh, how touching I win his blessing'' with that, my bloody princess collapsed to her knees breathing heavily. I rushed to her and placed my hand on her shoulders. Her cheeks were red, placed a hand on her forehead and it was burning up.

''A fever but how…'' With that I recalled our little run through the rain the other night, it must've left a mark on her.

_This is….one unpredicted event, my main plan was based on this girl and her lethal skills in case Tsubaki switched sides. Now my queen is pinned down and this gives the opponent the perfect opening to…_

''Well done Second'' Sixth slowly walked near us. The tone of her voice and expression adding the sound of the front gate being closed and a few followers closing in on our position made a clear statement of her decision.

''So you chose to betray us Tsubaki, and I honestly hoped we could became allies.'' I was still leaning over Yuno, the girl was at her limits, she could barely keep herself awake.

_Dare I say it in this situation…?_

''Oh, you still don't get it?'' By now the followers caught us, two of them holding Yuno, and other two holding my hands at my back, they really put some pressure, all for the better.

''Both of you pose a serious threat in this game, you got the brains she's got the claws, you two make a too lethal combination to be kept alive.'' One of her follower handed her a long smoking pipe, she lit it and breathed the nicotine with thirst.

''My plan was to use Ninth as bait to finish off First, Second, Forth , but this bastard ruined it'' and she stomped on Twelfth recording diary, while she had her fun, I planned my next move.

_Basically I anticipated everything at this point, true my main plan was based on Yuno and her deadliness, but let's be honest, what kind of strategist would I be if I didn't have a competent contingency plan?_

_By this point in the story, the villain feels arrogant enough to tell the hero their motives and plan, so to keep the routine running…_

''But why, Tsubaki, I thought you were a oracle of God and-''

She snarled at my remark and spit her next words with disgust '' I'm no oracle…not since that dreadful day I lost my innocence''

''But why, how, wasn't this a cult based on serving God and following his commands?'' I think I faked desperation quite believable.

''Foolish boy, this cult started just as a temple to protect me when it was created by parents.'' Her tone grew sorrow.'' They founded this temple because of my poor eyesight. I acted as an oracle of God, and was praised every day by countless visitors, even though I couldn't live a normal life, they tried to fill that void with adoration from my followers. And it all worked for the best until one cursed day.'' She held back her tears.

By now I noticed someone standing by her side, from what I deduced from Chris intel, this old man wearing a traditional kimono and just a Sacred eye insignia on his chest, he had to be Funatsu, the real leader behind this organization, and something strange got my attention. All the followers were either focused on me or Tsubaki and no one was looking at Funatsu, no one but me. I found out from the start who had the most to benefit from her parent's deaths, and this guy was promoted from a simple consultant to second in command of the cult. And if that wasn't enough for a reason, I also noticed a smile of content, he wasn't even trying to hide it, a smile directed at Tsubaki's next words, as if he was proud of something.

'' My parents decided to spread the cult further and announced their leave in a few days, when the day arrived they left by car and had an accident, both of them died.'' Lonely tears were falling from her eyes, in opposition with the old man's expression of content. Why hasn't anyone noticed this before?

''Soon after, the cult drifted into madness, and the highest authority decided to use me as a offering, their exact words-'Commit sins together. Eject your sins unto the confinement room to purify your body-. Just some cute words to mask a monthly rape on the cult figure….of course I was incapacitated to refuse. This was my only home, an no one knew of my identity other than my parents, I became a prisoner in my own temple, while all the followers had their way with me over and over again.'' Her tears stopped and anger replaced them. Next to her, the old criminal kept his smile but added a pair of glistening eyes, and his pupils were dilated.

_Incredible, this creature not only planned their death, but also anticipated her suffering, no more likely that was his intention, those sparkling eyes express pure arousal, the man is excited at the thought of raping a helpless girl. This is the clear expression I've seen at several perverted minds after their trials was over and they showed nothing but pride on their crime. Put together her words and his aloud body language and anyone with half a brain can deduce guilt._

Tsubaki continued talking ''But all that suffering came from the unseen world, a world which No human one can tame, only God. And that's why I will win the throne of God and obliterate the unseen world.''

_This is going far well than I planned, these two guys retraining me, in their mid 40's, our little chat lasted over 5 minutes, how do you think anyone could hold someone with the exact strength they first caught him with? Their grip loosen to say the least, a lot. And with the right amount of shook…_

I dropped the act and went for my determined self'' Kasugano Tsubaki, what if I told you I have the power to tame your unseen world? And I will prove my power right about-''

_And now let's say hello to the shook _With a frightened voice and expression to match '' No,no,NO! Behind you Tsubaki, it's Twelfth he's still alive!'' Everyone even her heads turned to the location I shouted, and for my two restrainers…were they even there? With a swift move I shake them off and rush for Tsubaki, a hand rapidly slipped in my pocket and the next second a small knife around her neck.

I think it took them about 5 seconds to comprehend the situation, I waited patiently until someone ''Release our oracle you ignorant heretic''.

_This would be the part where I make my demands, right? According to the movies at least…_

'' Listen here molesters, if you even touch my pink girl, I'll touch your oracle's neck with my knife, get me?''

''Don't listen to him, all of you-'' Sixth started, but I covered her mouth, I needed her complete submission for my plan to work, that's why my next words were only for her ears spoken in silence '' You're parents didn't die in an accident, they were killed, and I know who is responsible, follow my lead and I will reveal his identity.'' She calmed herself and nodded.

The pawns released my pink reaper, and I brought myself and Tsubaki near her, there I had to support her with one hand, and keep the knife threat with the other.

''Now, me and your oracle are going to have a nice little chat in the closest room I find, anyone who follows us will be responsible for her death, give me a frightened expression if you understand''

I whispered back to Tsubaki '' For my plan to work, I need you to strengthen my threat, tell them to act accordingly '' she complied without hesitation ''Do as he says and do not disturb us, that is an order.'' We walked through the followers and into the closest chamber, there I closed the door and leaned Yuno on a side wall, the poor girl was burning up she had trouble staying awake. I then opened the window to light the area a bit. Tsubaki waited patiently in the center of the room, when I was finished, I tossed the knife at her feet, she had a puzzled look.

''Take it, so we can talk at the same level, no threat whatsoever, just your ordinary conversation''

She picked up the knife and took the word.''There are a lot of questions I need to ask, but first, who killed my parents?''

'' Real cult leader, Funatsu, he had motive and benefit, after their deaths he became the leader and he was the one who instigated the cult in that disgusting practice. These are not shallow words, I documented on the temple's history and suspected him from the start, when you expressed your grief earlier he was simple delighted by your nightmare, that was enough to confirm my suspicion.''

She analyzed my words carefully before she looked down and tensed her fists, her voice was full of anger ''He will pay…he Must pay! No one can bring this kind of suffering without the receiving proper consequences! No one has this right!''

''Oh don't worry my dear, I promised you I will tame your unseen world and nothing can stop my resolve.''

''What do you mean?''

I got my phone, speed dialed Christopher and spoke without needing a response ''Verification code Spade 8, code black don't have time to elaborate, call Drake and tell him I require his influence in 30 minutes in front of the Sacred Eye temple.'' We both hang up at the same time without any other words.

''I'll ask again, First, what did you mean by that?'' she was getting irritated.

''Yes, what if I told you, I can bring to justice every one of your follower who took advantage of you in exactly, 30 minutes?''

She backed away with a perplexed expression ''Impossible we function as an independent organization, the government has given us full authority over our organization, what we do here is our own concern, no one will trial a believer outside this temple, the law protects them. You can't-''

I stopped her statement with a fierce reply ''Then damn the law to hell, true justice is crippled by the law, and when evil uses the law to protect itself, then everything gives you the right to take the law into your own hands. When justice can't defeat a greater evil, I will the one who stains his hands with a lesser evil to conquer and eliminate the greater evil!''

She was regaining her composure ''And how do you intend to do that? The unseen world cannot be changed by pretty words alone''

A smirk curved my lips ''I know, that's why I called Drake Malachi, known in Japan as the Black King, an man who controls all of Japan's organized crime, the mafia if you like, and it will be his power against a random independent cult who hasn't even heard of a court law.''

''Wh-Why would a man like that help you…?'' She was still not convinced, but slowly and surely she wanted it to be real.

''Because I gave him that throne, long story short, that man owes me so much I could ask him to cut me his right arm and he wouldn't even flinch, were talking here about a new level of trust and indebtedness. Trust me when I tell you, if the molesting accusation won't cut it, from drugs to mass murder anything can be put on someone's back with the right amount of money, or threat.''

''And Funatsu…?'' she was becoming the innocent little girl we all love.

''Oh for that old devil I will deal personally, rest assure, justice will get him good, very very good.''

''One last question, Yukiteru…why?''

''I told you earlier when we first meet Tsubaki, that whole speech on what happened with the world if the last good man on earth accepts corruption's power? And I will say it again, no matter how may times its necessary - I ain't such a saint that I can promise to risk my life for strangers. Neither am I scum enough to sit quietly by while people are getting hurt before my eyes.

And if by that I have to stain my hands with evil to do what is right, then I will become a noble demon, I will bear this burden, or rather this crown gladly.''

By now she was smiling'' All my life I praised an unseen God, from an unseen world, when all this time one god was right here on earth helping us one by one.''

''Not exactly a god, but yes something in those lines.''

'' I have a feeling of what will happen if you win this game.''

''Don't keep me guessing…''

'' Your first action will be redeem yourself resurrecting everyone you may have killed, after which, you will make this world a far better place than any of the other diary holders could even dream of.''

''That….covers my main plan, yes.''

''Then come closer, young Amano Yukiteru, I wish to give you my blessing in this errand.''

_Closer huh, you're still holding that knife rather tightly….no matter though, everyone deserves a second chance, I'll have to keep my guard up._

I approached the blue haired girl keeping a close eye on the knife, she gently lowered my head to her level and placed a kiss on my forehead saying'' Remember this, First, in this game you should only trust those who share your conviction and honor.''

_Why did it sounded like a threat. Wait what's she doing, she's raising the knife, dammit, I'm in a range to close for dodging, She's aiming for-_

All my thoughts had stopped when I saw her plunge the knife in her torso. Her smile was no dripping blood, and she collapsed, I caught her by the shoulders. I was angry to say the least, why at the moment I didn't knew.

''Why did you do it you fool, I told you all your suffering will stop, I could've saved you easily, maybe I still can.''

I went for my phone, but she stopped me, bearing the same smile, she was loosing blood fast.'' I don't think I can repeat these words so listen closely, I know you could have saved me, but you already did, this was the saving I needed. This is my decision, so please respect it, it was inevitable, I want you to become god, you are the only one who should be god, and you are the only one who can do this by himself.

Thank you for what you did, and for what you will do. And also, if its not too selfish, please promise me that when you will recreate the world, I will live a happy life with my parents. That is all I ever wanted.'' She was beginning to close her eyes. I didn't even noticed the tears forming in my eyes.

''I give you my word Kasugano Tsubaki, I give you my solemn word…'' she faded away form this world, I closed her eyes.

The noise I made attracted the follower's attention, the broke in, just in time to see Tsubaki disappear from my hands dispersing in red ribbons.

_Seems like every diary owner dies in their own way, a reflection of their soul as it seems, here Tsubaki's soul was delicate like a ribbon and passionate as the color of blood._

The followers were staring in awe not knowing what to believe, their oracle passed away in an unnatural death, what should that mean to them?

Almost all of them had a weapon of some sort, most likely with me and Yuno's name on them, I had to ignore the crushing feeling of someone dying in my hands and save us.

_If it was just me here…it'd probably let them….no I made her a promise, now I'm not living only for myself, her dying wish lives in me as well._

I rose up and tried to put the most perfect fanatic and desperate teenager act in my life, the voice matched my words ''No, NOOO, the god is angry at our oracle, he took her away she was deemed unpure, Don't you get it, his wrath is still not kindled everyone who purged their sins in her are equally unpure, god will strikes us all, Run you fools, Ruun! Leave this temple, save your lives, ruuuun!

Mass chaos? Yea, that should cover it up. They were all fanatics, any idiot who is told to rape a girl to be absolved of their sins is stupid enough to believe the bullsh*t I just said. Ignoring the screams and trample I noticed Yuno getting up by herself.

I went by her side, she was still warm, but her fever seemed to drop drastically, she seemed lucid enough, I brushed her hair to a side, and her bright cheeks seemed to regain their normal color.

''How are you feeling, pinky?''

She chuckled ''Better, what happened here, and whose the man behind you?''

'''Who?'' I glanced behind only to see Funatsu still standing in the doorway he was holding a two handed hammer, seemed quite heavy.

_Of course, of all the followers, he's the only one with the brains to know the authenticity of their god, what do you know he saved me of all the trouble of looking for him…maybe I really have a god on my side…_

I turned back to Yuno.'' Yuno, sorry for putting you to work in your condition, but I you're the only one who can help me at this point''

She gave me a cheerful smile ''No, it's fine I'm feeling much better now, thanks for your concern, what do you need?

''Could you bring me a chair, 12 meters of rope a lighter and a sharp knife?''

She counted on her fingers '' Chair, rope, lighter and will an axe do if I can't find the knife?''

''Of course love, bring them in the in right chamber next to this one, the fanatics broke the door, and I need some privacy with my new toy.'' I titled my head towards the old man.

A worried look in her eyes '''Are you sure about him, I could take him down easily for you I just need to-''

I sealed her lips with a kiss, after I released, she was blushing like a school girl, at this point I could ask her anything ''Trust me, I will be fine, now on your way my dear, and after you brought the materials, promise me you'll not peak in that room, or read your diary on what I will do to him, what happenes there, I want it to stay there, we all have our dark side, and this is one side I would like to keep a secret even from you, understand?''

She was still mesmerized by that kiss, at this point I could ask her Anything and she would agree with no hint of denial. ''Okay'' she spoke silently and went along.

_Curious thing….why was he just sitting there, he could've attacked at any time._

''So, Funatsu, do tell why not strike me from behind while I was talking with the girl?''

The old man shook his head and replied with a grin ''Child, you should know this by now, you get wiser with age. That girl you mentioned earlier slaughtered half my men with ease, it would've been a fool's errand to try and attack such a killer. No I prefer to take my chances with you, little boy.''

_I think he was having fun. _''Child, boy, little? Is that how you see me old man? Well, let me put it this way then.''

I begun to walk towards him slowly.'' This child, is going to make you surrender your weapon in 8 seconds, this boy is going to knock you unconscious and tie you down a chair, and this little guy over here will make you beg for death.''

He started laughing hysterically and matched my pace, I picked an object from the floor-and yes I'm using object because I could have picked anything, it wasn't important as long as I had to hold it with both hands- in this particular case it was a traditional vase it seemed important. The old man looked at me intrigued.

_Good, so he's looking at it._

I rushed towards him and he prepared a battle stance, useless though, because I threw the vase at his hands shouting ''Catch'' it's a mind trick I learned from a movie, naturally he dropped the hammer and picked up the vase, I was still at full speed towards him ''Good boy'' and with that I swung a right hook right in his face, he was KO in the air. Not surprising though, he was an old man, and I was one angry athlete.

4 minutes later, after a lot of dragging and tying up he woke up just as I announced, restrained on a chair, strangely enough he wasn't panicking.

''And now what, you're going to kill me? Please, a kid like you will go to jail in no time, all the followers know me, if I'm missing someone will found out who killed me, my influence over this temple extends beyond your-''

I got bored and tied his mouth, for my next move I needed silence. I dialed a number and spoke'' Don't worry, death is to kind for what you did, you'll wish for it, but no one will offer it. You killed people, destroyed a life and tortured for years a girl, for that prison is not enough, that's why I need to take some sort of action here, if not for Tsubaki then just so that I can feel that one drop of justice has been served. Now excuse me.'' I dialed, and waited for someone to answer.

'' Yes hello local hospital? Please send an ambulance to the Sacred Eye temple''

''Yes I know it's far but we have a person here in dire need of medical attention''

''What happened to him? Oh poor fellow, he's got himself rather badly injured.''

''How severe? Oh, a few broken ribs, fractured skull, suspected punctured lung both wrists are cut he's bleeding severely and the poor man is missing an eye.''

'' That long? Oh well it can't be helped then, thank you for your help, good day.''

I ended the call, finally some fear went through his eyes, This time I gave him my full attention.

'' Oh no, why kill you? There are worst things than death in this world, remember what you did to Tsubaki? Yes that qualifies as one.'' I picked up the knife Yuno brought.

''Now then''

25 minutes later

Police was swarming the place, the followers were all contained in the temple for interrogation, every police officer passed by me in a rush, everyone had a clear objective to keep the situation in control and the press calm.

I was outside the temple leaned over a police car, holding Yuno on my side. I saw some paramedics waving franticly with at the man the stretcher, more alive than dead, he should recover though, only bleed for about 8 minutes, the ambulance got faster.

Kurusu walked near me with a serious expression. ''What happened to him?''

''Him, oh, he hell down the stairs pretty high distance I should say.''

We both knew that was a lie ''And how many times did he fell down the stairs?''

This time I got serious as well '' I lost count''

He sighed ''What did he do?''

'' Killed two persons, you'll find some expired explosives in his room, enough evidence to make him guilty for a crime 6 years ago he wasn't punished for. Also, imprisoning a child and forcing her to sell her body for his own twisted pleasures.''

After hearing this, Kurusu checked his diary, to confirm my statements, after a moment he scratched the back of his head with a bored expression ''Heh, you let this one go quite easily don't you think?''

'' Time was limited and I have other plans for this evening''

''Such as?''

I checked my diary, apparently Kurusu caught Minene but let her go in exchange for her contacts and friendship, as it would seem he's making allies behind my back, good man.

''Where's Minene, detective?''

He looked to his left, denoting invention, scratched his chin common move when someone want's to cover their mouth to prevent a lie '' She got away, her escape dairy was to clever, we'll get her next time.''

I leaned over to Yuno's ear ''Let's go, we got one final mission for this evening'' we begun to walk, when I turned my head slightly to address Kurusu.

'' You can make all the allies you want, detective, just make sure she dosen't come after me or Yuno, and don't worry I won't attempt to hunt her down, everyone deserves at least one backup plan in case their main allies become their enemies.''

I waved him my signature two finger goodbye ''And I'm proud of you detective, you finally learned my most valuable lesson –Always have a backup plan for everything.''

Walking past at least five police vehicles, I saw well built man with white hair and matching suit waiting for me near a four seated limo.

'' Yukiteru.'' He saluted.

''Chris'' I bowed my head slightly.'' Is Mr. Drake there?''

''Yes, he's been waiting for your presence'' with that he opened the door.

I entered and signaled Yuno to follow me. After we made ourselves comfortable, an imposing figure waited for us on the other end of the limo. A man in his mid 40's, raven hair long hair fully swept over exposing a wide slightly wrinkled forehead ,black short boxed beard, dark suit,both of his hands resting on a lion headed staff. All that accompanied by a pair of golden eyes that were put in their proper light by his medium seized arched eyebrows.

'' I had to cancel two meetings just to be here, it better be important.'' He leaned over a small table which now I noticed rested two glasses of golden liquid ''Champagne? It's from 92.'' He offered me a glass

''Ah good year, but wait, how about a toast first?'' He was just about to drink his glass.

'' On what?''

'' Oh, nothing grandiose, just in the honor of our partnership, may it live as onward as fresh as it once started'' I leaned over to clink our glasses, I made sure to mix his with a few drops of my own.

He drank his without hesitation, after a moment I enjoyed mine.

''Out of curiosity, what was that just before, I know you do nothing without a firm reason.''

''Oh that? Just a simple trick the aristocrats used. When we clinked our glasses some drops of my champagne slipped into yours, if it my glass was poisoned you would've died by your own hand. I merely assured myself that everything was in proper order''

He chuckled with his grave voice amused by my remark '' And with that you never cease to impress me, Yukiteru, let's get to business then shall we?''

''With pleasure''

'' What's so important that requires my full influence as you said earlier?''

'' In the temple next to us, there are around 300 male followers that on my solid and firm knowledge are guilty of molesting a helpless girl. And yes all of them.''

'' Interesting, and what would you have me to do with them?''

'' I am well aware that it would be faster and less expensive to kill them all, but we both know I don't work that way. That's why I need you to send all of them in prison, not important what charge as long as is for life and they never see the face of another child again.''

Drake watched me solemnly for a full minute after replying '' I assume you are aware how many resources I'll have to waste on your request, for each person a new lawyer must be bribed a judge threatened and a prosecutor bought, not to mention the entire jury.''

''Well bending the law usually gets expensive.''

''Bending? What you're doing here is a plastic surgery on law's face to make it look like you please. Why is this so important, have they wronged you in any way?''

''No, they didn't do nothing to me directly, but they all followed blindly a demon's every command and enjoyed his every sin. A girl died in my hands because of that, on her dying moment I promised her justice and that's what I intend to give them.

I am aware of the gravity of the situation, that's why if you honor this request all debts will be paid in full.''

The imposing figure frowned at me for ten seconds, after which he sighed in submission.'' Kid, we both know this request only needs 10 to 20 phone calls and it's done. What you did for me can hardly be covered with this. Nevertheless, I will honor your decision, until further accomplishments I will ignore any other demand.'' He pointed towards me '' But don't think I'm letting from under my protection, you're too valuable to lose, your right for demands may be suspended, but your life and especially that mind of yours is still precious in my eyes.''

I brushed my head amused by his stubbornness. _It always must got your way in the end, doesn't it?_'' Fine then''

He smirked satisfied stretching his hand ''300 souls in prison in exchange for your right to ask any other favors, doses that cover it?''

I grabbed his hand putting all my strength to endure that iron grip of his, I've gotten quite good over the ears, now I can actually feel my hand after he lets it go.

After our agreement, he poured us another glass. Not taking his eyes off the golden liquid he asked '' Mind telling me whose the girl?''

''Oh right, I haven't made the proper introductions yet. Drake, meet Gasai Yuno, recently known as my girlfriend and a girl who slaughtered over 50 supposed to be dead fanatics.

He gave a healthy laugh, before continuing my statement himself ''And Gasai Yuno, meet Drake Malachi, commonly known as the Black King, or man who controls over half of Japan and has the entire police department at his feet.''

''Pleasure meeting you Mr. Drake'' she extended her hand with that usual smile.

_Oh wrong move girl…_

The man noticed my worried look and kindly grabbed her gentle hand with three of his boxer fingers. After that Yuno was still curious about something and asked with a child like curiosity.

'' Yuki, how did this man became your trusted ally in the first place?''

''Long story, Yuno, I'll tell you later.''

''Nonsense'' Drake took the word. '' We got all the time in the world, and if not I'll buy it all.'' He knocked in the black window above his head.'' Yes sir?'' the driver responded.

'' Pick a location Yukiteru'''he told me, I complied '' My highschool, I need to pick up some medicine, and after that straight for my home.''

''You hear the man'' Drake said .'' Right away, sir!'' the window closed and the car started to move slowly. The imposing man opened another bottle of champagne, same year as I noticed, he offered me a glass, and then started to relate our history, I always knew he had a thing for story telling.

_Please at least make it short…_

''It started a while back I believe one year ago, when I was no more than five man gang leader, following orders from a lower rank mafia leader.'' He drank this glass.

'' One day, I received an order from the big boss as I called him, the guy who owned all the mafia. The order was more of a hit list, where if one of his men killed three certain targets and brought him their heads, that man would be awarded a respected rank in the mafia.

So naturally, me and the boys went solo, trying to find them. We didn't, one month had passed and the hit list was still active. It was like these targets never existed. One day when I was about to give up, Christopher my direct subordinate brings me this kid who says he knows their location. I ask, what do you want in exchange, he responded simply with-An alliance with you, or more exact your friendship, and the certainty that when I place you up high in the ranks you'll still keep this alliance alive.- and I was thinking, that all? Sure kid, you have a deal, but to my surprise there was more, the kid actually set out some rules for our agreement, and if I remember correctly-Twos simple demands, for you they would seem trivial, but for me they mean the world, first, when you give me an objective, you are obliged to follow my every command, you and your men no matter how ridiculous hard or complex it is. Second, when I give you the target you will kill the target and the target alone, I will not accept the words 'collateral damage', you are forbidden to kill threat injure or even look the wrong way at any other person but the target, no family, wives, children of close friends has to suffer in order for you to complete your objective. And if by any circumstance, ANY circumstance you fail to respect these two rules, my services will end that moment and I will become the worst possible enemy you could ever imagine- I think that sums it all up, quite nicely. Still I don't know why, but something in his eyes made me think twice about not following his rules, It's hard to point it out but the fire in his eyes of pure determination I only saw at men that have nothing to lose and everything to gain.'' He sipped another glass

''And trust me girl, you should be afraid of a man that has nothing to lose, that kind of man is deadlier than the devil himself.''

We arrived at our first destination, I got off the car to pick the items. Drake offered Yuno a glass as well and continued his story.

''Soon after our little alliance this kid shows up in my office with three faces and three addresses. I double checked them, and hardly believed it, they were our targets. It had to be a joke, I said, the entire mafia tried weeks and weeks to find their location and this kid shows up with them in just three days? Not likely. But Christopher insisted that we checked them, we found them, and we killed them. A miracle among miracles I said to myself, but soon after the big boss promoted me as a third rank mafia leader. From my old gang I only kept Christopher by my side, we fought in war together and from our long history together we became like brothers.''

I arrived back carrying a small plastic bag. '' Found what you need?'' he asked me

'' Yeah, go on with your story'' I grabbed my glass and enjoyed the treat.

'' And even to this day, he still won't tell me how he found out their identity'' I leaned over Yuno, and whispered ''Kurusu has an easy password, and I bribed the homeless kids to gather all the info I needed, they know all the secrets on the streets, give them a picture and soon after they give you his location''

''Anyway…'' Drake seemed annoyed by my intervention'' Soon after the kills the real party started.''

''Wait, Mr. Drake I still missed something here, Yuki..''she turned to me'' Why did you helped kill those three innocent men?''

''Innocent?!'' Drake shouted in disbelief. ''Don't even bother Yukieteru, I got it. My dear, those three bastards were rogue agents, they were selling mafia secrets to certain members, identities, locations, other rank's family members, everything to bring as much chaos and murder in the organization as possible. If anything, this kid prevented the death of other dozens innocent souls.''

Hearing that Yuno cuddled at my chest pleased.

''Moving on, after I was promoted as a actual mafia leader, things got interesting, I was given serious task to accomplish, from breaking out several 'family' members, and identifying potential deadly recruits for the organization, to slowly infiltrate the police force, government and big companies, Sony, Toshiba, Toyota Industries, Canon, or even Panasonic.'' He opened a third consecutive bottle and offered us a glass, was he trying to get us drunk?

''As it commonly believed the mafia doesn't do killing and or assassination since the 90's, now were more focused on….what I like to call it, World Domination. And at the present time, our branch is keeping Japan under a pretty nice leash if I can praise so myself.''

I coughed to snap him out of tomorrow's dream.'' Yes as I was saying, the kid helped me a lot on those objectives, it seemed only natural, he told us where to go, who to bribe, how to persuade, what people to place in what positions how to do that and finally.'' He raised a glass as a toast

'' With my field work and his intellect, the big boss soon became my own little bit*h, and that is the exact and correct term for it. And glancing back three months from now, I became the new big boss, the old one had to retire actually. And it's no metaphor for murder, he actually had to retire, old man what can I say, he needed to leave the strings to a new, slightly younger but surely better puppet master, meaning yours truly, and for that I salute you Yukiteru.'' He drank the final glass. I ended the story.

''And from then after all I had to do was keep his position secure, prevent any assassinations, keep his influence fierce or healthy, and slowly control every corporation there is in this country, so far I'd say I got at least 65% of that goal.''

''70% Yukiteru, I recently acquired Tokio Marine Holdings , the damage you orchestrated on it's investments proved serious enough to bankrupt the entire company, it was almost as buying a company at a 80% sale, brilliant work there might I say.''

''Yeah, it's a miracle what you can do with enough creativity and a hacker friends just crazy enough to follow my orders''

''Aye to that!''

''Anyhow, were here'' arriving at out destination, I opened the right door, letting Yuno leave first, she waved the mafia leader, and waited outside.

''Keep your guard up, Yukiteru, you will make an impressive amount of enemies this night'' he was referring to the 300 scheduled for prison, they maybe locked but their brothers, friends and others might just find out who put them there.

'' No need, been in worst situations before, and besides I told you, this girlfriend of mine is just cute and gentle on the outside, and a real bloodthirsty amazon queen on the inside.''

''Yeah, whatever you say, hold on tightly to this girl , I already like this one she seems rather nice and adaptive, and after all that story she still wears that smile as if her feelings for you hasn't changed a bit.''

''Will do, take care''

''You as well''

The limo left and we headed for my house, Yuno was leaning on my shoulder holding my arm with both hands.''Yuki, why did you bring me here, at your house, alone, in the middle of the night, when no one's around….''

''Don't get any cute ideeas, I'm just concerned about your health, earlier this night you collapsed under fever I want to keep you under close observation this evening.''

'' That's it….?'' She replied with a hurt voice.

'' Alright, I also want to play doctor a little''

'' That will work to!'' she regained her happiness.

Later that night, it was all fun and games the first half an hour, after that her fever kicked in again, and I had to watch her closely, the medicine I got from our school were quite effective, she fell asleep soundly in my bed. But don't make any wild assumptions, I don't take advantage of a girl in need, the entire night I placed some blankets on the floor and slept right there.

* * *

**A/N**

*It wasn't long after when Dante began walking away victorious with a pile of ash behind him which used to be the demons that challenged him*

I have to kill dozens of demons, keep my hair still intact and give a decent author's note, and the main character still hasn't the stones to get his well deserved babe?!

Gay, impotent, or virgin timidity, the only possible answers that strike the mind, either way, I lost hope for this guy in the sex life section.

Moving on as the Drake dude says, I liked this chapter, it got attitude, yeah, attitude, the perfect word to describe it, now then if you readers have any decency left in you, you'll flood this chapter with reviews, far as I know the shadowy lightmoon gets all fuzzy and warm at random words stringed together under the section labeled Review.

Dear Sparda I'm starting to sound like that Yukiteru dude, one way to snap out of it. Nearest pizza bar, and cheesiest for the ladies.

Yo, girl readers, does the line -Did you fell from Heaven- still work on you?

Well never know until you try it , right? Adios!

*that evening the poor devil hunter enjoyed his pizza and beer with both cheeks burning red and countless women at the bar throwing death glares at him*


	8. Pure talents meets wild passion 1

Chapter VIII

Pure talents meets wild passion 1

**A/N**

*classical black disk player starts enveloping the solitary room with its alluring tunes, man with white hair and bear chest enjoys the feminine soothing voice of a church singer*

-Listen to my voice calling you,  
Pulling you out of darkness.  
Hear the devil's cry of sin,  
Always turn your back on him.-

Huh? You guys again?..ugh… whatever, the man has to do his job.

Nero just send me his girl's latest single and It sounds actually good, so I'll make the introductions short.

-With the wind you go,  
Still I dream of your spirit leading you back home.  
I will give my gifts to you,  
Grow your garden, watch it bloom.-

Alex, yeah, that's his name, got beaten up by a reoccurring cold-fever and something with an inflamed throat, nasty stuff, but don't worry, this baby right here makes your time worth it. Took a glance over it and I like what I saw, just make sure it's not to dark in the room for the first part, you'll see…

-The light in your eyes is an angel up high,  
Fighting to ease the shadow side.  
Hearts will grow though having to bend,  
Leaving behind all things in the end.-

Ow, right, he kept buzzing me to announce how this chapter has '' one of my favorites scenes from all the anime'' so I'm guessing he'll put a little more than necessary effort in this one.

Now run along *waves his hand towards the crowd* and have fun, this song right here is just begging for a replay or seven.

-Listen to my voice calling you,  
Pulling you out of darkness.  
Hear the devil's cry of sin,  
Always turn your back on him-

* * *

Soon I began to feel the horror as my veins started pulsing rapidly again. I didn't see nothing that could cause this, just some furniture covered with dust which I feared that if I touched it , it would crumble into small pieces.

But fear was there, it was around me, it was everywhere. I felt watched but nothing showed itself. My heart began to beat wildly as if I were again chased by a beast in a narrow corridor. I became desperate, I turn in all directions with my flashlight until I hit the wall with my back. I was shaking and felt a lake of sweat. I saw in front of me two white hands stretched me and begun hugging my face. Fine long fingers touched me and they felt cold. So cold I felt that my facial skin would crack and slip off my flesh. I pulled off that icy embrace and I I turned around scared as if I seen death itself and ran, just ran. My flashlight died in my hands.

But I no longer need it. As I was running, from the walls as if actually inside them, flashed like lightning the face of a women of a glowing white, contrasted with a pair of dead eyes, so dark I thought I was staring in a black hole. She looked at me with those cold and black eyes, it curiosity, as if she found it hard to believe I was there. She looked at her fingers and something was clinging onto them, there were pieces of my burned face skin .I could feel blood streaming down my cheeks from the new wounds.I couldn't move until the moment I saw her smiling at me. Her smile revealed mouth full of fangs. Her face suddenly grew week, it became skinny and it twisted itself resembling that of a insane witch, and her tongue was slipping over those glassy fangs. Her fingers lengthen and turned into claws. She was still in that wall, but that didn't stopped her to rush towards me, I was petrified fear, I somehow managed to dodge her, barely. A sharp scream, and she rushed again.

By now I was running, I ran pushing doors out of my way, knocking down some of them. I felt like the mythical minotaur trapped in its own maze, caught in a never ending game of fright. Another such creature appeared from another wall. I stumbled continuously on the thick dust on the floor, escaping from being decapitated. Others appeared and were not crawling on the walls after me, from the walls, from the floor….I ran and kept running. Doors meant nothing to me, they all fell under the weight of my body. I could feel my shoulders being crushed from the pain, but I didn't stop, I didn't dare to stop. And eventually a rescue came. In the last room that I entered I fell in a cone of light from a crack on the ceiling, as I saw it was raining from the same crack. That light witnessed me collapsing from fatigue on the floor at the same time with a rotting door from behind, I was too tired to stand up. I gathered myself in a crunched position as if I were in my bed the other night. Now I was waiting for my end. But it wouldn't come… Those specters could not step into the light, they stretched their arms after me but I saw smoke coming out of them and they withdrew them quickly, screaming at me. This light, this daylight it hurt them badly. I waited in silence, time was passing, and so was the day…

Those specters are still here, revolving around me, always retreating in the walls after they expose their heads and to watch me. I am their prey, they won't let me get away. I saw other shadows around me but I couldn't distinguish them. I ended up hunted in a cursed house. For an hour the light was turning a shade of red. Probably the sun will set and with it my life. Outside I can hear a permanent chanting, a choir of somehow, sounds like latin, all those souls chanting made me realize I became a new offering for this demon lair, they were all chanting to their gods…

How did I ended up here, I remember clearly hearing a girl scream, I rushed in those woods to find her, but nothing, I heard the same scream coming from this house, and maybe she as still here, was it all an illusion? It must've been, the villagers were all glowing and beaming when I first arrived, that demonic happiness when you watch a soon to be offering, I should have noticed it sooner….

But what does it matter now? All these answers are worthless. The sun will set in minutes and soon all my defenses will be down. And now all that remains in my memory will be just some unfulfilled promises, and a wasted goal to change this world….

Outside the chanting became more vocal, clouds were eating what remained of the light, and the shadows grew thirstier. Every shadow bore bright bloody eyes, with no pupil. Sharp claws were crawling the floor towards me, countless fangs sparkled in their own light, and now these shadows are shouting the most terrifying growl no man should ever hear.

'And this is the end, huh?' I stood up still shaking. 'A king…a king should die standing. If I am to die here, now, then I'll die swinging taking a mountain load of you creeps with me!'

- It's too late It's my fate  
I can't turn around-

'What the…?'

- There's no fear, in the mirror  
To hold me down-

'Where is this coming from?!'

- I'm too far, from the start  
Now I'm in too deep –

'This sounds Way to familiar!'

-I've got to stick to the plan  
Cause there's no Plan B-

'Almost like my…..'

With that thought in mind, I opened my eyes to see a bright morning sunlight brushing my face with its warm hug for a new day.

-No turning back (No plan B)  
There's no other path, (No plan B)

And I know that this road is my destiny  
I've got to stick to the plan  
Cause there's no plan B-

'' My freakin' wakeup song….''

I grabbed my phone and closed the alarm. As I placed it down I noticed how my hand was wet, now that I take a closer look, my whole clothes are sticking to my skin, my entire body is soaked in it's own fright, I actually lived that nightmare.

''A nightmare? That was it?! It felt more real than life itself! What gives, I thought I almost died there!'' Truth be told I was shouting to nothing in particular just needed some way to blow the stress out.

'' You almost died where Yuki?'' For a moment I thought I heard Yuno's voice, I inspected my room and I actually saw Yuno lying in my bed, still rubbing her eyes, I must've woken her. The same moment I realized I was lying on the floor sleeping in an improvised bed. To say I was surprised basically covered it.

'' What….why did I slept here…and why are you in my bed, wait no, how did you get in my house?''

She titled her head to the right bearing the same surprised look. ''You don't remember?''

'' What am I supposed to remember?''

She replied with the same calm voice as if explaining to a child '' Our little adventure to the Sacred Eye temple, we went there on detective Kurusu's intel, found Sixth and Twelfth, I killed Twelfth and Sixth died in your hands after which we….''

I started having the most annoying headache of my life, with it all the memories from the other night resurfaced, everything, down to the part where I acted doctor for Yuno. I was rubbing my temples and noticed Yuno still talking and making livid movement with her arms to support her story.

'' Stop, stop, I get it now, I just zooned our for a moment, probably from that nightmare it was…scary to say the least.''

She ended her story telling and adopted a concerned look, by now she rose up sitting straight on the bed facing me with a concerned look. '' What was the dream about?''

I stretched my arms to regain some senses '' It was….imagine being sounded by specters, and then multiply that image with all the serious phobias known to man, and all of this added with seconds that seemed to pass like hours, then of course the certainty of being trapped forever in that chamber while a choir of fanatics are chanting you're a profane ritual, you being the human offering.'' I just spoke the last two words and I felt her down on my level hugging me tightly stroking my head to soothe me, her voice seamed almost angelic

'' And with me here, none of those creatures existed, it was all a dream, and now I'm here with you. You know better than anyone nothing could harm you, and especially not when I'm around here as your shield and sword, as it will be forever'' She really had her way with words, that's certain.

I hugged her back, and got up ranking a hand through my dank hair, she also got up held my hand and gave me a questioning look as if asking 'are you alright now?' I smiled.

'' Thanks for the encouragement, you always seem to know my motivation buttons. I just had a minor slip up, hopefully won't happen again.'' Now my tone grew solemn.'' The dream world is one of the few domains I can't yet control in my life it always bothered me, but I never thought it would one day bite so badly.'' She pushed me with her shoulder playfully '' We'll work on that in the future, but don't worry, I know you got that world already conquered, just have to make you realize that as well.'' I gave her a kiss on the cheek, and walked towards the bathroom.

'' We'll see soon enough, won't we?'' By now Yuno could hear me brushing my teeth, she went back on the bed, facing the roof with a bored look.

''Yuki, what are your plans for today?''

I cleared my mouth with water after I replied '''That depends, what day is it?''

'' Saturday, by the way your alarm is going off again.''

I spit some toothpaste '' Right, I keep at least two alarms just to be sure I wake up.''

'' This one has a memo written, it says 'Mom arrives at 12, this Saturday' isn't that today?''

I just finished brushing the teeth, and was now in the process of washing my face. I had soap on my face, and didn't hear the last reply right. '' I think it is, what was the time again?'' I was always a bit slow with the processing in the morning.

'' Eleven and a half, I think you'll be a bit late.''

I was always slow in the morning, but never this slow, the rough night must've been to blame. I was taking a shower, and just about to finish up, when it hit me and a word announced my full comprehension ''Shit…''

I rapidly cleaned myself up, dried with towel superficially wrapped my lower body with the towel and ran for my closet. Fished a decent outfit, blue shirt and trousers with a thick jacket, it was raining outside, and ran again for the bathroom to change. I never bothered to notice Yuno's amused expression.

''What's the rush?'' she asked in a matching tone.

From the bathroom I replied, the voice matching my struggle to dress up properly. '' It takes exactly 1 hour 45 to get to the airport by buss, and exactly 45 minutes to get there by car, I'll be late no matter what I take so I have to hurry, it's been over a month since mom visited and she sounded quite thrilled on the phone, I don't want to let her down.''

Got out from the bathroom fully dressed, and I also managed to get my hair stylish enough with just a lonely strand of hair dangling over my forehead. Rushed for the door, and stopped mid step glancing back.

'' Sorry to leave so fast, I'll see you somewhere tomorrow, you know your way out right?'' She nodded with the same playful expression. I walked in a rush down the stairs dialing a for a taxi.

While still waiting for it outside, I couldn't brush the feeling away as if that playful smile held some other meanings behind it. _Was she planning something?_

I never got the chance to think it through, the taxi arrived, I got on the seat next him and said '' Hey, wanna make a quick 80$? But you'll have to break a few traffic rules.'' The old guy grinned and took the cash speeding without hesitation, he was definitely greedy, I wasn't complaining.

We arrived with time to spare, the old guy had some solid driving experience in his pocket.

Waiting for about 6 minutes, mom found me at the luggage zone, she waved a few times with a smile that indicated her joy and how much she missed me, soon after, she grabbed me into a hug a little to tight for my lungs. Barely managed to utter some words

''Grip….tight…can't breathe…''

''Sorry Yuki but it's been too long and I missed you, so suffer in silence'' she said ironically

_Rea Amano, always the comic type._

She's been traveling quite a lot with her business as a programmer, mainly game developer, recently she told me her team was working on this new pc game called Devil may Cry 5. I actually played 3 and 4, and they were nothing less than awesome. I asked her to bring me a copy of the game, as soon as it was finished, and judging from some side notes in my diary, that dream was closer than I imagined.

After that touching moment, we took a taxi home, not the same one, this time I actually valued my life. On the ride home casual small talk.

''Wow, you've grown quite a lot, haven't you?'' she said poking my face with a smile

''It's been only a mounth…''

''Still, there's a difference, and would you look at that, you gained some muscle too'' while stroking my biceps. ''Whose been feeding you?''

''No one….regular exercise and a healthy diet can get you that easier.''

'' Still you seem way more mature since the last time I saw you, something has changed….what is it'' she questioned touching her chin, finally an idea sparkled and she hit the palm of her hand with her fist. '' Found it! You got yourself a girlfriend haven't you!''

I was actually surprised by her intuition._ So that's where I got most of my intuitive skills, figures._

'' Yeah, something like that'' I said rubbing my head. I was actually clueless whether or not to tell her about me and Yuno ''special'' relationship. Because let's be honest, special is one of the few ways you can name the way a stalker battle forged princess whose loves beyond words a teenager who merely considers her a good ally, friend, and….

_Alright fine…I like her too…_

'' What's that supposed to mean? Are you paying her for services Yukiteru! She asked seriously

I looked at her with shocked expression. _Well that escalated quickly!_

I replied with a matching voice.

'' Heck no! She's just a good friend, and we happen to like each other, I didn't announced it to anyone yet, so I don't think it's official yet.'' She looked at me for a few seconds with a gaze that was literary staring into my soul, after which she regained her joyful attitude, and patted me on the head.

''Oh c'mon, I was just teasing you, you have no idea how cute you look all confused and tensed.''

''So, what would you like for dinner?''

I figured it would be an insult if I declined her offer, in the end it was her way of bonding together.

''Anything you can get ready in under 7 minutes, I'm starving.'' She hugged me once more, and retreated back in her seat. ''Hamburger beak steak it is! I know it's you favorite.''

''And always will be.'' I replied matching her tone.

We arrived home, I got her two heavier than they looked luggage, she paid the taxi driver, and I followed her towards the door.

No sooner than that happened, we both were both startled by a disturbing fact. The front door was unlocked.

'' Yuki, you forgot to lock the door again, haven't you? I do think this is the million time I tell you, burglars, vandals, fanatic girls, and scary clowns can come through the front door and then you'll be in more trouble than you could imagine!'' she said with a finger raised to emphasize her words.

''Ow, sorry, I woke up a little late this morning, and wrapped things up a little to fast, honest mistake, won't happen again.'' I said casually, while stepping in the house and placing the luggage in a corner.

_The only problem with this situation is, I left Yuno to close the door. Knowing her, she'd never forget such an important detail, so it should go without even saying that…_

I climbed the stairs towards my room, while mom, was admiring the fest Yuno prepared in the kitchen. Roasted beef with mashed potatoes, the appetizer being stewed vegetables, and for desert I smelled a cake made of something including chocolate. It may not seem like much, but for me, this was the perfect meal for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Any time of the day, this was my favorite. It got everything a still growing teenager would need, proteins, carbohydrates, and enough natural energy meaning vegetables and sugar, that could keep you up 3 nights in a row, believe me I've tried.

'Since when did you become a professional cooker?'' Rea asked still admiring the dinner. I was still climbing the stairs when I replied. '' I'll tell you in a few moments'' I checked my diary, and it only confirmed what I assumed, Yuno was in my room, cleaning and…..Organizing my things.

This would seem quite harmless to most people, even for me if I was a little more disciplined, but in the past few months I've gotten myself in a little too much work that I could handle. Started reading a few books, placed some marks for good quotes, and placed them in a corner, written some papers on good chess traps, and placed them under my desk, printed a few essays about oriental philosophy left them under my bed for a goodnight read, again forgetting about the, and other such that would take too long to detail. Main idea, my room was a semi-chaos, there was still enough space to wander around to do your business, but all the places that weren't normally looked at, contained stacks of papers, or books. And surprisingly even for me, I knew where most of those stuff were, but now, my little order has been ruined.

I opened the door with an expecting sight, and saw my room, double its size, with all the books papers and materials gathered in a fashionly order, in or on the desk, closet, under the bead, or above the closet. Main thing was…

'' You...you just made my room unreco-'' I began to murmur with a dramatic expression, but Yuno got up from cleaning my desk, and placed a paper in my hands. It had a interesting diagram, a table, and a title that said.

''List of where to find everything?!'' I asked in disblelief.

She nodded, and replied with a hurt expression that gradually turned into a serious one.'' I just had to clean up this room, your mother wouldn't approve of me otherwise. But at the same time, I knew how much you valued your personal order, so I made a list explaining where I placed everything.''

She approached me and placed a finger on the list indicating what she was saying ''Alphabetical order, and I graded every item of it's importance thinking it would help you organize yourself a little better next time.'' She drew back from the list and held both her hands joined together as if pleading ''Well? What do you think?''

I was still inspecting the list, it was quite detailed, way to detailed, needed some time to reorganize everything by my own liking. Aside from that, a quick question regarding present circumstances rose to mind. I looked up from the list at her asking '' Leaving this aside, where did you learned how to cook like that?''

She replied with an innocent smile and look'' I once watched a full season of masterchef, plus that, I'm a quick learner.'' She added with a smile closing her eyes.

'' That you are indeed, and much, so much more'' I walked over, and hugged her gently.

At that precise moment, mom, stepped in the room, and said in a high pinching voice ''Aww, you two look so cute together.''

I released the hug, and asked Yuno silently'' You mentioned earlier, you wanted to mom's approval?''

She nodded with a shy expression, which added that much more to her cuteness.

''Then….my next action should be amusing to be, and stressful for you.'' She gave me a puzzled look, of which I ignored, grabbing her hand, and leading her outside, next to mom.

''Mother, meet Gasai Yuno my...girlfriend, and Yuno, meet Rea Amano. I assume you two have a lot of talk to do, so I'll just leave you to it.'' I left them both outside, one with a still puzzled look, and the other with a welcoming smile.

I closed and locked the door, after replying '' I'll be down in a few minutes, just need to organize a few things here, have fun.''

_Well this should keep them busy for the next 10-15 minutes. I know mom is very picky when it comes to food, and Yuno is quite determined to impress her. While that should be fun to watch, I still need to put some order in this room._

''So…where should we start, huh? She even organized my computer desktop…?'' I checked it up, and indeed she did, but one important detail that I forgot about, and I knew one day would just bite me on the ass….she even organized my browser, and placed a 5 star mark of importance on some websites with quite the long name, placing them on the-fun fun time-. I faced palmed myself sighing. '' god dammit, I forgot to delete the history browser….'' Don't judge me, a healthy teenager has needs…

After a thrill reorganize, I walked down to the kitchen, took a seat at the table, just in time to see mom try one of Yuno's stewed vegetables.

_Most of the time, she's very picky at her food, let's see how this turns out._

She ate it quite hastily, after she replied with delight in her voice'' It was simply delicious, Yuno, you are an excellent cook!''

''Thank you very much miss Amano'' she replied still shy with her hands folded together at her lap.

''Oh please, call me Rea'' she waved her hand casually, after that she turned to face me with a serious look but not so serious voice '' Yuki, you found yourself a cute, funny, polite and excellent cook, marry her!''

I was tasting the same vegetables and nearly chocked at her statement, Yuno had to pat me on the back.

'' Why so tensed Yuki?'' mom said noticing my reaction, I have to admit, her intuition and perception was quite higher than any normal mom should have '' Don't tell me you didn't even do it yet'' she replied with an inquiring and quite suggestive look.

This time, I nearly chocked on the glass of water, I regained my composure quickly.

_'This chocking this is really starting to piss me off…._

''MOM, stop asking private questions! We just recently got together, the thought of marriage hasn't even crossed our minds!''

''Well….'' Yuno said with a timid voice.

_Don't tell me she's actually considering that!_

''Ha, I knew it!'' mom said pointing a finger at Yuno.'' She's genuinely in love with you, and as I know well Yuki, you have trouble showing her the same emotions, aren't I right Yuno!''

''In a way, yeah…'' she added.

'' Feminine sense, never lies!'' she smirked proudly with arms folded.'' Yuki, you better treat this girl nicely, these kind of girls are one in a million you know.'' She grabbed a chair, and signaled Yuno to sit beside her. '' Now my dear, let's talk about you and my son, shall we?''

The innocent girl simply complied a little more relaxed and happy with a smile.

_This is turning bad, knowing mom, she'll get in the intimate stuff straight on. I have to prevent that!_

I coughed to attract attention ''Mom, shouldn't we ear, it's getting quite late, you know, and that steak isn't going to stay fresh till morning''

She just shrugged not taking her look off Yuno ''Ow don't worry, it won't take long, just want to know my future daughter in law a little better, if needed I'll recook it later, now, Yuno'' she got closer to the girl as preparing for an interrogation.'' Have you and Yuki, reached what kids today call 'first or second base yet'?''

The pink haired girl, adapted surprisingly fast responding with a lighting like speed '' We've only kissed a few times so far, but he wasn't shy in showing me affection in the past. For example there was this carnival where we…..''

And I assume you can deduce the rest. The night turned all kinds of awkward for me, but for them it just seemed like a walk in the park. Yuno like a clever girl omitted incriminating details and kept our whole history in a romantic view, mother was mezmorized by the tale, asking for details continuously, details which Yuno kindly provided, or invented at times. And I, well I was trying to keep a cool face and enjoy my dinner, happy on a level that the two of them got along so well together. Even so, as it was expected since the moment I pushed Yuno into mom's influence….

_This is going to be a long talkative night…_

In a secured and unidentified location, in a room improvised to look like a doctor's cabinet, a woman was lying on a operating table, while a bald man was unwrapping a bandage over her left finishing the process, he inspected the wound and replied with a satisfied voice.

''It's healed quite nicely, you should be able to walk normally from now on, just make sure you don't bruise the area it could damage your wound.''

The woman pulled down her maroon trousers back, and placed herself in a sitting position on the table.'' Thanks doc, do I still need to take those medications?''

The said doctor, returned to his seat, he was old man after all.'' No need, there's no more danger of infection, and from what I see, you should heal completely in the next 3 or 4 days. But don't worry, by now you can walk run or dance freely without any issue, although I doubt a little pain could stop you from doing so.''

''Got that right.'' She replied with a smirk.

''I'm curious, though, who managed to lay a hand on the powerful Uryuu Minene?'' he asked grinning.

She got up, and grabbed her jacket, walking near a window that connected the room with another cabinet ''Shut it. And don't investigate too much if you want to live.''

''Fine fine, just make sure you don't get shot in the right one as well.''

''By the way'' she asked while looking at some kids waiting on a bench on the other room'' Since when has this become a pediatric hospital?''

''Ow, those kids?'' he asked looking at the same direction. '' They lost their parents in the Sacred Eye accident. I was told they were there during the incident, some of them are rumored to have seen the whole event, poor kids.''

''They were there….''

''They were brought for a medical examination, earlier today. Officially, we are a normal hospital after all.''

_That incident was reported as a religious group suicide. In lack of a better excuse of course, because saying that a girl did most of the killing would be hard to believe by anyone. _Minene thought to herself.

''Looking at that boy, he's probably thinking at avenging his parents.'' The old doctor commented looking at a particular 5 year old boy, with a green, mario like outfit.

''Revenge is pointless in this case. It's normal for the parents to die before the child.'' Suddenly her phone buzzed. She picked it, and looked at the entries, after examining them, she looked at the said child, then back at her phone. A menacing smile appeared on her face. _How good is that, this kid seems to be hiding a lot more potential than anyone could've guessed, wonder what he'll do with it._

After those thoughts Minene decided it would be interesting to follow the little kid after she got her equipment back.

Back at the Amano residence.

After dinner, I went to the bathroom to wash my face, I really needed a refresh after all that girly talk. I stared in the mirror for a few good minutes, before I found the guts to go back and endure more what I assumed private stories of my life. Soon after I arrived in the living room, Yuno looked up to me and commented with a seductive expression and tone.

''I just saw you naked.''

That one took me by such a surprise I needed a few seconds to process it, fortunately mom stepped it.'' Oh, she's just kidding Yuki, look here, I got pictures with you when you were a little baby, and oh look Yuno, this is where he first learned how to use toilet, he was such a fast leaner even as a child.'' They both laughed, and appeared to be having a wonderful time admiring naked me. So I decided to leave them at be, and rest on the couch nearby until things cooled off.

I figured I'd have to walk Yuno home tonight, so leaving for my room wasn't an option. Apparently I took quite the good nap after they strolled through three albums of baby me.

In Deus's dimension.

The imposing god was resting in his chamber, on his usual chair admiring a screen where someone was conducting their on mission of gathering weapons and preparing for what appeared to be a small war.

''This diary seems interesting, too.''

Murumur was paying attention to a pot where she was cooking her dinner consisting of fresh vegetables, pork meat and some traditional balls of rice.

'' Yep. There are different types of future diaries. Their powers change with their forms.''

'' Like Sixth's scroll, eh?'' Deus commented amused.'' Heh, that makes things interesting. All the diary owners have their own peculiarities. But from what we've seen only First knows how to profit from his the most. Although I'll admit it's not the most powerful, or the most far seeing, at the end of the day its nothing more than a weapon, and we all know a weapon is as strong as it's wielder''

''Yeah, but no matter what weapon or who uses the weapon, only one contestant can win the game.'' Murumur replied munching on a ball of rice.'' The rules of the game state that it will only end when all other players are defeated. Out of the twelve diary owners, only nine remain. And I hope the winner is decided before your body rots Deus.''

''Indeed, although I am still curious what will First do with regards to Second, they seem to grow quite attached to each other.'' Deus added with a inquiring grin '' Or perhaps I should ask what will Second do with First when the time comes, who knows…''

At the Amano residence.

I was resting peacefully, minding my own business, when mom felt the need to hold my nostrils together forcefully waking me up.

After I regained my breath, I looked at her with menacing eyes.

''What?'' she replied '' We both know you wouldn't wake up otherwise, don't make me remind you of the endless times I had to beg you to get up for school!'' She made her point, which was quite clear even for me.

I brushed my eyes, and arranged in a sitting position on the couch. I noticed Yuno, right next to me. After mom watched me adjust she took the word.

'' Alright, now on a more serious matter. I've taken a few days free from work this week''

''Why for? I asked, normally she would only have to work for about 6 hours or so, in an establishment no to far from our house, her company had a headquarter even in our town, so why skip work, when so close to home?

''You probably heard about the Sacred eye incident on the news.'' I nodded curious of what she knew.

'' A colleague from work was among the deceased. I was asked to take care of their child.''

''How old is the child'' Yuno asked.

'' He's four or five year old boy. Well, it's just for three days, so don't worry I'll be doing all the watching over part.'' She raised up, and stretched her hands. '''Well, it's getting late, how about you stay in for tonight Yuno?''

''Huh?'' she took me yet again by surprise with her ideeas. No time to react at all, because Yuno was way ahead of me.

''Thanks, I'd love to!''

''Then it's settled!'' mom said while walking over to my room.

She arranged for an improvised bed on the floor, for me, when I asked why, her words exactly '' A lady shouldn't sleep on the floor Yukiteru, you know that!'' I didn't made any remarks to that. Although I figured it would look too convenient if I'd go down without a struggle, I honestly didn't mom to find out Yuno stayed the other night at my place, to many cute ideas would fill her mind.

''But why does she have to stay in my room?''

''No need to be shy about it.''

_Is this me shy….really mom?_

''I'll be sleeping downstairs, so try not to be too loud.''

_She actually said that, right? She did, yes she did, I didn't took any weird drugs and my mind is working at its maximum, nevertheless, my mother told me not to be too loud with the sex making, yes indeed, not awkward at all._

''Right…'' was the only loud word that came from my mouth.

She got up after finishing the bed,and walked to the door, with a hand on the knob, she said '' It's very rare to have such an understanding parent, you know!''

_I am actually considering to say the phrase-This couldn't get any more awkard!- and at the exact time, I think I almost heard Deus say-That sounded like a challenge to me_

Mom reopened the door, and placed a pack of condoms on my desk saying'' Don't make any babies before you get married, use protection, bye now!'' I threw a pillow at the door, well to be honest, I threw my entire improvised bed at the door, fortunately it stopped the door from reopening again.

_I can't even begin to thank Heavens Yuno wasn't here to witness the whole scenario._

_S_he was taking a shower, and as sure as the sun will rise tomorrow, I knew mom had a few last words for her as well, fortunately I will never know them.

Back in said shower, Yuno was undressing, when Rea, stepped near the door to say a few words.

'' Yuno, I'll leave the towels over here''

''Thank you very much''

'' Oh, and do use my body wash, it makes your skin really smooth. Use it without any restraints, Yuki will be knocked out.''

''Thank you''

''Oh and Yuno''

''Yes''

''Please take good care of Yuki, he may act all tough and prepared, but in reality he's an innocent child. And take all the time you need dear!''

_Innocent child huh? He may be innocent at times, avoiding to kill by any means, but a child? From what he has become now, a child would be an insult to describe him, he's everything I need him to be, and I will make sure he remains that way._

Yuno was thinking in silence. After she finished her shower, she brushed her long hair at her back, leaving only two strands of hair dangling to the side of her face. This new hairstyle exposed her smooth forehead, and highlighted her deep red eyes. She returned to Yukiteru's room and snuggled in the bead, the room was drowned in darkness, and only a ray of light from Yukiteru's phone made the room visible.

While Yuno was taking a shower, I started to analyze our little errand at the sacred eye temple.

_ Mom told us that kids lost their parents in that massacre, it's only natural that the children were there the whole event. Before we got in the main temple I saw kids wandering around the garden._

_Now thinking about this, the most obvious mistake in that entire scenario was us making our identity publicly aware, well publicly aware for those who saw us at the temple at least._

_Of course, all the men are imprisoned thanks to Drake, and the women never saw us because never participated in their rituals or given instructions to apprehend or kill. But one thing bothers me, the thought that kids, at 5-4 year old, are curious by nature, they wouldn't just sit where they are told, they have to look explore and ask questions, and thinking that a bunch of kids saw us before we entered the temple, and perhaps after we got out, at the last part I didn't paid close attention, but nonetheless, the main idea is that once I kill someone, their relatives will seek revenge. It's a common bad guy mistake, kill someone, and the brother, wife or child takes revenge. In this case it can only be the by coincidence such a child is coming at our house tomorrow. _

_But the most disturbing fact of all of this, the one that got me started on all this theory._ I got my phone, opened it and searched tomorrow's entries. They were all in perfect order, except for a part, the part about the new kid. Knowing future me, I would note every detail of him, if he seems to suspect me and Yuno, or just Yuno, or if he's just an innocent kid. And all the entries are going smoothly except for

14:12 pm, Kid proudly shows a picture he drew, and rushes towards Yuno to give it as a present.

_And that's it, no information on what happens next, does she accept it, is he happy, is she happy, am I bothered by that fact, what do they do next, and more importantly, what does the kid do next. The entries stop after this part, all of them, strikingly similar to a…_

''Dead end flag…'' I murmured to myself. This brought up Yuno's attention who was lying peacefully in her bed, I didn't even noticed her presence, until she asked.

'' What was that Yuki…?'' seems like she fell asleep quite fast, and I woke her up, although I'm impressed by her smooth hearing.

'' Yuno, I want you to be on your guard tomorrow, I have a feeling the kid who will visit us won't be just a regular child with pure intentions. My diary stops abruptly at an entry, similar do a dead end flag.''

I saw her blink a few times, before she rested her head on the pillow, sighing and saying '' Remember when Deus told us about the rules, and how diary holder can't predict another diary holder's actions? Maybe there is a possibility that the new kid will be under the influence of a diary holder, or working for a diary holder, or even-

'''Being a dairy holder'' I finished her statement.

''Exactly, in any case, if he bothers you so much, I could just kill him and be done with it.''

'' Killing is not an option, Yuno. I told you over and over, from now on you will kill only in self defense or to protect someone dear, that is all, you know how I feel about killing another person, let alone a child. I will not stand by watching how a child is murdered only on the presumption that he may be a diary holder.

I could see her disappointed look, that phone of mine was still lighting the room. She submitted in the end and sighed. '' Fine we'll do it your way, then what's out battle plan for tomorrow smarty?''

''Very, very simple, if he's a threat, we act accordingly in self defense, if he's innocent, then my diary is either malfunctioning or my will, attitude, spirit is not in proper synch with my diary.''

_ I learned the last part after a few experiments and the sacred eye incident. Apparently my diary shines at it's prime when I am at my prime as well, ergo, when I'm bored, scared or depressed, it will act accordingly. Weird diary have to say, but in a way not so different than my previous one._

'' We will wait for tomorrow, and see what comes, alright?''

'' Whatever you say Yuki'' she replied.

I assumed at that time, the night would just end normally, but after 10 minutes or so, Yuno broke the silence.''Say, Yuki, aren't you going to jump on me?''

_Why do I get the feeling mom implanted that thought in her head?_

''I'm gonna go with no on this one.'' I said not turning my head from the pillow.

''Why? Your mother gave us approval, what's the restraint?'' she asked with a hurt voice.

''No restraint whatsoever, just the fact that my mother is sleeping in the room right next to us, and for the fact that you don't need to offer me your body so that I know how you feel. What I'm telling you is that I already know how much you love me, almost scary much, and there's no need to push this relationship faster than it's already heading. Am I making any sense here?''

''In a way…yeah, but don't worry, our future together will be sealed on July 28.''

_If I could I would ask for what, for each question that crossed my mind._

''Yuno….''

''Yes Yuki?''

'' What is going to happen on July 28?''

She rose up from her bed, and bent to my level so I can see her entry it said.

July 28, me and Yuki get together, happy end.

''Why July 28?''

''I'm not sure, it just says so, and judging from what it predicted so far, it will be right.''

''For how long have got this entry written there?''

'' I guess that would be from the moment we meet, when we meet at school''

I smiled and said ''Thanks for everything Yuno, and if something were to ever happen to me, I want you to know that you are and forever will be the best thing that happened in my life, I love you more than life itsef.'' I rose up and kissed her gently, guiding her towards the bed, I placed her down, and saw the blush on her cheeks, again she was in that entranced state where she would do anything I'd ask. For now I simply went at her ear level and whispered '''Sleep well my princess, I'll be waiting for you tomorrow, nighty night.'' She only whispered back ''Night Yuki'' and closed her eyes peacefully.

_It's good to know I still have this effect on her._

I went back on my bed, and placed both my bands under my head facing the wall, maybe she didn't noticed it, but some critical matters just unrevealed themselves to me this evening.

_Her happy ending coincides with that 90 days deadline minus one day. This game started on May 1, now were in May 17, only 3 months from now, our diaries will become useless, and with it, our lives. I cannot comprehend why her happy ending is in the day 89 before our deadline._

_Better yet, I don't want to comprehend a reason….it would mean that the two of us remained in this game, and in exactly the night after, one of us has died._

_Dreadful thought…._

_Another disturbing part is, why is the date there? Her diary only records 10 minutes events of my life, so why does it go so far ahead with 3 months? I wasn't surprised that she wasn't the least suspicious of this date, let's be honest, wouldn't any of us want to believe that on a particular date our most deepest desire will come true?_

_Lastly, happy end, is it a happy end for us, or for her? Or just for that night in particular, not to mention the unforeseeable random changes of these diaries, if I was in her place I'd only hold about 10% of certain truth for that entry. But coming back to that entry….why is it so special…? Yes it involves her dream, but her diary can only predict 10 mintues, could this mean….that our diaries can change? Adapting to our burning desire?_

_Yes…yes it could be a possibility, certainly a backup plan in case I find myself in a desperate situation, it certainly wouldn't hurt to know real time actual future from my diary. Considering the fact that my desires adapt according to my objectives, this diary of mine should adapt itself the same way._

I cleared my mind and focused on a clear goal, to protect Yuno, that was my only thought and desire, no longer than 5 seconds a buzzing sound, my entries have changed. I looked up at the phone, and indeed the entries have changed, and they changed in exactly of what I desired the most at that time, it ensured her safety, it predicted….everything. This was just….

''Exactly as planned…'''

**A/N**

-Listen to my voice calling you,  
Pulling you out of darkness.  
Hear the devil's cry of sin,  
Always turn your back on him.-

And yes, the song is still on replay.

So there you have it, first part of the chapter is now served, now from what I saw, Alex was just enough of a douche to leave you all in a cliffhanger, don't ya worry.

If you give me at least 3 comments on how stylish I look, I'll bribe him to launch the next part sooner than usual, way sooner than usual.

-The light in your eyes is an angel up high,  
Fighting to ease the shadow side.  
Hearts will grow though having to bend,  
Leaving behind all things in the end.-

Oh, yeah almost forgot, do mention in a word or two something about this chapter, he'd get all cranky if you just commented on me so be a good reader and do both, emphasizing the stylish me part of course.

-Listen to my voice calling you,  
Pulling you out of darkness.  
Hear the devil's cry of sin,  
Always turn your back on him-

And as I know by now, you've all enjoyed the show, I'm gonna see you next time champ with what I hope to be the soundtrack of my theme song, and possibly another spokesmen at the AN section, I dare you to guess who it could be, I double dare you, and if I have to triple dare you I will literary drag your guts out and—

-The light in your eyes is an angel up high,  
Fighting to ease the shadow side.  
Hearts will grow though having to bend,  
Leaving behind all things in the end.-

Ah, screw it, this song is just so calming it almost makes the devil inside of me cry…almost.


	9. Pure talents meets wild passion 2

Chapter IX

Pure talent meets wild passion 2

**D/N **(Dante's notes)

*Yawn* Oh, hey. Well, here's another chap of the story where that Yuki kid grows a pair instead of being an emo at first then a crazy-** terrorist. From what the guy in charge says, this'll be the one with that sneaky little brat, though I won't say what he does 'cus I won't get paid if I get too many spoilers, and the money I'm bein' offered to talk here's enough for a few strawberry sundaes and at least three pizzas. Anyway, read 'n' review, for Christ's sake, or I'll beat ya with a pool cue, even if you ain't a demon."

* * *

The night passed slow, terribly slow to be precise, although this is what you normally get when staying up all night. I simply couldn't afford to relive that disturbing nightmare again, not now anyway when I got to be in my prime if I even want to stand a chance against that diary owner.

I glanced up at the clock, it read 07:13 am, which means I got a least an hour before mom shows up with that kid.

_One hour to plan ahead my every move including my opponent's, one hour to refill my energy after a lost night, and of course one hour to devise a solid contingency plan, oh and let's not forget some precise instructions to a certain pink haired girl on why we shouldn't kill our opponent on sight…right should be fun._

I got up slowly not to wake my new roommate, went near my desk and moved the pen on a small paper to write her a note on where I was going, and a small instruction for her to act as polite as possible with our future guest. With the job done, I changed in my tracksuit and onward with the fastest and surest method to wake me up and, a vitalizing jogging session.

* * *

It wasn't long before I noticed that the playlist I was listening went back to the first song it played, that meant one thing-I took a little to much time with the running and was by now surely late for our meeting.

Sprinted towards the house using stacks of energy I didn't even knew I had, and would've made it for my destination if rather unusual sight didn't forced me to reduce the pace.

A black BMW was parked not far away from my house, which naturally it wouldn't bother anyone except from the fact that it's been parked there for over 4 days now, and every time I could clearly see two figureheads either watching the house, or watching me, the angle they were placed offered a pretty clear view towards my room, the word creepy really felt like home here.

On this day I really couldn't allow unforeseen events to happen, so I had to find who became my new stalker. I moved cautiously towards the car, keeping a close eye on what little I could see of their movements.

_It's only normal for someone to see if their lost or waiting for something, let's see then how well a friendly neighbor mask fits on me._

* * *

I barely opened the door when a motherly scolding voice already gave me a firm order.

'' Yukiteru, you're late! Come over here and meet Rei, he's been more than eager to meet you.''

''One second'' Closed the door, removed my trainers and headed for the living room where quite the pleasant awaited me. A small kid dressed in a green Mario outfit was drawing enthusiastic, next to him mother was laying relaxed watching his move with a pair of sparkling eyes, and across the café table Yuno wearing a grey miniskirt blue blouse and a small pink sweater, was looking peacefully at his drawing chin resting in her hands.

'' Yukiteru, the grin you look like Kruger…'' again with her scolding voice. Even so, was I that obvious?

''Just happy to see such a wonderful day it's a rare sight for sure.''

_That and of course an actual backup plan that gave me all the edge I needed in this game, but that's for later._

'' Whose the kid?'' I pointed to the little drawing machine while taking a seat on the floor next to Yuno''

He looked up with an innocent smile and said with a girly voice '' My name's Rei! I'm 10 years old and I know how to count to 1000! ''

'' Aww, Isn't he the cutest thing!'' mother replied while patting his head.

'' Even Hitler was cute as a child…'' I murmured slowly, although I think mother heard me.

''What was that Yukiteru?''

''I was asking whathca drawing there Rei?'' replied with a forced smile.

'' A portrait for sister, it's my present for her!''

''He's been doing that since he got here, really want's it to be perfect.'' Yuno said with a smile although I could clearly read the boredom in her voice.

'' Well it's got to be perfect! Sister is just so pretty nothing else but perfect would suit her!''

'' Oh, watch out Yukiteru, seems like you got a little competition here'' said mom in her unmistakable amused voice.

'' All done!'' He raised the small portrait happily in the air, before grabbing a scissors and cutting it in a heart like shape. After finishing, he got up, and darted straight for Yuno.

''Here you go sister!''

_Really kid?_

Just as he ran behind me I extended my hand and placed on his chest stopping his movement.

'' Careful kid, you forgot the scissors, who knows what could happen if you stumbled somewhere.''

''Rei!'' mother got up and began giving him a scolding of his own '' Good kids aren't supposed to run around the house with sharp objects!''

''Sorry mama Rei….'' That was all he needed to make mom all lovey dove again. '' Aww, who could stay mad at such a cute thing!'' She gave him a hug, took him by the hand and walked towards the door.

'' Were going to shop for dinner kids, behave while were gone alright!'' and they were out.

Right after that I heard a soft chuckle coming from a certain girl.'' What's so amusing?''

'' You know that wasn't necessary, right?'' she said in a soft, but amused voice showing me a small pillow that she kept out of sight, most likely to use it as a shield if the kid stumbled with the small blades.

''Clever girl…but who could blame me for being overprotective in this situation? Also how did you knew?''

She look at me with a sincere look of surprise on her cute figure.'' Keeping a close eye on the enemy, I thought you would be the first one to know it.''

I matched her previous look, didn't assumed she would be so….aware to say the least. '' Um…do I actually need to do anything in this supposed battle? Seems like you already got everything covered up.''

She chuckled cutely a hand slightly covering her mouth, then got up and walked to me only to lower herself at my face level and placed a warm kiss on my forehead, after which she ruffled my hair like an 8 year old and headed for the kitchen while saying jokingly but with a firm sense of confidence. '' You just sit there and look good, I'll do all the fighting, alrighty?''

_I'm seriously doubting my role here…_Nevertheless I also got up, and with a smug grin replied. '' We both know I can't do that, most likely it's gonna be the other way around, but jus to make it more interesting, how about a contest?''

''A contest?'' I got her attention.

'' Of course, what better way of determining the alpha male…or girl in this context.'' I raised a hand near my chin just to give me that smart guy allure.'' We'll receive a point, each time one of us saved the other, or messes up the opponent's plan, how does it sound?''

She smiled happily and with the hands behind her back replied in a lovely tone'' You're on, Yuki, I'll b waiting for you at the finish line.'' And gracefully walked away. Leaving me with a slight hint of surprise on the exterior and a lot of it in my interior.

'' Hey! That's my line!'' replied with an irritated tone.

* * *

Outside the Amano residence, in the supermarket a small lonely boy was playing with two of his hand dolls, doing a little role play.

''You're an elite, so you can't lose!'' said the doll from this right hand.

''I know, right?'' he replied.

'' But still, don't let your guard down. First and Second make a super elite pair that's crushed several diary holders. Their Future Diaries compliment each other so well that they make the perfect predictions, and compared to that.'' The other doll pointed towards a small drawing notebook.'' You're picture diary is pretty weak. It only shows you the best possible plan three times per day.'' Continued the second doll.

''First, Amano Yukiteru, the brains behind their victories, his greatest weapon is that diary of his, which I'm still not sure of what it does, all that I know is that it deconstructed the plans of two other diary owners, leading to their death. If I want to stand a chance, I have to prevent him from using it by any means.

Second, Gasai Yuno, the psycho killer that murdered all those people, including my papa and mama, she is by far more dangerous, that girl isn't the least hesitant when it comes to killing, I'll have to be extra cautious. If I can eliminate her, then all the battle becomes a game of wits, me against Yukiteru, a child who at this age has an IQ way above superior, against a teenager who solely relies on his girlfriend and his diary.''

Finishing his statement, he placed the two dolls in his backpack, and fished up a small box, he opened it and grinned savagely at the three syringes and small bottle with read 'poison'. '' Even though I'll have to speed up my plans, they won't expect this. I'll just have to prove that I'm superior, and win the game, with everything, like an elite.''

* * *

An hour later, we were all serving lunch. First dish a salad which by it's size could be easily confused as the main dish. Rei helped with the salad's preparation, and while Yuno was supervising him, I was constantly checking my diary for future developments. According to it, there were no threats involving our lunch, and to be honest I was disappointed that it was right.

Rei was eating all to relaxed, and we were eating the same dish, there little to no chance he could've done anything to it. After finishing all the green stuff, I switched towards the tomatoes.

Yuno was still playing with her food from the looks of it, rolling one small tomato on her fork. I continued my meal and was about to eat one when she stopped me in the last moment.

''There's something wrong with this tomato's weight.'' She said in a serious tone.

'' The what now?''

''It's heavier than when I washed it. And it's still heavy even if you take the water drops into account.''

_She has got to be kidding…_I studied her features, and there was no sight of amusement. _She isn't…but how could it be possible of he's been eating the salad like a maniac._ I glanced up at Rei who had a relaxed figure, at first glance, only the problem was that his eyes said differently, surprise, genuine surprise. I connected the dots in a few nanoseconds, and smacked my forehead.

Those time my hand traveled for my forehead, was enough for me to realize three critical mistakes.

_ 1 I was relying on my diary way to much it just predicts the actions of my opponent if I aware of his movements, 2 he could have easily poisoned a certain part of the salad thus avoiding any threat to himself, 3 I could have died right here and now just because of my diary and it's weakness – it becomes useless the moment I let my guard down, if I'm laid back, it becomes laid back as well, dear Lord I should've seen this way sooner._

'' It's suspicious, so don't eat it'' As she took the dishes away, she lowered herself a notch to whisper in my ear. '' Adding your scissors move, it's 1 to 1, please try to be more careful next time.'' And she left.

The kid was much smarter than I gave him credit for, and I had to change my strategy completely. As Rei was about to leave, I stopped him with statement. '' We both know were diary holders, and you just made 2 moves in advance. So by now It's my turn, and I propose a deal. You leave my mother out of this game, and in exchange I'll convince Yuno not to kill you on sight, what do you say?''

'' There's not much to say since this is more of ultimatum, I never intended to drag mama Amano into this, but sure you got yourself a deal.'' He was about to leave when he added '' Oh and if you intend to locate my diary, don't bother, I'm smarter than both of you combined, child prodigy with a diary to match, this game will end so fast you won't even notice, but if you're still stubborn, have fun dying.''

After that scene unfolded, I took a moment to think this situation through, and most of the plans I saw were hindered by the presence of mom. Strategically fighting from two fronts, both to attack an opponent and to protect an asset is generally considered severe error of judgment, especially if that asset happens to be a person with its behavior as predictable as a Chinese puzzle, the choice was obvious I needed to get her our danger.

_Normal excuses won't work, a fake call from her office…it's a one day travel, groceries were already ! I need something immediate, fast, obviously serious and of a long drive…_

_School..pefect! A distressing call from my school requesting her immediate presence to talk about my…need something ridiculously important…how about…_

From my right pocket I took the phone and speed-dialed 2, meaning Chris, 1 was for Yuno. The answer was luckily fast enough, I didn't had time for pleasantries.

'' Serious favour, no questions asked, I need you to act as the school psychologist, phone my mother and tell her as disturbed as possible that I've been having a strange behavior at school and recently found satanic cult items in my main locker, obviously you should show her some evidence, I don't care what, just make so that you keep her there for at least 3 hours. Any questions?''

He processed my request for what seemed like to long and finally replied with a sly voice.

''How about a neo nazi follower, satanists are so common these days…''

''Whichever comes easier, 3 hours that's all I need, get to it.''

Ended the call, and half of minute later I heard mom's gasping all the way from the upper floor. Another half of a minute later, she was hastily dressed up, a purple sweeter being the only distinctive item, walked by me trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible but no matter how hard she tried, a horrified or disgusted in both her expression and her eyes made me think, just what kind of gruesome affiliation did Chris came up with.

While opening the door she invented an excuse about job issues and that was the last sound I heard before the car engine signaled her next destination, as far away from here as possible to be precise, which was all I needed at the moment.

* * *

It wasn't long before Yuno showed up wielding a wide kitchen knife, as I assumed she heard the whole conversation.

''Yuki, you got to ask yourself whose more important, your life or your mother's? I could easily kill him right now and none of you will be in danger, all you need is to say the word and-

Stop, please just stop'' She gave me a perplexed look.

'' I don't care how fast you can kill him, I told you already, you're not doing that anymore unless it's in self adding the fact that I gave him my word, there is no chance I'm letting you do this.

''But Yuki, we can just-

'' Don't even try changing my mind, you know it's useless. If you want to help me, try starting with finding that diary.''

She was still hesitant, her eyes said so, and her hand was still holding the knife. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

_Why am I talking like this to a girl who's only trying to help me…_

I walked up to her and with no second thoughts, wrapped my hands around her. Eventually she dropped the knife, that's when I said in a hushed tone. '' Help me to this Yuno, help me win this my way, and it will mean the world to me.'' She responded with a hug of her own, and replied back '' Always, I'll always help no matter what Yuki.'' Moments later we broke the hug, and she went into the living room, and sat in a yoga position, it was unusual to say the least.

''What are you doing?''

''You said you wanted to win this, well the only way is by finding his diary, and this is how I'll do it, make myself think what I would do in his position.'' Those were the last words before she closed her eyes and ignore everything else, almost like in a trance.

_Well, you'll sooner see the world end than the moment I let a girl do my job._

_Simple enough, let's see, small kid in an unknown terrain, it's useless to hide it in the house since I know all the hiding spots, the garden out of the question since any digging would leave marks. The place where he hid it must be within this reach, most importantly within his immediate reach if something were to happen. Not house, not garden, what did he do today? Ah yes, went to the supermarket, well it's only normal to assume he can't just walk back there and take it since it would take at least 20 minutes, which means…dammit it dosen't mean one thing, the kid couldn't have hidden it here nor in the market._

_And of course I'm not asking the right questions again….if he didn't hid it, then it must be out my reach but near his, so…._

_A third person helping him, that's the only possible way he could hide it and make sure it comes back to him, now all we have to do is intercept it._

As on cue, the door rang, right that moment Yuno spanned out her trance.

''He send it to himself.'' She said.

We never had time for another reply, I dashed straight for the door in hope of beating the kid to it, and to my surprise, he was no where to be found, I didn't let that distract me. Quickly enough I pushed the door handle, signed and got the package, right after I was done, Yuno arrived just in time to see me collect our prize. And oddly enough Rei just showed up from a corner walking calmly as if I wasn't holding his very life in my hands.

Yet again I ignored any suspicious thoughts and pressed my hand on its edge with the sole thought to tear it and secure the diary, but no matter how fast I was a critical realization brought me back to reality.

_I would've ended up in this exact position, even if Yuno didn't found out about its content, no matter what choice I'd made, it was obvious that anyone would immediately know what's in this package…or more likely what we so desperately want to believe…_

I literally froze not making any movement for the on the exterior, but in my mind I was guessing what exactly was in this package, and as if to aid me, Rei got up on his tip toes and tore a small opening in the item I was holding.

'' Yuki run!''

''Allow me, brother.''

I felt a pressure building up, to slow for a bomb, and to fast for liquid, I dropped the package and held my breath as soon as it hit the floor, but to my utter luck it caught me off guard and I was exhaling at that point, little is to say I didn't had much oxygen to work with.

A abnormal amount of gas filled the room in meer seconds, the pressure coming out from that small package seemed unreal, it even knocked me off balance to the point where I stumbled down and felt a sharp pain at the back of my head, I hit something, way harder than I was prepared for.

My vision became blurry and conscious was fading fast, the last thing I remember was Yuno dashing towards me her lips saying something, but the only thing I held onto was one clear thought.

_It's poison gas, I have to hold my breath._

* * *

When I regained conscious immediately instinct took over and I inhaled with thirst the sweetest fresh air I ever tasted in my life. Only after I managed to peace my breathing I noticed the sound of my own heart beating fervently, my vision was still blurry and I felt my limbs terribly cold.

''You're awake! Finally thank God, I though I'd lost you!'' her warm voice followed by a tight hug, her face pressing against mine, made me realize the severity of the situation. I was holding my breath the entire time I was unconscious, if I'd be out any longer I would've ended up killing myself.

''Ho-How long was I out?'' even my voice seemed to match my weakened body. She still kept her hands around my frame as she answered.

''Almost six minutes, right after three minutes after you didn't show any sings of waking up, I tried CPR, but you were so stubborn you refused to breathe, I really didn't knew what else to do''

Only by now I could hear her voice clear enough, it was trembling, it was filled with fear, and as it wasn't enough I felt a warm liquid coming down my shoulder, she was crying.

I indented to raise my hand a pat her gently to make it obvious I was alright, but my hand only reached her back, that lack of oxygen clearly took a hit on me.

''I'm really sorry for that, it was a bad choice to even begin with, but I didn't had much time to think about it back then, anyway, in half an hour at least I should be back on duty, so please stop crying.''

Instead of a response, she only added more passion to the embrace, after a few moments my words reached out to her and soon after she gently let go of me, and raised herself up, it all seemed at first that she would settle down, but my impression was soon ruined by the sight of a knife I now noticed in her hand. She was holding it tight to the point where her hand turned a shade of red.

''Oh, don't worry, I won't be the only one crying.'' Her once beautiful figure was now a mixture of rage and tears.'' For what he put you through, crying in fear will be the only thing he'll know, just wait here.''

I didn't even had time to reply, I saw her leaving with a yellow handkerchief covering her mouth and nose, that meant the poison gas was still out there in full effect, and I was damn sure that kid planned a series of traps just to make her inhale it, but that didn't stopped her apparently, no, it only fuelled her bloodlust.

_Great, just great, now I'm here sitting like an invalid in my bathroom, while she's doing the fighting for me. This is just not happening, and no matter how heroic I feel, going out there now will only end_ _with her having to carry me around._

_I still can't believe how helpless I am because of that stunt I pulled off, I'm useless, I can barely coordinate myself, vision is still foggy and if my heartbeat dosen't stop I'm well sure a heart failure is right in line._

_God! How did I ended up so useless!_

* * *

-Inside the Amano residence-

A pink haired girl was walking silently through the house, passing by each room looking for her prey. It wasn't long before her lungs demanded oxygen, but when she reached for the windows she noticed they were all covered in duct tape preventing any interference from the outside…and the inside. With a quick thought, using her elbow she broke the glass and cooled her stressed lungs.

Knowing it would be long before all the gas dispersed, she took another deep breath and moved forward. Each room checked lead to another disappointment, he was nowhere to be found, and that only fuelled her anger. She decided to climb down the stairs, and by the forth step she heard a silent laugh, and her feet practically moved by themselves to the sound's location, the living room.

She scanned the area, and even though the light was poor, all windows being half cored in duct tape, her vision adjusted itself and she pinpointed the laugh coming from the couch. Unraveling the blanket while holding the knife high in the air, she paused mid action – it was nothing more than a toy.

''And you're still holding your breath, damn I actually hoped that would startle you.'' The child's voice was made clear from up the staircase.

Her instincts took over and she dashed towards him, almost instantly she was halfway across the stairs before her right foot slipped on something. She grabbed the railing regaining her balance, it was then noticed the cold feeling under feet, liquid, water, the entire staircase was drenched somehow.

''Amateurs…you get so focused on your task that you forget to notice the environment.'' With those words he raised up a small lamp with a still glowing bulb. '' And because of that, our little game will come to an abrupt end.'' He smashed the lamp onto the drenched area causing a massive electric shook, the water conducting everything to the girl's body, she collapsed that second…but it was not over.

'''What? You're still alive? And still holding your breath? I must admit you're a tough one, good thing you both gave me enough time to prepare my terrain.'' Wearing rubber shoes he carefully climbed down to her, a sharp needle barely hidden behind his back.

''From the start you've been fighting to protect someone…and that's why you've lost.'' He crouched down to her, a syringe with grey liquid moving closer to its target.

''Bye bye sister, it's been fun'' her eyes were in tears, even in that last moment she was thinking not at her survival, but at her loved one, with one silent cry for help. ''Yuki…'' the syringe found it's helpless target.

* * *

-15 minutes later in the Amano residence, lower floor bathroom-

The door opened slowly revealing teenager with one hand covering his mouth and nose. He surveyed the area briefly before rushing for the front door, the impact of his steps resounding in the empty house. Reaching for the door he tried the handle but it was locked, with haste he reached at his right for an old coat on a hanger, moving his hand on it's interior pocket he pulled out a spare key and unlocked the door, soon as that he stepped out and drew a mouthful of fresh air.

Although his lungs demanded a longer stay, all his instincts were alerted on one thought, the girl could be in trouble, he had to make sure of her safety not only for what she meant to him, but also to get even on the annoyingly long list of her saving his life.

Inhaling enough oxygen for two people, he went back into the poor illuminated house, moving fast was an understatement and passing the hallway he arrived at the stairs connecting the two floors, that was the moment when the lack of oxygen became the least of his problems.

He remained petrified in horror at the sight of the girl he treasured as his savior and lover was laying on the first four steps, almost rigid as a corpse. Only the last word made him snap out of that state and moved over her in a heartbeat.

At first glance, the thought only the worst, nothing indicated any sight of life, it should've been obvious from her position, and with a trembling hand he reached for her pulse fearing the worst. Placing two fingers gently on her neck, he waited…for something…anything.

Seconds passed as what seemed like hours, and not wanting to accept the fact, he pressed more firmly trying to find any sign of hope. And for what is seemed faith had given him another chance. He felt a timid pulse, almost imperceivable, bot nonetheless still there, the faintest pulse indicating she was still alive, although not for long as the poison was clearly bringing death more closer.

Fear for the worst was immediately replaced with a determined goal, one to grab this second chance of hope by the throat and holding it firmly in place. The hope that his girl could still live if this time he played the game not right, but flawlessly and with no hint of doubt in his success.

That renowned hope might has saved his life, because as immediate as he retracted his fingers, a sharp sound soared through the air, and it was flying closer to him. Reacting on instinct, he ducked over the girl not having any thought about his life, but only her own, he made a mistake once, this time there won't be one.

A blade passed over his head stealing a few strands of his hair as it fell to the floor impaled with force.

From under a gas mask, the distorted voice of a boy was heard from above the staircase.'' Darn, and I really thought the sight of her would keep you in place just long enough for that move, seems you're a bit more quick on reactions than I gave you credit for.''

He shrugged.'' Oh well, at least you'll be more fun that her.'' Moving away he added one last statement.'' Of course there is a way to save her, I got the antidote, and if you want it, you'll have to win my game, although with your brain I highly doubt it.'' Adding with a grim tone.'' You were dead the moment you stepped in my field, there's no chance in hell you'll get out alive, same for the wench, I'm an elite, you're just a normal guy, a deadman walking.'' The laugh of superiority was the only reminder of his retreat.

Yukiteru rose up slowly, and if look in the eyes could kill, the boy would be impaled with dagger by now. He clenched his right fist up to the point of his nails piercing the flesh. Almost all the boy's words flew past him with no emotion, but one word lit up a fierce rage in his heart, a fire beyond pride.

''He called her a wench….he called her a Wench!''

He wanted to say more, but with each word, his oxygen grew less, but ignoring the yet again the burning feeling for air, he added one last statement, that it seemed more like an oath.

''Kid, you just don't get it do you? I'm not stuck in there with you, you're stuck in here with Me!'' and his grave voice echoed throughout the entire house like a battle roar.

Lifting the girl with both hands, he moved the girl away from anymore harm. He took her near the door and placed her gently on all the clothes from the hanger as an improvised bed, next to the opened door. He would've taken her outside, but only the thought of someone seeing her in such a vulnerable state convinced him to take any sort of chance, not when her life was on the line.

Making sure one last time, his right hand tried to feel her breathing, and it was still there, warm steady but weaker than the last time, time was of the essence here. One hand brushed a strand of pink hair, and he leaned down placing a kiss on her forehead, actions spoke louder than words and this action meant –I'll get back and save you, that's a promise-.

His eyes lit up with the same resolve and he stood up. He closed his eyes, and remained stiff as a rock. For anyone that could see him, he just stood there motionless as if waiting for something, but on the inside of his head, well that was a whole other world.

_I'm a 10 year old child prodigy, what is my field, what are my weapons. What moves have I made, what traps have I set, and what counter moves am I afraid of?_

_Understand, adapt, overcome, think Everything!_

As ideas, tactics and strategies flowed through his mind like the moves of a chess master visualizing his moves, his opponents moves from first second and third person view, every possible and impossible angle, the buzz of his phone was ringing loudly as though a computer was processing over its limits. From his pocket a bright light that radiated as intense as a star, but he ignored all of this.

Nonetheless, one fact was certain, Yukiteru was changing the future there and then, over and over again.

* * *

**A/N**

To everyone still reading this story, my sincerest apologies for 2 months of inactivity. And for anyone demanding a reason, quite simple, I became too scared of the responsibility to write a story, too afraid to make mistakes, and to complacent (to be more exact lazy) to finish what I've started.

Suffice is to say, I grew a pair and found enough reasons to stand a finish my battles ( as hard as it is to believe an anime Sword art Online got me through that). Therefore I need to provide some serious compensation.

Next chapter will be finished in 24 hours from now, and it will be the last one featuring a first person view of Yukiteru, sadly that technique does not allow me to bring on the stage those many characters (not to mention the lack of description for them).

On other notes, I lower my hat to those who are following and favorite this story, quite motivating I have to admit it. In their honor, chapters will be posted either from 2 or 3 weeks tops, any more time than that and I'm either dead or a cataclysm destroyed my house.

Finally the credits for this **D/N **and the next one go to Pyromania101, and if anyone of you are interested in submitting your own **D/N **for next chapters,you're welcome to message me and discuss the matter.

End note, a inspirational quote from our main protagonist in SAO, Kirito-

'_Life is just a temporary illusion…Make it meaningful enough to become reality.'_


	10. Pure talents meets wild passion ending

**Chapter X**

Pure talent meets wild passion ending

* * *

…. Yukiteru was changing the future there and then, over and over again.

* * *

-Not long afterwards-

The inexplicable daring light from his side pocket began to die down, and with it, Yukiteru slowly returned from his world which meant that everything has been planned down, to the very last detail. He opened his blue orbs and raised his left wrist to check the time.

''7 exact minutes, a bit disappointing, assumed I'd finish sooner, I seriously need more practice, now then…''

I glanced down at my side to make sure Yuno was still there, as expected she hasn't made a move. While rehearsing my battle plan I made my way out in the garden, parts of the house were still under the effects of that gas, and I needed to get rid of this impediment.

_My main goal is to save the girl, to fulfill this I'll need to get the antidote from the kid._

Arrived in the garden, I searched for some fitting rocks and as soon I grabbed a few, my muscles tensed and I threw towards the ground floor closest window, shattering it completely using the rest of the rocks.

_And to be more realistic, I'll have to win it, but that's not all, oh no, that's only phase one, phase two comes with some degree of pleasure meaning that's the part where the kid suffers the consequences of his actions, but should I kill him? No…that's her way of solving matters, me, well…_

I aimed for a second window, one just above the one I just shattered, and repeated the operation as similar as I could. Once this was done, the remaining gas should clear the rooms, and what might have remained would be in small proportions not even close to lethal for a person.

_Well….I prefer to defeat my opponents at their own game, prove them wrong at their own level, make them kneel in their own world, and in this case, it's the kid's games, more exactly the intellectual domain. Once he's been defeated and humiliated, at his age emotions will flood him, anger distress fear, everything will set the stage perfectly for my win, and by the end of this day…_

With the job finished, I went back in the house. Glancing down at Yuno, I reminded myself of my goal, and moved forward to the first floor to where he said a game was waiting. Reaching the stairs, I noticed the kitchen knife most likely Yuno would have used to slice his throat, and the one previously used to kill me earlier. Bending down and pulling it out of the ground, I decided to take it with me. Any criminal intentions aside, a knife could aid me in much more effective and perhaps lethal ways.

_At the end of this day, not the person with the superior intellect will prevail, but the one with the greater will, it's talent against passion, let's see whose worthier._

''Well well, you sure took your sweet time, didn't you?''

The Fifth diary holder was leaning on an wall, down the end of the hall, his mask was off, which meant my previous initiative worked well. Between us there were about 6-7 meters, and the hall was still in a pale light, everything being dressed in a timid dark shadow.

''Preparation is the key for success kid, now, what's the game I have to win?''

''Well aren't you the overly confident, need I remind you that the girl wasn't so lucky?'' he pointed the fact out with a grim smile.'' As soon as you enter this room, I believe it's your guest room, the game starts. Also, I don't think you need to be reminded that the poison will permanently affect her major organs, in about.'' He looked at this toy watch.''Oh let's say hour or so, give or take, you should hurry now.''

He turned his back to leave, he was about to enter the room, but his pace was rather slow, as if waiting for something to happen.

_And this is the part where I rush forward, with no regards of the fact that he had almost half of a day to prepare the terrain, at a floor where Yuno didn't even check, meaning traps still intact and new ones set in the time I wasn't around?_

'''How adorable…'' my voice only made him give me a side glance as he moved forward, suffice is to say, it wasn't because of the comment.

I remained in my position, and crouched down switching my angle view, and as I assumed, several silvery horizontal lines came into view, there were 6 to be precise. 1 meter distanced from each other, the first four placed 30 centimeters above the ground, fifth one 1 meter, and the last one, 1 and a half. They were plastic threads, hard to spot good light, and with this dim one almost impossible, well that depended on your angle. Right at the start of it, a small dive, no larger than an egg, connected a blurry dart to the respective thread. Saying that those darts were poisoned would be an understatement, he must've planned these traps days in advance, it seemed way to sophisticated to prepare in just a few hours.

As I switched my angle of view to make sure where all the threads were located, I begun to walk slowly and carefully not to step or touch one, once I memorized the patters, it was easy job even though I couldn't see them any longer.

And by the fifth one where I had to crouch down again, he stopped right before entering, giving me a a look mixed with anger and disgust.

''How did you knew it was there?''

''Because I was looking for it, kid I've seen most of your moves way ahead, maybe even before you, this game has been won the moment you attacked my girl and decided to still stay around.''

''Luck…I'll be waiting in the room, get moving or else that wench dies.''

''You seriously have got to stop calling her that.'' But my words only meet a closed door.

Moving under the last thread, I faced the infamous door which separated me, from achieving my goal and saving my girl. One step and the game starts, it will end no matter what it is in the same way, my way. Everything was in place, and….it seemed too easy.

_Really kid? This move is practically an insult..._

I took a step backward, got some momentum, and kicked the wooden door near it's handle opening it wide and with force. And the second my foot touched the handle, I didn't enter, but turned around and kept my back glued to the wall. One second after, as if on cue, a dart with ferocious speed shot from the door, in the wall I was facing, it was obvious a trap was set for if the kid had shot it, he would've waited for my actual presence.

But it wasn't over just yet, if I were in his position with the time, goal and mind setting he has, in 6 seconds while I am supposedly talking to him about the game rules, something else should start right when I was focused on his words, something right about…

I heard another dart in the room, hitting what sounded like an old painting. And with that my cue to head in.

_Based on the time needed for preparation, those 7 + 2 darts took all his time to just set the road, rest of his remaining time must've been dedicated for the game and possible other side traps involving it, and with that in mind…_

As soon as I entered the room, I him position at a table, much like a business man at an interview, although with the Mario outfit it was hard to take him seriously. But what reassured me was his facial expression contorted with anger, although he tried to hide it and it only resulted in a amusing child's pouting. It was my signal that I avoided all his traps for now.

''Was it luck you said earlier?''

'' A miracle only happens once and you won't-''

''Enough talk, and get on with your game, my girl's on borrowed time here.''

''Right, hehe, I got her good didn't I?'' although my expression remained calm and collected, my clenching fist was a clear indicator of how lucky this kid was I don't do killing.

''So, let's get to it then.'' He got his backpack from under the desk, and fished up some items which me orderly placed them on the smooth wooden surface. A small grey jewelry box, 5 centimeters tall and wide, a pack of cards, and two vials which contained a liquid similar to water.

''The game goes like this, your prize will be one of the vials which contains the serum, the other containing a concentrated dose of poison, and to be sure you don't just snatch them and leave, I'll place them in this small safe box, with me holding it's key'' and he proceeded to do as he said, after which, he turned back to me, and picked the card deck.

''Now, as for the game itself, it quite simple. I will chose a card from here, and using 4 questions, you must find out what card I chose. Obviously you can't ask me the card directly, but questions like, it's color, number, set, can be found out, use these questions correctly and maybe you'll win…maybe. Now-''

''Wait, before we begin, I got something for you.'' I walked to the table and jammed the knife I picked earlier at his left side, at an odd angle, the blade was quite wide, and it provided quite the reflection.'' I'm giving this back''

To my curiosity, he didn't even flinch. Was he that confident, or maybe…

'' How did you knew I wasn't aiming it at your neck?''

His first response was a wide Cheshire smile ''At the sacred temple, I heard all your little speech on how you don't kill people, that and the wench are the your only weaknesses, at the sole reason for why you'll lose.''

_And with you calling her that, I'm seriously questioning that conviction…_

''Start the game already.''

''Your funeral. First I'll remove the joker'' he placed it on the side ''Then I'll chose my card.'' Searching through the deck he removed his chosen card kept it in front of him and placed the deck down.

''4 questions, make them count, you have 7 minutes.''

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, this was going to be a really long deduction. Exhaling steadily, I opened my eyes, and spoke with nothing less than confidence.

_'_'I've changed lives in less…Ignoring the game and analyzing the prize, I just figured your backup plan, or perhaps your main. Both of them are fake, as you said concentrated poison, reason, quite simple.

Your entire goal here isn't to win, it's to make me lose, it's to kill me, and obviously finish the job on Yuno. Once I have that in mind your strategy becomes see through, and if you were at least trying to control your reactions you would've kept your eyes focused at me when you said ''one of the vials'' and not one of these vials. As the words were spoken, your mind immediately hinted it's real location, causing your eyes to look slightly down, at your chest pocket, by now the small bump there should be obvious of what it hides. Subconsciously you told the truth, as I assume your parents always thought you to do.''

''Now going back to the game, as I mentioned before, your goal is to make me lose, assuming that you'll play fair, is like thinking this world is safe and innocent. Both of them are false, therefore, this game is nothing more than a poor attempt to make it seem like I have a chance. You designed it so that it's impossible to win, no matter what I'll ask, and it's even useless to think that I could.''

''But you know what kid?'' I approached the desk with the same confidence, and placed both my hand on it's edge, replying with a smile that said nothing more than-This war is mine-.'' Impossible is just a word, once you've acknowledged the fact that something else is more important than the fear of failure, or in this case 'someone else', then words like 0 odds, doubt, an army or even the world, mean nothing but just another stepping stone from here to your purpose.''

''Why remove the joker kid? It's not like no one knows about it, of course anyone could've assumed a joker is in that deck. So why even bother? My guess, you planned way ahead what card you'll chose, and set the joker as nothing more than a solid distraction. ''By now his expression showed signs of worry, that smirk of his was all gone.

''So, you said before that I have 4 questions, well let me merge them all in one. Here's my question:'' I leaned just a bit closer.

''Are you a lying scum?''

His eyes were wide from shock, probably the shock that someone figured him out. ''What!? No of course not, I'm offering you a fair chance, not guess the card your time is almost out.'' His voice was also trembling.

''And now I know how you look when you're lying, take my advice, don't ever start out a poker career.''

I backed down to my original position, and folded my arms while replying with a confident grin. ''You want my answer right? Well here it is : the card you are holding is another joker. And of course, the joker you placed down…'' I leaned forward and flipped the joker around, revealing that it belonged to a different set of cards.'' Is a fake one.''

With an almost traumatized expression with and a jaw slightly dropped, he placed my right answer on the desk. He regained his senses and took an intent look at the card the deck and the joker, processing the situation, and after a moment or so, he took the key from his pocket and opened the box.

''Here's your prize.'' And that move I have to admit, actually got me unprepared. He flipped the box with right in my face, I dodged what I could but it still got me a thick liquid with a strong smell that splashed most of my shirt.

Then one of those ideas that you don't know at the moment if it's a good or bad one, flew through my mind. Acting accordingly I acted as if I tripped and fell down my back, with a loud thud.

I blinked and the kid was already above me, he was fast…Holding a syringe and a lit lighter both his hands, made me recognize the liquid I was covered in. Gasoline.

_Risky move here, but if there's one thing I can bet my life on, that's human pride, and if I play my game right, the winner will take all._

''I still can't understand how you've done it, the joker wasn't that obvious, you must've cheated somehow. Anyway, it dosen't matter now, your life is in my hands, both of them. I can either burn you or poison you to death, there's nothing you can do from here.''

_Says the 10 year old to a teenage athlete? Cute._

''Nice job kid, who would've guessed that move, good show indeed. Now all you have to do is pay your respects to miss Fortuna, because there's now way in hell I could've ended up in this position if it wasn't for pure and utter luck.'' The last sentence came with full hatred, an emotion that seemed to possess the kid right now.

''No, no, NO! It wasn't luck, I beat you with a superior intellect, and better strategy, you lost I won, that's all there is to it. An elite dosen't rely on luck, it was all planned…except that…''

''Yes?''

'''…you weren't supposed to fall like that, there were several other traps just waiting to be triggered, it was your mistake and yours alone.''

''And dosen't that make your supposed win, nothing more than sheer luck? Prove me wrong kid, show me an elite dosen't rely on luck, one last game, in which I choose my death, that way you'll get nothing more and nothing less that a true win.''

''Fine, I'll let you chose your death, by fire or by poison, now get on with it.''

Although it didn't show, I was laughing on the inside.

''I'll tell you one statement, if you consider it true, then I'll die by fire, if you'll consider it false, then I'll die by poison, either way, I chose my death, and you prove to be an elite.''

''Out with it.''

I was unable to hide a devilish grin, if there was one thing I had over a child with a higher IQ,that was…experience.

'' I'll die by poison.''

''Wh-What…?'' he backed away just a little.

_A paradox, if he'll kill me, by poison, the I would have said the truth, therefore the rules of the game were broken and I would have won, if I would die by fire, then my statement would be false and again the rules of the game are broken resulting in my win, either way, he cannot make any move, pride won't let him. His pride as a genius made him to accept, and his pride won't let him kill me without surrendering._

_And that's what I love about paradoxes, no matter what answer you give, you'll just go round in circles arriving at the same result, and by the looks of it, this kid just heard his first paradox._

Not only a confused expression, but no movement at all, the kid was processing the situation with everything he had, trying to find a way around it. Which was exactly what I needed him to do.

''It's been fun.'' I grabbed his face, and pushed him away while using my free hand to retrieve the real antidote from his chest pocket. He stumbled down and dropped his weapons, by the time he regained his senses, I was already in the hall.

Moving carefully past the threads, I arrived at the staircase, that's when an angry or frustrated voice stopped me.

''NO! This is not over! I'll finish you with both weapon at the same time, where's your paradox then!''

My back was turned against him, and with a bored tone I replied. ''I'm curious kid, how does it feel to have lost at your own game…twice? And don't even bother coming after me, I've placed a death mark on your head, merely try to attack me and I'll trigger it.''

''Again with those empty threats! You don't have the courage to kill people, you can't kill people!''

''Are you ready to bet your life on that?''

''Yes! You won't do anything, you can't! That wench of yours put up a better fight!''

At that word, my body became stiff, and my voice echoed with several octaves lower, similar to a growl.'' Call her wench….one, more,Time!''

Even though it was improbable I felt him grinning with confidence. ''A Wench! And just like her you are dead!''

He expected me to attack, or counterattack, or at least do something, but to his utter disappointment I just walked away as if no one was there.

That simple gesture right there, coupled with the shame of losing turned him berserk, and he dashed forward with a killing intent.

_I did warn him…_

Three darts piercing the flesh and a body hitting the floor proclaimed me the winner.

_As I said before, the winner will take everything._

And as I previously assumed, those darts contained concentrated poison as well, he was dead before hitting the ground.

When a diary holder dies, his body is dispersed and send to a different dimension, most likely oblivion, and that was exactly the sounds behind me indicated. And even though I knew he couldn't hear me, or maybe he could who knows, either way one last lesson seemed fitting.

''Emotions are what defines us human, and once someone knows how to manipulate those emotions, he can define the person itself, I said I wouldn't kill you, and I told the truth, pride got in your way, lack of experience, the fact that you allowed me in your head and most importantly…''

I turned my head around just to witness a small black hole distorting his Mario hat. '' You placed a death mark on yourself when you attacked my girl.'' And with that the portal closed, along with the last evidence that the fifth diary holder, Reisuke Houjou ever existed.

* * *

Arriving back, I gently placed Yuno on the couch, and after finding a sterile syringe, I opened the vial drew it's content and injected it in her right hand vein. Placing the syringe on the coffee table, I did what else I could do, I waited, patiently.

Several minutes have passed, with each one I felt her pulse rising to a normal level, eventually the antidote spread in her whole body and I finally felt a sense of peace over all this drama.

She opened her red orbs, blinking sleeplessly as if all were just a dream. I brushed a few strand of pink hair from her face. ''Rise and shine love, thought you were gonna sleep all day.''

''Yuki…what happened?'' her voice was soft, almost weak, she'll need a few more day to make a full recovery.

''Short version, you got carried away, bad guy gets to you, hero defeats bad guy and saves his princess.''

'''Rei…he's…''

''Dead'' I replied plainly.

''Did you..?''

''He killed himself, although I'll admit I set the stage to make it easier.''

'' I told you we should have killed him earlier, most of this could've been avoided.'' She replied with an almost scolding tone.

''Yuno, I don't kill people, and you won't either except if it's on self defense, we talked about this before. And sometimes, just killing someone is way to easy when you have so many other way to make his life a hell.''

She blinked in surprise with no idea of what I just meant. After a moment, she shifted her position and placed her head on my knees stirred and yawned. Her yawn was like a dove's gentle coo through the morning air. She closed her eyes again and looked like she was about to fall asleep if not for her words which sounded awfully familiar to a command. ''Tell me everything.''

''Sure you won't fall asleep?''

''Yep, I'm listening.''

I stretched my hands, and placed my right hand on the couch, while with my left I was playing with her hair. ''This…is gonna take some time.''

* * *

After an hour or so of me relating my daring adventures while she nodded to continue every time, I was finally finished.

''Most of it I understood, but one thing bothers me, the knife move, why place it there?'' By now she was fully awake, for the entire story her eyes kept sparkling with interest quite similar to when a child hears their first adventure tale, and at this moment she was just happy everything worked out well.

'' I obviously couldn't base my entire plan on one deduction, if I didn't won that game my entire plan would've been a waste, so I…might have cheated a little.''

She shifted up in the couch and wrapped her arms around her knees, curiosity glimmered in her eyes. ''Well, the blade's knife was quite wide, so when I jammed it, I took a little more time than it would be normal to adjust it perfectly so that I could see his cards, more exactly I used it as a mirror, so when he chose the card I could see quite clearly what it was. Although it was unnecessary to watch any further since the moment I saw the joker was from another deck.'' I told her while rubbing my neck in embarrassment, I wasn't used to cheating, but special cases require special tactics.

She started to chuckle while her face was buried in her knees, it was quite amusing. ''What?''

''The biggest secret to breaking the rules, is to make it look like your following them. And if you were relying everything on that trick you couldn't have come up with that explanation, so basically you solved it by yourself, you didn't even need to cheat.''

''Guess you're right, although I did took some heavy risks on the long run.''

''But it all turned out the way it should.''

''Anw how's that?'' I asked in curiosity, only to be tackled me gently down on the couch, she being right above me offering a seductive look while biting her lower lip, her tone was more like a purr. '' With the hero getting the girl, now if I remember correctly, the hero always gets a kiss from the princess, and since were all alone…''

I had a hard time controlling my hormones, and by how everything was folding, this was indeed going to be one hell of a day.

But of course….something had to break the fairy tail…

''Ouch..'' I heard an object landing on the coffee table.

''What's the matter?''

''Something just hit me.'' She was massaging her head while looking around, when she turned towards the door, I saw her expression turning from seductively attractive, to one of killing intent. I was still under her so I tried to get up and see for myself.

Remembering the object that hit her, I glanced at the coffee table, only to be shocked as well.

_A chess piece, black king….don't freakin tell me that…_

''Get a room you two, the whole street can hear you.'' A sly voice announced it's presence. I got up at the same time with Yuno and my suspicions were only confirmed.

Purple hair cascading down a feminine frame, wearing a black coat hiding her other outfit, with a pair of purple orbs sending chills down my spine and a grin to match, the terrorist Uryuu Minene, the Ninth Diary holder was standing right in my living room holding in her right hand, what else than an actual grenade. And I was quite sure she was hiding several others inside her coat.

''Yo, it's been a while Yukiteru.'' She waved at me with her free hand.

I mentally face palmed myself for something that I just remembered. _Why not…I forgot to close the front door… _ I replied to her with a bored tone, from what I've been through today, this could hardly qualify as dangerous.

''How did you found me, Ninth?''

''I was following the kid, figured he was a diary holder and wondered who was the poor bastard he was facing.'' She laughed sarcastically at the situation. ''Imagine my surprise when I find this is your place, so I just waited patiently hoping maybe you would all kill each other and spare me of some competition. But….'''and her smile dropped replaced with a grim expression. Yuno noticed this and reached out for a scissors, I grabbed her hand a moved my head in a clear-Don't-

''It seems I got to finish what he started, too bad though I hoped this could have turned out more interesting, but hey-'' she almost laughed the last sentence '' Whose complaining!''

Yuno was still forcing my grip, all she needed was a swift dash and a clean slice, but I had a better plan.

''No you won't, Ninth.'' She was reaching to pull the pin, but she paused.

''And why's that First? You don't have a sniper, an army or even a competent ally by your side, what's going to stop me from blowing this whole place up?'' she was mocking me with each word. I merely smiled calmly.

From the moment I saw her, I took a quick glance over to the car that was stationed by my house since yesterday, and to my delight, it was empty, that meant one thing.

''How about death?''

''What?'' of course she was annoyed, but she'll be a lot more in a few moments.

I raised my head a bit signaling her to look behind. She did so and at that moment I could actually smell the fear in her being.

She was staring into two gun barrels, black desert eagle, and at the end of them, two hitmans were holding their weapons firmly in place, a few inches from her head, their eyes spoke louder than words, a killing intent without a hint of hesitation.

''Ho-How did you…-''

''I guess I have an angel up there whose looking out for me. Their some old friends of mine, one of them sniped you in the leg last time, I'm sure you remember. Now if you even think at pulling the pin, let me remind you of something. One shot from that gun, and the only thought you'll have will be the cold feeling of steel piercing your brain.''

''Now gentlemen, her grenade if you please may.'' A veteran with dark hair and black eyes got hold of her grenade, and the other hitman placed his gun closer to her head forcing her to raise her hands up.

''So far I've eliminated four diary holders, including the one today. What kind of sick courage, or pure death wish could you have to stroll right in my house, threaten me and my girlfriend, and actually dare hope to still be alive?'' At the world girlfriend Yuno dropped the scissors and snuggled around my arm.

''Tch…First these guys here, they didn't show up just now did they? Were they here during your whole battle with Fifth?''

''What do you think was my backup plan in case things got…out of reach?'' Realization struck upon her, she now knew I always had him under my leash the whole time, everything was in perfect control the whole time.

''I see…''

'' Indeed you do, now one can only think if this is how I treat my enemies, leaving them no square to advance and only traps to retreat to, you can only guess how I treat my allies. Good thing Forth is in the same team with me and Second, although I could dare to say this game is pretty much won with just the two of us.'' Yuno reached up and placed a soft kiss on my cheek, and by now Ninth was shifting uncomfortably, she knew her time would be up soon.

''Now as you said before, yes these gentlemen were instructed to either storm in, or simply assassinate Fifth at a clear signal of mine. I only had to raise one of my hands like this.'' And I raised my left hand above my head.'' And lower it gently, kind of like this-'' As the motion was set, Ninth screamed one last attempt to save herself.

''Now wait!''

''For what?''

''Ugh…this may sound a bit cheesy and coming from this position quite desperate, but hear me out. I propose an alliance!''

''An alliance?''

''Yes, neutral allies, I swear I won't ever attack you, and you let me live, that's all. And in exchange for my life, I'll leak you weekly information about other diary holders, including Forth. And yes I've found the identity of several other diary holders, so it's only a win win for you no matter how you look at it. So what do you say?'' although she was desperate, I respected the fact that she kept her composure and confidence at a decent level.

I took a moment to think it through and replied casually.'' I propose a better deal. Not neutral allies, but actual allies. You're left alive and also I'll do all in my power to protect you in the future if you do the same. Furthermore, we'll both exchange information from time to time, devising strategies and working together on being the only ones left in this game, and of course from there on, it's every one for himself, but while on the alliance, you can count on my full support no matter what. So how about it?''

I didn't want to admit it, but a sense of awe and gratefulness lighted up her features, her answer was load and clear. '' You got yourself a deal, although I can't see why you'd go to such lengths.''\

I signaled to both men to stand down, and I walked over to Ninth where we shook hands to seal our partnership.'' Consider me the good guy who looks out for whoever needs his help, that and you possesses quite the unique abilities that would serve me well in this deathmatch.''

''Whatever you say kid.'' She took her phone out and we exchanged numbers and email address. A weekly report from both was made as part of the agreement.

''Also, I don't think it's necessary to mention, but our alliance goes way above what you have with Forth, and this goes on both ends.''

''Hmph, yeah he's been leaking me random information on police business, even on you sometimes, I couldn't but get the feeling that he'll betray you soon enough, so watch out.''

I nodded in agreement, and she turned to leave, after walking through the door, she remembered something. '' Oh by the way First, since were allies by your definition, care to share what's your diary ability?''

_Why not_?

''Sure, I've never actually given it a name, but I guess you could call it, the Evolution Diary. It understands, adapts, and overcomes every challenge I face, also it's got this super annoyingly sometimes special ability to evolve in accordance to me, meaning if I'm scared, it provides less information and sometimes nothing at all, while if I'm so determined not even this world could stand up to me….well….then you get what happened today.''

''Impressive, good to know, I'll be seeing you around, watch your back.''

''Likewise.''

And she was gone. The two hitmans stood patiently while we finished our conversation, I told them to wait a moment, went to my room, and took two envelopes specially prepared for this occasion. Facing the two men I told them with a firm voice.'' Here you got 500.000 $ each, if Mr. Drake asks, you did nothing more than stop a violent classmate of mine, if by any chance he asks for details and pays accordingly you have my word that whatever he is paying I'll double it, are we clear?''

'' Of course sir, one question, what about the body of the boy?'' the black haired veteran asked.

''I'll be taking care of that, just follow these orders and procede as if nothing unusual took place, that is all.''

''Understood sir.'' They replied in unison, nodded a farewell and took their leave. This time I made sure to close the door. Returning to the living room, I sat down the couch and sighed deeply, it was indeed a long day. Yuno sat beside me and placed her head on my chest, it seemed like it was a long day for both of us.

''In case you'll be asking, the reason for why I was so threatening towards Ninth at first was because I needed her to be the one who proposed the alliance, that way she'll be in debt to be for sparing her life and offering her protection, as in the contrary case in which I proposed the alliance, a small sense of superiority could still be present, and that I couldn't afford. This way she'll be regarding me with a strong sense of respect, fear and perhaps gratitude. As for buying those men's silence, I simply can't afford a national mafia leader to get involved in a game for the throne of God. And…'' I felt the soft puffs of her breathing, first thought she'd fallen asleep. '' And you weren't listening to a word I've said…''

''You lost me after alliance, so what's our plans for this day?''

'' Two windows broken, the rest closed with duct tape, probably several others death traps around the house, and a real mess as a whole, not to mention the fact that a kid is missing….all in all'' I took a deep sigh again. ''Thinking how mom's going to react…how good are you with excuses?''

Even though her eyes were still closed, she extended a hand on the ground and picked up the scissors.'' I think I can find a better solution.''

''Yuno….'' By now I was worried again.

She dropped the weapon, and snuggled deeply while chuckling cutely. ''Just kidding.''

* * *

**D/N**

"Damn kids these days. So much tougher and smarter. What happened to the brats who who used to obey everybody older them 'em, huh? God, I wish Patty was like that! I still got a bruise from the last time she hit me with that **in' mop! She...oh, uh, hey Patty...screw it, kid. You're annoying. (Patty brandishes mop) Ow! Ow! Ow! **! Gah, see ya next time. Dante out-ouch!"

* * *

D/N-By Pyromania101


	11. A Baskerville mystery 1

**Chapter XI**

A Baskerville mystery 1

**D/N**

"Is this thing on? Oh. Hi everyone! I'm Patty! You're probably wondering where that lazy bum Dante is. Well, he drank too much last night in a drinking contest with Lady after she said she'd cancel all his debts if he won. He never learns, does he? (Sigh) Today's chapter will involve dogs. No, not cute, cuddly little puppies, but vicious hounds who obey their boss and attack anybody else. I wish I had a puppy, but that jerk Dante is too cheap to buy me one, and after everything I do for him! I swear, I feel like I'm his mom! I...Dante! What are you doing out of bed? You're hungover! You need rest and...oh damn it, Dante! I just mopped that floor! I...when did you eat spaghetti? Ugh. Just...enjoy the chapter, and drop a review!"

* * *

-Deus's dimension-

'' So far, Third, Fifth, Sixth, and Twelfth have died, leaving eight left. This means it's already game over for a third of you.''

It was Deus's voice which resounded in the vast chamber where the remaining 9 diary owners stood tall and composed each keeping their own thoughts to themselves. Although there was a sense of fear present in the air, nobody would admit that weakness, there was no place for fear in a death match, at least not one with these stakes.

Only two of the remaining diary holders knew exactly what happened to the others and how they died, which shouldn't be surprising given the fact that they were the executioners. Yukiteru and Yuno both shared a confident look before Tenth raised his hand to grab everyone's attention.

''Deus! I wish for you to give me an exemption.''

This indeed attracted the god's attention the bored look of others and of course the curiosity of Yukiteru.

'' I wish to transfer ownership of my diary to a third party.'' He ended his sentence with a questioning gaze, at first glance it wouldn't appear as much of a request, but for Karyuudo Tsukishima, it held significant importance fuelled with emotional value, whoever he would transfer it to must be dear to him.

Deus responded with a pair of eyes filled with interest, his voice matching the expression. ''There are no rules that would forbid this, I will grant this request but be aware, the diary's abilities will be transferred to your third party, however your life will depend on the diary's integrity, also if you happen to be eliminated, the diary will also vanish without affecting the other person.''

''Thank you, Deus, I couldn't have asked for more.''

''Then this meeting is adjourned, thread carefully diary holders for all your other competitors have been eliminated by one single opponent, and by the current developments he is already ahead in this game to becoming god.''

Several gasps could he heard along with amused laughs, whether they were laughs of fear or mock no one could tell, well, almost no one. Yukiteru remained indifferent to all the reactions and paid attention to the second raised hand that took the attention. It was Forth.

''Deus,before we leave, mind telling us who is this mysterious diary slayer?'' And despite the fact that no one paid any attention to him after the question, he offered an open smile towards the First diary holder, Yukiteru merely responded with a bored look to this unspoken challenge, he already anticipated this development and made counter plans preemptively. And his reaction was immediate.

''Yes, Deus to tell us the identity of this diary slayer so we can all target him at once and swiftly remove him from this game.''

Deus already knew the full implication of this statement and what hidden message it held, he was asking to reveal the identity of someone ignoring Deus's first rule of preserving everyone's identity, the last part only strengthened the initial assumption.

The almighty god smirked at his challenge and responded as expected. '' I preserve the identity of everyone here First, it would be unfair as you can all agree, But don't worry I have a strong feeling one of you will shortly find out everyone's identity and then all the mystery will be solved.''

''Until then, I hope you all offer me some degree of entertainment before you die.''

And with that everyone awoken in their own initial place, some of them fearing this new threat, some accepting it as a challenge to fight more serious, and one of them already seeing the ending.

* * *

-A little over a week after those events-

The recently named 'diary slayer' was walking amongst random peers to his new highschool, his former one being partially blown up by a terrorist. Alongside him, a pink haired girl clinging to his arm resting her head on his shoulder while radiating a expression of blissful happiness for everyone to see.

''One entire week alone with you in an isolated house, it was dream came true.''

'' Please, don't make it sound like we did something, I slept every night on the couch if you recall, the main reason I invited you was because your house is a small neighborhood and it's almost impossible for me to protect you there, while if were in the same house, our chances for safety improve greatly.''

''Still, we did had a romantic candle dinner every night and falling asleep in your arms while watching a romantic move was just nothing less that my dream for the past…1 year or so.'' With that she held his arm tighter.

'' Well… it would've been boring if we just stayed there, figured you should at least enjoy yourself.''

''Mmm, and that I did.''

They walked further on like this before Yuno remembered something from the past week that made her release her hold and just held his hand. Giving a worried look she asked her partner.

'' Yukki, almost every night I saw the lights downstairs on, you were sleeping very late and waking quite early, why was that?''

Noticing her concern he offered a reassuring smile and placed his right hand on her shoulder brining her closer, for anyone who would watch their relationship should be obvious.

'' Reading, training, solving cases, and if you could call 3 hours per night sleep then that was my full schedule.''

''Why do that?''

He averted her gaze to the side not knowing if he should concern her any further, but remembering her Yukiteru diary and how she could find out at any moment, the choice was obvious.

''Remember that nightmare I had over a few weeks ago?''

''The one were you're trapped in that house hunted by a demons, of course I do, why, did you had it again?''

'' Every time I actually get a real night rest, and the annoying part was that I've been seeing more details every time, people's expressions, their thoughts, the demon's figure and her threats, random numbers or cries for help scratched on the walls, and sometimes street names..''

He drew a deep breath combed a hand through his hair which by now was completely swept back from the habit, and tried to brush away those thoughts.

'' If I limit my sleep to under 3 hours that's just enough time for a dreamless sleep enough to give me the necessary energy for the day…mostly.''

''We have to do something about this, it isn't good for your health plus all the stress it's putting on you will eventually break your mental stability.'' She replied serious.

'' Yeah, like I'll let that happen, don't worry I plan to solve this thing once and for all, recently I noticed the name of a small town, and with a little luck it just might exist, perhaps going there will help me solve this matter once and for all. It shouldn't be hard considering all the details I begun to notice, so many details that sometime I believe it's not just a dream, dreams aren't that real, or at least that terrifying. And….'' He noticed her attention focused at his right side across the street.

''And you weren't listening to a word I've said…''

''Sorry, I was it's just that for the past 5 minutes this guy's been following us, and he seems to be keeping a close eye on you in particular, he might be dangerous.''

Moving his sight to where she signaled, he noticed a young teenager, similar in clothing as himself, white shirt and a light blue jacket. His height and weight seemed about average, 1.70 and 60 kg,, white hair messed up but offering some kind of style, however his most distinctive feature were his piercing red eyes, actual red eyes that seemed to be indeed focused at Yukiteru in particular. His smile was a mocking one at first glance, but for Yukiteru, he knew exactly what meant, for he knew the guy quite well in fact. He offered a matching smile.

''Interesting, so he's also at this highschool, well this will certainly turn out to be an entertaining experience.''

''Who is he?''

'' An old friend, I can tell you this much two of the only private detectives in this town were bound to meet up one day, as for his identity, don't worry, I'm sure he'll be making a dramatic entrance quite soon.''

He nodded a goodbye to the young teenager and he responded the same. After that he walked away.

'' A detective you say. Is he any good?''

''He's got his some defining skills, back when we worked together, I provided the strategic planning and case cracking deductions, while he covered the field work, we made an interesting team not meeting very often but solving some of this town's most impossible cases, why do you think there's a third prison being built as we speak?''

'' I hope you're right Yuki…''

''I'm always right, love'' And he bent down for a kiss on the cheek which made the pink haired girl giggle cutely.''

After some minutes of passing they were approaching their new highschool. And despite the past events, Yuno was quite excited on their new setting.

''So, what are your plans for this highschool?'' she asked with a bright expression.

'' You mean our plans, and I'm glad you asked, listen carefully.''

''Always am.''

''Right, first off, when we enter the campus act as if were strangers, do the same in your class, just for this day. I need to assess the place, figure if there are potential diary holders in our class, see whose skilled enough to plan an assassination, find out what makes them tik.''

'' All of that in one day?'' who could blame her surprise.

''Well, the teacher's going to help me with his 'So what's your plan for the future, and what are your hobbies', usually you can tell a person's life just from those questions. As for the diary holder, anyone whose heard of the deadly duo of diary slayers would be looking for a couple, acting like strangers should hide our identity, and don't worry as I sad it's just for this day.''

She took a few moments to acknowledge his logic and responded with the same happy expression and matching voice. ''Alright, just for this day, but remember Yuki, if I see you as much as flirting with another girl, you'll be hearing about her corpse the next day on the news, alrighty?''

The fact that she said all of that with so much ease was most disturbing, nevertheless Yukiteru knew she actually meant it, and there's was little to no way on stopping her.

''Got it, and I'll do the same for the guys who approach you.''

''No you won't...'' she responded with a teasing voice.

''Maybe, but I can still scare them off quite efficiently.''

''Of course you can!'' giving him a quick kiss she moved ahead.

* * *

_-_In the highschool_-_

_Well, at least the architecture is similar my old highschool, matching light blue uniforms for boys, and short skirts for girls….skirts….the guy who designed that clothing must've been either an aroused teenager or a old man pedobear, because seriously you lose any innocent thoughts once you see even one of those girls…Moving on._

After looking up each door I finally found class 2-C, the one designated to be my playground for the future 3 years. Hand in my pocket while holding my backpack with one arm I entered the new setting and took a time to observe, obviously a few steps from the door.

It was a rectangular room, on my left there were several cabinets, along with a small hamster cage, two backboards on the opposite wall, matching desks made for 2 persons, and a hanger on my right wall.

As for the people, the most noticing element was a stinging perfume coming from a group of girls at the far end of the blackboard. They were in total 7 including Yuno, the source of the perfume came from a cute blonde little thing who seemed to be the leader of the group.

Already on the desks were several teenagers who seemed either introverted or just bored, in total 2 boys and 3 girls, a small group of 2 girls were a few feet away from me having an animated conversation.

And a few meters from the main group of girls were 4 boys gathered around a main leader, which to my amazement I recognized instantly.

Ace Daveon, 17 years old, 1.75, 65 kg. athletic figure and broad shoulders to match, in fact if he were to take his shirt off part of the girls would faint, other would have a nosebleed, and the rest would surely be all a vivid blush. Dark hair and a devilish expression offered by his arched eyebrows and serious light blue eyes. Always wearing a confident almost challenging smile. And to be honest, why wouldn't he? Mastering mixed martial arts and aikido this guy could take down guys 3 times his size. To say he's an adventurous daring spirit would not even cover his guts, this guy took down 6 thugs just because they made fun of his spiky hair oriented on his right side, oh yes and the discreet strand of hair he keeps on his medium sized forehead is his trademark look for getting most of the ladies.f

Ah, yes how would I know all of these in the first place? Well it shouldn't be hard considering that he's my sparring partner. Back when I started learning self-defense, we helped each other improve, each time one trying to surpass the other, impossible challenges were a daily occurrence back when were still learning from Chris. Oh yes, I may have forgot to mention he's Chris's son.

If I were to describe Ace in a simple expression, that would be alpha-male, and the type that stays proud to its definition, adding the fact I showed him just how much you can improve yourself from reading random books, he's pretty much the main voice in any group.

We acknowledged each other with a small nod, and I walked over to a desk close to the window to settle in.

_Back in my old highschool we were in different classes, didn't had that much time meet up ever since I started up my career as a detective, but we kept in touch with weekly sparring matches. Of course you'll never hear us admitting the other one is better, but being a bit honest here in the past month he did had a few lucky matches….and damn that guy can pack a punch._

''Amano Yukiteru, you really got some nerves showing your face around here''

The voice sounded angry and it gained the attention of everyone present, it was coming from a guy who I honestly wasn't expecting to meet very soon. Ouji Kousaka, a guy about my age, we were in the same class before several unexpected circumstances lead us here.

Wearing his classic pale green trousers and t-shirt he was raised himself from his seat and walked slowly towards me, and at first glance he wasn't quite happy to see me.

''Because of you that terrorist destroyed our school, injured almost the entire student body and killed half of them in the process, and all of that because you were to stubborn to surrender yourself at the start, you just had to play the hero and get everyone killed.''

''That….certainly is a original way of putting it, by any chance aren't you overlooking some major facts here?'' Despite my calm voice, all these accusations made me want to shut his mouth for good, has he actually forgotten who also saved the entire student body, and even if I gave myself up at the beginning she was a terrorist and a few explosions were necessary to make her point.

''No, I'm not and as a matter of fact, why the hell are you here, what's stopping other terrorists from hunting you down again and killing us all in the process, is that why you came here to slaughter everyone like you did back then!''

There were whispering amongst the group of girls, most likely strengthening his arguments, amongst the guys they all seemed angry shooting me threatening looks. Basic point was, if I didn't made this misunderstanding cleared once and for all, I'd have to find myself a new learning environment fast.

And to add fuel to this fire I noticed Yuno making her way slowly towards Kousaka with a sharpened pen in her left hand, and I know for a fact that when her protective instincts kick in, anyone within 1 mile radius can already plan their famous last words. And if that wasn't enough, even Ace seemed angered by his accusations and was making his way towards Kousaka both fists clenched, and I know for a fact those were more deadly than any knife.

Part of me knew I had to stop this before chaos broke lose, but also a small part was curious to see how this situation unfolds, it could turn out to be quite amusing, in sadistic kind of way.

Luckily for hesitance, a particular interesting girl decided to intervene and calm the tensed spirits.

A loud smack resounded in the entire class, Kousaka was rubbing his head while a 17 year old tanned skinned girl with short brown hair arms folded while shooting towards him an irritated look.

'Will you stop it already? Before you open your mouth, get your facts straight!''

She drew everyone's attention with that statement and it didn't appear to bother or shake her resolve. ''This guy did everything he could, it was all over the news, everyone even the students agreed he was a hero. There was no way of stopping that terrorist because at first no one knew her intentions, and if you even bothered to research a little bit you'd know that the first explosion was aimed for Yukiteru, it was a miracle he even escaped.''

_Yeah, the miracle likes to be called Yuno most of the time._

''How can you even assume he killed those students? I the police force couldn't stop her what did you expected from a normal 17 year old teenager?'' Adding a confident smirk she continued her statement.

''Luckily for all of us however he wasn't ordinary by any chance, and he proved that by saving all the remaining students and taking down the terrorist, it was even recorded live, and boy was that a show.''

Everyone seemed to calm down, most of them signaling their approval by either a nod or a short laugh.

'' So before you start accusing the guy who saved you, even though nothing forced him from just saving his own skin, you should first thank him you're alive in the first place.''

''Yeah, whatever'' was the best he could come up with after settling down in his seat, even Kousaka knew anymore arguments would only make him look like a fool.

And quickly enough, everyone returned to their previous occupation. The young girl made her way next to me, and by them I remarked her petite friend, a pretty little thing with light purple hair, a red dress and white shirt accompanied by an orange vest, quite classy to be honest.

''Well, I guess a thanks is in order for the earlier save.''

We shook hands and what made her stand out from other girls, was her a little short that usual purple t-shirt that revealed most of her toned abdomen, adding the long brown boots with her trousers offered the appearance of an outgoing girl.

''Eh it was nothing, it just felt unfair to let that moron slander a good guy's reputation. I'm Hinata by the way, and my friend here is Mao.''

''Hello there, Hinata's just a nosy girl by nature so don't confuse that with any sort of affection, alrighty? And seriously Hinata you shouldn't get involved with these kind of people, it's best to leave them alone.''

'' You can be pretty cold hearted sometimes you know that, Mao?''

''Oh don't worry by the end of this week we'll all get along like nothing happened.''

''Right…don't mind her she's just teasing, anyway Yukiteru how are you getting along so far with the new school.''

''Not much different from my old one.'' I replied bored, my mind was somewhere else as I finally figured out where that chocking sweet smell was coming from. The group of girls Yuno went to, they all emanated this pretentious scent that was a failed experiment in combining honey with maple. My lungs were having a really stressful day…

''Sorry I'm just having a hard time keeping focused with this…determined scent drowning the class.''

''Oh I get you, it's been over month since this new designer released his new -eau de toilet- , and now it's almost impossible not to meet one of those Barbie girls priding themselves with one of them, I heard it's called Christian Lacroix 4.

''And how about yourself? Not into the world of perfumes that much?'' I asked teasingly.

She shrugged and waved her hand. ''Nah, I'm old fashioned in that department, I prefer a daily shower and a good soap to get me through the day.''

''Shower huh, good call.'' and that was the part when a familiar figure decided to step in, a teasing and sharp voice introduced its presence in our small group.

''Stop imagining her in the shower Yukiteru.''

''Wha-I wasn't even-!''

''Eh?'' Hinata blushed a bright red while her petite friend Mao randomly pulled out a cellphone and captured the moment, the timing and reflex seemed way to precise, something told me this was a habit of hers.

''Well well, Amano Yukiteru it sure's been a while.'''

''Sure has, how's been life treating you?''

''As I want it, Hinata wasn't it?'' cute girls always were his weak point.

''Have to thank you for stepping in earlier for my friend here, he's a little timid when it comes to large groups, especially when it comes to lovely girls''

''Well if I didn't acted shy and all how would they notice you?''

''Cute, anyhow you girls familiar with the local area?''

I could already see where this was going, but as on cue the teacher arrived and we all took our seats. I took a seat near the window, Ace right next to me, and the two girls at our right. And as it was common, the teacher started with the introductions, made us present ourselves and our interests, and ended with this introductions rather quickly, and ten minutes after we were already learning the capitals of Europ. Everything was going smoothly before our teacher, didn't got his name, diverted a bit from the topic and made a short announcement.

''Also before I continue, I must advise you all to take great caution on the recent events that occurred.''

_This should be interesting…_

''A dangerous person is on the streets, and already there were victims, so I strongly advise all of you to go home and come to school in groups, if possible with colleagues that live in the same area, coordinating this way in as many people as you can.''

In the past week I didn't kept in touch with all the latest news, only getting what I considered important information from detective Kurusu, if this kind of information slipped him then I can be that much more sure the police will guarantee our safety. I bended my head a little to face Hinata, perhaps she knew some details.

''Any idea what's this all about?''

''Oh you don't know? A lot of people recently got killed in the city, they say it's the work of a serial killer.''

_Another one? And I haven't heard of him?_

''I heard the corpses look pretty bad, too.'' By now she was grinning as if preparing to tell a scary tale.

''I heard they were eaten. The corpses were always mutilated to the point where they couldn't identity the person anymore. And the bodies were covered in teeth marks.''

''If that's the case wouldn't the teeth marks provide a dental pattern of the killer?''

'' Hmm, good point, well if he's still on the lose I guess not.'' It was Mao's turn to add her thoughts:

'' From what I've heard, the police kept a lid on the information, maybe they don't know what they're up against yet, although…''

'' Perhaps Akise would know something of the criminal.''

_I really wonder what kind of reputation the guy got around here._

''Akise?''

''Yeah, he usually sits in the last seat from the door, he's known to be the biggest weirdo in the class.'' Hinata's voice seemed pretty amused.

''He always skips school and plays around, pretending to be a detective.'' There was a pause in her thoughts before an idea brightened her figure.

''I know. Amano I just came up with something interesting, are you guys free today?''

''Well I…''

''Sure we are'' Ace stepped in.'' What's the plan?''

'' I'll tell you after school, but if you guys are just a bit adventurous I'll guarantee you'll have fun.''

''Already eager to start, right Yukiteru?''

''Why not.''

* * *

-4 hours after school was finished-

The group of four from earlier, Hinata, Mao, Ace and Yukiteru were walking along together, most of them holding their schoolbags with one hand resting on their back, only Mao kept it close to her chest. Hinata was waving joyfully to emphasize random comments with regards to our teachers, some amusing classmates or just how cheesy Ace could be, Mao was smiling eyes closed, Yukiteru seemed a bit bored and Ace was actually paying a little to much attention that required mostly her feminine sides. After she finished he took the word, and spoke relaxed.

''Just hit me, sorry for that perky remark earlier this morning, my mouth actually worked faster than my brain on that part.''

''Not to worry, I'll get you back sooner or later, so you both said you were free today right?''

''Sure you got me actually curious back then, what's your plan?''

A small grin appeared on her smooth figure. ''How about we visit the most recent crime scene, never been to on and I bet you guys didn't either, it should be fun.''

''Well, I'm sure in, as for my friend right here….'' And with that he was the center of attention, but truth be told he was planning on visiting that crime scene sooner or later, most of the time the police overlooked small insignificant evidence that usually proved the key to solving the cases.

''I'm in as well, just one question, is it alright to bring along a close friend?''

''Close friend, whose that?'' She asked curious.

''Okay everybody hold that thought and check the girl right up ahead 1 o'clock, if that ridiculously pink hair is natural I'm buying everyone a drink of their choice.'' He was referring to Yuno who was waiting patiently for her lover near the exist gate, waving cheerfully at someone in their group, they all seemed slightly shocked when Yukiteru actually walked ahead and greeted her.

He moved to her back wrapping his hands around her abdomen and placing a soft kiss on her cheek, this resulted in a blushing Yuno who looked slightly embarrassed but in the inside she was literally dancing on a rainbow.

''Yuki…there are people watching.''

''Oh they can watch for all I care.'' He kept holding her in the embrace while the others processed the situation.

Among several psychological reasons that will ensure the fact of Yuno not getting somehow jealous on the friendly Hinata, or feel left out in comparison with his long time friend Ace. Among the last but most vital reasons were that he was marking his territory against Ace, and this was the most clear method of saying-She's mine, so don't even think about it-, and from their delayed reaction, it worked perfectly.

'' Well guys, this pink haired cutie happens to be that close friend of mine, more exactly my girlfriend Yuno Gasai, we alright if she tags along?''

Ace was the first to react in a way I didn't expected, he moved closer to me, and tapped me manly on the shoulder while offering one of those figures only described by 'fatherly pride', he was really proud of something, and with a steady grave voice he said why.

''My boy….my boy finally became a man, I'm proud of you kid, congrats on finding your first and ridiculously cute girlfriend!''

To shed some light on what he meant, let's just say he tried for some months to get Yukiteru a girlfriend, but everytime he came up with either an excuse on his career or was busy with one of his cases, so finally seeing him with a girl made it seem like his efforts were rewarded.

''You're just a year older than me, why call me boy? And thanks, actually she found me, but that's a story for another day, so are we set?''

Hinata regained her composure and smiled brightly masking her inner sadness that Yukiteru was taken and prepared to lead the group on their adventure.

''Sure thing, the more the better it'll be a lot more fun. Let's go it's not far from here.''

They all followed her, Ace and Mao competing on who got closer to her, while the couple walking silently holding hands, all the time Yuno kept a discreet shade of red on her cheeks. They were a few feet behind the group so any conversation would go unheard, and after a few moments Yuno broke the silence.

''So did you found any potential diary holders in our class?''

He kept his eyes focused ahead while replying.'' Not exactly, for the most part all of our classmates are general highschool stereotypes, the Barbie girls, I mean fashion queens, gossip girls, usual bullies, introverted figures, and most of the guys seemed more interested in soccer, cars and ladies to be even considered a threat, only a few of them seemed rather unique.''

''And who were they?''

''Look right ahead'' he replied with a smile. She raised her eyebrows in surprise at the revelation.

''Ace, Hinata and Mao, how are _they_ suspicious?''

''Well, Ace is a close friend of mine and I know in seconds if he's lying or hiding something, there's no room on doubt there, but to be sure it's best to keep him close until further developments, also if my theory is right and he's not a diary holder, with him as an ally we'll improve our chances greatly to with this game At first glance he might not look like much, but that guy can take down 8 people not even breaking a sweat, and his devotion for his real friend can only be matched by his courage in critical situations.''

She chuckled slightly at the notion.

''What?''

''Your courageous and devoted friend is getting turned down repeatedly by a way to friendly girl.''

''True…but you got to admire his persistence.'' She became serious again.

''And the other two?''

''Mao's relation with Hinata exceeds friendly boundaries, accepting any request Hinata would put out, and usually the silent ones are most threatening. As for Hinata…well…''

''Well?''

''Well she's just fun to be around, you don't meet than often girls eager to visit a crime scene with a guy she just meet.''

She forced a few forced coughs and started at Yukiteru with an annoyed expression, the message should've been clear.

''Except for you love, that should've been an understatement, don't worry no matter how friendly I get with them, you'll always be my first interest, I proved that earlier today didn't I?''

''Mmm yes you did, thank you for that Yuki.'' And she clinged closer to his right arm.

''I love you Yuki.''

''Right back at you pinky.''

Ace looked back to make sure we where still following and saw the touching scene, and replied with a teasing comment.

''Ugh, there's a hotel not to far from here if you're interested.''

''Then why don't you invite Hinata, things would go a lot quicker.''

''Touche…''

The mentioned girl blushed again at the creative comment, and Mao was quick enough to capture the moment with a flash.

* * *

-Location, at the far end of Sakurami City, near the open park, time 16:00-

The group of 5 were hiding in a brush pondering how to evade the tight security at the park. If it were only at the entrance no problem just jumping the fence, but the actual crime scene was guarded by two mean looking officers.

''Damn, and it really would've been fun to see an actual crime scene.'' Hinata remarked irritated by the situation.

''Well I guess we could try tomorrow'' Mao replied.

''Tomorrow the evidence won't be this fresh, it's only been two days since the incident, and according to the weather there's a storm coming this evening and that means nature's gonna erase any possible clues if we leave now.''

''So what do you propose?'' Hinata asked curious.

'' The two officers if distracted will attract the other guarding the evidence scene, that is if the said distraction is significant enough.''

There was a moment of silence, until Ace took the word with a commenting on a bored tone.

''And how much time do you need?''

'' About 25 minutes give or take, with 5 of us the needed time could reduced to 10.''

He raised himself up and spoke while looking at the entrance. '' 4, I'll give you exactly 20 minutes it's close to limit in a constant sprint, make sure make you make it worth my while.''

''Oh I will, what's your plan?''

''You said a distraction right? The serious the better, so just enjoy the show.''

He walked out of the brush approaching the officers with a mocking attitude both hands in his pockets. From our distance their chat was hushed and we had to listen carefully.

''Nice weather don't you think?''

''I suppose, this area is off limits to visitors for the time being kid.''

''Good to know, so then why can that thug with large knife move free in the park.'' And he nodded right behind them.

''What?!'' they both turned around, but no one was there, it only took two seconds for Ace to close the distance between them, reach for one the right one's hips open the strap and unholster his firearm black glock 17. Ace sprinted away, and both of the officers after him. The one whose gun was stolen requested for any reinforcements as the teenager was already ahead of them, and with that the park remained unguarded.

''He's good…''Hinata admitted.

'' Fast too, I really want to see them catch a guy who runs 5 miles for fun. Shall we?''

As we were moving towards the crime scene, Yuno tugged my right sleeve.

''What's going to prevent him from being gunned down?''

''Aside from the whole remorse and conscious struggle any human would have, ,he's visibly under the age of 18, if there's no clear immediate threat those cops could as well face prison for even raising a weapon at him.''

The incident took place right in the center of the park, several chalk circles indicated the place where the body has been found or where splashed of blood covered the area. There were 4 blood splashes in total varying in sizes, and body was found close to a swing.

''Awesome this place totally looks like a crime scene.'' Was Hinata's remark.

''And the chalk marks are still here.'' Added Mao.

While the two were studying the place with a childlike interest, Yuno moved closer to Yukiteru and asked in low voice.

''What are we looking for?''

He replied with the same tone. ''I'm sure the detectives found any visible evidence, that means were searching for anything almost unnoticeable, fingernails, a scrap of paper, foot prints perhaps, the smaller things.''

''Will a few strands of hair do?'' she asked amused while pointing at the swing. It took Yukiteru by surprise that she noticed that so quickly and easily, and indeed there were a few strands of hair tangled in the swing's chains.

He removed them from the swing, 8 dark brown colored 1.5 inch strand of fur rested in his palm. The fur was thicker and more ruffled for a human, also the texture seemed more rough, adding the scent of dirt the culprit was obvious: wild hounds.

Yukiteru looked at the swing, at the blood splashes, body's location and reconstructed the event.

''The women was running through the park being chased down by several dogs, probably 12 or 10, more couldn't be that organized. After moving through the location he was sitting on a dog leaped from the swing taking advantage of the momentum to reach at her throat. She bleed profoundly in all the 3 areas where the splashes seem fewer, and then collapsed from the shock of loosing so much blood that fast, all this happening in 5 seconds enough time for the other dogs to catch up and tear her body to shreds.''

''Something dosen't add up though.'' Yukiteru whispered to himself.

''What's that?''

''Dogs targeting people, reaching for the throat, eating the body, and moving fast enough to not be spotted, this was way to perfect to be done on animal instinct, someone trained them to do so….no that wouldn't work, to many variables to consider, the stage, the prey, the location, the exact attack kill and flee, someone was instructing them at that precise moment what to do and how to react, that's the only way wild animals can be so easily controlled.''

''Yuki, this might sound strange, but what if it was a diary holder?''

''It is a possibility, that would offer the ability to control the animals while staying at a close distance, but a diary that can instruct dogs?''

''Everyone uses their diary for personal interests, Thid for his killings, Ninth for her escape plans, Kurusu for his investigations, perhaps this one records his dogs activity and has the ability to control them as we control our future.'' Yuno rationalized carefully not to attract the two girl's attention.

''It is based on speculations, and the idea seems almost terrifying to considering how precise it was with my own thoughts. Since when did you became such an expert on deductions?''

''Oh I've always been insightful on these scenarios, but seeing how much fun you always have solving them I didn't want to ruin it.''

Yukiteru pondered for a second before replying. ''I knew I love you not just for your looks, and I appreciate the honesty.''

He continued. ''Help me with this one, objective analysis from a diary holder's perspective.''

''Killings occurred in the same time as the game, people getting eaten obviously not by a human but by animals, we've concluded they were hounds.''

She continued.'' As the game still goes on it's safe to assume any person's death could be correlated to a diary holder, therefore these killings involved a diary holder able to control hounds.''

He added. ''Now why would be he doing random killing on random people with no visible connection, and all the crime scenes took place in isolated areas?''

She responded. ''Well if I were in his place I'd probably want to test my diary first, test it's limits, see to what extent I can take advantage of it.''

And he ended with.'' Finally after he understood his diary it's safe to assume that his next prey will be other diary holders, and considering that all murderers took place at night, he didn't tested the diary for daytime therefore that's the only time were in danger.''

''And why did we need to confirm all of this to ourselves?''

''Analyzing a situation from a subjective and objective perspective and getting the same answer always means that your logic is correct, a little trick I learned from Holmes.''

''So what's our next move?''

''Simple, we wait for the enemy to make his move, prepare ahead knowing what his intention and plans is and thus taking down another diary holder. But in the meantime, let's just pretend were normal teenagers, and have some fun.''

''Alright then.'' She clinged to his arm again and they walked towards a Hinata who has been waving at them from afar for the past 3 minutes. They were reaching the 20 minutes mark, and to be sure they meet up with Ace they waited for him in the same brush.

On cue, the teenager arrived with haste at the entrance. He held the gun with his sleeve the entire time to leaving fingerprints. Placing the gun on the ground, he checked the area again and moved back to the brush where he left them.

''They should be back in 4 minutes or so, found anything useful?'' He didn't seem tired at all.

''Pretty much most of the case, I'll tell you the details on the way towards the nearest refreshments store, you got a bet to cash in remember?''

''And I really hoped you'd forgot about that'' he said scratching the back of his head.

''Of course you did.''

* * *

-A few streets away-

The two girls and two boys were holding a new green energizing drinks which read on the label 'not yet tested on animals', while Yuno was holding a mineral water.

''Hmm, can you guys hear that noise?'' Ace asked all of a sudden.

''What noise?'' Hinata asked back.

''It's the sound of my poor wallet crying….''

''Oh, poor thing, maybe he needs a hug, why don't you give it to me?'' she replied.

''Ok it's not crying that bad, enjoy your drinks guys.'' And with the exception of Yukiteru and Yuno, all of them drank their drinks, one by one starting with Hinata they all started coughing green soda out of their mouth, the taste was terrible, and the amount of acid made it almost impossible to even let it touch your tongue. Yukiteru understood the situation and decided to throw it away, but Ace took a serious stance and pointed an authoritative finger at him and spoke with a matching tone.

''Stop right there, are you a man or a coward, are you going to let yourself be beaten by a drink, let yourself be humiliated in front of your woman, live your life in shame of what you didn't had to guts to even try?''

''If you think I'll even consider tasting this drink you-''

''I dare you Amano Yukiteru, I dare you to be a coward for the rest of your life and not face this challenge!''

''Really Ace, who do you take me for?''

''I double dare you.''

''Man you're really not making this situation even-.''

''I triple dare you, kid.''

''Triple dare, and did you just called me a kid?''

''And what if I did?''

Those were the last words spoken before Yukiteru opened the energizing drink with echoing snap and squeezed the content of the can in mid air in his mouth. The whole process lasted for 5 seconds he drank it in one breath, after finishing, he held his mouth, collapsed on one knee and coughed wildly most of the drink on the ground, he was also breathing heavily.'

''If he's gonna die, at least he's gonna die like a man!''

Yuno was smilling, while the girls were close to dying from asfictiation from laughter.

Through the wild coughs Yukiteru uttered some words. ''You still haven't finished yours''

''Dammit….''

* * *

**A/N**

One more week and I'm a free man, as I did with the last series of chapters, the next one is due to arrive in maximum 48 hours. Take care!


	12. A Baskerville mystery - Knight and Queen

**A/N**

First on the line, I'm proud happy and entitled to say this chapter is my personal masterpiece. From my point of view, I've really aced it! (you'll get the refference later on). So as you read bear in mind that this is my curent limit for writing( no worries, my writing constantly improves as you saw with each chapter development), the content is all I dreamed for. Do keep this in mind when you leave a review.

Second on the line, a new change, from now expressions that have a strong emotional value, or are just pure epic ( from my view)** will be marked like so. **

Third on the line, sincere thank you towards **Kezz dog **who left a review for literally every chapter. Thanks to him ( and of course to my faithfull reviewers XxNeo-ChanxX, Arcane Alchemist,Pyromania101,IchiFell,9N1n3-K1tsUnE,Effy scollywogs,Fangking2, Dominus Tenebrosus,) and everyone who helped me, this story has reached a well earned top 3 on the most commented stories on the Future Diary anime category, and soon with your help we'll reach First place!

This chapter is dedicated to all of you who helped me and the story to move forward, enjoy!

**Proofreading added.**

* * *

-A while later, outside the city, near a public terrass with a clear view over the entire region-

While the small group were having a friendly chat about the landscape, Yukiteru went ahead to admire a fantastic view over the entire city that could only be seen from that isolated public terrass placed on the hill's edge.

Leaning with both arms on the railing he wasn't thinking at anything in particular, for the landscape was simply entrancing. It was late in the afternoon, close to evening and the sun made its final appearance over the peaceful city. A growing ray of red was slowly but surely engulfing every home, street, and garden. The city wasn't as expanded as one would expect, every structure was rather dispersed from one another offering enough space for nature to pride herself with various trees present near any building. Sometimes at night if walking alone one could actually sense the imposing trees watching your every move, quite the experience, but also on special nights when the crescent moon would shimmer brightly in the sky above, one could consider the inspiring scenery ripped from a fairy tale. And on this particular day it seemed like the winds howled its song and all the trees were dancing by its rhythm applauding from time with falling leaves.

Yukiteru looked above and as expected there was a storm whispering its arrival. A gloomy clouds in the shape of claws grew more solemn with each passing minute, and it seemed that after a few hours it would proclaim its dominance over the entire city. For most this would equal to a desolated and melancholic weather, but Yukiteru wasn't among them. This kind of scenery for him was….best way to describe it, uplifting. Inhaling deeply this kind of untamed almost solemn air made him feel alive, it made his spirit be free, and it gave him the certainty that just for that single time he felt what true strength really means. Slowly a broad smirk began to raise the edges of his mouth into an expression of confidence and pride, and he spoke as if the clouds could hear his words.

''On a weather like this I could dominate you this entire world.''

A schoolbag dropped near his feet, and a pair of hands found their way resting on the same railing not too far from him. It was Ace, and he was matching his friend's smile.

''''Dominate you this world'', you always used to say that.'' He said this eyes focused ahead while admiring the same scenery.

''And I always meant it. Where are the others?''

''Finding their way here.''

There was a moment of silence before Ace took the initiative.

''Amano, I've got a few questions for you.''

Addressing Yukiteru by Amano was his way of saying –I'm serious, act the same-, times like these were indeed rare, but every time Ace or Yukiteru needed full support, unwavering trust, and their prime form in every aspect, they'd address themselves by their first name. This once it was Ace who took the matter seriously.

''I'm listening.''

''I've known you for enough time to tell when you're seriously preoccupied by a problem. You got something going and it's big, it's serious and it involves a lot of risks. Take the terrorist attack, the massacre at the temple, and this serial killer that's on the lose for far too long that he should with you around. How are they all connected, and more importantly how are they all connected to you. Also…''

''The girl, Gasai Yuno, what's her story?''

''Meaning?''

''Any joke aside a girlfriend was always on the bottom of your list. I know you can get a girl anytime any day I've seen you in action, but every time I suggested for you to finally get a girlfriend there was always something more important, and perhaps for the most single time in history that excuse was actually correct.''

He drew a breath to synthesize his ideas.

''Personal development, training, books to crack, exams to take, cases to solve and bad guys to take down, not to mention keeping a steady social life, I'm still figuring out how you managed all of them, and at the same time I can see clearly how a girlfriend to look after would hinder all your plans, viewed from the perspective of time it would actually be an impediment rather than a way to relax, so what makes her so special?''

A deafening silence and tension grew between them, neither turning to face the other. After some moments, Yukiteru turned around and held his hand forward.

''Give me your phone.''

Not asking any question, Ace grabbed from his chest pocket and gave him the device. Looking through it for a few seconds, drifting from menu to menu, message to message, Yukiteru was pleased to conclude that his friend wasn't a diary holder. He gave the phone back and resumed his previous position.

''Listen closely because I hate repeating myself.''

He nodded in confirmation, Yukiteru continued.

''What I'm about to tell you will pretty much change every belief you have of humans, this world and even gods, it may sound impossible and to be honest some parts actually are impossible, nonetheless my next words will cover nothing but the truth.''

''Man, it's like the freaking apocalypse is about to go down, don't tell me you're one of the 4 horsemans….''

''Daveon…''

''Got it, move on.''

Yukiteru sighed deeply, and stared down at the landscape the entire conversation.

''I'm in a death match with 12 people competing for the chance to become someone…really important. The rules are simple, search and destroy, anything goes. First, be aware that I was dragged in this match and I'm forced to defend myself in any possible way. Second, our weapons are our mobile phones which shows us the future in different forms, specific for each person. Call it magic, call it mysticism, I don't know how but my mobile phone records my deductions for a day in advance, I tested it and it works. It actually does more than describe my deductions but I'll leave the details for later.''

''General lines are that in this death match everyone has their own ability regarding the future, and up until now my ability has proven the best just because I know how to use it more efficiently. I've taken down 4 enemies, but rest assured you know my style, I didn't killed them, once you break their mobile phone they are erased from existence, and every time I defeated someone it was only in self-defense, and once I win this competition I will be able to reverse the process.''

''As for the girl, she's my only true ally in this game, unquestionably in love with me, and devoted to death. We helped each other several times, and as we got together through some nasty experiences I ended up loving her back. At first she may seem like a cute a shy ordinary girl but this particular girl orchestrated the massacre at the temple just to save me, she gave me reason to fight that terrorist, and if someone ever threatens her Yukiteru, hell will break loose on every living thing near her.''

And with that he finished his statement, after waiting for about 1 minute or so, Ace finally replied.

''And she's pretty darn cute too.''

'' Oh, I hear ya.''

''And this new killer is another future mobile owner?''

''We call them diary holders, because at first their mobile phones were used as diary to record events, now they record future events.''

''And so far your score is 4 to 0 ahead of everyone.''

''Pretty much. Although she helped me a lot with most of the enemies.''

''Aha, and after you win the game your plan is to bring them all back and live a normal life?''

''For the most part, yeah.''

Another moment of silence before as calm as ever Ace spoke.

''Got any more room for allies?'

''You had a reserved seat all along, just one question.''

''Shoot.''

''Why believe me so easy not asking for any proof or anything, I knew we've known each other for some time, and we were there one for another in desperate times, but this goes far beyond any person could find believable.''

''Let's just say I know for a certainty this world has much more to offer than our daily life, call it magic if you will but from personal experience I know nothing's impossible and every time nothing is at is seems, this includes our daily life.''

''Didn't pegged you for a philosopher….''

''Cause I'm not, their just some lessons I picked along the road, and I got a more important reason for why I believe you.''

''Do tell….''

He turned around to face me, and placed a hand on his shoulder, warm and reassuring words were spoken.

**''Cause you're my brother, and family doesn't end with blood, man! We've been through a lot. and I'm sure as hell not going to abandon you when you need me the most, I'm with you on this one until the end so you're not alone anymore, got it?''**

Yukiteru remained there frozen in place, an expression of pure astonishment was all that signaled he understood those words, and although he didn't said anything after a moment he regained his composure and matched Ace's reassuring smile. A slight sparkle in his eyes that he would never admit was there, indicated how deeply touched he'd was by those words that sounded more like a knight's oath of loyalty.

Ace understood all of his friend's thoughts and extended his right hand keeping his eyes focused deeply into his friend's proposing with just his look that it's time to seal this alliance there and then.

His friend grabbed his hand firmly and Ace pulled him into a manly hug.

In this world one of the most uplifting feelings is to know for certain that anytime and anywhere someone always has your back, someone is always there for you and you for them, let it be mundane matters or life and death situations you know for certain there is always someone you can count on and who will stay by your side no matter what.

And that was exactly the conviction the two friends shared, and with this even Deus smirked at the hell those two are going to unleash against anyone who faced them.

Not even two seconds had passed when the girls finally arrived and grasped the situation in its entirety, well the entirety they viewed it, Mao was the first to react.

''Oh look Hinata, Yaoi! It's so much fun to see it in real life. You see the sparkle in his eyes, that means they just confessed!''

And a flash captured the moment, Hinata was covering her mouth to hide her laugh, while the pink-haired girl titled her head a bit dazzled.

''Yuki…''

The comment reached their ears fast, and they both pushed each other away, Ace was first to speak with an almost disgusted tone.

''What! Hell no, I don't swing that way! Keep your fantasies for someone else the only person I'm interested in here is the hottie with a temper, and yes that's you Hinata.''

Yukiteru was approached by an almost scared Yuno, and she pulled his sleeve to get his attention. She spoke silently almost fearing the answer.

''Yuki…is that true…are you….''

The man in question gave her an annoyed look and replied with a matching tone.

''Do you really need to me that?''

She regained her bright smile almost instantly and chuckled lightly.

''No, but it seemed to much fun to ask. What were you guys talking about?''

''I'll tell you back home.'' He looked behind at the setting sun announcing night's fall.

''It's getting dark, we should head back while there's still light.''

What he meant was while the murderous hounds don't start their hunting, and Yuno understood the hidden meaning, unfortunately for them a particular adventurous girl had other plans.

''What? Already, c'mon guys there's so much more to see, and just look at this landscape, it doesn't even cover the whole town, I know a better place.''

And she began to walk ahead. ''I'll be right back I'm not sure where it was but I'll call you guys right away.''

Yukiteru was about to call her back but Ace was curious about something.

''Hey, about the case what did you found out back there in the park?''

_It's still daylight so there shouldn't be any danger yet._

''Sticking to the basics, it's not a person whose doing the killings, there were evidence missed by the police that indicates clearly what were up against, and for this kind of enemy were not exactly prepared.''

''And that would be?''

And the answer would've been there if for a familiar buzzing his phone made, Mao and Ace figured I'd got it message and decided to ignore it, while Yuno got beside him and said silently.

''The future changed, there must be a diary owner close by, what does your phone say?''

Yukiteru responded in the same low tone. '' Considering the events, and timing I don't even need to read it to know what it says.''

He turned to face the rest of the group.

''Ace. regarding your previous question, the one's responsible for these killings are wild hounds, and with regards to what I told you when we were alone, Hinata's been attacked.''

''What?!'' Mao asked in shock. Ace turned serious and was ready for action.

''With me, now.'' Was Yukiteru's response. Yuno and Ace followed him and Mao was close behind, concern was all over her figure and she was still asking questions on the road, how did he know, what happened to her, where are we going, but no one bothered to answer her all knowing the answers would be revealed soon enough.

Following the initial road Hinata went on, they arrived at their destination, more likely they were stopped on spot by a gruesome image all of them feared to see.

''What the hell….'' Ace muttred.

At 15 meters from the road not too far from the woods Hinata was laying face down on the grass, her motionless body indicated her state, but that wasn't even the disturbing part. Her hand was severed, or more likely torn apart and was just a few feet away from her where a small puddle of blood formed.

A mixture of disgust and hatred was on Ace's figure, Mao covered her mouth to hide the shock, Yuno checked the area to look for potential threats moving closer to her lover, while Yukiteru stared at the sight in front of him with a serious expression. At this point he was already sensing something wasn't in order.

They weren't even given the time understand the situation for two crimson predatory pair of eyes hidden by the shadows in the woods stared them down sending cold chills down their spine. Not a moment later several similar predatory eyes surfaced all around the dark side of the woods, in total there must've been around 15, but those were only in front of them…

One of those beasts revealed its head from the bushes and the group saw a metal frame attached to its jaw making its already ferocious bite even more deadly. And it growled, they all clenched their metal jaws and the sound it made gave the appearance of a blacksmith forging dozens of weapons. It was brutal and savage, no wonder these beasts were so effective and swift, the poor girl never stood a chance.

''What the hell are those man….'' Ace asked with a slight tremble in his voice.

And as Yukiteru was about respond a mysterious voice replied instead.

''We could call them puppies with a rough bite, but we can all see they're more deadlier.

A teenager no older than 17,snowy white messy hair and vivid red eyes, made its way towards the now attentive group.

''Akise?! Since when?'' Mao asked the apparently familiar figure.

''Since you guys entered the park, I figured something bad would happen if I didn't interfere.''

Wearing a dark purple jacket over a white shirt with a tie, his elegant black trousers made it clear enough he wasn't there for running.

''As you may have already noticed, they only attack in the dark, this includes the sheltered area of the woods, so the question would be, what to do?''

Walking nonchalantly both hands in his pocket his figure a mixture of calm and confidence, he ignores the rest and moved straight for Yukiteru stopping his peace only at a small comfortable distance.

''Why you look awfully calm and collected, Yukiteru.''

The person in question, was still focused at the sight in front of him, but replied nonetheless with a matching tone.

''And why shouldn't I be? Worry or fear will only make our situation that more vulnerable. For the moment we seem quite safe considering their habit of hunting and the still present daylight.''

Akise closed his eyes acknowledging his words and nodded. ''Indeed, but not for long, perhaps less than 15 minutes judging by the sunset.''

''I could conquer this town in less…'' Yukiteru replied plainly.

''Maybe you could, maybe you can't, how's life being Drake's lapdog, by the way?''

''I prefer problem solver, but quite enjoying in compassion to someone whose trying to avoid his influence at all cost. So where are you on the case so far?''

He shrugged. '' Pretty much solved the essential parts, just minor details need to be uncovered, and yourself?''

Yukiteru closed his eyes and grinned in confidence. '' If my next move will develop as I predict, then there won't be any mystery to it. Oh and out of curiosity and certainty that were on the same page, tell me a short summary on your development so far.''

Akise replied with one simple word that remained a riddle for the others but for Yukiteru answered his question in perfect detail.

'' Baskerville''

Mao couldn't keep her curiosity.'' Akise what does that mean?''

''It's a Sherlock Holmes reference, meaning the hounds are just tools, weapons for someone's crafty schemes.''

Yukiteru took the word and addressed everyone.

''Llisten up. Where going to make a run for to the nearest shelter, ideally a building, Akise will lead the way. Be prepared for my signal when I shout-Now-,everyone understood?''

He turned his head to see everyone nodding in acceptance, and kept a strong eye contact with Ace in particular. ''You got my plan Ace?'' he then titled his head slightly to their friend 's motionless body.

''Think I got it, but I sure hope you know what you're doing…''

''Oh I know, you just be ready for anything.''

''What are you guys talking about…?'' Yuno asked in suspicion.

''Get ready Yuno, these hounds are pretty quick once they see movement.''

''Right.''

He waited a few seconds, a peaceful evening breeze ruffled their hair, and some leaves were following it's trail, silently they reached the ground, and that was Yukiteru's go.

''Now!''

Akise and the girls ran ahead, and to their astonishment the two teenagers weren't with them, on the contrary they were running in the opposite direction, towards the now barking metal threat.

''Yuki,no, NO!'' was Yuno's cry to her loved one, but his response was not even close to her expectation. He was still running while he said to Ace and of course everyone else heard his instructions.

''I've counted 4 minutes since she was gone, her body isn't yet drained of blood. They attack only in the dark, if they charge, I'll distract and run for the trees while you get her and make a run for, move fast. this here is a match between trained reflexes and animal instinct, and act exactly on my signals!''

''Got it.''

They were halfway through the distance, getting closer with each step, the hounds were getting restless some moving from side to side, others even marching forward to intercept them, Hinata's body was only a few meters away from them, and it seemed they would have to face at least 2 hounds to get her. But for both sides, the scene didn't played as it was thought.

''Yukiteru, Ace, no please go back she's already dead, don't risk your lives for corpse, please get away from there!'' It wasn't neither Yuno or Akise, but Mao who shouted at the two teenagers, and to everyone's wonder, it actually worked.

Yukiteru quickly glanced at the motionless body, and a slight wind gust drew an odd scent from her location to his nostrils.

_Perfect._

He smiled only for himself and changed his plan in a moment.

Only 3 meters away from Hinata's body and 4 from the still threatening but who were at a screeching halt, they only appeared to be dead set on guarding her body, no advance from the guys meant no movement from their predators.

''Daveon, fall back, and run with the group.''

They both turned around at the same time, twisting their bodies 180 degrees in a split second and placing a hand on the ground to balance their new sprint.

Rapidly arriving at the others and adapting to their peace, they all ran following Akise who as everyone was certain knew where he was going.

''There's an observatory tower nearby. We can all make it here, right?'' He was referring to the two daredevils from earlier, and they both nodded in acceptance.

* * *

-After a few minutes of running-

They were quite far from the threat so their peace adjusted to just a fast walk, the observatory located on the hill was at a 5-6 minutes distance.

All of them walked silently each in their own thoughts, most of which revolved around Ace and Yukiteru's latest stunt.

Speaking of which, our mysterious strategist was now immersed in his own world moving his finger on his phone menu, comparing his theories with his future ones.

Although she remained silent earlier on, the tension and concern grew stronger and stronger in Yuno until there was no more restraining it.

She moved along her partner and grabbed his free hand holding it tighter and tighter until his attention was only focused at her.

''Yuki why did you do that earlier?'' the low tone of her voice and the slight tremble all that with a figure staring more at the ground rather than at him was a clear signal for the others that she was indeed angry to say the least, and for Yukiteru, he knew very well that angry was the last limit to break for the bloody queen to make her appearance.

''There was something I needed to find out'' he kept his attention on the phone.

''Something was worth risking your life for a CORPSE?!'' the last word came as a shout, and everyone was getting restless. Ace knew from personal experience what an angry women means. so he gently pushed ahead the remaining two to give his friend some privacy.

Yukiteru slided his phone shut, and turned to face the concerned girl.

''There wasn't any risk involved, I just needed to check something and see if she was still alive. I had a feeling she might still be living, but after a glance I could tell there was no more life in her.''

''You gambled your life on a feeling she _might_ still be alive?!''

''I…don't worry anymore I'm safe now, aren't I?''

''I screamed at you Yuki, I cried for you back but you didn't answered, you didn't even bothered to look, yet when that girl called you quickly turned around, why Yuki, why?''

''It was part of the plan….'' He looked away embarrassed. '' I knew if I tried the stunt earlier with you and not with Ace, you could have ended up killed protecting me, that was a risk I couldn't take…''

''Ace, Akise, even Mao they all seem now more important you than me, you listen to them, you're more close to them than your girlfriend…..maybe they made you do that, did they forced you to risk your life Yuki?'' She answered her own question.

''They must have, that's the only explanation, right Yuki? They are going to get you killed, they're dangerous Yuki…we have to get rid of them…if not then you'll…you'll…''

She couldn't bring herself to even utter the word. Her mental stability was losing its foundation by the second and Yukiteru saw to that. He sighed and moved from her side placing himself in front of her, grabbing her shoulder and raising her head with his fingers to get a clear view of her eyes. They were red, threatening to burst into tears.

'' Yuno, look at me and listen very closely.''

''Yuki…you'll…you'll…'' She was still stuck on her last grim thought.

''I will not die Yuno!'' he said firmly.

At his words she looked deeply into his eyes, wanting to believe his word.

''But you…-''

''I can not die Yuno, there's no –but- here, it's no longer a question it's a certainty, I will not allow myself to die, no matter what.''

''How can you say that when you almost died right there Yuki…there's always the risk of death, you can't be certain of anything…how can you even say that?''

''BECAUSE COULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO YOU!''

''What….''

''I could never bear the thought of dying Knowing for certain that you'll be left alone, left without a hope and not a single reason to live for!

''Yuki…''

''I can't, I won't, no matter how impossible the situation is, I won't ever risk my life knowing that you'll be left alone. A few months earlier I would've gladly died protecting someone, as a hero, but since I've meet you, since you gave me yet another reason to live for, since you showed me that I represent life for you, you became the reason for my life as well!''

She smiled, eyes still sparkling.

''No matter what, or when, no one has the right to die for someone if it means leaving that someone with more sorrow than happiness.

**''Yuno, a true hero never dies for his loved one, He Lives For Them! I will live for you, anyone can die, I don't care if all the world does it, I will have the courage to live!''**

She couldn't retrain herself any longer and dived straight at him holding him tighter as if the world was about to end. She began to sob, but it wasn't a cry of sadness, no, she was grateful for everything he said, and even though her words were masked by her now pouring emotions, she knew, they both knew her tears were for joy and happiness only.

He returned the embrace holding her back with the same love.

Back at the group, although he would never admit it, Ace was moving slowly, listening in on the conversation. And after those strong declarations, he closed his eyes and smiled proudly, not for himself but for his friend, he whispered silently as encouragement.

''There's not a power in this world more stronger than love, and my man just proved there's no force in existence that could come between him and her….you aced perfectly Amano!''

* * *

-At the observatory-

The echo of two doors being shut firmly signaled they were safe for the moment. The observatory was quite vast, designed to resemble a circle. The first didn't had any walls around, but reinforced glass. A stairway connected this level with the main observatory, but the door at the first floor was locked.

Although no one noticed, they made it just in time as everywhere around the glass walls the hounds were clenching their jaws menacingly, waiting for the perfect opportunity to charge, waiting for nighttime, which by the looks of the sun it would be sooner than anyone wished for.

Despite all of these, Yukiteru was still immersed in his phone, Yuno clinging lovingly to his free arm, while the others showed signs of concern.

''So is everyone alright so far?'' Akise was first to speak.

''We should be safe in here, right Akise?'' A stressed Mao asked.

''For some time yes...the glass is designed to withstand heavy storms, metal jaws forcing their way in wasn't exactly on the designs…''

''Then how much…''

''Adding the daylight, about 10 minutes or so, after that, it will only depend on which glass wall breaks first.''

''Hey, genius boy, now would be the best time to come up with a life-saving plan, what are you keep searching in that phone anyway?'' Ace was addressing Yukiteru who was still clicking his phone.

''The internet connection was pretty rough out there, here it seems I have just enough signal to download a file.''

''Man updating your playlist is _really_ not in the picture right now!''

''And I know that better than anyone, don't forget I'm going to die as well if this doesn't work.''

''If what doesn't work exactly?''

''Just a little longer and….''

Everyone's attention was forced to a nearby glass wall that was hit by one of those hounds. It seemed they were starting to get more and more restless, some of them even preparing a stance to dive in. Their time was drastically decreased.

''They're trying to get in, you'd better hurry there Yukiteru'' it was Akise who was heading for a nearby glass wall to put some resistance between the hound's impact and the glass's durability.

''All done.'' Yukiteru said matter of factly.

''Now, everyone, eyes and ears to me. I need you to answer one question, bear in mind that this question will determine whether you will live or die if you answer positively or negatively. Does everyone understand?''

''Oh ask the damn question already!'' Ace was straightforward as usual.

''Right then, the question is. Do I have the complete trust of everyone here?''

''Yep'' Yuno was first to answer, regaining a normal position by her partner, ready for action.

Ace smirked regaining his calm.'' I thought we settled that matter earlier on the railing. I'm with you.''

He turned to the local detective.''Akise?''

He shrugged. '' In lack of better offers, of course.''

The frightened petite girl was next in line.

''Mao?''

''Yes of course, now save us already!''

''Perfect.''

''Everyone gather in the center of the room, and stay close to each other.''

They did so in a few seconds. From each glass wall another hound impacted with the glass making it cracking from side to side. It seemed every hound targeted a particular glass wall so they could all charge in at once.

Yukiteru was still calmly tapping his phone, while the rest of the group, except Yuno, shot him looks of annoyance, expectation, or boredom, and yes the last one was Ace.

The cracks expanded to critical levels, but fortunately for everyone, Yukiteru was finished.

The phone of Akise, Ace and Yuno all buzzed with their own ringtone signaling they received something. Yukiteru was the sender.

''Everyone who got the message, check your phone, there should be an mp3 file I've send you, I want you to open it when I give the signal, don't worry you'll recognize it. And please turn your volume to its maximum. Oh and sorry Mao, I didn't had your number, but it's alright 4 phones will do just fine.''

''Fine for what?'' was Ace's question.

''A magician never reveals his tricks right before the show starts, Ace my boy.''

The first glass wall broke, but no hound entered, it seemed they were waiting for each other to strike at once. The group was getting more worried by the second, as most of them thought they were literally waiting for their death. Another glass broke, followed by a third.

Ace suddenly turned solemn and spoke with a serious grave voice.

''Amano, listen if your plans doesn't work, I could probably take down 4 or 5, get the others on me and give you guys just enough time to run. I don't think I'll last that long so you'd better be fast, and I don't want to hear any complain from you, understand?''

Yukiteru smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

''That won't be necessary, Daveon.''

The seventh glass wall broke, all of the hounds gathered near the entrance, 3 per opening, and they were growling in expectance, some drooling at the feast to come.

''And why is that?''

One of them howled, it was the war cry for everyone, as numerous hounds turned into savage predators, crimson eyes their war flag and clenching iron jaws where their marching sound. Meter by meter, they all were closing in, the predators was about to jump at its prey's throat and tear it open.

Or so it appeared for any spectator, well…any spectator who wasn't alongside our hero.

''Because everything up to this point. Has been going.''

A devious smile made him look like a general about to signal the decisive strike.

**''Just as planned.''**

''Hit play!''


	13. Baskerville case closed

Chapter XIII

Baskerville case closed

**A/N **

Truly sorry for the late update, I could blame a writer's block but we all hate excuses, so I'll only offer results and compensation for my delayed writing, enjoy the chapter and expect the next one tomorrow. Thank you for still reading.

* * *

Yukiteru smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

''That won't be necessary, Daveon.''

The seventh glass wall broke, all of the hounds gathered near the entrance, 3 per opening, and they were growling in expectance, some drooling at the feast to come.

''And why is that?''

One of them howled, it was the war cry for everyone, as numerous hounds turned into savage predators, crimson eyes their war flag and clenching iron jaws where their marching sound. Meter by meter, they all were closing in, the predators was about to jump at its prey's throat and tear it open.

Or so it appeared for any spectator, well…any spectator who wasn't alongside our hero.

''Because everything up to this point. Has been going.''

A devious smile made him look like a general about to signal the decisive strike.

**''Just as planned.''**

''Hit play!''

* * *

_-A few days ago, in the mansion of Karyuudo Tsukishima, also known as Tenth diary owner-_

In a modestly furnished room, the only light source being a solitary candle, an old man wearing a classic suit was leaning forward on a wooden chair, hands folded together.

''As you have guessed, I am the one behind the killings.'' A lightning brightened up the room exposing a tiger carpet and walls filled with bookshelves.

On the opposite side room, facing the man, was a 16 year old girl, his daughter, the athletic Hinata Hino. The man continued his statement.

''I have been killing those I've thought were Diary owners.'' He made slight pause.''I still regret leaving you and your mother because I only cared about the dogs.''

''Dad….'' The girl murmured timidly.

''I just wanted to become God and turn back time. But….''

''Then let's start over, Dad.'' Her arms moving freely to emphasize her words. ''I'm on your side! Things will work out!''

The old man said nothing, only raising from his seat and approaching the window where he pushed away a curtain.

''I am already being pursued.''

Hinata moved closer to see who he was referring to, and noticed through the rain outside a teenager holding an umbrella, nothing out of the ordinary except for his distinctive snowy hair. The boy looked up to face the two with a piercing gaze.

''Akise…''

''He must be another Diary owner who's caught on to me.''

''A-Akise's a diary owner?!''

''As long as he's hanging around, it'll be hard to start over.''

He left the chamber slowly with a profound sigh. Hinata still remained there, examining the boy, knowing that he was the only obstacle between her and her father's happiness. She thought to herself with a determined expression.

_If he's not around you say…_

* * *

-_Returning back to our heroes in the observer near the forest-_

On cue they all followed his instructions, and with that a low ringing resounded from everyone's speakers. One could hardly tell anything was playing at all if not for the constant air shift being produced by their speakers. However, even though they weren't hearing it, the hounds surely were.

Once on a path dead set on charging them, instantly as the sound was played every creature froze in their movement and right after they retreated as if fearing something greatly. Most of them were still circling the group, but at the same time shaking their head vividly as if to brush the noise away. Some started howling in agony, others actually collapsed breathing heavily. For what seemed like an impossible situation, now something similar to protective barrier surrounded them keeping them safe from any danger.

The look of genuine surprise was on everyone's expression, no one could understand the sudden change from what seemed like sure death. Looking at their phones then at the hounds everyone begun to form their own logical explanation for what happened, but none could be 100% sure of it until…

''Now would be a good time explain, what the hell just happened!'' Ace addressed everyone's question.

The teenager in question, curious enough was still tapping on his phone, but spoke nonetheless.'' You've all heard about a dog whistle before, yes?''

Some of them nodded.'' Well, you're phones are now playing the exact sound one could get from said dog whistle, only on a different frequency.''

Mau was still unconvinced.'' Yukiteru I've had a dog before and every time he heard such a whistle the only thing he did was back away a little, these dogs are practically dying of pain.''

Waving a hand to brush away her comment. ''That's why I said different frequencies, Mao. A dog whistle emits a sound between 16 and 22 kHz, humans can't hear sound above 20 kHz, and a dog , depending on the species can hear sounds up to 67 or 100 kHz. Your phones are now emitting sounds above our hearing, meaning ultrasounds, of 21, 44, 64 and 98 kHz. Everyone has a specific frequency because I wasn't sure what species these dogs are.''

He paused for a moment drawing another breath. ''Now as you can see, some ultrasounds are just annoying them, while others above their normal hearing habit are a bit…damaging for their ear membranes. Also, mix all of these frequencies together and you'll get this.''

''I see…'' she admitted with a clear interest in her tone.

''Wait a moment genius boy, mixing these frequencies aren't deadly for us as well?''

Yukiteru waved his hand at his comment.'' Course not, we're all safe.''

_And that was biggest lie I said today. It's deadlier than hell actually in all the time spent searching for a suitable strategy, this was the only one with the highest percentage of success…still, it comes with a cost, imagine these frequencies are only used to test for imperfections on metal structures…resistant, hard and unbreakable metal…you could only imagine the damage it can do when it meets the soft tissue of our ear membrane…but it's only deadly if we're exposed for too long…and I can't let whoever's controlling these hounds know just how much my plan could backfire._

He raised his eyes to take a good look at the development. ''And judging by their growing silence, they should be dead in about 2 minutes or so….as it seems their master insisted on our death, add their determination with our little weapon and you get several hound's corpses in a few moments.''

''And that would be bad because…..?'' Ace asked with a sarcastic tone.

''My point exactly, just a while longer.''

But that while longer never arrived. Most of them while still on the ground, slowly raised themselves up, and begun retreating, the ones that were severely damaged were dragged away by the pack. And for what it seemed, those jaws not only served as weapon, but as a transmitter as well. A red dot on their metal jaws indicated they received new instructions, obviously to back away.

Yukiteru didn't even hesitated on his next command. ''Everyone stop the sound, now!''

They all acted accordingly, some of them a bit hesitant not understanding the severity, until Mao and Akise stumbled on their feet slightly dizzy but regaining their balance just in time.

''I thought you said this wasn't lethal….'' Akise scolded him.

''On theory at least…sorry for that.'' Yukiteru drew back to his phone a little more ashamed than he should. These kind of risks was at the very limit list of-What not to test on yourself, and especially on your close ones-, but time was indeed limited, and fortunately, there weren't any noticeable injuries.

''And what in the hell are you keep typing there, shouldn't you be at least focused on…oh I don't know, the fact that those hounds are still out there ready to strike again?'' Ace made his point, and it appeared as if everyone was on the same page.

''I'm really sorry for that as well….'' He appeared to want to say something more, but kept it to himself. Yuno noticed this and moved closer holding his hand in reassurance.

_But you have no idea how hard it is to give instructions on the battlefield, while the enemy is listening, trying your best to see him defeated and above all keep everyone in perfect safety…_

''Finally…'' he murmured to himself. Ace ready to ask what he just said was interrupted by a buzzing sound, he got a message, and coincidentally so did Yuno and Akise.

''What the…'' was all Ace got to say before he got immersed in the reading. Akise and Yuno were in the same situation, only Mao looked around not knowing what was happening, but Yukiteru reassured her.

''Don't worry, by the time this is all over I can promise you one thing.'' His eyes were calm and soothing.'' We will all walk away from this together, safe and sound.''

She smiled in agreement.'' I hope you're right.''

* * *

There was a minute of silence in which the teenagers read their own messages. Some taking longer than others depending on the length and details. Akise was the first to react as he lowered his phone and addressed Yukiteru with a confident tone and smirk to match.

''Yes, Yukiteru, you were right. By the end of the night we will all walk home together, I've made preparations over preparations to ensure this fact.''

The man in question looked over his shoulder with a cold expression.

''How can you be so sure about that? Have you considered the possibility of human error, you as well as I might be wrong anytime….'' Although the context was quite plain, their conversation seemed deadly serious.

''Trust me, when you train as intense as I did, there is no room for error, only the routine of success, I am so certain of this success that I already wrote it down in my diary.''

''I'm betting a lot on you Akise, are you going to let me down?''

''Have I ever in important matters?''

''You better not start now.'' He felt someone tap his hand and he faced his right to witness the pink haired girl looking disturbingly pale, aside from that, lines of blood were dripping from her ears.

''Yuki….I-I'm not feeling so-'' she fainted in his arms, and he lowered her to the floor supporting her gently. His hand went to her nose to feel her breathing pattern, and he murmured a curse clear to everyone that the situation was drastic. Everyone was now focused at him to hear his response.

''You guys remember when I said the ultrasounds I used earlier were not dangerous?''

''Let me guess…..'' Ace inquired.

''In a way at least….everyone has their own unique organism, it's obvious that they should react differently when exposed to certain procedures. And….'' His tone was lower now, a level more darkened. '' There was always a 9% possibility that if we are exposed to the wrong frequencies, we could suffer severe brain damage….sadly it seems Yuno was part of that 9%. Her breath is still stable for the moment, but if she doesn't get treatment soon enough, it might become permanent.''

''How long?''

''I'm not a medic, only researched briefly about this possibility, but I'd say a couple of hours, give or take.''

''I see….'' He lowered to take a look at her condition, and while the others weren't noticing, he exchanged an item with Yukiteru.

''In that case we'll be leaving in 10.'' Oddly enough Ace's tone was serious despite the potential assault from the hounds outside.

''Now give them some space guys, you're suffocating her.'' Ace again spoke, while pushing slightly the two teenager to care for his girlfriend.''

Assuming the position of the new leader, he began instructing them on their next move.

''Akise, take that side and let me know if you see our hairy friends.'' The white haired boy nodded and moved to where Ace indicated.

''Mao, you need to cover the front side, and inform me if-''

His words froze mid speech, while Mao was moving to where he indicated, she turned around, moving to his back and bringing a pocket knife to his neck and keeping his right arm in a lock.

At a moment notice, the others were not watching as their supposed friend was now threatening to slash the life out of Ace with a flick of her wrist.

''If this is a sick joke Mao….'' Yukiteru addressed the girl with an angry tone but her response was only a slight chuckle, followed by her backing away towards the main entrance.

''Not in the slightest, this was just part of the plan.''

''What plan?!''

''My plan, Yukiteru'' a voice answered from the door, as a familiar figure dressed in a grey tracksuit made its appearance. Everyone recognized the person, but they all know she couldn't be alive. Yet Hinata was lively enough to move along Mao, she raised what appeared to be a green cellphone, indicating for those who knew, her intentions.

'' A diary owner…'' Yukiteru recognized the situation and went for his phone to see the outcome. But his intentions were guessed and stopped accordingly by Hinata who was pointing towards Ace.

''Don't, you know what'll happen. Now if you still want to see this guy alive, toss your phone here.''

The teenager was at a struggle, on a scale he had his own life, and on the other the life of his long time friend, it was obvious that if she had his phone, they would be at her mercy.

''I'll give you a small incentive.'' Her cold voice brought him back from his thoughts. ''Mao.'' At the sound of her name, the girl made a small incision on Ace's throat, not lethal but clear enough with a hint of blood to make the message clear.. Ace remained silent but his contortioned expression was a clear indication of his pain.

It didn't took him long to react ''Stop! 'Take it.'' He threw the phone without a hesitation, and he felt the girl he was holding, half conscious, enough to be aware of the situation, she was softly pulling his sleeve murmuring with a concerned voice, he hugged her tightly trying to reassure her.

''So, let me guess.'' Ace spoke rather calm considering his current situation. ''You faked your death, staged this entire scenario, made it possible with your own future diary, which I assume controls these dogs, and now you want to eliminate Yukiteru along with any witnesses.''

Hinata offered him an intrigued look, and responded with a sarcastic tone. ''So you do have some brains over all that muscle, never figured tough. And yes, some of the details you got correct, but truth be told Yukiteru isn't my true target. My objective is your future diary….'' She pointed towards the white haired boy. ''Akise Aru!''

''Wait, Akise is a diary holder?'' this time it was Yukiteru who spoke.

''Yes, that's why I staged my death, I was certain that even he wouldn't make predictions about someone's who's already dead.''

''And then he was the real reason for why you called us in the park?''

''Exactly, Akise was already suspecting you being another diary holder , so you were the perfect bait to lure him in. Although…'' she sighed. ''You sure were a pain, for the most part. Several times you were even close to unfold my plan, the closest you got was with that little stunt you pulled out in the park.''

''Good times.'' Ace added.

''Even so, I was lucky enough to benefit from your own mistakes, thanks to your strategy from before, your girl is incapacitated, and Ace was thrown off guard, the perfect setting for me to make my move.''

''Now then, Akise.'' She faced the white haired boy, who was still calm as ever both hands in his pocket. ''Hand over your diary, or I'll command my dogs to take it from your corpse.''

''Yeah, that won't work.'' He responded rather bored.

''What?''

''Don't you remember Yukiteru sent us that weapon against dogs, earlier on? I still have it, and if I use Yuno's phone as well, I could actually kill them this time.''

''Then if you don't, we'll kill our hostage!''

''Isn't that threat getting a little too old? And I hardly even know the guy.''

Hinata was put in an tight situation with limited options. Luckily for her though.

''Tell you what, I'll hand over my diary, only if you win this bet.'' He reached for his back pocket and pulled a pack of cards.

''What are you on about?''

''Oh, a simple bet, I'm sure you'll like it. And to play fair, I'll even set my cellphone in between us, so that I won't cheat with it. If you win, you can have it, but if you lose, Yukiteru's cellphone-

''Akise….'' The mentioned teenager spoke irritated by his choice. Akise sighed.

''Fine, Ace goes free. And of course, if I lose, you can have my cellphone.'' After he spoke, he took a few steps toward her, placed the cellphone at his feet, and offered the girl the pack of cards.

''Care to shuffle?''

''What bet is this, a poker game?'' Hinata took the cards and mixed them randomly four times, inspecting them to see if they were tampered with. Finding nothing, she handed them back.

''A simple bet, Hinata, as simple as it can get.'' He mixed the cards again, and extended all of them the same way a magician asks from his public to pick a card.

''The game is easy, you chose a random card, and I will try to guess it. Of course, it would be impossible for me to simply guess your card, so the real test is whether or not you can guess my trick on how I will accurately predict your card.''

''And what are the rules?''

Akise shrugged. ''No rules, other than the fact that both of us must respect the winner's reward.''

''Alright then.''

Hinata smiled, already knowing the outcome, she knew she had Yukiteru's diary, which will predict the outcome. She flipped the diary open.

'' Impressive diary you got here Yukiteru, well organized, and quite detailed, it seems you already predicted someone was controlling the dogs, and that one of your friends will betray you, it even shows the exact time. And unfortunately for you Akise, it even shows this event in particular, with the time, setting, and your game.'' She looked up from it still smiling and spoke with a disappointed tone. ''Too bad now, I know the outcome, and to be honest I hoped for a better challenge from the great detective that came this close to solving the case.''

Akise didn't show any emotion aside from his earlier confidence. She drew a card. He pulled back the pack without looking at the cards, and stared at her chosen card. They were all waiting for his response.

''Well, Akise, care to make your mistake?''

''Another day perhaps, now I have people to save, and criminals to take down.'' He closed his eyes, and spoke as calm as ever. '' Your card is, Jack of Diamonds.''

The athmosphere around her seemed to froze. Her smile faded leaving only the look of, pure amazement and denial. He was right, the question was, how.

She looked again at the card to make sure, then again at the diary, it read.

_- Event 1_

_-17:43, the culprit will draw his card, Akise didn't saw it, and is now guessing._

_-17:45, Akise guessed wrong, his trick proved ineffective, the culprit won his diary._

''Yukiteru! What's with this diary! It's completely useless!''

The man in question, sighed, and spoke with an annoyed tone. '' Check all the events, you see, my diary has the ability to anticipate the future possible events, but not the most certain one, that you must guess for yourself.

''But there are over 10 events written for this time period only!''

''Then you should've checked them all, surely one of them must've anticipated this situation.''

Hinata searched fervently through the entries, she didn't found it necessary to read all the entries for this day, truth be told there were quite a few, in total, over 40 pages of a printed document, chopped down in over 30 inbox messages which consisted the events for today, and yesterday. She was reading inbox message 1 2 and 3 and all of them pointed the fact that he would lose. The first 5 were organized, and easy to read, the others were randomly categorized, some had only key words, other just his personal thoughts about their clothing or expression, it was quite a mess, so she didn't found it necessary to look through all of it. But now, the circumstances forced her to act accordingly. She started to search from entry 16, and going to the top.

After about minute, Hinata was still looking in the diary, Akise coughed slightly to grab her attention, she lifted her head.

''I believe I won the first game, Hinata, need I remind you the first and only rule of our bet?''

She squeezed the phone tightly in annoyance. She knew that if she didn't follow the rules, the game would get canceled, and he would make a run for. She couldn't let that happen, all this work to get here, all this work to get him here in what was supposed to be a trap, no, she knew very well what she had to do.

''Mao, let him go…''

The petite girl wasn't sure whether to comply or not, she knew that they would be losing an important bargaining chip, and for the first time, she considered the possibility of them losing at this game.

''Mao!'' Hinata spoke again, more demanding this time. The girl had to comply, and he let him loose. Ace gave her a threatening glance and returned by Yukiteru's side.

''Now then, how about round 2? Of course this time we're betting Yukiteru's diary, and of course once that is settled, the winner gets to walk free, while the loser….either will end up in prison, either...eaten by dogs, depends on the outcome of course.''

''I'll get back to you in a few minutes.'' She responded unbothered by his ultimatum. Quickly going through all of the entries, she began to understand his thought process, it was new at first, but she adapted fast enough to connect all of the entries in a fine logic. A smile appeared on her face again, as she lowered the phone.

''Tell Ace to pick up your phone, and place it in his pocket, then we can start the game.''

''What? Why?'' Akise's voice was slightly disturbed, he seemed stressed over something all of a sudden.

''Quite simple, when you offered me the cards, that phone of yours provided quite the view, didn't it? Reflecting the entire deck from your hands, enough so that you could see exactly what card I would choose. It took me a while to figure out the trick, but after reading these entries, on how you reacted before and after you placed the phone down, it was quite easy to guess the trick. Some of the entries even figured out your thought process, including the assumptions that the body might in fact not be mine, quite sad that you never gave those thoughts some credit, it might have given you the game. Now, the phone please.''

Akise looked disappointed, he knew what he was betting on, and for his plan to suddenly collapse, that was out of his ability to predict.

Ace was unsure of what to do, he knew the situation as turning for the worse, and the outcome seemed dark of them no matter how he looked at it.

''Get the phone Ace.'' Yukiteru cleared his thoughts, although he still had his doubts and hesitated.

'' If we don't play by the rules we lost. Akise said before that if she found out his trick his only trick need I mention then the game would be as won for her, but that doesn't mean we already lost….''

''Oh really?'' Hinata inquired amused. ''How so? The rules he invented stated that he only has one trick, right Akise?'' the teenager nodded with a hint of shame. ''Therefore, what comes next must be a guess without any trick at all or he will ignore his own rules, and your diary didn't mention any miraculous guess in the next minutes.''

Ace looked again down at Yukiteru who moved his head towards the phone. He had to get it, and did accordingly placing it in his pocket. He moved back to his friend's side.

''What now man? We're kind of at a disadvantage here, betting everything on a wild guess. There are 52 cards in that deck, how do you imagine he can get it right the first time?''

Yukiteru didn't seemed bothered by the odds, and that showed in his tone. '' Man, if there's one thing I'm certain of it's that there's always hope, even if the odds are stacked against you even if everything is determined to make you lose, if you still fight, if you still give it one more try, there is always the possibility of victory. And in this case our chance of victory is of 1,9%, that means it's there, and all we have to do is grab on to it with all we've got. I believe in this guy, and so should you, he's smarter than he seems.''

''Let's hope you're right on this one.''

''Are you done? Can we start the game already, the day isn't getting any younger.'' Hinata added slightly annoyed.

Akise on the other hand seemed to have regained his previous confidence, and smirked at her remark while adding. ''With pleasure, and I assume you won't mind if this time Yukiteru shuffles, the deck, it is in fact his future diary meaning his life that's on the line, it'll only be fair, right?''

Hinata shrugged. ''Get on with it and let's start the game.''

He handed the pack of cards to the teenager, who mixed them six times, in moving one pack over another, always keeping a finger in between a few cards so that he could mix all of them perfectly. After he was finished, he handed them over to Akise which in turn, moved towards an impatient Hinata.

''Pick a card, any card.''

She drew one from the far right corner, and held it up for him to guess. ''What card am I holding?''

This was the crucial moment in the game, the winner will be declared in one go, their lives was on the line, and all of them knew it. It all rested in Akise's hands who was now going for a pure guess. Truth be told, he didn't had any other magic tricks up his sleeves, nothing a magician would use at a show, all he was going now was pure instinct and of course, his own ingenuity.

And without any hesitation, he smirked and made his response ''Queen of spades.''

All of them waited for her response, he made his decision and now they were waiting to see the outcome. She didn't show any change in her expression, as if she was waiting for something, after 5 disturbingly long seconds of silence she finally spoke with a grave voice.

''How the hell did you knew….'' She collapsed on her knees in defeat, dropping the card which flew at his feet revealing that it was as he predicted.

Mao rushed at her friend and tried to bring her back to her senses, the same time she asked what was on everyone's tongue. ''What trick did you used, how the hell did you knew, it was impossible to simply guess, you cheated, you used another trick, you broke you own rules, admit it!'' She was being hysterical for the both of them, who could blame her though, he did made a miracle there.

''No.'' Akise finally responded bearing a serious tone. ''I don't used any trick. What I did here could be called magic, and at the end of an act, the magician reveals his trick, then everyone laughs and then everyone will try the same trick with the friends the other day.''

He walked closer to Hinata with each word.'' Trust me when I say, I didn't use any magic, that you won't be laughing anytime soon, and most certainly you won't be able to do the same miracle with your friends.''

He was still walking as if to emphasize each word.'' Over 6 months I trained my visual memory so that I can remember as many elements as I can after seeing them for only a few seconds. And after an intense training using techniques to memorize fast and easily recognize elements, I managed to gain the ability to remember a set of 52 cards the moment I see them.''

As he was almost near her, he stopped. ''And let me answer any future question, I saw the cards perfectly and for the exact amount of time I needed when I used the reflection trick, that was indeed the only trick I used and the only one I needed. Once that was removed, the outcome would have been the same in any circumstance. Yukiteru asked me earlier in the using hits in the conversation from earlier if I was prepared enough to pull this trough, my response as you all remember, the first word was 'Yes'. When you train as intense as I did, there is no room for error, only the routine of success.''

He extended his hand. ''Now give me his future diary, you've lost.''

There was little to none of what she could do, she was still on her knees, holding his cellphone in her right hand, her eyes seemed vacant, she was staring through him engulfed in her own thoughts. By now she realized the consequences of her defeat, with Akise lose, with the other future diary owners loose, her father's safety was guaranteed, she couldn't protect him any longer, and more importantly, her honest wish for them to be a family again could not be fulfilled.

''But I-I can't…this can't….'' her words were overshadowed by her best friend's reaction.

''Get away from her!'' Mao clenched her knife and tensed for action, in the worst case scenario she imagined everyone here should die so they could run free, and she was prepared to do whatever it took. She moved passed Hinata, and went with a killing intend for Akise, the closest target yet. The white haired boy backed away anticipating there was little he could do against a person almost driven to insanity that had nothing to lose and everything to protect.

''Ace, go.'' The only person who remained inactive the entire time, now gave an order to his friend who was close enough to intercept her. The young athlete was faster, in a few steps he was already in between Akise and Mao, the girl smiled viciously remembering how easy she caught him the first time and already knew the outcome. She struck for his neck unfazed by his emotionless expression, but by the time she went back to her senses from her killing intent, she realized she was pinned down to the cold ground, her right hand in a lock at her back while a firm knew was planted on her back to prevent any movement.

Three seconds earlier, Ace dodged the predictable strike and the knife flew right passed his neck, with a simple wrist lock he removed her knife, kept the hold and twisted her around, with his right knee pushed forward the back of her own knew and made her fall to the ground, once incapacitated, keeping her in a firm lock was as easy as blinking for him. Most of participants who witnessed the turn of events were not sure how he managed that knowing that only 10 minutes earlier the situation was almost reverse with him being hostage who didn't even had the courage to struggle.

''How did you even-'' she murmured from the ground, anytime she was expecting Hinata to at least help her, but the other girl was still confronting her own desperate situation.

The tension started to fade away, and after everything was settled, a pair of hands started to clap slowly as if applauding a wonderful work of theater act.

They all turned to see Yukiteru who was standing on his feet, proud and tall with a wide smile while finishing with a final clap.

''Wonderfully played gents, I'm quite impressed on how natural everything flowed together.''

''What…'' Hinata snapped out hearing the odd statement.

Yukiteru lowered his hand towards the almost unconscious pink haired girl, and spoke in a casual tone. ''That would be enough, Yuno, all the pieces are in their right place now.'' Hearing those words, she grabbed his hand and graciously stepped up quite well and natural contrasting to her previous state. She replied with the same tone. ''This took longer than I expected, you have no idea how hard it was to retrain myself from killing her and taking back your future diary.''

He nodded in understanding and wrapped his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer. ''I can imagine…''

''Could someone please tell me what is happening here, why isn't she dead?!'' Mao was turning historical again, however Ace didn't even break a sweat on keeping her secured.

''Maybe later, now the real puppet master should make his appearance.'' He moved his head to the side signaling the presence of a lone hound, similar to the ones who attacked them. In all the commotion, the dog made its way in the facility and it appeared to be waiting patiently for something, a red bulb blinking from a device attached to its head. Didn't took a genius to figure it was a camera transmitting live video of the events that have occurred there.

''Am I to assume you knew from the beginning who was behind all of this?'' That particular device seemed to act as a microphone as well, an English adult voice could be heard from it.

''It would be a lie to say I anticipated everything, I knew some details and so I simply connected the dots in my own view, the only real thing that I'm sure of is that you're the original diary holder of the one Hinata is currently owning. It's easy to see how well trained these dogs are, even without the diary's ability, and a 17 year old girl couldn't have possibly dedicated all her time, no, all her years for just this sole purpose, that added with what you requested from Deus in our last encounter added to the fact that you transferred it to her. The only thing I'm not certain of, is who you are to her, I imagine it must be someone important since you entrusted your future diary and all the dogs to her, a close friend, brother perhaps?''

''Father to be exact, Tenth diary owner, Karyuudo Tsukishima, original owner of the Breeder's Diary. And you are?''

''First, and of course you must've heard my name at least 5 times mentioned here.''

''Indeed, First, Yukiteru, the infamous diary slayer, managed to evade and counter 4 dead end flags, quite a reputation. I'm curious what was that little show you offered earlier, everyone seemed rather surprised by your act.''

The man in question took a glance at everyone present and grinned happily at how the events developed so far. '' Having found the culprit revealed himself to me, his two accomplices captured and the murder weapon, in this case the dogs, nullified, is quite a feat don't you agree?''

From the microphone Yukiteru heard a scoff, the man thought he was mocking him. ''Honestly, you mean to tell me these random events were all planned? You're only lucky the white haired boy won his bet and the athlete was fast enough to save all of you, other than that you had no role at all.''

Yukiteru chuckled amused, looked down and nodded from side to side at his remark. ''Fine, it's actually a bother to explain it all to the villain how he got caught from simple mistakes. '' He glanced at Hinata. '' To both the villains.''

He felt the girl next to him poking his shoulder. ''Yuki…'' her tone seemed annoyed. ''What is it?''

''Don't let this man think any less of you, you managed something important here, at least let them know how it's not something just anyone could pull off.''

''Yeah dude, now I'm all curious, just what was this plan?'' Ace voiced.

''Honestly Yukiteru, any detective presents his deduction at the end of a case, it' applies for movies, novels and also day to day reality.'' Akise added.

The man sighed in submission, and drew a mouth of breath for an annoyingly long speech.

''Alright, alright…you guys are worse than fans…'' He added amused, after which he caught Hinata's eyes and his tone grew serious again.

''Remember when you so conveniently placed that corpse for all to see? Well, that stunt we pulled back then had two roles. First to see if you could be saved, and second, to make sure that was in fact you.''

''The first part was easy to confirm, and as for the second, thanks to Mao over there, I almost didn't got the chance to find out. But fortunately for an insignificant detail you forgot to erase, it was all clear as day.''

'' Christian Lacroix 4, a commonly used perfume by the teenage girls for this season. A trail of wind went in my direction that time and I got to sense it just in time to turn around. And as you mentioned at school, you don't use perfumes. That was the part which gave away most of your plan, that you were not dead, that you were controlling the dogs and that at one point you would make your appearance.''

''Now as anyone would have anticipated, those dogs would have surrounded us at one point, so I had to devise a plan. You saw it earlier, but as you might have figured I did spend an annoyingly long time typing on my phone, that was because I was also writing instructions.''

''And to not dwell to long on the explanations, I'll say this, the hardest part when you have an enemy near you, is to give your allies instructions without said enemy to know about it. And that was exactly what I did.''

'' Yuno's role was to play the helpless girl with the sole purpose of removing her and me from the game and from any threat. I imagine she made a small incision on her ears to give the appearance that they were bleeding for long exposure to ultrasounds, which by the way aren't that deadly if used properly.''

'' For Akise I asked him if he still uses the same game and trick he used sometime on me, and his first response, was, 'yes', the rest of the context was me asking if he was indeed ready. Oh and in case you're wondering, when you gave he gave me to shuffle the deck I merely moved the around, but kept their initial position from where he learned them from that reflection trick, the rest was as you know it.''

''Just a moment Yukiteru, Akise needs to clarify something.'' Yuno stepped forward, her tone demanding not leaving room for any opposition.

''I find it hard to believe you're a future diary owner. Yukiteru changed everyone's future 2 times now , saving our lives or preventing you from loosing that game, and still I haven't heard once your diary react to it. You've been lying this whole time, haven't you? To that girl, to us, and more importantly to Yukiteru!''

She was moving closer with each word, her intentions unknown, but her eyes hinted pretty clear what he was about to do to him. When she started to move faster a hand grabbed her by the shoulder and stopped her. She looked back ready to fend off anyone who stood in her way, but it was Yukiteru who was shaking his head in a clear no at what she was about to do. She had to comply, and he brought her back by his side holding her hand.

''Well…thanks for that Yukiteru, and yes, I'm not a diary holder, I never said that, remember? You all just assumed that and I thought it was interesting to go along with it. Truth be told the first time I heard about this future diaries was when you explained it to Ace earlier this evening in the park, I'm surprised you didn't noticed me…'' Akise added calmly.

Yukiteru watched him with a hint of amusement, and replied. '' At first I didn't, but Ace did, he signaled me your position, and when I recognized you, I signaled him to him it's alright, of course that part must've gotten passed your observation skills.''

''Moving along then…'' He drew another breath.

''As for Ace, he was to spread the group, and stay near Mao most of the time, I informed him to play the helpless hostage until she switched targets, even if he had a knife at his throat, there was no danger whatsoever the guy could've taken down Mao in two moves from just his reflexes, I know from prsonal experience….''

''And in the end, I knew the one who transferred his future diary would make his appearance, it was only a matter of time. And now to finally end this story, only two moves are need to be made.''

At the end of his speech, he heard someone sobbing, he turned and saw Hinata crying.

''I'm sorry, father, I failed.''

''No, Hinata, you did well enough. It was me who incorrectly identified an owner, I thought since he was pursuing me, he had to be a diary holder, but now….''

''It looks like this is it.''

''Are you sure? Didn't you said you wanted to turn back time and try to be a family again?''

A cold laugh could be heard from the speaker. ''Nonsense! That was all a lie! You're really easy to trick. Even easier than a dog.''

Another set of slow claps could be heard, it was Yukiteru again gaining their attention. This time his tone was grave and filled with contempt.

''Well played there master manipulator. You convinced your own daughter to listen to you….very good there, but sadly given the respect, love and adoration she still has for you, that accomplishment would be equal to convincing a bird to fly, but still, please take pride in it!''

''Child, why are you talking like this game you call it is already over? There's still enough to do here.''

''Oh? For example?''

''This, alpha 5, attack!'' The command echoed through the room, everyone was tensed and ready to defend themselves, Yuno even placed herself in front of Yukiteru, but they were all caught off guard, when the dog rushed for Hinata, she backed away and it leaped at her but it wasn't after her life. It had a specific target, Yukiteru's cellphone. In a heartbeat, it was in its metal jaws, a sense of horror filled everyone as they knew was about to happen. Yuno didn't even had to think, she was already dashing for the dog.

''It's been fun diary slayer, but I guess everyone makes mistakes. Alpha 5, bite!''

''No, father don't, please!'' Hinata has sobbing again, in the end it seemed she really cared for her friends.

''No…'' Yuno's words were masked by the sound of the cellphone being crushed to pieces. The same moment, Yukiteru fell on the cold ground with a loud thud, only from the sound you could tell he was dead the moment he hit floor.

''No, no, no!'' Yuno ran towards him crying, she crouched at his level holding his head in her lap while sobbing pleadings to come back to her.

''Father why, why did YOU DO THAT!'' Hinata was shouting with anger from her own tears, the only response she had a maddening laugh.

The pink haired girl closed her eyes whishing it was all a nightmare, grief, pain and sorrow was all she felt, and at the same time, pure anger for everyone, everyone that made it all happen, and most importantly this useless game that all the cause of it. Tenth's days on this earth were already decided.

But she felt a pair of hands holding her figure, a warm feeling she the same hands brushed a few stands of hair away, she opened her eyes, and saw Yukiteru smiling at her. She bent down and kissed him passionately not wanting to open her eyes again for fear that this reality might fade away.

''It was a fake diary, I always have a backup plan you know this by now.'' He whispered softly, and she nodded opening her eyes. She brought him up, and grabbed him in a seriously tight hug.

''If you ever do that to me, I'll-I'll…'' she wanted to say kill, but she couldn't even bring herself to say it, the simple thought was unimaginable. He held her back with the same passion, and brushed a hand through her pink hair. '' I know, but you know I promised you solemnly that I won't allow you to go through the pain of losing me, no matter what, I promise again, I'll always be by your side.'' He felt her nodding her face still buried in his chest. _Honestly…never thought she would be this cute._

''Talk about a drama king, you sure like to give heart attacks don't you, bro?'' Ace patting him on the shoulder after moving to his side. He let Mao free to care for her own crying friend.

Yuno released the tight embrace, but she still clanged to his arm. Akise was chuckling softly at the event that just took place.

''Why aren't you DEAD!'' They all knew who asked that and turned to face the microphone from the dog.

''I switched phones with Ace sometime when no one was looking, adding fake entries in his cellphone were part of the plan. Remember when I said there were 2 moves left until this entire sick story ended? Well now there's one 1 move left to make.''

He moved closer to the dog and spoke with the same grave tone. ''Aside from the obvious life-saving strategy, this tactic had another goal. To see exactly who the real monster really is. And when I heard your daughter crying over a stranger she just meet today, it was a clear indication that she didn't had the heart to kill anyone, even if she only had to order the dogs to do it. I'm imagining you even provided that decoy corpse, am I right?''

''She's pathetic, I despise weakness in that family. Her mother was just like that and that's why I couldn't stand to be near her. Those two don't even know the meaning of animal instinct. Dogs are the perfect hunters, the perfect creatures who can obey, be at your side, and kill without hesitation, they can-''

''Just stop it, it's beginning to sound depressing, all I heard was 'My family loved me deeply but I had a way to passionate dog fetish', scum like you don't even deserve to know the meaning of love.''

''There is one more move to make here, and by now all your dogs are scattered all over this park, so there's no one to alert you if by chance someone were to break in. And during all this commotion, I can safely assume you didn't even heard him stepping in your room.''

''Right, detective?''

Another voice could be heard from the speaker, this one was more familiar to Yukiteru and Yuno, it was that of detective Kurusu who was now pointing the cold barrel of a gun at Tenth's head.

''Took me a while to track him down only by the name of his daughter, the bastard even changed his name.''

Akise steeped in with a remark.'' I'm guessing we weren't the only ones who received a message back then?''

''Exactly, and with this, Tenth all my pieces are in place, all your pieces are down for the count, and there is no room for error when I say that here and now.''

''**I call checkmate.''**

''Now detective, bring in the culprit to the station and there we can-''

The shot of gun resounded throughout the entire complex. Hinata clenched her chest, no matter how bad the man was, he was still her father, and now he was killed. Mao embraced her.

''What the hell do you think you're doing DETECTIVE!'' To say Yukiteru was angry wouldn't even cover it. His plan was to bring as many diary owners at one place and then convince Deus to crown him the winner based on the fact that he defeated them and captured them. Even Kurusu admitted that he wouldn't kill other diary holders, that he would play by his rules, as an ally. And now, everything was shattered with the press of a trigger. And they both knew it to well.

''Take this as a message First, I've decided to go for the win. There's too much at stake to put my trust in a teenager, a real God should be a real justice enforcer.'' And the link was terminated, the dog ran outside.

There was a moment of silence for all of them, Hinata was still crying softly in Mao's arms, and everyone was processing the situation in their own way. Truth be told, Yuno couldn't care less about who died or live, she was simply happy she and Yukiteru could make it out alive as he promised.

''So I'm guessing not everything went as planned, ei Yukiteru?'' Akise inquired with an almost sarcastic tone, he felt sad for the girl who lost her father, but his rivalry with Yukiteru went well beyond life and death, for him at least it was something much more than a rivalry.

''Go figure…..'' he responded annoyed.

* * *

As for his initial promise, he kept that as well. The 6 teenagers were now walking away from the park, away from all the events that took place, leaving behind grudge, misunderstanding or sense of separation. For the most part, they were all friends now, some more close than others, but each connected through someone else. They were all allies. Hinata proved, or more exactly Yukiteru proved her innocence and was accepted in their group, Mao was merely a good friend listening to Hinata's orders having nothing but trust and care for her friend…perhaps even more. And after 15 minutes of walking, Akise checked his cellphone and noticed a strange detail so say the least.

''Yukiteru, you said before you surfed the internet for the ultrasound documentation, you even downloaded specific frequencies, and were able to send messages without any problem. To Ace you even sent all those fake entries.''

''Your point?'' He was still deep in thought about the drastic changes that changed most of his plans.

''Were all these tactics instructed by your future diary, or?''

''Oddly enough, I had no entry whatsoever for today, even given all that happened, I only got a blank note. I don't usually do this, in the past it only happened when I didn't considered the events significant enough or intellectually challenging to be mentioned.''

''I see….then I have a question to ask to the rest of you.'' Everyone shifted their attention at the white haired boy holding his cellphone.

''In the park, at the complex, and even here I got no signal on my phone, how about you?''

They all checked their phones, the ones who still had them at least, and astonishingly enough, they didn't had either, even Yuno's own diary was at a loss of signal and could not call, or send messaged, let alone surf the internet. They nodded in disapproval, and Akise moved alongside Yukiteru.

''Well then, that makes it quite clear. Either you had at fixed intervals the exact amount of signal to accomplish all your objectives…which I highly doubt, either….''

''Your diary is able to decide what is more important, entries or facilities meaning the common phone signal which at some times is inaccessible, and its able to decide what is best for you in order for your strategy to work. One could say it has a mind of its own. I'm impressed Yukiteru, your diary is quite powerful indeed.''

The young tactician flipped open his cellphone. His signal showed 0 as well, but all the messages he sent were still there. A wide grin defined his expression, and he laughed satisfied by the new development.

''So my future diary has more abilities than I previously assumed. Good, good I say! This diary enables me to accomplish my strategy no matter what the external limitations or impossible conditions.''

** ''And with this, the entire game for the throne of God, has changed.''**

They all heard his cellphone buzzing, it was the sound of the future changing yet again, new entries were written. ''Well then…''

* * *

**D/N**

"Ugh. 'Tsup, folks. Yeah, I'm back, but my head is killing me. Damn. I wish I could say this is the last time Lady lures me into a drinking contest, but knowing her (and me) I doubt it. Patty chewed my ear off for barfing on the floor. Now I feel like my head'll explode. Anyway, you finished the chapter, and you'd better be satisfied. Drop a damn review, why don'tcha. I can promise you this: I may be drunk and my is killing me, but I can still kick yer ** any day! See ya next time. I'm going to bed so I can sleep off this hangover. Ugh.**"**

* * *

Credits for the D/N goes to Pyromania101.

Proofreading added, enjoy!


	14. Justice versus Coruption 1

Chapter XIV

**When justice just isn't enough 1**

* * *

_-Same evening, 00:30 Sakurami Police Department_-

''We'll now start the investigation meeting.''

Detective Kurusu stood in front of 12 other detectives in briefing room 3, a spacious area that could hold at least 30 people. Each of them were sitting on a chair all wearing black suites which made them look quite similar to FBI agents. In front of an improvised monitor, the video projector was being turned on and they all awaited the instructions. After the events from Tenth's mansion, his body was found in a pool of blood, one clean shot to the head, Detective Kurusu was first to arrive at the scene and fortunately enough he caught a glimpse of the murderers as they were making their escape. The murder weapon was never found, so now they had a killer on the lose armed dangerous and not alone.

''The mastermind behind the hunting dog murders, Tsukishima Karyuudo, was killed by someone this evening. There are two suspects.''  
The video images shifted from Tent's corpse, to that of two teenagers in their daily lives. One was a pink haired girl at jogging, the other was a black haired teenager with blue eyes wearing a simple shirt and resting on a bench most likely waiting for the girl.

'''Here are their pictures.''

''Amano Yukiteru, 17 years old. And Gasai Yuno, also 17 years old. Do not get fooled by their appearance, they are highly dangerous and one of them is armed with the murder weapon. We will arrest them within twenty-four hours.'' The last sentence was spoken with the authority he was given as leading case detective. They all nodded in nodded in understanding, and with that the trace for the two teenagers began.

* * *

_-5 days earlier, outside the police department, at an unnamed location in the forest-_

A cabin in the woods that lied hidden by any curious eye, where the only indication that was inhabited was the orange light emanated by a lantern which was visible from all the windows.

In the mentioned cabin, there were 2 persons, a man in a grey suit bowing on his knees to a woman of medium height, dressed with a simple maroon sleeveless shit with dark green army trousers and boots to match. She was holding a gun pointed at the man and her most distinctive feature was her dark purple hair color, her eyes sharing the same contrast.

''Well, what is this about?'' The woman broke the silence.

''I want to make a deal with you.'' The sentence got her curiosity.

''A deal?''

'' I won't come after you for a while. I'll continue to feed you whatever the police has and make things easy for you.''

''If you want to play some sort of alliance game, you've already got Yukiteru.''

''Why do you need to make a deal with me?''

''It has to be you!'' his voice suddenly grew with intensity.

''Yukiteru isn't trying to become God at all. He doesn't have the blood to pull the trigger on other diary owners, he was always on the defense and one that will cost him his life. And even if he does manages to win this game and become God somehow, I know that boy too well, he is not only the good doer people believe him to be. When we worked on several cases, his methods on apprehending the criminals were….brutal to keep it simple, in more than one occasion it caused us collateral damage merely to go with his plan, in the end we got the culprit, but with a cost even greater than his own victims. I can't let a kid like that become God, no matter how you look at it, he is still a child.''

''Oh?'' she smiled licking her upper lip with a weird attraction on her features. ''Interesting fellow…''

''As for the other diary holders…well, most of them are even more almost as twisted as he is…some more than others, take Sixth, Tsubaki the girl who wanted to rid the world of all that consist cruel reality…''

''Although it's in a dubious way, you want to become God to make the world a better place, free from war.''

''That's why….'' He raised his head keeping a firm eye contact.

''I only have one request.''

* * *

_-Same evening, only a few hours earlier, at 20:13 outside the Sakurami city, in the park where all the triggering events once took place-_

The 6 teenagers were just entering the city, for the most part Yukiteru told them to live their normal lives while the police department cleaned things up. Entering the city and not long after, they made a haste goodbye and went towards each of their homes, that is aside from Yukiteru and Yuno, where he insisted to Ace that he allowed the two of them to sleep over at his place only for this night, he would explain his reasons later on the evening.

Fortunately for them Ace wasn't a man who would say no to a request from a friend, no matter how bizarre, and his apartment being the closest in a complex right at the city entrance, only made it more convenient.

A few minutes later, they were at the top floor of a 20 story building, in a spacious living room decorated simply, a modern furniture around most of the walls, a glass table in the middle, and two couches where one was pointed towards a grand LCD widescreen TV, usually he used this room to enjoy a movie night with his friends or by himself. Ace was waiting patiently on one of these couches, facing Yukiteru and a Yuno who was still clinging lovingly on his arm.

''Well, it's not like I don't welcome you guys or anything, but I imagined everyone could use a quiet evening on their own after all that we've been through.'' Ace pointed out casually.

''And that would be the case on a normal circumstance, but after a detective we all know suddenly decided on the last moment to switch sides, I anticipated the worst case scenario and acted accordingly.''

Ace raised an eyebrow, it was quite frustrating when Yukiteru didn't went all the way with his explanations. ''Which is?''

''Having most of the police department after us, and eventually this same night breaking in our houses and capturing us while were asleep. Think about it, if the detective truly wants to win this game by himself, we would want to eliminate his competition as fast as possible without giving them the option of devising a counter attack.''

''This said, if I were in his position I'd come up with any random but plausible set up to capture me at least and keep me locked in a prison where convenient 'accidents' happen daily.''

''You really think he's go that far? He is an officer of the law you know, perhaps you should give the guy some more credit.''

Yukiteru waved a hand at his remark.'' He lost all my trust when he voluntarily killed Hinata's father, I thought I knew that man, he valued justice above all else and looked down upon those who ignored it. Now I have to face the fact that I'm up against an actual detective who can use the law however suites him best.''

Their conversation took a pause, where Ace processed the situation in silence, Yuno whispered to his lover that she felt tired and moved over the couch where she placed her had on the edge to act as a pillow and closed her eyes do drift away into dreamland. Ace was attentive enough to go up and bring a set of blankets and pillows, he placed a blanket on the pink haired girl, setting up the second bed for his friend, and being considerate enough for the tired girl, signaled Yukiteru to follow him into the kitchen to continue their little chat.

There on positioned at a counter, Ace acted as a bartender where he had an impressive collection of liquor to choose from, his friend only settled for a glass of water. After they both had their preferred drink, Ace choosing a light beer, he waited for him to fill him up on his next move.

''Well, first I didn't got the chance to thank you properly for letting us sleep here, it helped us more than you'd think given the fact that…'' he glanced over at his wrist watch, ''we'll become suspects in a crime in about 4-5 hours.''

The other teenager looked amused, and took a drink of his beer. ''How can you tell so exactly the time and the way?''

Yukiteru did the same with his water. '' First because Tenth's body is the most recent, and it would be convenient given the fact that there was no one around when he killed him. Anyone would believe a detective's statement no matter how odd it may sound. Secondly, the time is quite easy to guess, they have to secure the crime scene, pick up the body, interview potential witnesses and of course gather all the possible evidence.''

''In this scenario, evidence could count as other victims as well, there is that girl in the woods, and most likely they should consider going on a dog hunt to eliminate the threat, an investigation can start only after all the necessary evidence has been gathered. I would imagine given the number of victims, that they would organize at least 8 search parties for other victims, here they could include lower ranking police officers, security guards, forest rangers or even helping citizens. Each search party would report their finding to a detective, and after all is said and done, all the detectives will bring their reports to the leading detective, in this case Kurusu also known as Forth, and from there devise their plan according to his instructions.''

Both of them took another sip of their drink.'' I estimate all of this could be done in 5 hours if handled properly and organized enough, by this time Kurusu should have pointed me and Yuno as prime suspects and order the detectives to go look for us. But of course a search warrant can only be released in a minimum of 2 days, presenting the evidence to a judge and all that, but it's best to be safe.''

Ace nodded in approval, sat up went for the refrigerator and placed an pizza in the microwave, the resumed his place. ''This is quite detailed, how can you say all of this with such certainty?''

Yukiteru smiled, and leaned back on the chair.'' Mostly because I organized such cases myself sometime, of course not with actual detective, but obedient and capable men, and that worked for the best.'' He closed his eyes visualizing his own words. ''It's rather convenient that I think about it. This situation suites me the best, if the mafia, a street gang, or even a random criminal would be after me, I'd have a hard time predicting their thought process and movements, but here being professional detectives they are easily predictable given the fact that I'm one myself….well off the record at least.''

Ace held up a laugh at his remark, sometimes his friend made the wildest assumptions, of course most of them were correct, but that didn't spared them from being ridiculous or entertaining. The microwave beeped that it was finished, he removed the warm pizza, and placed it on a plate for his friend, then placed another one for himself in the microwave again. Yukiteru nodded a thanks, and waited until both of them could start eating properly.

''Well, man, I really find it hard to believe you'd have more struggle against a pocket thief than with a detective, it doesn't seem natural to say the least.''

His friend shrugged, and leaned forward placing his elbows on the counter. ''Think of it this way, pro snipers, or professional detectives in this case are predictable, they all follow the same set of rules that helped them solve previous cases, they know the best course of action based on their past results, while on the other hand, it's the beginners that you should worry about, those guys are the most unpredictable.''  
His response was followed by a light laugh from Ace's part. ''Most likely you're right.'' The microwave signaled the second pizza ready, Ace took it placed it on a plate, grabbed the ketchup from the refrigerator, and now they both began to eat.

''So do tell, what's your next move?'' Ace asked from between bites.

Yukiteru just finished his first slice and went for another. ''Well, to keep it simple, first we're going to sleep for 5 hours or so, then get up at 02:00, get some items, make some preparation and head straight for the police department.''

Ace almost dropped his pizza. ''You…what now? Go straight for the organization that's now after you? Then what's the point of even hiding?''

Yukiteru went for his third slice. '' No matter how important a case it, no more than 12 detectives can be assigned to one, there are obviously other cases to be handle and the police can't afford to spend valuable resources on only one. Now given this fact, when the investigation has a green light, most of the detectives assigned for this case will be out on the field searching for us, along with other police officers.''

''In other words, the main police department will be empty of the people that know our description, the only one present will be Kurusu whose leading the investigation and giving commands. Plus, think of it, it's unlikely for anyone to even imagine that the prime suspects would be strolling on their own in the police department, right now were pictured as potential criminals running for our lives, or hiding somewhere in the city.''

Ace was rubbing his chin in understanding, he already finished his meal.'' Truth be told, you'd be classified as quite the idiot if you'd go right in the lion's den.''

The other teenager sighed. ''Stupidity and intelligence are just words, at the end of the day it's the results that make the real difference, and if a stupid idea gets my goal accomplished then immediately afterwards it will start to sound logic or even genius. It all depends on the result, and the result I want now is to confront Kurusu, have a chat find out what made him switch sides, try and eliminate the corrupting factor, and if nothing works, get the hell out of there. And as for the second part of the plan, that's where you come in.''

Ace rubbed his forehead in a light annoyance. ''And here I thought I could call it a day, and go back to hitting on higschool chicks only to get rejected, try again, get points for persistence and confidence then getting their number.''

''I feel like you just said something quite sad without any hesitation…'''

''Eh, at least the method works, most of the time.'' After which Ace got himself another beer.

''By the way, how are you going to avoid the cops when going for their headquarters?''

Yukiteru responded by flipping over his cellphone and showing the entries to his friend. ''It already tells me 34 locations where I would be caught, mentioning the time circumstance and what my mistake were.''

''That's badass….''

''I know, right?'' Ace handed his cellphone back, and took a drink.

''So what's my role?''

Yukiteru took a minute to think, he already devised the plan on the way here, but rechecking for possible errors was never a mistake. Finally, he leaned back on his chair, and spoke with a serious tone.

''You still got that business suit, the one that was too small for you?''

He nodded. ''Good, I'll need that and also a pair of glasses, a cap, a hoddie and a backpack to carry all of these.''

''Just to be sure here, you're not running out of town or anything, right?''

''No, I'm not…these will prove useful sometime during our escape.'' He waited a few more seconds, to make sure of all the details on their move, and a devious smile adorned his expression.

''Also….do you know how to hijack a truck?''

Ace matched his smile .''I like where this is going.''

* * *

After half an hour, all the details were explained, Ace knew his part perfectly, so they decided to call it a night, Ace went for his room, and Yukiteru in the living room. There wasn't much else to do aside from explaining the plan to Yuno, but he figured he could fill her up first thing in the morning.

The lights were off the room was engulfed in a shade of dark, there was barely any light around, aside from a streetlight which only indicated where the windows were. It wasn't an issue for Yukiteru given the simplicity of the room, he kept moving until he hit the edge of the second couch, jumped over it and landed comfortably enough to fall asleep right then and there. He sighed deeply , it was going to be a long day early in the morning, he needed all the energy he could get. Opening his cellphone, he set the alarm for 2 am, and placed the phone on the glass table.

Placing his hands under his head, his sight was focused on the celling above at nothing in particular, he was waiting for sleep to take over, but it was quite hard given the fact that he was still rehearsing the plan to the last detail for fear that me might've slipped something important. He knew very well there was no room for mistakes when not only your life, but your friend's also depended on its success. About 5 minutes have passed, and his sight adjusted to the darkness. The room was also silent, you could almost say you were in a grave, it was a peaceful neighborhood and even though the walls were dense enough, for a moment he thought he heard a soft giggle. As on reflex he glanced at the sleeping girl, only to be flinch in surprise at the fact that she was staring at him from the other couch, with a warm smile on her expression.

''Can't sleep?'' he asked placing himself on the side to view her better.

''Don't think anyone could with you two talking so loud from the kitchen.'' Although it sounded more like a joke.

''At least now you know all our moves, you're only role might I add is to stay by my side, look pretty and wait patiently while I find out what makes the detective tick.''

''Mhm.'' She mumbled, after getting up, and moved graciously towards the light switch, the room was illuminated, and Yukiteru blinked a few times to adjust with the new light. When his vision was cleared, Yuno was sitting on his couch at the other end, wearing a pair of red short shorts, and a white shirt she probably found in one of the drawers, one aspect at her style were the 3 opened buttons at the shirt that offered a delightful view on her cleavage, she wasn't wearing any bra. By the time Yukiteru noticed all of this, she bend down and moved silently like a panther over him placing her hands over him, when he looked down at her the sight was arousing to say the least…

''Wh-What are you…'' he mumbled only for her to signal with her head at his cellphone.

''You've got a message.'' Immediately his phone announced a new message, he extended his hand and opened it, it was from Ace, it read.

_'Oh I forgot to mention, there are 3 condoms under your mattress, have fun kid.'_

''How did you…'' she removed his phone, placed it back and added her own future diary next to his, that was her answer.

She bent down pressing her generous chest over his and moved slightly as if searching for something, finding it, she bent back up, and placed the condom in between her breasts, he caught all this and when he looked up at her she was waiting for him with a lustful look, bending her head down at his neck she bit him playfully and whispered. ''Easing the tension never hurt anyone, right Yuki?'' his manhood was throbbing insanely. She was all over him, now kissing his neck making her way down, unbuttoning his own shit, by now she was at his abs.

_Dear Lord you'd have to be a saint to say no to this….that or the fear of losing your focus tomorrow if you dive into lust this night….still do I really have to say no to this…I mean hell….she's just…dammit hotter than hell…_

He mentally slapped himself, he knew as clear as daylight that he couldn't afford distractions….no matter how impossibly tempting they may be. So he whispered back.

''This is going to sound so virgin of me…but I can't…I…it's just that I never had this kind of distraction before a strategic battle, and I don't want to mess this up, your life is on the line as well….''

_I'm seriously going to punch myself for saying that…_

She stopped, inches away from his still throbbing manhood, she raised her head up looking dissatisfied by his reaction and sat up holding her arms wrapped around one knees and replied with an ironic to annoyed tone. ''Geez….so you really were interested in that Ace guy more than me….'' She looked down with a sad look, and was about to get up when-''

_That was simply…_

''Screw it!'' he replied more determined, and got up faster than her only to pin her down on the couch both his hands holding hers, now their initial position was reversed, he was leading the act, and she welcomed it more than happily, she couldn't hold back a wide smile, her dream would come through even faster than expected.

He matched her smile and said seriously even though he meant it as a joke. ''Try not to scream so loud.''

''No promises.'' She replied seductively. He bent down searching for her lustful lips, they both knew how it would end and both were ready to satisfy the other completely.

And a laughter was heard from the room right above them, it sounded like Ace, truth be told, it was an accident, he intended to keep it low but that last line got to him good.

''Damn it man!'' Yukiteru replied disturbed by the interruption, but he was more surprised how he could hear them, the walls weren't at all frail, but given the fact on how silent the flat was, any sound could probably be heard rather well, adding the silent neighborhood, the other might pick up noises without even wanting too.

He rolled his eyes thinking at all these details, and even though he wouldn't admit it, he held back a sorrowful tear of what he just missed, the pink haired girl didn't seemed bothered at all by an outside intervention and forcefully dragged him down on her, but he managed to stop the assault by:

''He can hear us, and knowing Christopher the entire room is bugged to keep a close eye on him, not to mention the neighbors….''

''Who cares about them? I want you inside me, NOW!''

_Am I really saying no to This, to Her?!_

''Yuno….'' His tone grew a level serious and she caught the hint even though she was willing to let the entire world watch for all she cared, her only interest was to be one with him.

She released her hold with a clear reluctance and made the most sad puppy eyes he ever saw in his life.

_I'll have to kill him for this one…_

''Maybe…next time?'' he asked hopefully.

''ANY , time.'' She replied with the same seriousness. He nodded and went got up intending to head for the bathroom. She went back to her couch crawled in the blanket and slept more than annoyed and two times more dissatisfied, she just lost her chance….

Going up the stairs, he found the bathroom and headed for it, passing by he glanced at his side to see Ace in in front of his door with an apologetic look on his face.

''Man I'm so sor-''

He was stopped by Yukiteru raising his hand to silence him, he passed by him and replied with no emotion at all….or at least he didn't let them loose now…

''Get rested and be at your prime tomorrow.'' As he entered the room and about to close the door Yukiteru added something, this time his tone was deadly serious on a clear level he meant every word.

''And lock your room, I wouldn't want to be tempted to kill you in your sleep.'' He gulped, and Yukiteru heard the door being locked three times. He sighed, nodded from side to side that he actually took him serious and headed to take a shower.

Back in the living room, Yuno checked her Yukiteru diary and shivered in anticipation at the thought of him naked, alone in the shower, she got up ready to take the lead yet again, this time not accepting no for an answer, but her phone buzzed again, the future changed.

He locked the door…

* * *

**D/N**

HOLD MY BEER! I'm gonna break down that fuck*ng door and get those two kids to learn the pleasure of actually living!  
God! If I was in his place and with a girl like that I'd do it on the stage of a freakin' theater play, that'll give them a real show!  
Anywhore, we're back in business and there's nothing stopping us now, this story is going to his number 1 and with me in it it's gonna become gold, gold I tell ya!  
Write some impressions and make them look good, see ya next time!  
But seriously now, where the hell is that address, I sure as hell wasn't kidding about the door.


End file.
